La Vengeance du Serpent
by 8Maud8
Summary: Ds un monde où les Potter sont accusés de crime contre le monde sorcier, Harry Potter devra vivre seul après leur assassinat jusqu'à ses 17 ans, où Albus Dumbledore découvrira son existence.Suivez la vengeance d'un garçon qui n'a pas froid aux yeux! SLASH!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé: La Vengeance du Serpent! Je tiens juste à dire pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà que je continuerais Sombre Musique.

Le 1er chapitre à proprement parlé sortira samedi... et s'il vous plait, ne tenez pas trop compte de ce prologue! J'en ai passablement honte, vu le reste de la fic! ^^"

**Titre**: La vengeance du Serpent

**Résumé: **_Dans un monde où les Potter sont accusés de crimes contre le monde sorcier, Harry Potter devra vivre seul après leur assassinat, jusqu'à l'année de ses 17 ans où Albus Dumbledore découvrira par hasard son existence. Suivez la vengeance d'un garçon à l'humour particulier qui n'a franchement pas froid aux yeux ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…_

**Rating: **M (pour langage, violence et lemon plus tard, càd pas avant une dizaine de chapitre, sinon plus)

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Auteur**: 8maud8

**Bêta**: C0rnii (merci ma belle! ;p)

**L'histoire est une suite de mensonges sur lesquels on est d'accord.**

Napoléon Bonaparte

* * *

Le vent faisait onduler le feuillage des arbres, rafraîchissant les occupants de la petite maison par cette chaude journée d'automne. Les feuilles avaient déjà prit depuis quelques temps déjà leurs couleurs de feu : le rouge et le jaune se combattaient dans une guerre sans mercis, jusqu'à ce que l'hivers et ses premières gelées y mettent fin. Le corbeau, perché sur l'un des arbres, observait la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas.

La petite maison, cachée du village par une foret dense d'un petit kilomètre de diamètre, était quand à elle plutôt paisible. Le couple qui y vivait s'activait joyeusement dans leur cuisine, la femme rigolait tout en buvant un thé, tandis que son mari qui ronchonnait en épluchant les pommes de terre qu'ils venaient de déterrer de leur grand jardin. Tout au fond de ce dernier, un jeune garçon jouait avec un chien, à l'abri du soleil sous un arbre imposant. Les rires se perdaient dans l'épaisse forêt, atteignant deux hommes qui avançaient discrètement vers la propriété. Quand ils atteignirent le petit portique, le gros corbeau cria, faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux qui nichaient là par la même occasion. Les inconnus n'en tinrent pas compte et s'avançaient à pas de loup, évitant de marcher dans l'allée de gravier. Leurs grandes robes noires faisaient présages de mauvais augures, tel la grande faucheuse. Mais le corbeau savait la vérité : des sorciers.

Les intrus poursuivirent leur avancée à travers la pelouse avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. L'un des deux toqua alors à la porte tendis que l'autre se tenait caché contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur l'homme qui tenait une baguette en bois à la main, mais qui abaissa tout aussi soudainement sa garde lorsqu'il vit l'un de ses visiteurs : « Peter ! Com… ! » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de succomber à l'éclair que le complice du dénommé Peter venait de lui lancer. La femme était déjà debout, tenant elle aussi une baguette dans sa main. Ses yeux verts étaient envahis par la colère, la peur et de la résignation.

« Peter ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? TU ME LE PAIRAS ! Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je vais te faire payer la mort de mon mari ! »

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, ce contentant de murmurer des mots étranges tandis qu'il lançait lui aussi des sorts. Peter, quant à lui, préférait laisser le travail à son complice en se cachant derrière le mur extérieur, vers la dépouille de l'homme.

Soudain, le complice de Peter grogna « _Doloris_ », et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, hurlant, bavant, les yeux révulsés par la douleur. En voyant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, Peter fit un signe au meurtrier et s'enfuit en courant, laissant son compère finir la tâche.

L'homme regardait la femme ramper au sol, mourrant dans la douleur. Il leva alors les yeux et vit un tout jeune garçon qui fixait la scène, choqué.

« - Ma…maman ! Pa…Papa ! murmurait-il, totalement perdu.

- Un fils… » grogna l'homme, faisait un pas en arrière sur le coup de la surprise. Il se sentit alors partir en arrière, ne pouvant pas retenir sa chute, et sa tête percuta violemment le sol.

Le sort se leva en même temps, libérant la mère de la souffrance.

« Harry… ! Mon enfant… viens ici… je suis désolée, j'aurais du être plus forte… approche, et écoute moi attentivement… non, ne pleure pas… Prend un carnet, oui… Cet hom- kof kof- homme qui est parti s'appelle Peter Pettigrow… c'était le meilleur ami de ton père et il était le gardien de notre secret… note bien ce que je vais te dire… quand je serais définitivement partie, tu enterreras mon corps avec celui de ton père, et tu te débarrassera du type mort comme tu pourras. Ensuite, tu iras aux quatre coin de notre maison, c'est facile, c'est aux pieds des piquets blancs et tu utilisera ma baguette en faisant ce geste tout en disant : « fidelitas adipiscing» pour annuler le sort de _Fidelitas_, comme ça un jour on pourra te retrouver… Je sais que ce sera difficile, mon fils, toi qui n'as que huit ans, mais tu devras vivre seul… je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te dire comment rejoindre le monde des sorciers,… comme on te l'a déjà expliqué, ton père et moi avons du le fuir… mais un jour, notre nom sera lavé de ces accusations et des hommes viendront ici… ils ne connaissent pas ton existence… Albus Dumbledore en fera peut-être parti… Tu peux lui faire confiance pour te manipuler. C'est un homme bon mais il fait des erreur en pensant faire pour le mieux… tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas quel âge tu auras quand ils viendrons… s'ils viennent… mais je veux que tu devienne plus fort, pour pouvoir survivre au monde… et pour te venger. Car je sais que c'est ce que tu feras, tu es un Potter. Et les Potter ne pardonnent jamais –kof kof- mais ils ont un cœur d'or pour leurs amis… Courage, mon enfant, je sais que tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses… je t'aime… Harry James Potter… Reprend ton droit…_ Pour les Potter, la vengeance se mettra en marche…_

- MAMAAN! Hurla le garçon après l'ultime soupir de sa mère. »

* * *

De quoi, comment ça c'est ultra cours? Ben oui, c'est un prologue les gens! Mais rassurez-vous, des quatre chapitres que j'ai déjà écris, le plus cours fait 14 pages words ^^


	2. La découverte du Serpent

**Titre**: La vengeance du Serpent

**Résumé: **_Dans un monde où les Potter sont accusés de crimes contre le monde sorcier, Harry Potter devra vivre seul après leur assassinat, jusqu'à l'année de ses 17 ans où Albus Dumbledore découvrira par hasard son existence. Suivez la vengeance d'un garçon à l'humour particulier qui n'a franchement pas froid aux yeux ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…_

**Rating: **M (pour langage, violence et lemon un peu plus tard [pas forcément en slash])

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Auteur** : 8maud8

**Bêta** : C0rnii (allez visiter son profil :p)

Bonjours tout le monde ! Tout d'abords, un GRAND merci à toutes les reviews, mises en alerte et favori ! Le lendemain de la publication, j'ouvre ma boîte mail et oh ! 25 mails ! ça fait plaisir à la veille des partiels ! :p

J'ai créé un compte deviantart où je publie en parallèle des chapitres des croquis associés: http:/ . com (pensez à supprimer les espace)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre… en espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'à ma voisine et à ma bêta ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la découverte du Serpent.**

« - Mr le Directeur, rappelez-moi pourquoi vous m'avez forcé à vous accompagner, je vous prit, grogna un homme vêtu de noir. Son visage avait des traits fins, les cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et des lèvres fines qui s'étiraient en une ligne rageuse.

- Mais parce que je n'allais comme même pas venir seul pour annoncer à James et Lily cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, comme disent les moldu !, lança gaiement le second homme vêtu d'une robe verte pomme qui, quant à lui, avait une longue et imposante barbe blanche.

- Grmmeemlr…

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, mon cher Severus ! répondit Albus Dumbledore à l'étrange grognement qui venait de sortir de la gorge de son employé. Bon, on y va ? »

Les deux hommes avançaient donc doucement en direction de la clairière à proximité de laquelle ils venaient de transplaner.

« - Et bien, tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que leur maison est tout à fait ravissante, s'extasia le directeur de Poudlard, et le cadre est magnifique !

- Moui… je m'attendais presque à voir une maison en rouge et or ! répliqua le Maître des Potions avec sarcasme. »

Ils poussèrent le petit portique blanc et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Albus toqua trois petits coups sec.

« - Ils ne sont sûrement pas là, allons-nous en, déclara Severus Snape après quelques seconde.

- Ne soyez pas si impatient mon cher ami, tenez, j'entends du bruit. Ha ! Bonjours Jam… ? » Dit-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant un jeune homme ouvrir la porte. Snape le détailla lentement : il portait un jeans serré, une chemise noir à longues manches laissant deviner sa forte carrure et une paire de tennis. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, ses lèvres pleines étaient étirées en un sourire courtois, et ses courts cheveux noirs étaient une parfaite imitation de l'état de Hiroshima après le largage de la bombe nucléaire.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape, fit le premier. James et Lily Potter n'habitent plus dans cette maison ?

- Si, ils sont d'ailleurs juste derrière vous, fit le jeune homme en pointant le bosquet de roses rouges sang derrière les deux visiteurs, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer, lança Snape irrité après s'être retourné.

- Et bien vous voyez le rosier ? Ils sont juste en dessous, répliqua l'effronté, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais que me vaut la visite du directeur de Poudlard et de son professeur de potion ? »

Les deux hommes étaient sous le choc. Non seulement ils venaient de ce faire accueillir par un inconnu qui leur annonça la mort des Potter comme si de rien n'était, mais en plus il les connaissait !

« - Comment savez-vous cela ? fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Entrez donc ! lança le jeune homme, ignorant totalement la question de l'homme avant de retourner s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Du thé ? demanda-t-il aux deux sorciers qui étaient quand même rentré dans la demeure. J'ai quelques gâteaux, mais je suis à court de bonbons aux citron, s'excusa-t-il auprès du directeur dont le regard pétilla alors plus que de raison.

Les deux sorciers détaillèrent la grande pièce. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, contenant une cuisine américaine sur le mur de droite où était également placée une grande porte en arc, sur le mur de gauche, il n'y avait que des étagères, une horloge moldue et un large miroir aux bordures argentées, quant au mur du fond, il était essentiellement occupé par une large porte en verre qui donnait sur le jardin extérieur. L'espace central était uniquement occupé par une table rectangulaire en chêne où était déjà disposé trois tasses, entourée de trois chaises du même matériel que la table. Snape souleva un sourcil au nombre de tasse tandis que son employeur avait les yeux toujours plus brillants.

- Merci bien, je prendrais bien un thé, monsieur… ?

- Potter, répondis Harry.

- Hum… c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, murmura Dumbledore, vous avez les yeux de votre mère… et incontestablement la touffe de cheveux de James, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais dites moi, Mr Potter…

- Appelez moi Harry, je vous en pris, le coupa celui-ci en versant de l'eau bouillante dans trois tasses avant d'y faire tomber une boule de feuilles compactées.

- Bien, Harry, fit le directeur avec un grand sourire, à quelle date remonte le… décès de vos parents ?

- Hum… et bien neuf ans, si je ne me trompe pas… Ciel, que le temps passe vite ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

- Neuf ans ? S'exclama Snape, mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans, il me semble… mais je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr… fit-il en se grattant la joue, l'air absent. Comment trouvez-vous le thé ? » demanda-t-il soudain aux deux sorciers.

Pour Snape, c'était certain, ce garçon n'avait décidément plus toute sa tête.

- Délicieux, répondit le Directeur, mais dites-moi Harry, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Et bien, je prends un mélanges de baies que je trouve dans la forêt et de feuilles de thé que je fais sécher et…

- Non non, pas le thé… Attendez, c'est vous qui préparez la décoction ? s'exclama le vieux sorcier, enthousiaste.

- En effet, répondit le fils Potter, ravi qu'il vous plaise.

- Epatant, murmura-t-il, mais je parlais du décès de Lily et James à vrai dire.

- Oh ! Assassinat, répondit calmement Potter, hum… il manque de sucre ! »

Il fit alors négligemment un petit geste du poignet et le pot de sucre s'envola du buffet pour atterrir directement dans sa main, sous les yeux inquisiteurs et surpris de ses deux invités surprise…

« - Comment ? s'étonna le professeur de potion en s'étouffant à moitié avec le thé qu'il sirotait alors avec délice.

- Et bien un homme, un membre des Mangemorts je crois, s'est introduit un après midi d'octobre l'année de mes huit ans, a tué mon père d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et ma mère est morte de ses multiples blessures et de nombreux _Doloris_, si je me réfère à ses hurlement, répondit le fils Potter, adoptant la même attitude que s'il parlait du beau temps.

- Et qu'est devenu le tueur, questionna Snape après avoir froncer les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de réaction de Harry.

- Je l'ai occis avec l'aide de Max… il est mort de façon totalement risible, quand j'y repense, fit le dernier des Potter avec un sourire.

- Qui est Max ? demanda Albus.

- Mon vieux chien, décédé lui aussi. Paix à son âme ! fit-il en rigolant tout en levant les bras au ciel avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement : Lorsque l'assassin de mes parents voulu s'en aller, je venais d'arriver du fond du jardin et, sans doute sous le coup de la surprise, il a reculé d'un pas en arrière, s'est pris les pied dans Max, qui venait d'arriver par la porte d'entrée, et est tombé la tête la première. Il s'est éclaté la cervelle sur la deuxième marche du perron… je crois qu'il reste encore une tâche, si vous voulez la voir, proposa-t-il, tout excité par la perspective d'aller admirer la marque indélébile.

- Hum, je… sans façon, fit Albus. Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ?

- Il y a de nombreux occupants dans la forêt qui nous entoure, répondit Harry avec un sourire étrange.

- Mais dites moi, comment faîtes vous pour faire de la magie sans baguette… Non, comment faites-vous pour faire de la magie tout cours !

- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'avais passé toute mon enfance les pieds nus dans un tas de purin pour terminer ma vie comme un poivrot dans un bar moldu ! S'offusqua le jeune Potter. Au décès de mes parents, ces derniers m'avaient apprit à lire et écrire, quelques bases de mathématiques moldu, la cuisine, le jardinage, les sorts de base… je savais me débrouiller en sommes, fit-il avec un haussement des épaules. J'étais certes jeune, mais cette maison permet à une personne seule de vivre en quasi autarcie, je n'avais donc qu'à me rendre au village pour acheter des aliments comme le sel, le sucre, la farine, ainsi que pour les vêtements, ustensiles de cuisine, ect. Pour ce qui est des protéines, j'ai une petite basse-cour et il y a un lac pas loin pour la pêche… Merlin, que les poissons sont stupides, soupira-t-il avec un sourire amusé, avant de continuer son récit plus sérieusement : En ce qui concerne mon apprentissage de la magie, j'ai une merveilleuse bibliothèque à mon service. Voulez-vous la voir ?, proposa-t-il soudainement en se propulsant de sa chaise qui fit un vol plané en arrière.

Snape se demandait vraiment si tout les Potter étaient aussi… Gryffondor ! A moins que les sourires intempestifs du jeune homme ne cachent quelque chose…

Les deux invités suivirent alors le jeune Potter qui ouvrit les deux battants de la porte à côté de la cuisine d'un mouvement discret de la main pour arriver, bluffés, dans une magnifique pièce circulaire. En découvrant cette salle, il n'y avait plus de doutes quant aux pouvoirs magiques des créateurs, car de l'extérieur, la maison faisait office de chaumière. La bibliothèque s'étalait sur une surface circulaire de 5 mètres de diamètre et sur une hauteur d'environs 8 mètres, se terminant en un imposant dôme de verre qui laissait la lumière entrer à l'intérieur, inondant la salle d'une luminosité envoûtante. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de livres sur une quinzaine de niveaux, posés sur des étagères de verre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde également en verre, supportée par des pieds en fer forgé. Outre les livres, les étagères contenaient deux pensines, des microscopes, un télescope, des rouleaux contenant des cartes du ciel et des cartes géographiques, du matériel d'écriture, une balance, les plateaux d'échecs sorciers et moldus, des paquets de cartes diverses et variées, et toutes sortes d'objets non identifiés et certains non identifiables. Une grande échelle en fer forgée était à disposition pour atteindre les éléments les plus en hauteur, pouvant être déplacée le long de la pièce, comme si elle était posée sur des rails invisibles… ce qui était sûrement le cas. Severus explorait la pièce avec une admiration non feinte, et Albus, quant à lui, sifflotait en l'arpentant rapidement.

« - Fascinant, Harry ! Est-ce là l'œuvre de vos défunts parents ?

- Oui, en partie. J'ai juste remplacé le dôme de pierre par un en verre et fait de même avec la table.

- Et je me deman… Harry, surtout ne bougez pas, murmura soudainement le directeur de Poudlard, il y a une énorme vipère d'au moins un mètre cinquante qui s'approche… Surtout ne faites pas de gestes brusques, cette espèce est vraiment très venimeuse et… »

Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler pendant que la vipère s'enroulait autour de la jambe de Harry, remontant le long du corps de ce dernier qui ne faisait toujours pas un geste. Lorsque le reptile atteint son nombril, il baissa légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« - §Viens ma belle, ignore cet homme§ susurra-t-il en Fourchelang sans plus se préoccuper d'Albus qui tentait de le prévenir du danger.

- Oh ! Vous la connaissez ? déclara le Directeur d'un air surpris avant de se reprendre rapidement : merveilleux, tout simplement splendide !

- §Il parle de moi, là ? En tout cas je l'espère pour lui§, siffla la Vipère heurtante à l'adresse de son ami et maître.

- §Naturellement, tu est la plus belle, comme toujours, ma chère Esther !§

- §Flatteur !§ ricana le serpent (N/A : et oui, un serpent, ça ricane !)

- §Flatteuse§ fit Harry en frottant son nez contre la tête d'Esther alors que celle-ci avait pris sa place réservée autour du coup de Potter, telle une écharpe.

- Vous parlez donc Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, c'est surprenant, murmura le vieux sorcier, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Effectivement ! Je vous présente Esther, c'est une Vipère heurtante, et elle est effectivement très venimeuse : son venin provoque entre autre des hémorragies internes, des nécroses conduisant à un arrêt cardiaque et autres symptômes tout aussi amusant ! Son espèce est sensée vivre dans les pays chaud, mais je l'ai rencontré un jour en forêt alors qu'elle se nourrissait d'un lièvre. Ha… soupira-t-il d'aise pendant que la vipère se frottait contre sa joue.

- Bien, dit le directeur en se reprenant, cette pièce est splendide, mais j'aimerais bien examiner ce merveilleux jardin qui vous a tenu en vie toutes ces années, Harry !

- Mais pas de problème, Snape ? interrogea-t-il le professeur.

- Hum hum… Je vous rejoins dans un instant… grogna-t-il d'un air absent tout en passant en revue le contenu de la bibliothèque.

- A tout de suite alors ! » Fit Harry en emmenant le directeur en direction du jardin.

Snape se posait de plus en plus de questions. Certes, il y avait toute une collection de livres d'enchantements, de runes, de sortilèges de différents niveaux tout à fait normaux, bien que certains soient extrêmement rares, mais la présence de très nombreux ouvrages de magie noire qui étaient disposés sur les deux derniers rayonnages de la bibliothèque des Potter, c'était… intrigant.

« Merci ! »

Snape sursauta avant de se retrouver face à face avec Potter.

« - Excusez-moi ?, lança-t-il, la voix tendue.

- Je vous remerciais, répondit tout naturellement le fils de son ancien ennemi d'enfance.

- Et de quoi, je vous prie, continua Snape, toujours sur le même ton.

- Et bien de ne pas avoir porté l'attention de Dumbledore sur les éléments les plus, comment dire, surprenant de ma bibliothèque.

- Je doute qu'il ne les ait pas remarqué, répliqua Severus, et j'aimerais bien savoir que font tous ces manuels de magie noire entre vos mains, Potter.

- Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il ne les a pas remarqué, et pour ce qu'ils font ici, et bien je dirais qu'ils remplissent leur rôle de manuels d'apprentissage, éluda-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

- Le fils Potter fait donc dans la magie noire, on aura tout vu, lança Snape d'une voix cinglante.

- Je vous en pris, je sais ce que mon père et ses « amis » vous ont fait subir, ne me confondez pas avec eux», dit-il en reniflant, l'air passablement dégoûté.

Snape était surprit : Potter avait enfin une réaction autre que de sourire, et s'était pour dénigrer son propre père. Peut-être envisagera-t-il de ne pas classer Harry Potter dans la même liste que son père et ses amis.

« - Comment savez vous cela, fit-il en observant attentivement les réaction du jeune homme.

- Oh, l'une de ces pensines est celle de mes parents. Au départ ils en avaient une chacun mais je les ai mélangé pour pouvoir en avoir une personnelle. Grâce à leurs souvenirs, j'ai pu en apprendre pas mal sur le monde des sorciers sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds, fit-il l'air passablement ennuyé.

- Vous ne semblez pas aimer votre père, lança le Maître des Potions, cherchant à faire tomber ce masque de faux semblant.

- Qu'allez-vous chercher là, répliqua ce dernier, amusé, je trouve juste que l'adolescence est une période où les humains sont vraiment aussi insignifiant que des insectes psychologiquement instables !

- Et naturellement, cela ne s'applique pas à vous, testa encore Snape qui était tout de même surpris de la réponse.

- Hum… et bien je pense que si, en une certaine manière, mais j'ai su contrôler ce passage assez rapidement… Si vous restez suffisamment tard, je pourrais vous montrer, ronronna-t-il doucement. »

Severus releva un sourcil. Décidément, soit le fils Potter avait perdu la tête suite à ces années à grandir en autonomie, soit il était très intelligent et sérieusement givré… cette dernière option plaisait vraiment au professeur.

« - Mais dites moi Potter, avez-vous prit les Potions en grippes pour ne pas posséder un seul livre à ce sujet, interrogea-t-il soudainement.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié cette partie ! » s'exclama soudain le dernier des Potter.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et abaissa un petit crochet. Sous les yeux surpris de Snape, la table en verre pivota sur un de ses pieds, faisant apparaître une trappe d'environ un mètre et demi de largeur et de longueur. Potter s'approcha de la trappe dans laquelle il asséna un coup de pied, provocant l'ouverture de cette dernière. Il claqua sa langue et le trou noir s'éclaira brutalement.

« - Vous venez ?, interrogea-t-il Snape qui le regardait descendre le long de l'escalier sinueux.

- Bien sûr, je vous suis. »

L'escalier déboucha alors sur une grande pièce aux antipodes de la bibliothèque. Autant cette dernière était axée dans la hauteur de plafond et une luminosité éclatante, autant cette pièce était tout dans la largeur, avec un plafond plutôt bas. Les murs étaient vierges de tout rangement. En réalité, la pièce était totalement vide, à part deux tables et une cheminée contre le mur du fond.

« - Quelle magnifique pièce vide !, lança sarcastiquement le plus âgé.

- Oh ! J'avais oublié que j'avais fais du rangement pour votre visite avec Dumbledore, se rappela soudain Harry !

Ne remarquant pas l'étrange regard que lui lança Snape, il frappa dans ses mains et les murs coulissèrent, dévoilant des grands placards sur tout le long de la paroi. Autant la bibliothèque était organisée, autant là, c'était un bordel sans nom ! Dans les placards, des fioles de potions étaient entassées sans aucune précaution de sécurité contre les casses, entre des chaudrons de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs, de nombreux pots, boites et bouteilles, contenant potions, onguents ou ingrédients étaient mélangées sans foi ni loi, détruisant toute les règles du bon sens du rangement. Le visage de Snape se teinta de dégoût et de pure haine envers ce lieu indigne de sa matière de prédilection qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles « RANGE MOI ! ». Snape fronça les sourcils, puis écarcilla les yeux : les armoires hurlaient littéralement !

« - Oh vos gueules ! s'énerva Potter pour la première fois avant de ce retourner lentement vers Severus : excusez moi, c'est pour ça que j'avais fermé les battants, cette salle est incapable de me respecter, fulmina-t-il à l'adresse des placards.

- Personnellement, je me range de leur côté, répliqua Snape toujours aussi répugné par le désordre, ça vous dérangerait d'accorder un peu d'attention à tous ces objets ?

- OBJETS MON CUL ! POUR QUI IL SE PREND CE CRETIN ? TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE LUI DIT MOI AU PETIT PETEUX DE ME… !

La salle se tut enfin après qu'Harry eu claqué la langue, furieux, tandis qu'Esther sifflait son mécontentement.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous taire ! Si seulement vous étiez aussi silencieux que lorsque je travaille, j'aurais plus de plaisir à ranger vos étagères ! » Grogna-t-il durement.

Severus détailla attentivement le visage furieux de Potter : le masque était enfin tombé… et il allait en profiter !

« - Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que Dumbledore voit vos ouvrages mais que cela ne vous dérange pas dans mon cas, demanda l'ex Serpentard.

- L'une des dernières phrases de ma mère a été de me dire que cet homme était bon, généreux et gentil, mais profondément et irréversiblement manipulateur : je préfère simplement éviter tout problème avec cet homme, je ne veux pas être sous son contrôle comme l'ont été mes parents une bonne partie de leur vie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment saviez-vous que nous allions vous rendre visite ? Un sort de divination par le sang ? Interrogea-t-il, à l'affût de chaque émotion.

Contre toute attente, Harry explosa de rire.

- Vous pensez réellement que vous pourriez transplaner à deux pas de chez moi sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Vous êtes vraiment très drôle, Snape ! AHAHAH ! Vous avez un sacré humour, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça ! HAHAHAHA ! »

Snape était passablement choqué. Il avait déjà reçu pas mal d'adjectif, mais personne ne l'avait jamais qualifié de drôle…

_Givré, totalement et profondément givré_, pensa-t-il en voyant Harry se tordre en deux pour rigoler, essuyant de temps en temps les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« - Harry, Severus! Vous voilà de retour ! J'admirais ce magnifique jardin ! Et vous pouvez être fier de vos volailles et lapins, ils sont très alléchants ! »

Le vieux sorcier était installé sur une chaise de jardin, sous le vieux pommier, grignotant quelques biscuits maison.

Severus regarda Harry qui avait reprit son masque dès la sortie du labo de potion, souriant à toute les plaisanteries stupides que pouvait sortir le vieux directeur… dont il se méfiait comme de la peste moldue, apparemment. Ce garçon cachait visiblement pas mal de choses.

« - Potter ? A propos du contenu de vos placards, je n'y ai pas pensé immédiatement à cause du bruit, mais comment avez-vous pus avoir autant d'ingrédients si vous ne côtoyez pas le monde sorcier ? Et toutes ces potions sont de votre main ? Interrogea Snape, visible curieux.

- Pour les potions, je les ai moi-même préparé dans leurs grandes majorités. Pour les ingrédients je dois avouer que je suis bientôt à court ! Mais mes parents avaient toujours de grandes réserves, n'y touchant pratiquement pas, mais ils étaient là au cas où.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, votre père n'a jamais rien compris à la beauté de cet art ! siffla Snape.

- Severus, gronda gentiment Dumbledore.

- Je suis tout à fais d'accords avec vous, Snape, mais chacun a une matière qui lui demeurera toujours incompréhensible ! Pour ma part, ce serait la divination… si on peut appeler ça une matière ! Et j'ai quelques soucis en arithmancie, mais là, ce n'est pas insurmontable, ricana le jeune homme.

- En parlant d'apprentissage ! s'exclama soudain Dumbledore, voudriez-vous faire votre rentrée à Poudlard, avec six ans de retard et mes excuses les plus sincères ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez, ce monde à forcé mes parents à l'exil alors… murmura Harry.

- Vos parents ont été lavés de tout soupçons, Harry ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous les avons activement recherché et que nous vous avons trouvé, jubilait toujours le directeur.

- Je le sais bien, sinon pourquoi quelqu'un serait venu pour voir si mes parents étaient toujours en vie si cela pouvait lui apporter un quelconque déshonneur… » répliqua sèchement Harry, et Snape comprit bien le sous-entendu mais ne le pris absolument pas pour lui : pour rien au monde il serait venu de son plein gré, déshonneur ou non… mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dumbledore dont le regard avait cessé de pétiller brutalement.

« - Vous voulez donc passer le reste de votre vie toute seul dans une maison au fond des bois entouré par des moldus, questionna doucement le directeur ?

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais seul ? J'ai bien du me trouver un travail, les réserves d'argents se sont vites épuisées. Je sais bien que mes parents avaient un compte chez les sorciers mais après leur procès, ils ne savaient pas si j'y aurais toujours accès même après avoir innocenté… sans compter que Gringott n'est pas dans le village d'à côté !

- Et bien d'après la loi, tous vos biens familiaux vous seront remis dès que vous vous présenterez à la banque, expliqua Albus Dumbledore. Mais quel métier avez-vous exercé ? Sans compter que vous êtes toujours mineur ! termina-t-il alors que les lèvres de Potter s'étiraient en un long et fin sourire.

- Et bien j'ai développé un certain don pour la… persuasion, au fil des années. Et le sport aide bien ! rigola Harry, alors que ses invités remarquaient qu'en effet, le jeune homme était plutôt musclé. J'ai une petite boutique dans une rue de la ville voisine, fit-il en pointant du doigt dans une direction, je suis tatoueur depuis mes 14 ans, mais je suis passé en professionnel à mes 16 ans lorsque j'ai repris la boutique de mon professeur.

- Tatoueur ? Et bien, moi qui vous imaginais dans une petite librairie, déclara Snape avec son habituel sarcasme.

- Trop chiant, fit son interlocuteur en tirant la langue de façon tout à fait mature, alors que Snape haussait un sourcil.

- Alors, que dites vous de ma proposition, relança le directeur.

- Hum… c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal de découvrir un tant soit peu mon peuple d'origine, et si ce monde est aussi pourrit et corrompu qu'au temps de mes parents, je reviendrais ici… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que Dumbledore.

- Parfait, alors voici-

- Un instant, s'il vous plais ! En quelle année serais-je inscris ? s'enquit le jeune homme, toujours méfiant.

- Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Nous allons vous faire passer des tests cet après-midi pour vous évaluer ! s'exclama le directeur, pétillant d'impatience.

- Et ça ne pourrait pas attendre un autre jour ? Vous êtes pressé ?

- La rentrée est le 3 septembre, Harry !

- Et quel jour sommes-nous ?, demanda ce dernier.

- le 2, Potter, fit Snape, amusé.

- Oh ! En effet », grimaça Harry.

Dumbledore et Snape préparèrent donc un petit planning pour l'après midi tandis qu'Harry faisait à manger dans sa cuisine en sifflotant sur la musique que produisait son tourne disque qui fonctionnait magiquement. Albus s'amusait avec le jeune chat noir du propriétaire des lieux qui se nommait Cadavre, Cad pour les intimes. Harry leur expliquaqu'il l'avait rencontré pendant qu'il dévorait les restes d'un loup dans la forêt.

« - D'un loup… lâcha Snape, plus que septique. Aviez-vous bu, Potter ?

- Non non, pouffa celui-ci, Cad est un peu… particulier, éluda-t-il en désignant le chat qui prit soudain de la taille d'une…

- Panthère ? S'exclama le directeur dont le regard pétillait. Que de surprise aujourd'hui, mes amis ! »

Harry les avait donc laissé sur leur découverte en retournant à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda Severus en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Omelette à la Potter, répondit Harry avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur en comptant sur ses doigts : des œufs, des champignons, de la ciboulettes, des pommes de terre, du fromage, des poivrons, et des tomates… plus les découvertes du jours !

- Merci pour la recette mais je parlais de la musique, fit-il en désignant le tourne disque placé sur l'une des étagères.

- Oh ! Mille excuses ! C'est Supertramp, un groupe moldu… Vous aimez ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un supporter de la musique, grimaça le professeur de potion.

- Et bien voilà donc votre domaine d'incompréhension, rigola Harry.

- En effet, en effet », murmura Severus en prenant place sur l'une des chaises.

L'homme était un peu soucieux, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'enfoncer Potter six pieds sous terre, pire : il n'en n'avait pas encore ressenti le besoin. Il releva les yeux pour fixer les mains de son hôte qui coupait rapidement et efficacement la ciboulette, prouvant à ses yeux qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être mauvais en potion. Décidément, Harry l'intriguait : malgré leurs divergences l'opinions, il ne se sentait pas insulté ou menacé, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, sauf avec le directeur de Poudlard qui l'avait accepté sans problème.

Alors qu'Harry se retournait pour mettre la table, un gros corbeau noir rentra dans la maison et se posa sur le bras tendu du jeune homme auquel il donna le journal qu'il tenait dans son bec.

« - Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt une ménagerie votre boutique, Potter ? ricana doucement Snape.

- Oui, j'en suis plutôt sûr, je n'ai pas la même clientèle ! Vous venez de faire connaissance avec mon troisième et dernier compagnon, Snape ! Il se nomme Black, et s'est le premier ami que je me suis fait. Il était là lorsque j'ai enterré mes parents, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a déposé des racines de rosier sur leurs dépouilles. A l'époque, je croyais que c'était un corbeau spécialement dressé pour les enterrements, termina-t-il avec un doux sourire… _un des seuls réels depuis notre arrivée_, pensa Severus.

- Je vois… Et il vous sert de chouette postale ? Je ne pensais pas ça possible, à vrai dire.

- La magie offre de nombreuses possibilités, fit Potter avec un clin d'œil, mais pour l'instant il doit se contenter de me ramener le courrier de ma boutique, ne pouvant pas le recevoir ici.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda Severus, intrigué.

- Tout simplement parce que peu de personnes osent s'aventurer dans la forêt, et encore moins vers la maison hantée, répondit Harry en rigolant.

- Maison hantée ?

- Une rumeur qui court depuis l'arrivée de mes parents pour faire fuir les moldu… il en faut vraiment peu pour les effrayer !

- Hum ! Une omelette ? demanda Dumbedore qui venait de rentrer, ça m'a l'air tout à fait appétissant ! Mais pourquoi donc n'utilisez-vous pas la magie, Harry ?

- Tout simplement parce que pour moi la cuisine et le jardinage sont deux domaines où la magie ne doit pas intervenir, question de principe. Bon, c'est prêt ! A table ! »

Le repas ce déroula paisiblement, les deux invités expliquant le programme d'évaluation en dégustant l'omelette à la Potter… tout en se demandant, légèrement inquiets, quelles étaient donc les « découvertes du jours » incorporées au plat.

A la fin du repas, Harry débarrassa la table et prépara le thé qu'il servit dans le jardin. Laissant ses invités discuter, il retourna dans la cuisine, sortit sa baguette et, d'un sort rapide, lava la vaisselle avant de se retourner en entendant un bruit dans son dos.

« - Hum hum !

- Oh ! C'est vous, Snape.

- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas de baguette, est-ce celle de votre père ?

- Non, j'ai enterré leur baguette en même temps que leur corps. Celle-ci est à moi, je l'ai moi-même fabriquée, déclara-t-il en voyant Snape ouvrir la bouche.

- Vraiment ? fit celui-ci, suspicieux.

- Vraiment.

- Et quels éléments avez-vous utilisé ?

- Cheveux de ma mère, ongle de mon père et sang de mon ennemi », murmura le dernier des Potter, tel une incantation, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux pendant qu'il admirait son œuvre.

Severus réprima un frisson en entendant la réponse, tous ses instincts lui criaient que cet homme était dangereux… et sa tête était bien d'accords avec cette observation.

« - Vous voulez l'essayez ?, demanda soudain Harry qui avait retrouvé face humaine.

- Pourquoi pas… » murmura Snape en se saisissant de la baguette.

En la prenant, il ne sentit tout d'abord rien du tout, puis peu à peu, un sentiment de malaise se répandit en lui : la baguette lui faisait savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans sa main. Il la redonna donc à son créateur et propriétaire.

« - Je sais que ces éléments ne sont pas magiques, mais j'ai lu dans un livre que lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment forts pour le propriétaire, ça suffisait.

- Quel livre ?

- Je ne sais plus… J'avais que neuf ans, alors je m'en souviens plus. C'était une œuvre unique, mais je l'ai _accidentellement_ brûlé en testant ma baguette, c'est vraiment dommage, il contenait vraiment des informations intéressantes… »

_Flippant, juste flippant_, se disait Severus.

Harry, quant à lui arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Certes, Albus Dumbledore n'avait apparemment pas changé par rapport aux souvenirs de ses parents, mais Severus Snape était une bonne contrepartie. Son humour était rafraîchissant et ses petites remarques acerbes étaient réellement marrantes. Bon, c'est vrai que Harry s'amusait à le provoquer, mais pour sa défense, tout ce qu'il disait n'était que pure vérité… sauf peut-être sur le nombre des assaillants. Mais après tout, ce petit détail ne regardait que lui… et son plan de vengeance. Il avait prévu de retrouver cet enfoiré et de le faire mijoter à petit feu, le découper en petit cubes, le faire hurler sous ses coups de couteau, le disséquer lentement tout en le forçant à…

Harry s'arrêta net dans ses joyeuses réflexions en remarquant le regard tendu de Snape, et changea rapidement de sujet.

« - Bon, on le commence ce programme, _Professeur_ ? Susurra-t-il doucement.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr ! On va commencer par vous faire passer l'examen de niveau des BUSES qui correspond à la fin de la cinquième année – le cursus en comprend sept- et après on envisagera la suite.

- Bien. »

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, Snape lui fit passer des tests dans toutes les matières, y compris en histoire, et fut un peu surpris du résultat : Potter était bon, très bon même. Il avait été agréablement surpris pour l'examen des potions, non seulement par Harry mais également par les placards qui laissaient le propriétaire travailler dans le silence. Le maître des potions avait été totalement sous le charme quand son futur élève avait préparé ses ingrédients avec vitesse et précision à l'aide d'un magnifique couteau en argent qu'il avait apparemment retrouvé en fouillant le grenier de la demeure. Durant toute sa préparation, Harry était comme hypnotisé par son chaudron, n'émettant pas un seul bruit, à part à un moment crucial où il avait commencer à chantonner doucement… ce qui, chose incroyable, avait fait sourire Severus. Sans surprise, le jeune homme avait obtenu un Optimum dans toutes les matières. Ils avaient donc enchaîné sur les ASPIC qui marquait normalement la fin des études, où cette fois, Harry avait rencontré quelques difficultés en arithmancie et en botanique vu qu'il n'avait jamais fait que de la théorie dans cette matière, mais il avait tout de même le niveau du début de septième année. A contrario, il excellait littéralement en métamorphose, DCFM (défenses contre les forces du mal) et surtout potions, dépassant de loin le niveau demandé à Poudlard pour ces trois matières.

« - Piouf ! soupira le futur étudiant en tombant sur sa chaise, épuisé.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, Harry !, dit Dumbledore, ravi du niveau de son futur étudiant.

- Vous allez m'inscrire en 7ème année, alors ? interrogea Harry tandis qu'il engloutissait le peu de gâteau qui lui restait.

- Je ne pense pas, fit-il en ignorant les grognement offusqués de Potter et Snape, de un vous seriez en avance d'un an sur vos camarades, et deuxièmement, passer deux ans à Poudlard vous permettra de découvrir plus amplement le monde sorcier.

- C'est pas idiot, murmura Harry dans sa barbe inexistante… Oh ! Mais il est déjà 19h ? Vous restez pour dîner, bien sûr ! Snape, pourriez-vous aller me tuer une poule, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?... d'accord, j'y vais !, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant la grimace du professeur. »

C'est donc sous les yeux curieux de Dumbledore et de Snape que Potter se rendit dans la basse-cour où il s'enferma dans l'abri des volailles, qui s'y étaient déjà rassemblés, après en avoir sélectionné une bien dodue qu'il laissa en liberté dans le parc. Il enferma ensuite les lapins et les canards avant de se saisir de nouveau la poule. Il l'empoigna par le cou et, appuyant la tête de la pauvre bête contre un tronc d'arbre coupé, il brandi une machette et la décapita d'un geste rapide, prouvant son habitude à la tâche **(N/B : Le passage gore ! Harry est un psychopathe ^^)**. Severus observait la scène d'un air répugné tandis que son supérieur s'enthousiasmait en voyant le corps décapité et sans vie du volatile courir encore sur quelques mètres avant de tomber lourdement au sol, sous les rires amusés de Harry et de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier dépluma leur dîner, avant de l'ébouillanter afin de terminer le travail. Il la déposa dans un plat après l'avoir bourré d'aromates et l'enfourna. Pendant ce temps, le directeur écrivait une missive à son école pour s'assurer de l'inscription de toute dernière minute, et Snape surveillait les trois animaux de la maison du coin de l'œil. Esther, toujours sur l'épaule de son maître, sifflait de contentement, tandis que Cadavre - Snape grimaça en repensant à ce nom - se pourléchait les babines car il revenait de la chasse et Black fixait Albus, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir porter sa toute première vraie lettre.

« - Le poulet devrait être cuit dans une petite heure, déclara Harry, satisfait de son travail. Dumbledore, une petite partie d'échecs moldu ?

- Sans façon, merci. Il faut que je finisse cette lettre à Minerva, que j'informe le Ministère du décès de vos parents ainsi que de votre existence. D'ailleurs, quel est votre date de naissance ainsi que votre nom complet ?

- Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1987.

- Bien, bien. Il faut également que j'envoie une lettre à Gringotts, ils sont capables d'empocher l'or, et grmogmph…

- Snape ? demanda Harry en détournant son attention du vieux sorcier qui baragouinait tout seul à présent.

- Je n'ai rien contre une partie, mais ne vous plaignez pas d'être écrasé à plates coutures, Potter, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais je n'en attends pas moins de vous », répliqua Harry, tout sourire.

Ce dernier se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour prendre le plateau de jeu qu'il installa sur la table de la cuisine. Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent sauvagement, conservant un jeu très serré, mais Snape fini par remporter la partie, avec seulement un pion et une tour en plus de Potter… Ce qui était plutôt impressionnant vu que le professeur était un grand amateur de ce jeu de réflexion.

Quand la table fut installée, les convives prirent place alors que Black s'envolait par la fenêtre, que Cad se rendait à l'étage par l'escalier situé à l'entrée pour une petite sieste et qu'Esther sortait se nourrir.

Le repas se terminait tout doucement quand soudain, le corbeau revint se poser sur l'épaule de Potter, lui tendant la patte où était accroché deux enveloppes. L'une des deux était destinée à Dumbledore et l'autre à lui-même.

_Mr Harry Potter, _

_Nous avons confirmé votre inscription à l'école de Poudlard pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Rendez-vous au quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Londres, le mercredi 3 septembre à 14h. _

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir faire l'acquisition des fournitures scolaire cités sur la liste ci-jointe._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,_

_Minerve Mc Gonagall,_

_Sous-directrice de l'école de Poudlard._

Harry lu la liste des fournitures, barrant d'un coup de stylo bic les livres et objets qu'il avait déjà.

« - Hum… je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de faire mes achats avant la rentrée… Dumbledore, ça ne dérange pas si je ne m'en occupe que le week-end prochain ?

- Non, pas de problème ! De toute façon vous avez une baguette et un chaudron, c'est le principal. Et je m'excuse, mais apparemment, le ministère me demande au plus vite… ils ont du mal à croire à la mort de Lily et James ainsi qu'en votre existence, Harry, déclara-t-il lentement.

- Pas de problème, je suis d'ailleurs heureux de ne pas avoir moi-même à me charger de toute cette paperasse ! Déjà que je vais devoir m'occuper de ma boutique, ronchonna le sorcier.

- Bien, on se revoit demain, alors ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être là à temps, s'excusa Harry.

- Oh, peut importe ! Tant que vous arrivez avant 22h, il n'y aura pas de problème ! Mais vous savez comment vous rendre à Poudlard ?

- Je trouverai bien un moyen, fit Harry avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Severus, vous venez avec moi où vous restez ?, demanda alors le directeur.

- Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je… répondit-il sarcastique avant de se faire couper par Harry.

- Vous ne voulez pas connaître le sombre secret du fils des Traîtres ? demanda Harry en utilisant le sobriquet de ses parents pendant leur procès, pour tenter le professeur.

- Restez donc, Severus, cela permettra à Harry d'en apprendre plus sur le monde magique actuel, déclara Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

- Gmrophg, grogna Snape même si l'idée de savoir qu'était donc ce moyen qu'avait trouvé Potter pour, comme il disait, ne pas rester un insecte insignifiant, ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Parfait ! Et bien à demain soir, Dumbledore ! lança Harry.

- Et bien bonne soirée. Harry, Severus, rajouta-t-il en hochant la tête avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la foret pour sortir de la zone d'anti-transplanage qui entourait la maison des Potter.

- Bien, il est 20h30. Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant le rendez-vous. Que voulez vous faire ?

- Hum… et bien je ne serais pas contre une visite approfondie de votre laboratoire de potion, murmura Snape.

- Pas de problème ! Et j'en profiterais pour ranger tout mon petit bordel, déclara joyeusement Harry.

- Je ne qualifierai pas votre bordel de « petit », Potter », grogna Snape en relevant la lèvre d'un signe dégoûté.

Les deux sorciers se rendirent donc de nouveau dans le sous sol et y restèrent l'heure suivant, jusqu'à ce que Potter pousse un petit cris de surprise.

« - Qui a-t-il, Potter ?

- Esther vient de me rappeler l'heure, et comme nous avons de la compagnie pour la soirée, mieux vaut que vous soyez habillé en moldu… bien que généralement, on ne garde pas grand-chose comme vêtement à la fin de la soirée… finit-il en adressant un sourire mutin au professeur de potion qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore fourré.

- Dites-moi Potter, quelles sont les personnes que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Oh ! Et bien ce sont des habitants de la ville voisine. Tout sexe et âges confondus… mais je me restreint aux personnes entre 14 et 20 ans je ferais bien sûr une exception pour vous », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil… qui fit devenir le teint de Snape plus vitreux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sans y faire- en apparence- attention, Harry entraîna son prisonnier à l'étage, où se trouvaient sa chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain, un bureau, deux chambres d'amis et un petit salon cosy.

Il fit rentrer Snape dans sa chambre avant de disparaître dans son dressing. Ce dernier profita de ce répit pour observer la pièce : elle n'était pas vraiment grande, mais suffisamment pour contenir un large lit, un canapé en cuir, et un secrétaire. La salle possédait un large miroir mural ainsi qu'un balcon donnant sur le jardin, mais étrangement, la chambre ne reflétait aucun sentiment d'intimité.

De son côté, Harry fouillait sa penderie à la recherche de vêtements que Snape pourrait et _voudrait_ bien porter. Il se décida finalement pour une chemise noire qui était plutôt cintrée pour lui, et qui serait sans doute lâche pour le professeur maigrichon, et pour un jeans noir également. Il sorti enfin de son repaire pour retrouver Snape debout, toujours au même endroit. Sans un mot, il lui tendit les vêtements et sortit sur le balcon, lui tournant le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement.

« Ok, le pantalon est trop large ! Mais ça va pour la longueur, attendez un instant. »

Il ressorti deux seconde plus tard avec un pantalon toujours noir, mais un peut plus serré au niveau de la taille. Ils refirent leur petit manège et lorsqu'Harry se retourna, il ne pu retenir un claquement de langue satisfait.

« - Vous ressemblez à un parfait moldu, Snape, commenta Harry devant le regard noir de ce dernier.

- Est-ce un compliment, Potter ?, demanda lentement le professeur, méfiant.

- Mais tout à fait ! Bon, soupira Harry en regardant sa montre, il est temps de tout mettre en place… Vous vous installez sur le lit et je vous rejoints dans cinq minutes avec tout le monde, ça vous va ? demanda le jeune sorcier, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Que… tenta Snape, rouge et, il faut l'avouer, totalement choqué.

- Et hum… vous n'avez rien contre les relations à plusieurs, parce que vu le nombres d'invités, je pense qu'on pourra s'amuser avec au moins 3 personnes à la fois, continua Potter, enthousiaste

- Mais… tenta vainement Snape, vous organisez quel genre de soirée ?

- Du genre… mouvementées ! déclara Harry, les yeux pétillants.

- Je… Vous vous foutez de moi, Potter ? S'exclama soudain le professeur en voyant Harry qui commençait à pouffer de rire.

- Hahahaha ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! éclata le dernier des Potter, se retenant visiblement de ne pas pleurer. Vous êtes vraiment trop hilarant !

- Vous avez vraisemblablement dû être bien seul durant toute ces années pour me faire deux fois cette réflexion en moins de 12h, répliqua sèchement Snape, vexé mais un peu amusé tout de même.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Harry sans relever le sarcasme, vous venez ?

- Où ça ? demanda Snape qui commençait visiblement à connaître le jeune homme.

- Dehors, on a un terrain à préparer ! »

Ils sortirent alors que dix heures moins le quart sonnait au loin. Harry se dirigea hors de la propriété pour finalement s'arrêter au pied d'un large arbre creux, en périphérie de la clairière, qui avait visiblement été touché par la foudre.

« C'est de cet hêtre que j'ai tiré le bois pour ma baguette, informa Potter avant de plonger les bras dans le trou. Tenez, fit-il en tendant des perches de bois à Snape avant de murmurer quelque chose, faisant apparaître des point lumineux dans l'herbe. Pouvez-vous les fixer dans les encoches au niveau des lumières, Snape ? Merci bien. »

Il sorti alors des grilles noires qu'il plaça sur la tête des piquets, reconstituant ainsi des torches hautes d'environs deux mètres.

En voyant que les torches ainsi placées définissaient un cercle, Snape fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous avez formé une secte magique ? grogna-t-il méchamment.

- C'est une sorte de secte, en effet, répondit légèrement Harry, mais certainement pas magique ! Tenez, les membres vont arriver », fit Harry en entendant les dix coups qui annonçaient 22h.

Il se saisit alors d'un bidon d'huile et fit signe à Snape de sortir du cercle et de s'asseoir en retrait sur le petit muret qui marquait le terrain de la maison. Il se déplaça alors tout le long du terrain circulaire en versant le contenu du bidon sur la limite, puis il s'accroupi et claqua des doigts, provoquant une étincelle qui fit enflammer tout le cercle. Lorsqu'il se releva, il voyait une vingtaine de personne qui se tenaient debout derrière le rideau de fumée. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Snape puis prit la parole d'une voix forte et claire.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! …Et bienvenus au Fight Club ! »

* * *

_NB : le Fight Club ne m'appartient pas, j'ai utilisé le principe du film du même nom (à aller voir de toute urgence si ce n'est pas déjà fait) et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce ! _

Alors ? Reviews ou pas reviews ? that's the question! ^^


	3. Changement de décors

**Titre**: La vengeance du Serpent

**Résumé: **_Dans un monde où les Potter sont accusés de crimes contre le monde sorcier, Harry Potter devra vivre seul après leur assassinat, jusqu'à l'année de ses 17 ans où Albus Dumbledore découvrira par hasard son existence. Suivez la vengeance d'un garçon à l'humour particulier qui n'a franchement pas froid aux yeux ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…_

**Rating: **M (pour langage, violence et lemon un peu plus tard [pas forcément en slash])

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Auteur** : 8maud8

**Bêta** : C0rnii alias super-correctrice

Bijours les gens! Je fais cours cette fois: start, read et review! ...and enjoy! :p

bye, maud.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Changement de décors.**

_Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Snape puis prit la parole d'une voix forte et claire._

« Bonsoir, et bienvenus au Fight Club ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez à quoi vous attendre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'allez pas tardez à comprendre. Je suis Harry, et je dirige le Jeu. Ceci n'est pas un jeu, c'est LE Jeu. Quand vous vous lancez dans l'arène, il n'y a plus de règles. Il ne s'agit pas de gagner ou de perdre contre votre adversaire, mais contre vous-même. Il y a cinq règles au fight club : Un, on ne parle pas du Fight Club. Deux, on arrête un combat lorsque l'un des participants ne peut plus combattre ou abandonne. Trois, seulement deux personnes par combat. Quatre : un seul combat à la fois. Cinq : si c'est votre première soirée au Fight Club, vous devez combattre contre le Maître du Jeu ! »

Potter fit une pose en regardant lentement son auditoire puis reprit la parole : « Que les nouveaux s'avancent ! »

Un gamin s'avança rapidement et franchit le cercle de feu, le regard furieux, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

« - Toi, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, cracha Potter violemment, faisant sursauter Snape qui surveillait la curieuse rencontre qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Pour te vaincre ! siffla le garçon qui devait avoir quatorze ans, tout au plus.

Le Maître du Jeu rigola d'un air mauvais avant de répliquer

- Et tu penses avoir une chance ? Tu n'es qu'un morveux ! Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu aurais ta place parmi nous, repart d'où tu viens !

- Va te faire foutre, pour qui tu te prends avec toutes ces conneries, hurla le morveux, je suis venu ici pour te rabattre ton clapet, sale prétentieux ! Tu me fais bien rire à diriger tout le monde avec ton club de merde ! »

Snape se demandait vraiment ce que signifiait tout cela. Certes, c'était très divertissant et ma foi, très intéressant, surtout de voir Potter changer de masque comme de chemise, mais c'était surtout très bizarre. Il dégageait à présent une aura de pouvoir, un charisme qui envoûtait son auditoire. La rage qu'il déversait sur le jeune garçon était effroyable, mais le sorcier savait qu'Harry devait se contenir… ou jouer un rôle, ce que Snape confirma lorsqu'il vit la scène dégénérer.

« Connard ! » hurla le jeune garçon, qui frappa Harry avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt sorti de nulle part, atteignant le sorcier à la clavicule.

Ce dernier, pourtant, ne fit pas un geste, pas un mouvement. Son regard fixant son agresseur toujours avec la même intensité, sans qu'un seul muscle ne frémisse. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le porteur du couteau, le regard figé sur le sang qui coulait par la plais avec un flux régulier, devint blanc comme un linge et s'effondre en pleurant comme une fillette. Lorsqu'il vit que Harry s'était accroupi pour ce mettre à son niveau, il se mit à frapper le visage du sorcier qui ne bronchait toujours pas, criant des mots sans queue ni tête.

« Laisse ta rage partir, Tom, murmura Harry tout doucement, portant une main sur le tête du garçon. On a tous un combat, mais ce n'est pas en poignardant les gens autour de toi que tu y arriveras. Utilise ta tête, petit être ! lança Harry en frottant doucement la tête du gamin en pleurs avant de se relever. Souhaitons tous la bienvenue à Tom ! s'exclama-t-il alors, tandis que ce dernier quittait le cercle. Vous deux, continua le Maître du Jeu en désignant deux garçons un peu plus jeune que lui. Commencez !, lâcha-t-il sauvagement avant de sortir lentement de l'arène afin de rejoindre Snape dans l'ombre.

Ce dernier avait assisté à la scène avec surprise, se demandant quel était le combat de Harry… Ce dernier s'assit d'ailleurs à côté de lui, ne disant pas un mot, se contentant de fixer le combat d'un air extrêmement concentré.

« - Euh… Potter ? demanda Snape, hésitant.

- Hum ? grogna le jeune homme toujours tourné vers le combat.

- Vous avez encore le couteau enfoncé et ça comme sérieusement à pisser le sang, grimaça le professeur.

- Oh merde… ma chemise est niquée ! Fait chier. » Grogna le sorcier en regardant la plaie avant de pousser un soupir.

Il saisit le manche du couteau, tira dessus d'un coup sec et le posa à côté de lui. Il retira le vêtement déchiré et imprégné de sang. Se retrouvant torse nu, il déchira des lambeaux de ce qui était autrefois une chemise pour se faire un bandage.

Snape haussa un sourcil avant de se permettre un sourire amusé en voyant le serpent qui s'étalait sur le pectoraux gauche de son voisin, tatouage qui lui convenait parfaitement selon lui.

Harry fit un geste de la main tout en murmurant une formule et le sang coagula soudain autour de la plaie qui ne se referma pas pour autant. Il prit alors le bout de tissus qu'il avait déchiqueté et, demandant de l'aide à Severus, il s'en fit un bandage moldu, « pour éviter les questions », avait-il répondu à la question muette de son invité. Ce dernier détourna son attention du jeune homme pour la reporter sur le combat qui semblait enfin se terminer. « Enfin », parce que l'un des combattant venait de cracher du sang avec une dents en cadeau. Soudain, le blond qui venait de perdre ladite dent se releva, assenant à son partenaire tout aussi amoché un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, faisant valser le type qui s'écrasa au sol. Loin de s'en satisfaire, le blond se mit à califourchon sur son torse et le roua de coup, faisant retentir dans la nuit le bruit de la chair martelée par la chair, le cartilage du nez qui se brise, et les cris de douleur du supplicié. Le garçon au sol ne réagissait plus aux coups, crachant le sang qui lui remplissait la bouche. A ce moment là, Potter surgit dans l'arène et écarta facilement les deux combattants, mettant ainsi fin au combat. Le type au sol se releva alors difficilement avec l'aide de Harry et, à la grande stupéfaction de Snape, se jeta dans les bras du blond qui le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

_Il n'y a pas que Potter qui soit cinglé finalement…_ pensait Snape en grimaçant _… ils le sont tous !_

Dans le cercle, Harry aida les deux garçons à se mettre hors des limites du feu et, après avoir désigné une fille qui devait avoir 18 ans et un mec du même âge, il donna le départ, et franchit la limite. Il redonna le couteau à Tom, qui le regardait à présent avec respect, pour finalement rejoindre de nouveau Snape qui était totalement dans le combat que se livraient les deux jeunes personnes. La fille se contentait pour l'instant d'éviter les coups que balançait le garçon, le laissant se fatiguer à petit feu. De temps en temps elle donnait des coups de poing au visage mais n'étant pas vraiment forte, elle réussissait juste à énerver le garçon qui semblait perturbé.

« - Tsss… siffla alors Potter, mécontent.

- Lequel des deux te déçoit, Potter ? demanda Snape, curieux.

- Les deux ! Non parce que tu vois, Kath est suffisamment forte pour lui infliger des dommages mais elle se contente de le caresser et ce crétin qui n'ose pas la toucher… Je leur laisse 30 secondes, grogna-t-il avant de se retourner vers son futur professeur : c'est moi ou on vient de se tutoyer ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ah ! En effet… et bien ça me semble de rigueur pour cette soirée, mais à partir de demain, ce sera du Professeur Snape pour toi et du Potter pour moi, Harry, murmura-t-il amusé en fixant les combattants qui semblaient toujours simuler le combat.

- Hum, je suis d'accords avec toi Severus, acquiesça Potter souriant. Bon, les 30 secondes sont écoulées ! »

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la scène. Tandis que Potter enjambait les flammes, Snape senti un contact sur sa main qu'il voulut retirer, mais s'apercevant que le serpent de Potter le regardait comme pour obtenir sa permission, il hocha la tête et laissa Esther se loger autour de son épaule avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Harry, appréciant le curieux contact du serpent.

Le jeune homme rentrait dans le cercle, s'attirant l'attention de tous et faisant stopper le « combat ». Il fit un pas en avant et, sans avertissement aucun, il balança son poing dans la tête de la jeune fille et fit de même avec son adversaire, les projetant tout les deux au sol.

« VOILA ! hurla-t-il aux jeunes gens qui crachait du sang sur l'herbe, CA, c'est un coup de poing ! Vous foutez quoi au juste ? Ecoutez moi bien : je me BALANCE du fait que vous sortez ensemble, je me CONTRE FICHE SI TU PENSES QU'IL NE FAUT PAS FRAPPER UNE FEMME ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre petite vie tranquille, ok ? Vous êtes au Fight Club ! Dans MON club ! Alors vous allez vous relevez, et vous allez vous battre, compris ? Ou alors JE serais votre adversaire ! » menaça-t-il dangereusement avant de repartir, furieux, vers Severus.

« - Tu les as désigné volontairement ?, s'enquit Severus après s'être assuré que son hôte se soit calmé.

- Oui…

- Et vu la tête des « spectateurs », je parie que c'est rare que des gens refusent le combat, affirma le professeur.

- En effet, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Deux amis d'enfance.

- Et… ? l'encouragea Snape

- Je les ai pris en duel, et je les ai bien amoché. La semaine suivant ils se portaient volontaires et se sont éclatés, murmura-t-il en souriant avant de se tourner vers son voisin : ils avaient cet éclat dans les yeux, ils s'amusaient ! Ce club est avant tout un gros défouloir, où l'on se forge le caractère afin de devenir plus fort pour la vraie vie, c'est pas seulement un ring de combat.

- Tu te rends compte qu'en allant à Poudlard, tu n'auras plus cette liberté, Harry ? Fini la petite boutique de tatouage où tu fais ta loi, idem pour ça, fit-il en désigna le combat qui était devenu sérieux. Tu auras des professeurs et des lois au-dessus de toi, et tu ne pourras pas aller contre.

- Si je vais à Poudlard, c'est pour progresser en magie et découvrir le monde des sorciers, déclara doucement Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'arène.

- Et pour continuer ton combat, murmura Severus à Harry qui hocha lentement la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole

- Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mangemort, n'est-ce pas Harry. Et tu veux te venger. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le professeur reçut un rictus de la part de son futur élève, les flammes du cercle se reflétant dans ses yeux, faisant frissonner le terrible et tant redouté professeur de Potion de Poudlard.

Entre les flammes, le couple se battait férocement. A présent la fille était tordue en deux sur le sol pendant que le jeune homme lui balançait des coups de pieds dans le ventre, la faisant cracher de la salive et du sang. Elle reprit soudain contenance et roula sur le côté, se redressant finalement. Elle se rua sur son adversaire le poing levé près à l'abattre sur la mâchoire, mais son pied fusa en direction de l'entrejambe de son copain qui poussa un couinement étouffé. Pendant qu'il se tenait les couilles de ses mains, la jeune fille saisit sa tête avec un cri de bestial et lui enfonça son genou en pleine face, le projetant à terre, la tête ensanglantée. Harry apparu soudain dans le champ de vision de Snape, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de son départ, pour écarter la jeune fille et relever le garçon qui se jeta, à moitié inconscient, sur sa belle qu'il embrassa sauvagement avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur sous le regard pétillant de Potter. Celui-ci demanda des volontaires et deux filles d'à peine 14 ans s'avancèrent et, après le signal du Maître du Jeu, se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre sans demander leur reste, cognant, frappant, griffant, mordant même, tout ce qui était à leur portée.

Durant la soirée, les combats se succédèrent sous la surveillance de Harry qui mettait fin aux combats acharnés et qui se rendait de temps en temps auprès des blessés qui se remettaient tout doucement.

Lorsque que le septième combat volontaire se fini, Harry se positionna au centre de l'arène pour mettre fin à la séance.

« Avant de vous laissez prendre congé, commença-t-il doucement, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Demain, je partirai loin d'ici et… ET ! cria-t-il par-dessus les bavardages qui commençaient à fuser de partout, je ne reviendrais pas avant au moins plusieurs mois. Je suis le créateur de ce Club et le premier Maître, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'aventure s'arrête ici pour vous. Il me faut un successeur capable de _respecter_ et _de faire respecter_ les règles afin que le but du Club ne dévie pas. Ce n'est pas une secte, ce n'est pas un clan, ce n'est pas une armée. Le Club est une famille où l'on rentre par l'intermédiaire d'un ami avec l'accord du Maître de Jeu, et dont on ressort à ses 20 ans. C'est un moyen de franchir un cap pour certain, de vaincre leurs peurs, et pour d'autre, ceci n'est qu'un moyen de devenir plus fort pour leur combat personnel. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette aventure, il y a de cela bientôt trois ans, je n'étais qu'un petit pêteux qui provoquait tous les passants dans une ruelle sombre. Et maintenant, je me trouve devant un groupe de jeunes gens qui en veulent, qui se battent pour survivre, et putain, ça fait du bien ! Alors avant de vous dire au revoir, je vais lancer les derniers combats en tant que Maître pour désigner mon successeur. Que les volontaires s'approches ! Bien, Greg et Pav, vous avez 60 secondes, déclara Potter en quittant la scène pour observer le combat le plus sauvage que le Club aura connu.

Les deux hommes de la même corpulence se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Greg balança son poing dans la mâchoire de Pav qui recula de deux pas avant de courir sur son adversaire, le plaquant contre un des flambeaux, le rouant de coup dans les côtes. Snape grimaça en entendant clairement un craquement.

_Ces gens sont fous !_

Le poing de Pav était en sang, faisant gémir son propriétaire qui se retrouva bientôt la tête dans la main de Greg qui la lui fracassait contre le sol frénétiquement. Harry jaillit soudain dans le cercle de combat et sépara les combattants, ne voulant pas que la situation ne dégénère.

« Les 60 secondes sont écoulées, je ne ferai pas durer le combat plus longtemps, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mort. A présent, celui qui pourra ce relever prendra ma relève », déclara-t-il aux deux garçons qui lui faisait face, et qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment la déclaration de Potter.

Ce dernier respira un grand coup et balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de Greg qui fut propulsé pour retomber durement au sol, bientôt suivit de Pav qui reçut le même traitement.

Le silence se fit, n'étant coupé que par des gémissements et grognements des deux postulants. Les deux se tordaient sur le sol, crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans leur bouche. C'est alors que Greg se leva péniblement, toussant, livide, mais il se releva tout de même et, après s'être appuyé à l'une des torches, il fit un petit sourire à Harry qui lui rendit avant de lancer un dernier regard à Pav qui était tombé dans les vapes. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit soudain le poing de Greg qui fusait dangereusement vers son visage. D'un air passablement ennuyé, il fléchi rapidement les genoux et leva les yeux pour voir le jeune homme se ratatiner au sol avec l'inertie de son coup loupé.

« - Bon, maintenant que Greg s'est bien ridiculisé, je pense que nous pouvons mettre fin à cette soirée, lança joyeusement Harry aux membres du Club.

- Un instant Harry !, l'interpella alors une jeune fille.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait combattre, demanda-t-elle en désignant Severus du doigt.

- Hum… Je ne l'avais pas envisagé. C'est un ami qui vit là où je m'en vais. Severus », fit-il en faisant signe à Snape de le rejoindre.

Celui-ci ce leva et, figeant son masque glacial de professeur sur le visage, il pénétra dans le cercle.

« - Tiens, Esther t'as adopté on dirait, Sev, fit Harry amusé en désignant l'écharpe vivante du menton.

- Jaloux ? demanda Sev, sarcastique.

- Peut-être bien…

- Hé ! Depuis quand t'as franchit la ligne, Harry ? s'exclama un garçon en rigolant

- De quoi parle-t-il ?, demanda Snape en voyant le sourire de son ami.

- Il me demande depuis combien de temps je suis gay, Severus, répondit Harry avec un sourire mutin, avant de se retourner vers le garçon, désolé Stan, mais je suis encore hétéro et tu n'as toujours aucune chance avec moi !

- je me demande à quel moment ce Club de combat s'est transformé en colonie de vacances pour jeunes boutonneux, grommela Snape qui n'appréciait pas la compagnie des jeunes… _peut être à part Potter_, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, mais il se rassura en se disant que ce dernier n'avait rien d'un gosse.

- Harry, fit soudain la jeune fille qui l'avait déjà interpellé, on doit respecter les règles.

- Moui… grogna Harry en se grattant la joue. §Esther, file vite!§ Siffla-t-il discrètement.

- §Ne l'abîme pas trop, je commence à l'apprécier !§ siffla joyeusement la vipère en partant.

- Severus, chanta alors gaiement Harry, tu sais qu'il faut toujours respecter les règles ?

- Non non non… grimaça alors le professeur de potion en se rappelant le coup qu'avait reçu les deux garçon juste avant.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix, fit le sorcier en souriant avant d'ajouter plus doucement, de toute façon tu sais que j'ai de quoi de te guérir si tu as peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur, petit crétin ! Je vais même durer plus longtemps que ces deux morveux, grinçât-il en désignant Greg et Pav d'un air dédaigneux. »

Il se concentra tout de même et ferma les yeux. Sentant que sa chemise le gênerait plus qu'autre chose, il fini par l'enlever et la rejeter hors de l'arène, ignorant le sourire de Potter qui semblait dire « je t'avais dis que tu finirais à poil ! ».

« - Prêts ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Toujours, je ne suis pas un dangereux sorcier pour rien, Harry, répondit Sev en murmurant presque.

- La magie n'a rien à voir, mon cher, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Et je suis désolé, grimaça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça ! ricana-t-il mauvais, GO ! »

Harry se jeta rapidement sur Snape qui évita son poing d'un mouvement de tête gracieux, mais il se prit le genou qu'Harry avait plié pour retrouver son équilibre. Severus fit un roulé-boulé en arrière, retenant un cri de douleur.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le _Doloris_, Harry », grimaça-t-il en se relevant

Pour toute réponse, il senti le poing de son adversaire s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Celle-ci se disloqua et parti sur la gauche, entraînant en même temps la tête puis le reste du corps de Severus. Il s'écrasa lourdement contre une torche qui ne trembla même pas face au choc.

_Etonnant que personne ne se rende compte qu'elles n'ont rien de normal…_

La douleur était fulgurante, mais Severus se concentra cinq secondes et la diminua grâce à sa maîtrise de l'occlumancie - branche magique du contrôle de l'esprit. Il se releva alors, ignorant les murmures surpris des observateurs.

« - Alors Harry, apparemment peu de personnes ne s'étaient relevées après ça ! Plus coriace que j'en ai l'air ?

- Pas vraiment, fit Harry avec une petite moue, les autres avaient au moins réussit à me toucher, ricana-t-il doucement.

- Petit con prétentieux, répliqua Sev, amusé, mal en point certes, mais amusé. »

Harry lui sourit avant de courir vers lui pour lui balancer de nouveau un crochet du droit. Sev savait comment l'éviter. Il pivota rapidement… Et vit le coude gauche de Harry.

Et puis plus rien.

_Severus ! Venez c'est incroyable ! _

_Quoi encore, Minerva ?_

_Vous ne devinerez jamais ! _

_Quoi donc ?... Dites moi, pourquoi vous avez les cheveux verts ?_

_C'est justement ce que je voulais vous dire, Severus ! La poule au pot de Fol œil a mangé un canard qui criait au secours avant de pondre un œuf ! Et un mangemort en est sorti, il a commencé à chanter ! Et ensuite il a retroussé son tutu, il a dit qu'il en portait un pour faire du sport, et a changé la couleur de mes cheveux ! Ce n'est pas magnifique ? Je pense qu'Albus va les a.d.o.r.é.s. !_

_Mais c'est un membre de…_

_Tiens, il chante !_

_Vous ne pouvez pas l'écouter ! Tout ce qu'il chantera ne sera que des mensonges ! Il veut vous contrôler !_

_Mais il chante si biiiiiien !_

_On va perdre la coupe des quatres maisons si vous continuez comme ça !_

_Oh ! Un p'tit verre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Chante, petit mangemort !_

_Un petit canard se dandinait_

_Rencontrant un loup il lui demanda_

_Veux-tu me bouffer ?_

_Oh non, répondit le loup_

_Tu es bien trop remplumé !_

_Une petite poule se dandinait_

_Rencontrant un loup elle lui demanda_

_Veux-tu me bouffer ?_

_Oh non, répondit le loup_

_Tu es bien trop remplumé !_

_Une petite dinde se dandinait_

_Rencontrant un loup elle lui demanda_

_Veux-tu me bouffer ?_

_Oh non, répondit le loup_

_Tu es bien trop remplumé !_

_Un autre loup qui passait par là_

_Lui demanda_

_Pourquoi ne pas les bouffer ?_

_Parce que c'est toi que je veux dévorer_

_Crucifier_

_Découper en petits morceaux_

_Brûler_

_Torturer à petit feu_

_Scarifier_

_Je vais te crucifier, te découper en petits morceaux, te brûler, te torturer à petit feu, te scarifier, te crucifier, te découper en petits morceaux, te brûler, te torturer à petit..._

« - POTTER ! Ca suffit ! Grogna Snape qui tentait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Putain de rêve, ronchonna-t-il avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux et de demander : Harry ?

- Ouiiiii ? Chantonna gaiement ce dernier

- Pourquoi es-tu à califourchon sur moi ? … Et c'est quoi cette putain de chanson ridicule… et parfaitement horrible !

- Mais Sev, gémit doucement Harry en penchant son visage près de celui du professeur, tu sais qu'il est déjà 15h ? dit-il en ricanant bêtement.

- Merde ! s'écria Severus en se redressant brusquement, renversant Harry par la même occasion.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'avoir soigné, ingrat !

- C'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet état pauvre crétin de gosse lunatique et-

- Vieux con qu'est même pas foutu de me donner un seul coup de – Aïlheu ! gémit Harry en se frottant le nez où Snape venait de le frapper.

- Vieux con toi-même ! Je n'ai que vingt-sept ans !, grinça ce dernier en se relevant. Harry ?

- Ouiiii ?

- Pourquoi je suis à poil ?

- Mais tes vêtements étaient pleins de sang et-

- Dégage de cette chambre ! s'écria l'imperturbable professeur de potion en projetant Harry hors de la chambre avec un sort avant de la claquer. ABRUTI !

- INGRAT ! hurlait Harry depuis le couloir. Et je t'avais prévenu que tu finirai ainsi !»

Ronchonnant tout seul, Severus reprit contenance en se disant que ce n'était pas grave pour l'honneur d'un professeur de se faire mettre au tapis par l'un de ses élèves et de se retrouver devant lui seulement vêtu d'un boxer… Non, pas grave du tout… Et MERDE !

_Hé ! Techniquement, il n'est pas encore mon élève ! _

C'est donc de meilleure humeur qu'il utilisa sans permission la douche de Potter avant de se rhabiller avec ses vêtements sorciers et de redescendre dans la cuisine.

« - Sers-toi en gâteaux Sev ! On se revoit à Poudlard ?, hurla Harry depuis le labo de potion.

- A une condition, Harry, répondit Snape sur le même ton. .S'.PASSE !

- Comme tu veux, Sev ! Mais tu sais… la vérité finit toujours par resurgir, fit Harry dont la tête apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la bibliothèque, et là, tu devra être près à accepter la honte que tu t'ais tapé !, continua Harry en hochant la tête avec une affreuse petite mimique…

- Abruti, lança Snape avant de partir avec les gâteaux qui traînaient sur la table. A ce soir ! lança-t-il tout de même en franchissant la porte.

- BYE, ME AMOOOOOOR ! hurla Potter »

C'est donc avec un affreux mal de tête, une mâchoire encore douloureuse et une boîte de gâteaux fait maison que le professeur de potion transplana à Pré-au-lard avant de se diriger vers Poudlard.

Harry poussa un petit soupir en sentant le transplanage de Severus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à Poudlard, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il appréciait que Snape soit l'un des habitants… Même si son statut de professeur ne leur permettrait pas de développer leur amitié tout nouvelle.

_Nouveau soupir. _

Il était à présent dans son labo de potions, rangé depuis la veille, avec une grosse malle enchantée devant lui, sur la table. Il se résigna au départ et entreprit de ranger tous ses livres de potions dans le baguage sans fond, ne laissant que les manuels de bases dont il n'avait plus aucune utilité. Il empaqueta ensuite avec soin trois chaudrons, ses couteaux et autres ustensiles utiles pour la préparation des aliments, le reste des ingrédients qu'il lui restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose et enfin quelques potions qu'il désigna comme utiles. Il mit donc dans sa malle des potions de sommeil, de guérisons en tout genres, des potions de vérités, du poison non mortel –il avait Esther pour le cas contraire-, du polynectar et des potions revitalisantes. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il jeta un regard circulaire sur le reste de la salle.

_Déprimant._

Il ressorti donc du sous-sol avec un dernier regard, se remémorant quelques bons souvenirs. Lui réussissant sa première potion. Lui réussissant un premier échec explosif. Lui testant ses potions sur des poules récalcitrantes.

_Que de bons souvenirs…_

Il referma la trappe avec la malle à la main, magiquement allégée, mais physiquement pleine à craquer ! Heureusement, il avait fouillé le grenier de la maison pendant que Sev dormait encore et y avait retrouvé quelques malles utiles. Il ne réduisit pas la malle spéciale potions car le sort pouvait dégrader les potions. Il sortit donc une nouvelle malle de sa poche, qu'il agrandi avant de la déposer sur la table en verre d'un mouvement de la main, les livres qui l'intéressaient se déposèrent dans la malle. Il avait emporté tous les livres qu'il était en train d'étudier, ceux qui était prévu dans son programme d'apprentissage, et quelques livres de magie noire pour s'amuser un peu. Il rajouta ainsi une œuvre concernant la magie ancienne des Géants, à présent oubliée, mais qui n'avait pas perdu de son pouvoir.

Une fois qu'il eu fini cette tâche, il leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait vidé au moins un bon tiers des rayonnages, et il avisa alors les différents appareils. Il rajouta donc à la malle sa pensine et hésita un peu avant de mettre également celle de ses parents, il lévita également ses cartes, une coupelle noire que personne n'avait intérêt à remarquer ainsi que l'intégralité de son matériel d'écriture.

Il regarda rapidement sa montre et, voyant qu'il était déjà 18h, se décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Il fit donc léviter les deux malles dans l'entrée, y déposant la pleine et finit de remplir la deuxième en y déposant son tourne disque avec de nombreux vinyles, son nécessaire à thé ainsi qu'une bonne réserve d'infusions, et pour finir, les affaires et la nourriture pour ses compagnons.

Il réduisit rapidement cette malle et en ressortit une troisième avec laquelle il monta à l'étage. Entrant telle une tornade dans son dressing, il lança rapidement un sort et toutes ses affaires se plièrent d'elles même dans la valise, laissant Potter se rendre dans la salle de bain où il prit tout le nécessaire, bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose. Il se rendit alors dans son bureau et, malgré le fait que la troisième malle ne soit pas totalement pleine, il en sortie une autre pour y déposer plusieurs documents importants, sa clé de Gringott ainsi que son carnet de notes. A ne surtout pas perdre.

Il fit rapidement le ménage, ne voulant pas partir en laissant une maison sale. Satisfait du résultat, il sorti dans le jardin et rangea la table ainsi que les chaises dans le petit garage annexe avant de regarder son potager. Pas de soucis de ce côté-là, tout avait été arraché ou récolté puis mit en conservation depuis longtemps. Il laissa son regard errer quelques minutes, s'attardant un peu sur ses volailles qui… _MERDE !_

Coup d'œil à la l'heure : 20h00.

Grommelant encore quelques secondes contre cet oubli (N/A : j'ai agis de même ^^'), il mit rapidement une veste et détalla en courant en direction de la ville… mais une fois hors de sa propriété, il transplana directement dans une petite ruelle. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le boucher du coin qui était en train de fermer sa devanture.

« - Hep ! M. Groald !

- Ha ! M. Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, fit l'homme dans la cinquantaine.

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure ci, mais je vais partir dès ce soir et j'avais complètement oublié ma basse-cour. Je suis donc venu vous voir pour pouvoir vous les vendre à un prix d'ami.

- Combien de tête ?, fit le boucher intéressé.

- Et bien il me semble avoir une bonne dizaine de poule, deux coqs, six canards, deux dindes et euh… cinq lapins, je crois.

- Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Je vous prends le tout pour 70 livres !

- Je vous ai dit prix d'amis, pas un cadeau ! 100 !

- 80 livres !

- 90, c'est mon dernier prix !

- Ok, ok ! Et vous me les apportez quand ces braves bêtes ?

- Ce soir ! Je vais vous les amènes tout de suite ! »

Et ce fut sous le regard médusé du boucher qui l'attendait bien plus tard, que Potter revint avec les animaux encadrés par Cad, seulement dix minutes plus tard.

Après avoir vendu ses réserves de viande au boucher, il se rendit dans sa boutique. La pancarte affichée derrière la vitrine indiquait des vacances pour la semaine, mais Potter la remplaça par une autre indiquant une fermeture à durée indéfinie. Il sorti de nouveau un coffre de sa poche, le dernier, et y déposa tous son matériel de tatoueur et perceur. Il emporta également ses livres de comptes qu'il déposerait plus tard dans son bureau et, après un dernier regard, repartit vers une ruelle sombre où il transplana de nouveau vers son logis. Il fit un rapide tour des lieux, déposa ses comptes dans le bureau et sortit enfin tous ses bagages hors du terrain. Il les réduisit avant de les mettre dans ses poches, exceptée celle de potion. Il ajouta ensuite quelques sorts pour interdire à toute personne de rentrer sur la propriété, et enfin, il sortit l'appareil photo magique de ses parents. D'un coup de baguette, il réduisit son propre poids à celui un petit animal, et fit signe à Black de le porter. Une fois dans les airs, il admira la clairière, abritant la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il prit un cliché et fit signe au corbeau de le faire redescendre sur le sol.

De nouveau sur le plancher des vaches, il rétablit son poids et fixa l'appareil photo qui venait « d'imprimer » le paysage. Il prit la photo et, murmurant l'incantation, le transforma en portoloin permanent vers sa maison. Ce sort n'était guère connu car leur création était très contrôlée par le ministère, à l'instar des portoloins classiques. Tournant le dos à sa maison, il se rendit là où Sev avait transplané quelques heures plus tôt, sifflant légèrement pour appeler ses compagnons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent bientôt, laissant juste le temps à Harry de lever le sort qui relevait les empreintes de transplanage. Black se posa sur son épaule, Esther se cacha sous sa veste de moldu et Cad se plaça dans la poche agrandie de son maître sous sa forme de chat.

Accordant un dernier regard à la clairière, Harry transplana en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Severus se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur, sachant que ce dernier voudrait le savoir de retour au château. Après avoir grogner un ridicule « pantoufles dorées » à la gargouille, il grimpa les marches de la tour et toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez, Severus ! Ha, et bien je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez la nuit chez Potter ainsi qu'une bonne partie du lendemain, mon ami, déclara Albus avec un grand sourire.

- Moi non plus, grognai Snape qui avait toujours mal à la tête ainsi qu'à la mâchoire.

- La soirée c'est bien passée ? A-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

- Oh ! Bien plus, professeur, ricana le professeur de potion en repensant au Club.

- Merlin, ce petit vous aurait tapé dans l'œil ? s'exclama Dumbledore surpris.

- Non, pas dans l'œil !, répliqua Snape en se frottant la mâchoire »

Harry atterrit dans un petit village dont il ignorait totalement le nom. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être du vérifier que Sev se rendait bien à Poudlard, et pas à l'autre bout du pays_… un peu tard pour ce faire ce genre de réflexion, mon vieux_, se dit le dernier des Potter avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Interpellant un sorcier, il apprit que le patelin s'appelait Pré-au-lard et dans quelle direction aller pour ce rendre au château. Le futur élève regarda sa montre tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la grille de Poudlard : 21h30.

« - Bien !, s'exclama le directeur face aux élèves, nous avons enfin fini la Répartition, bien qu' « un peu » en retard grâce à vos amis Fred et George- inutile de faire une révérence, jeunes gens, tout le monde vous connaît déjà ! Bref, se reprit Dumbledore, Bon appétit ! »

Alors qu'il se goinfrait, Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur de Potion. Celui-ci regardait d'un œil torve les élèves, se contentant de manger quelques bouchées des haricots qui reposaient au fond de son assiette. Snape regarda sa montre : 21H. Le morveux n'arriverait sûrement pas à l'heure, surtout qu'il ignorait toujours comment il comptait se rendre dans un endroit dont il ignorait totalement la localisation.

_Crétin de Potter !_

« - Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda Minerva qui le regardait, inquiète, surtout quand sa voix fit sursauter le professeur qui s'était cru de retour dans son horrible rêve de la veille.

- Oui, Minerva, grogna Snape. »

Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, et tandis que les assiettes étaient vidées pour faire place au dessert, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole, avant de faire un petit geste à Severus qui se leva et parti aussitôt.

« Chers élèves, les défenses de l'enceinte viennent de m'informer qu'un élève qui avait prévenu de son retard vient d'arriver dans l'école. Son statut étant un peu particulier, il rentrera directement en 6ème année. Il a le même âge que les élèves qui sont dans cette- »

« - Sev ! Comment vas-tu depuis cet après midi ?, demanda joyeusement Harry s'approchant du sorcier qui se tenait debout à l'entrée du château, écoutant en bruit de fond le discours du directeur qui se poursuivait.

- Harry, grogna Snape, c'est bien la dernière fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

- D'accords !, rigola Potter. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je dois te conduire dans la grande salle pour que tu puisses être réparti dans l'une des maisons… et que je puisse terminer mon dessert !

- Oh ! Et donc ce bruit c'est Dumbledore qui raconte ma vie, grogna Harry pas franchement ravi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien de plus que la version officielle… et il ne sait pas pour le Fight Club, rajouta Sev après un instant d'hésitation.

- Oooooh ! Comme c'est gentil ! Finalement, ça valait le coup de te réveiller doucement, ronronna-t-il en se collant au professeur.

- Harry ! Tu peux pas arrêter de… hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je me prépare.

- Coquet ? ricana Snape en observant son élève qui se « recoiffait ».

- Non, j'aime faire bonne impression, répliqua le jeune homme qui inspectait maintenant ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de rejoindre rapidement ta place pendant que je fais mon entrée, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Snape poussa un soupir de résignation, mais son sourire en disait long. Il effaça ce dernier de son visage avant d'ouvrir les portes et de se glisser rapidement à sa place, impatient de voir ce que Potter avait encore pu inventer.

Ce dernier avançait lentement, le regard fixé sur Mc Gonagall qui réinstallait le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le directeur avait du dire son nom et la raison de son arrivée tardive au sein de l'école, car des murs de murmures étouffés entourait le jeune homme qui avançait avec grâce et légèreté, habillé en moldu de la tête aux pieds, avec Cad qui trottait derrière lui, relevant sa tête de chat pour faire honneur à son maître.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'estrade, le silence se fit et Minerva prit la parole.

« - Harry James Potter, asseyez-vous je vous pris.

- Merci bien, Professeur Mc Gonagall, ronronna-t-il avec un sourire charmeur face à une professeur rougissante.

- Euh… je… Prenez place, M. Potter »

Ce dernier émit un petit rire et s'installa tranquillement sur le tabouret, croisa ses jambes, et détailla les élèves d'un air neutre. Alors qu'il sentait que Minerva allait poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il siffla imperceptiblement Esther. Celle-ci sortit lentement de sous ses vêtement, s'enroulant lentement autour du cou de son maître dont les lèvres s'étiraient lentement en un rictus en voyant les regards horrifiés des élèves, tendit que le Choixpeau tombait sur sa tête.

« _Ohw_ ! » fit ce dernier dans sa tête avant d'hurler dans la salle silencieuse : « SERPENTARD ! »

D'un bond élégant, Harry se releva et parti en direction de sa table qui l'applaudissait, après avoir redonner l'objet enchanté à Mc Gonagall avec un petit sourire insolent. Longeant la table de Serpentard, il ignora les invitations à s'asseoir et s'installa en bout de rangée, en face d'un jeune blond qui lui fit un sourire amusé.

Toutes les tables recommencèrent à discuter bruyamment, jetant de temps en temps des regards au jeune homme qui se contentait de croquer dans un gâteau sec.

« - Belle entrée en matière, ricana le blond en lui tendant la main, Draco Malfoy !

- Merci bien, j'avoue que l'inspiration m'est venue en voyant que tout le monde me fixait… je me suis dit qu'il fallait en profiter pour m'amuser un peu. Au fait, je suis Harry Potter, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

- Ca, j'avais compris ! Alors comme ça les Potter, nobles Gryffondor, ont secrètement donné naissance à un Serpentard… C'est surprenant.

- Mouis… Je ne suis pas sûr que les maisons veuillent vraiment dire quelque chose, grogna Harry.

- §Je pourrais aller chasser ce soir, Harry ?§ siffla soudain Esther en se frottant contre le visage de son maître.

- §Pas de soucis ma belle. Je pense m'installer et on ira faire un tour après. Je pense qu'il y assez de proie aux alentours.§ répondit sans réfléchir Harry, qui ne s'aperçu pas qu'un silence total s'était installé. On n'entendait plus que les bruits de couverts de Severus qui continuait à manger, l'air de rien, un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le dernier des Potter qui s'était aperçu du silence à l'adresse des élèves, vous avez un problèmes ?

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu parle Fourchelang Potter, répondit Malfoy, amusé par la situation.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? grogna durement Potter.

- Tout simplement que c'est considéré comme une preuve que tu es un sorcier maléfique qui voudra prendre le contrôle du monde grâce à la pratique de la magie noire, déblatéra Malfoy d'une voix lente, tout en se remettant à manger, contrairement au reste de l'école.

- Oups ! Vous m'avez démasqué ! s'exclama Harry, faussement gêné. Bon, vous allez retourner à vos assiettes ou vous voulez que je vous y aide ? s'exclama Harry, horripilé par tout ces regards.

- Alors comme ça, les maisons ne veulent rien dire, ricana Malfoy.

- Oh c'est bon, hein ! Nan mais sérieusement, ça les a choqué à ce point là ?

- Il faut dire que cette capacité n'apparaît que très, très exceptionnellement, répondit le blond, gâteau ?

- Pourquoi pas… Dis-moi si je me mêle de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi on dirait que tu es mis à l'écart des autres élèves de ta maison, demanda le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mêlé à eux ? demanda Malfoy sans répondre.

- Parce qu'ils ont l'air stupide, grimaça Harry.

- Parfaitement. Et je peux te confirmer que la plupart de ceux de notre année le sont… Je m'en suis rendu compte l'année dernière, et c'est pour ça que je suis passé du statut de « prince des Serpentards » à « Draco Malfoy ».

- Je pense que tu y as gagné au change, fit Potter en désignant deux types stupides qui ricanait en regardant leur gelée bouger.

- Effectivement… Et les deux gros cons que tu regardes, Crabble et Goyle, ce sont certainement les plus grands abrutis que j'ai rencontré, grimaça le blond.

- Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça, ricana Potter. Et que peux-tu m'apprendre d'utile sur nos professeurs ? demanda-t-il sournoisement en indiquant la table des enseignants.

- Alors dans l'ordre : Mac Gonagall, la sous-directrice et prof de métamorphose, elle a un putain d'air pincé mais c'est une prof correcte, commença-t-il à répondre sans se rendre compte que Potter lançait un sort d'un subtile mouvement du poignet alors que la table des professeurs les fixait, ensuite c'est Hagrid, un lourdaud de demi géant qui s'occupe des bestioles magiques sans importance, Lupin –un ancien ami de tes parents si je ne me trompe- prof de Défense, un peu _lunatique _comme bestiole, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dumbledore - je pense que tu connais ce vieux fou sénile alors je passe, Trelowney la vieille folle qui « enseigne » la divination –évite-la au maximum si tu veux un conseil ! A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle te « renseigne » sur ton avenir qui sera sûrement de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Vient ensuite Chourave pour la botanique, elle est aussi passionnante que ses plantes, ricana le blond, ensuite Sinistra pour l'astronomie - parfait pour le sommeil de retard, Flitwick pour les sortilèges - fait gaffe, il aime pas les Serpentards, ensuite Binns en histoire - je te préviens, tu vas mourir, Babbling pour les runes, Bibine pour le Quidditch et enfin Snape pour les Potions.

- Il parait que les cours de potions sont assez horribles, c'est vrai ? demanda innocemment Potter en tentant d'ignorer les regards plus ou moins amusés des professeurs.

- Pas pour les Serpentard, c'est notre directeur. Mais c'est vrai que t'as intérêt à être doué, toi, ricana le blond qui ne s'était toujours pas aperçu que tous les enseignants l'entendaient.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, à cause de tes parents, grimaça Malfoy en se levant alors que Dumbledore laissait les élèves regagner leurs dortoirs, tu devrais te faire invisible.

- Voyons, fit Harry en enlevant le sortilège, je parie que tu exagères ! »

Et sous le regard médusé de Draco, Harry se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui étaient les derniers à partir.

« - Bonjours Professeur Snape ! Draco Malfoy, ici présent, m'a déclaré avec certitude que vous me tiendriez rancune des actions passées de mes parents à votre égard, est-ce vrai ? demanda Harry, sous le regard médusé de Malfoy, Mac Gonagall, et Flitwick, étant les dernières personnes présentes, alors que Dumbledore se bidonnait tout seul.

- Mais bien sûr que non, M. Potter ! Et c'est d'ailleurs un plaisir de vous accueillir à Poudlard ! Quant à vous, M. Malfoy, c'était une intéressante description du corps enseignant. Mais je dois tout mes remerciements à M. Potter ici présent, pour nous avoir permis d'y participer, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice à Harry.

- Mais… murmurait Draco, les fixant tour à tour.

- Minerva, Filius, j'aimerais aborder avec vous un tout autre sujet, vous voulez bien me suivre ? demanda doucement Albus, l'air de rien.

- C'est vraiment un fourbe, grogna Harry avec un sourire une fois que le directeur fut parti.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry, acquiesça Severus, mais c'était bien nécessaire.

- Oui… Au fait, Sev, t'as plus trop mal ? Je suis franchement désolé, mais avec l'adrénaline du combat, j'ai pas pu me retenir sur le dernier coup ! rigola Harry.

- Je m'en remettrais, ricana Snape, mais comment as-tu fait po-

- STOOOOOOP ! C'est quoi de bordel ? Vous vous connaissez ? Et depuis quand tu acceptes qu'on t'appelle Sev, parrain ?

- Parrain ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. Et… oui.

- C'est pas une réponse ça ! Depuis quand ? s'exclama Draco qui était toujours sous le choc.

- Oh, et bien la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était cet après-midi et j'étais à califourchon sur les hanches de Sev qui ne portait alors qu'un simple boxer… très sexy !, rajouta Harry avec un clin œil.

- Quo… ! s'étouffa le blond.

- Suffit, Potter ! grogna Severus qui était devenu cramoisi. »

Ce dernier raconta donc en diagonale la journée de la veille, en omettant pas mal de détails, passant sous silence le Fight Club après avoir reçut un petit signe de Potter.

« - T'as couché avec Potter ? murmura Draco, bouleversé.

- Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiot, ricana Sev.

- Juste quelques caresses intimes…, continua Harry.

- POTTER ! cria Snape, plus gêné que jamais.

- Si on peut même plus rigoler… » ronchonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

Snape les reconduisit jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard où il leur laissa le mot de passe avant de repartir vers ses appartements.

Harry rentra dans la salle des Serpentard et la trouva particulièrement ignoble. Apparemment, on avait ici associé avec « goût » des murs froids et humides avec des chaînes, une luminosité incertaine et des draperies toutes aussi laides les unes que les autres.

« - Erk ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu supporter une salle commune aussi hideuse pendant CINQ ANS ? demanda-t-il, dégoûté par autant de mauvais goût.

- On s'y fait, répondit le blond, et puis les donjons et les cachots, c'est le truc des Serpentard.

- « le truc » ? C'est pas plutôt l'œuvre d'un décorateur bourré qui avait une dent contre notre maison ? Ricana Potter, espérons que les dortoirs soient un peu mieux…

- Je te préviens, on n'a pas de fenêtre.

- Pardon ? Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce château de merde ? commença à s'énerver Harry en se demandant comment il pourrait sortir en dehors du couvre feu.

- Du calme ! T'es quand même pas dépendant au soleil, tu vas survivre, Potter, ricana Drago.

- Malfoy ! Tu as devant toi un mec qui a vécu 17 ans dans les bois, bordel ! Les seuls moments où je restais enfermé c'était dans ma boutique et dans mon labo de potion !

- Même en hivers ? T'est Neandertal, ma parole, s'exclama Drago, bien content de se venger un temps soit peu du sorcier.

- Moui… soupira Harry, plus par dépit que pour la répartie »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt à la branche réservée aux sixièmes années, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les allers-retours des autres élèves dans le couloir.

« - Y a toujours autant de mouvement ?, grogna Potter.

- Putain, t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre depuis qu'on est là ! Tu peux pas la fermer cinq secondes ? ronchonna l'aristocrate. Tiens, voilà ma chambre ! Et apparemment t'habite juste en face, ça m'évitera quand même de trop voir ta tronche de campagnard, bouseux !

- Petit merdeux d'aristo, grogna Harry en réponse.

- Merci bien ! répliqua le blond, mauvais, tandis qu'il ouvrait sa porte de chambre.

- Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! criaient deux garçons à un troisième qui buvait à une bouteille… avant de tout vomir.

Draco ferma sa porte au ralenti et se retourna lentement vers Harry.

- Mon amiiiii !

- Dégage, répliqua Potter en entrant dans sa chambre dont il fit claquer la porte au nez de Malfoy. Salut, je suis ton nouveau coloc, lança-t-il au type qui était en train d'ouvrir sa valise.

- Oh ! T'es Harry Potter ? C'est trop bien je partage ma chambre avec le fils secret d'anciens exilé qui parle le Fourchelang ! Dis, tu pratiques la magie noire ? On pourrait aller faire des rites sanglants ensembles ? Parce que j'ai bien envie de devenir le bras droit du futur…

- Dégage, le coupa Harry, toujours debout.

- Pardon ?

- Je te dis que tu as trente secondes pour virer de cette chambre et d'aller dans celle d'en face avant que je fasse bouffer ta valise, crétin, murmura lentement Potter. Tu vas y arriver tout seul ?

- Mais t'as pas le droit ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je vais me plaindre au professeur Snape ! s'exclama le futur ex colocataire.

- … et 30 ! finit de compter Harry. »

Il se leva et, ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement du poignet, il saisit le garçon par le col et l'envoya valser à travers le couloir, sa valise le suivant de peu. Draco regardait la scène avec un léger sourire, appuyé contre le mur où vint s'écraser le garçon.

« - Et ben tu vois que tu voulais être mon coloc !, ricana Draco en entrant dans sa nouvelle chambre, les baguages le suivant en lévitant. Dis moi, il a fait quoi de pauvre type pour que tu le balance comme ça ?… à moins que tu souhaites depuis le début être avec moi ?

- Il parlait de trop, et ça me tape pas mal sur le système les lavettes dans son genre, grimaça-t-il.

- T'y pas va pas par quatre chemins, toi ! Je te pardonnerais presque ton petit coup de connard de tout à l'heure !

- Voyons, faut pas se vexer pour si peu, ricana Harry alors qu'il vidait ses poches. Bon, je prends le lit de droite, ça te va ?

- Perfecto ! Eh mais t'as vidé ta maison ou quoi ?

- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai juste pris le strict minimum… murmura Harry pendant qu'il conjurait des étagères tout en vidant la malle de la bibliothèque qu'il venait d'agrandir.

- Vraiment ? Parce que la on dirait un Serdaigle de retour de vacances, Potter, grimaça Draco.

- Si tu le dis, murmura Harry avant de reprendre plus fort, bordel ! Elles sont minuscules ces chambres ! Bon, on va arranger ça », grogna-t-il en murmurant un sort tout en effectuant un mouvement précis du poignet, la paume ouverte. Sous le regard épaté de Malfoy, les murs du coin de droites s'écartèrent pour créer une grande alcôve où les étagères apparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Potter sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sort, laissant les livres prendre place d'eux même, tandis qu'il rangeait lui-même ses potions sur une étagère à part, plaçant en dessous tout le matériel qui s'y associait. Une fois les livres installés, il fit de même avec ses vêtements qui se rangèrent dans la penderie magiquement agrandie, alors qu'Esther descendait lentement de son perchoir pour se lover sur l'oreiller, non loin de Cad qui s'était roulé dans la couette, Black étant déjà parti rejoindre la volière. Draco rangeait ses propres affaires, combattant l'envie de fouiller dans les affaires de son nouveau colocataire qui sortait à présent les pensines, jetant un sort sur ces dernières pour que personne ne puisse les utiliser à part lui.

Lorsque les deux garçons eurent fini de ranger leurs affaires, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Laissant Malfoy qui terminait ses devoirs de vacances, Harry, suivit par ses compagnons, sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il arrivait tranquillement à la grande porte, il entendit une voie féminine dans son dos.

« - Potter ! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir après le couvre feu ! Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, râla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- A vrai dire, j'en ai deux, Professeur Mc Gonagall, déclara paisiblement Harry, premièrement je ne suis absolument pas au courant des règles de Poudlard, sans doute le directeur les aura énoncées avant que je n'arrive, et deuxièmement j'ai à ma charge deux animaux carnivores qui doivent se nourrirent : quoi de mieux qu'une sortie nocturne pour aller à la chasse ?

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre le jour, demanda calmement Minerva qui ne voulait pas s'énerver et tomber dans les filets du Serpentard.

- Tout simplement parce que j'imagine mal une panthère –parce que oui, ce chat peut se transformer- et une vipère extrêmement venimeuse laisser libre court à leurs instinct de chasse au milieu des élèves de Poudlard. Mais après tout, c'est vous qui choisissez, soupira Harry en haussant des épaules.

- Mais… ! S'exclama le professeur en voyant le dernier des Potter sortir dehors.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas dans la forêt interdite, je me suis renseigné sur les interdictions en cours dans cette école avant de venir, tout de même ! Me prendriez-vous pour un mauvais élève ? » demanda innocemment Harry qui avait interrompu son mouvement avant de sortir dehors sous le regard choqué de Mc Gonagall.

Harry marchait depuis quelques minutes, laissant ses compagnons se nourrir des rongeurs ou autre bestioles susceptibles de terminer au fond de leur estomac. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé et s'assit à même le sol, conjura une petit table basse sur laquelle il déposa le livre de potion avancé qu'il avait emporté avec lui : « Comment tout obtenir d'une personne en dix potions ». Ce livre là, il l'avait trouvé tout au fond d'une valise poussiéreuse au fin fond du grenier, sans doute n'ayant jamais servit. Il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit le livre à la troisième potion, où figurait une potion pour mettre les hormones d'une personne en ébullition, la rendant totalement instable et incontrôlable. Harry sourit : c'était exactement ce genre de potion qu'il aimait mettre à l'œuvre.

Alors qu'il était entrain de lire la dernière phase de la fabrication, il interrompit sa lecture entendant qu'on l'interpellait.

« - Tu n'as même pas tenu cinq heures avant ta première infraction au règlement… je sais pas ce que tu as dit à Minerva pour qu'elle te laisse passer et sans t'enlever de points, mais chapeau !, lança Sev en le rejoignant.

- Je lui ai juste exposé la situation calmement, répondit Harry en invitant le professeur à s'installer à côté de lui, et je lui ai dis que si elle préférait voir des animaux dangereux au milieu de ses élèves, c'était elle qui voyait.

- T'es pas à Serpentard pour rien toi, siffla Snape, amusé.

- T'es la deuxième personne à me faire la réflexion de la soirée.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Ton filleul. Et au passage, mon colocataire, l'informa Harry.

- Ah bon ? il me semblait que Draco était avec Blaise Zabini…

- Et ben, vu que nos colocataires respectifs ne nous convenaient pas, on s'est arrangés.

- Et personne ne s'est opposé ?, demanda Snape, peu convaincu.

- Comme je l'ai dis hier, je suis plutôt doué pour convaincre les gens, ricana Potter.

- Oui, je vois ça… murmura Snape en regardant Cad qui s'amusait avec un gros mulot un peu plus loin avant de regarder la lecture de son voisin : Tiens tiens, c'est donc James qui me l'avait pris… grogna-t-il en reconnaissant le livre.

- Ah, je ne savais pas… je me disais bien aussi que ça ne ressemblait pas à mes parents !

- Tout comme les livres de magies noires, et pourtant ils en avaient !

- hu hu hu… je n'ai jamais dis qu'ils les avaient ouvert, ricana Potter, je les ai trouvé scellé par un sort de haut niveau ainsi qu'un autre pour les rendre invisibles jusqu'à mes 14 ans, j'ai bien mis un an avant de pouvoir les ouvrir ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencé à les étudier aussi tard.

- Quel âge ?

- hum… 15 ans, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir contrôler les sorts ou les potions que je pourrais faire. Du coup j'ai bien étudié la théorie avant de passer à la pratique !

- Un conseil Harry, commença le sorcier, ne laisse personne interroger ta baguette pour savoir les sorts que tu as lancés avec, parce que là, c'est Azkaban direct !

- En effet, un séjour en prison n'est pas encore prévu dans mes plans, ricana Potter.

- J'espère bien ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai cherché, il faut que tu choisisses tes options ! Tu as le choix entre Arithmancie, Divination, Etude des moldus, Runes et soins aux créatures magiques. Tu dois en prendre deux, mais tu pourras en passer autant que tu voudras aux ASPICs.

- Hum… Arithmancie et Runes. Je suis au point pour les moldus donc pas de soucis, et les créatures magique… Et bien je l'étudierais moi-même, finalement.

- Pas divination ? Tu devrais y repenser, ce serait un bon choix de carrière, tu sais, ricana Snape en lui tendant un parchemin sur lequel il venait de faire apparaître le planning des cours.

- Oh c'est bon, hein ! Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis… à moins que tu ne veuilles être mon cobaye pour l'année à venir, siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- Ouh, j'ai peur… marmonna Snape.

- Avant j'avais mes poules, maintenant j'ai une école entière à ma disposition, alors je crois que tu devrais te sentir un peu plus concerné Sev, ricana Harry.

- Je sens que l'année va être longue, soupira le professeur en se redressant. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tu sais que les cours commencent à 8h heures pile ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Potter.

- Bonne nuit !

- Vieux con ! Marmonna Harry en voyant le professeur de potion s'éloigner.

- JE T'AI ENTENDU, CRETIN ! lui cria le sorcier en retour »

Harry se releva en ronchonnant : ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'avoir des horaires définis, sauf pour sa boutique, et encore ! Il claqua sa langue avant de faire disparaître la petite table et reparti en direction de sa chambre avec Esther et Cadavre repus sur ses talons, en pensant au lendemain matin qui aurait, sans aucun doute, un réveil très difficile.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews! :p

Dsl si je ne réponds que très tardivement à vos reviews, mais ma boîte mail a subitement décidée que recevoir les les alertes de fanfiction, c'est vraiment trop pratique pour sa proprio, autrement dit, moi. Donc je me débrouille comme je peux ^^" (notez bien que c'est extrêmement chiant pour les fic qu'on met en alerte T.T)


	4. Premier jour

**Bonjours les grenouilles ! **

Pourquoi des grenouilles ? Tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas a me justifier, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Bon, peu importe, aujourd'hui j'ai un coup de gueule à faire passer !

De un : je suis désolée, mais fanfiction REFUSE les *** que je place entre les différents paragraphes ! Du coup, les passages se succèdes bizarrement et c'est chiant à suivre, je vais donc tester une autre séparation, mais rien de me dit qu'elle va survivre à la publication. Merci pour le massacre de la mise en forme, qd mm ^^"

De deux : j'avais remarqué après qu'on m'en ai informé dans une reviews que l'adresse de mon compte deviantart avait été bouffé, alors si ça vous intéresse, rdv sur mon profil. (j'y publie les croquis de différentes tenues, ce sera très utile pour ds qq chapitres à venir, + qq textes.)

De trois : MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, alors merci beaucoup !

J'espère que ma fic continuera à vous enthousiasmer toujours autant ^^

Aller, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Bye,

Maud.

PS : et toujours un gros bisou à ma bêta C0rnii p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour.**

« - REVEILLE TOI ! hurla soudainement quelqu'un à son oreille

- Quoi ? Où j'suis ? s'écria Harry se relevant brusquement, menaçant Draco de sa baguette.

- Ola, on se calme Potter ! Je viens juste te réveiller parce que sinon t'auras absolument pas le temps de manger avant d'aller en cours et tu vas être encore plus chiant qu'hier !

- Putain Malfoy, on se connaît même pas depuis deux jours que tu commences déjà à…

- Te cerner ? Tout a fait d'accords avec toi ! Alors bouge ton cul ! »

Draco ne reçut qu'un grognement mais Harry se leva quand même, faisant miauler un Cad enrouler dans la couette par la même occasion. Il tangua dangereusement quelques secondes avant de se reprendre tout doucement. Il passa en vitesse sous la douche, s'habillant d'un jean droit et d'une chemise blanche, passant rapidement un inutile coup de peigne dans ses cheveux… car il ne pu réussir à l'en faire ressortir ! Il rejoignit alors rapidement Draco qui l'attendait pendant qu'Esther prenait place autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, il y eut un petit instant de silence avant que les bavardages ne reprennent de plus belles. Les deux Serpentard s'installèrent en bout de table, déjeunant tout en bavardant sur les cours. Draco n'avait pas les même options qu'Harry, ayant choisit Runes et études des moldus « juste pour faire enrager son imbécile de père qui de toute façon le déshériterait alors autant en profiter » comme il le disait si bien, mais ils commençaient tout les deux par potion avec les Gryffondors, une tradition selon le blond. Leur discussion ne fut interrompue que par le déferlement soudain de chouettes dans la grande salle, entraînant un énorme brouhaha. Draco vit la chouette de la Gazette du Sorcier lui déposer son journal du jour sur la table avant de s'enfuir avec une tranche de bacon. Il ricana en lisant l'article principal avant de le donner à l'homme qui faisait la Une.

_L'enfant secret des anciens traîtres !_

_Notre Journaliste émérite, Rita Skeeter, nous a rapporté le scoop de la décennie ! Les Potter, anciennement surnommés les Traîtres avant d'être innocentés il y a de cela deux jours, ont en effet conçu un enfant, à l'insu de la communauté sorcière, nommé Harry James Potter, avant de mourir assassinés par un inconnu !_

_Pour plus d'information, rendez-vous en page 10._

Harry grogna en voyant sa photo qui datait apparemment de la veille, le représentant au détour d'un couloir de l'école. Il se jura de retrouver le couillon qui s'était fait du fric sur son dos… pour lui demander sa part, bien évidement.

Il soupira et se mit à lire l'article de la journaliste qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

_Hier, je me trouvais avec la plus grande des coïncidences au Ministère de la Magie, lorsque Albus Dumbledore débarqua dans le hall, se rendant à un entretien privé avec le Premier Ministres Tom Jedusor. Votre dévouée journaliste s'est jurée d'en savoir plus et effectivement, cela valait le coup !_

_Voyez-vous, le directeur de Poudlard venait voir notre premier ministre dévoué, pour lui confirmer de vive voix deux nouvelles toutes aussi incroyable l'une que l'autre ! _

_Vous vous souvenez tous de l'affaire Potter, le dernier procès qui mettait fin aux Mangemorts, la très dangereuse organisation de malfaiteurs voulant prendre le contrôle du monde magique à grand renfort d'imperium, de pots de vin, de tortures, de meurtres et j'en passe. Durant cette affaire, le couple de James et Lily Potter avait été accusé d'être mes membres actifs de cette organisation, et condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban. Les Potter avaient réussit à s'évader, disparaissant littéralement de la surface du globe, laissant derrière eux un monde dévasté et un Sirius Black dans un coma profond, celui-là même qui les innocentera 19 ans plus tard._

_Dumbledore s'était donc rendu la veille chez le couple Potter, lieu qu'il avait découvert après une recherche intense, où il y apprit de la bouche d'un jeune homme très séduisant, la mort du couple Potter ! Le jeune homme qui, vous vous en doutez déjà, n'était qu'autre que le fils secret des reclus, l'informa de l'assassina de ses parents par un sorcier mort durant la bataille, il y a de cela neuf ans !_

_Nul doute que le jeune homme soulève bien des questions ! Comment c'est déroulé le combat entre les Potter et leur tueur ? Comment as-t-il grandi ? Comment as-t-il pu atteindre un niveau de sixième année sans aucun professeur ? Est-il célibataire ?_

_Mais la question qui hante l'esprit de tout les élèves de la célèbre école est : Qui est-il vraiment ? En effet, des sources internes, que je tiendrais secrètes, m'ont apprit que le jeune Potter, réparti dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, était en possession d'une vipère extrêmement venimeuse ! Mais là n'est pas le pire, chers lecteurs, car Harry Potter s'est révélé être un Fourchelang !_

_Potter ou le Serpent, comme le nomme déjà le monde sorcier, apparaît comme un homme mystérieux, rusé et dangereux bien qu'extrêmement séduisant. J'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore contrôlera Potter afin que nos enfants ne subissent pas l'influence de ce probable mage noir._

_Rita Skeeter, qui vous retrouvera bientôt pour de nouvelles informations sur le Serpent._

_A l'attention de nos lecteurs : Pour l'occasion, la Gazette du Sorcier publiera un hors série dans quelques jours revenant sur l'affaire Potter et un portrait de leur fils caché. Pour le recevoir, remplissez le bon ci-joint et envoyez le à la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Pitoyable_, pensa Harry, visiblement énervé par cet article miteux, _j'espère que cette Skeeter ne compte pas m'interviewer. _

Ayant rapidement fini de manger, lassé par tous les regards curieux qu'ils attiraient, ils retournèrent donc dans leur chambre pour y prendre leurs affaires et traversèrent rapidement les couloirs afin de se rendre en cours où ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, contrairement à certains.

« - Weasley ! Si vous persistez à arriver en retard, vous n'allez pas tarder à le regretter ! menaça Snape en foudroyant le rouquin du regard.

- Bonjours, professeur Snape, désolé d'être en retard mais le professeur Mc Gonagall avait à me parler, répliqua-t-il en tendant un mot au professeur qui grommela une réponse incompréhensible. Bien, se reprit-il alors, j'espère que vous serez un temps soit plus attentifs que l'année passée, bien que je pense me bercer d'illusions ! Vous savez que les potions sont une matière fine et délicate, et que malgré ces cinq dernières années, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez progressez d'un iota ! Nous allons commencer l'année par une potion de vérité. Weasley, à quoi sert la Greuzille à pointe ?

- A préparer une potion de vérité ? tenta le garçon qui venait visiblement d'émerger d'un long et profond moment de méditation… communément appelé sommeil.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! répliqua Snape. La greuzille à pointe est utilisée dans une potion pour lutter contre le sommeil, vous devriez vous renseignez ! Vous me rendrez donc tous 30 pouces de parchemin sur cet animal et ses utilisations pour le prochain cours ! Vous avez une heure et demi, grogna-t-il en faisant apparaître au tableau la liste des ingrédients pour la potion de vérité. »

Potter et Malfoy s'étaient tout de suite mis en binôme, connaissant l'amour de l'autre pour la matière. Potter se mit à préparer ses ingrédients avec passion tandis que Malfoy gardait le même air blasé en surveillant le chaudron. Snape grognait des commentaires affligés en inspectant les potions des différents groupes, retirant quelques points à Gryffondor dès que l'envie lui en prenait. Lorsqu'il passa devant le chaudron des deux Serpentards, il du réprimer un sourire en voyant la couleur parfaite du liquide et en remarquant le petit chantonnement d'Harry qui découpait des queues de lézards piqués en petites tranches parfaites avec son si précieux couteau d'argent, et rajouta 15 points à sa maison. Prit d'une envie soudaine, il plaqua un rictus sur ses lèvres en se replaçant devant son bureau.

« Bon, comme vous n'avez pas l'air très concentré, je retirerais 5 points aux binômes qui termineront cinq minutes plus tard que les premiers, puis 10 points pour dix minutes, et ainsi de suite. Alors activez-vous jeunes gens ! »

Draco et Harry finirent dix minutes après l'annonce, rangeant tranquillement leur plan de travail et apportant au bureau la potion mise dans une fiole. Snape les informa qu'ils pouvaient s'avancer pour le devoir sur les greuzilles tandis qu'il retournait torturer ses autres élèves avec un plaisir non feint.

« - §Harry, je peux sortir de sous ta chemise ? Je commence à faire une crise de claustrophobie moi la dessous !§ siffla discrètement Esther à son maître qui lui répondit doucement.

- §Non, je te l'interdis Esther ! Mais je vais quand même en toucher un mot à Sev, si tu veux.§

- §C'est pas grave, va ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. Je vais me mettre dans ton sac de cours, si ça ne te dérange pas§

- § Fais toi plaisir ma belle !§ »

Alors que la vipère venimeuse se glissait de sous la chemise d'Harry à son sac, quelques élèves remarquèrent le mouvement en poussant des petits cris horrifiés, alertant le maître des potions.

« - Patil, qu'avez-vous encore à gémir de la sorte ? lança-t-il à une fille des rouges et or.

- C'est que j'ai eu peur en voyant le serpent de Potter qui glissait de sous ses vêtements, répondit-elle en évitant le regard noir que lui lançait Potter.

- Est-ce vrai Potter ? demanda le professeur.

- Oui, professeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis immunisé contre son venin, l'informa gaiement Harry, sous le regard étonné des autres élèves qui ne connaissait pas leur amitié.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea le professeur, vous avez développé le produit vous-même ?

- En effet, c'était nettement plus pratique que d'avaler un contrepoison à chaque fois qu'elle me mordait, ça en devenait lassant, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Pouvez vous nous faire une démonstration ? demanda Snape, bien décidé à ne pas punir son élève.

- Bien sûr ! fit Potter avant de siffler §Esther, va donc mordre la gamine qui a parlé, ma belle !§

- §Tout de suite, Harry !§ »

Et sous les regards horrifiés des élèves et amusés de Severus et Draco, la vipère bondit sur la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle fut mordue à la cheville. Elle s'écroula alors rapidement par terre, secouée de spasmes, pendant de Potter prenait la parole.

« -Voyez-vous, le venin des vipères heurtantes est extrêmement venimeux entraînant des spasmes, puis des vomissements et enfin des hémorragies internes et parfois même un arrêt cardiaque. Vu sa dangerosité, le propriétaire devra toujours être en possession d'un contre poison spécifique à appliquer immédiatement sur la plaie de la victime, sauf si vous voulez qu'elle ne décède dans d'atroces souffrance », cru-t-il bon d'ajouter avec un petit sourire sadique.

Il se baissa vers Patil, qui agonisait toujours au sol, de la bave sortant à présent de sa bouche, et de lui appliqua de la crème contenu dans un petit pot en argent qu'il gardait constamment dans son sac.

« L'effet n'est pas immédiat car le poison a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans les tissus de son organisme, mais si elle avait été mordue dans le cou au niveau de la carotide où dans une autre artères, elle serait déjà morte, commenta-t-il platement en regardant la jeune fille à ses pieds. Bien, maintenant que vous avez vu l'effet normal du poison, commença-t-il doucement avant de faire claquer sa langue, faisant signe à Esther de grimper sur son bras tendu, vous allez pouvoir vérifier l'efficacité de mon traitement ! »

La vipère était alors arrivée au niveau de son cou et, ouvrant sa gueule béante, elle mordit Harry en plein dans la carotide, faisant pousser des exclamations apeurées dans la salle de cours. Après quelques secondes où personne ne bougea, pas même Snape, Potter reprit la parole.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours en vie, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Des questions ? demanda-t-il, pédagogue.

- Dites moi Potter, serais-ce possible de développer l'antidote ? demanda Severus intéressé, après s'être calmé en voyant Potter toujours debout.

- Non, répliqua ce dernier immédiatement.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Donneriez vous à votre ennemi la formule d'un bouclier parfait qui lui permettrait d'éviter toutes vos attaques ? répondit le jeune homme par une autre question.

- Donc votre réponse est que vous préférez vos avantages personnels plutôt que d'aider le monde sorcier tout entier ? reformula Snape avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Exactement, répondit Harry sans hésiter alors que plusieurs personnes s'insurgeaient dans leur coin.

- Vingt points pour Serpentard ! Merci pour la démonstration, Potter, et bonne réponse : c'est vous qui avez développé l'antidote, vous en faites donc ce que vous voulez, termina Severus alors que plusieurs chaudrons émettaient des fumées inhabituelles. Tous les imbéciles qui ont oublié leur potion sur le feu ont un devoir supplémentaire ! Grogna-t-il sauvagement. 15 pouces sur la vipère heurtante ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse des élèves apeurés avant de se tourner vers Potter et Malfoy, vous deux ! J'ai à vous parler. »

Tandis que les autres élèves partaient en cours, les deux Serpentards s'approchèrent de leur professeur de Potion qui rangeait le peu de fioles qui avaient été remplies.

« - Drago, ton père m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, apparemment il compte sur moi pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Il veut que tu reprennes ta place au sein de la Maison et que tu t'assures d'avoir suffisamment de bonnes connexions pour ton futur, au lieu de « dénigrer les tiens et de faire ton solitaire ».

- T'inquiètes pas parrain, je retrouverais ma place de Prince des Serpentards, mais certainement pas en retournant auprès de ces chiens galeux. Je suis un Malfoy, pas un sorcier de pacotilles, répliqua Draco, passablement énervé par les interventions quasi constantes de son père pour gérer sa vie.

- Bien, et toi Harry, évite de faire apparaître Esther en plein milieu d'un cours, je peux l'accepter mais les autres professeurs non.

- Pas de soucis, c'était justement pour éviter ça que je lui ai demandé de se faufiler dans mon sac, avant que cette petite conne n'ouvre sa grande gueule, siffla Harry.

- Bon, filez en cours ! Et pas de conneries les enfants, ricana Snape.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Sev, et si tu veux je peux te le prouver… dès ce soir, ronronna alors Harry en s'approchant du professeur.

- Tout doux Potter, s'exclama Draco en retenant le sorcier par sa chemise, c'est de violer mon parrain dont tu parles ! Allez, ciao Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant toujours son coloc par le col de sa chemise.

- A ce soir, me amor ! » s'exclama Harry avant d'exploser de rire devant la tête de Sev.

« - T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Potter, soupira Malfoy alors qu'ils se rendaient en métamorphose, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

- Si tu le dis… mais si tu es jaloux, saches que j'ai assez d'amour pour deux, murmura Potter en battant des cils.

- Potter, au lieu de faire les yeux doux à votre camarade, rentrez donc en cours ! s'exclama Mac Gonagall qui se tenait devant sa porte de cours.

- Ciel ! Serais-ce de la jalousie ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère Minerva, mon cœur vous appartient à jamais, déclama Potter, théâtral.

- Taisez vous et rentrez donc, grimaça le professeur de métamorphose, se maudissant pour son rougissement.

- Je peux arrêtez de parler, mais mon cœur ne cessera jamais de battre pour vous et je... Arg ! Malfoy !, continua Harry tandis que Draco commençait à prendre l'habitude de traîner le garçon par la chemise.

- Passons… murmura Minerva, Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en tenue ?

- Je suis _encore_ habillé, professeur, susurra Harry.

- Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas en tenue réglementaire, Potter, précisa Mac Gonagall qui commençait à en avoir assez du garçon.

- C'est un fait, bravo pour votre sens de l'observation.

- Quelle en ai la raison ?

- Je ne possède pas de tenue réglementaire, professeur, mais Dumbledore m'a personnellement assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problème jusqu'à ce week-end.

- Bien, soupira la sorcière avant de commencer sa classe. Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous souhaite de nouveau la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Cette année vous ne serez pas soumis à un examen particulier, mais la rigueur est de mise car les ASPICs ne sont que l'année prochaine. »

Harry se demandait pourquoi Mac Gonagall s'empressait de les faire stresser pour un événement qui n'arriverait pas avant près de deux ans, bien qu'il n'ai aucun soucis à se faire… sauf peut-être si entre temps on lui jetais un Oubliette et qu'on lui coupait les deux bras, choses qu'il n'envisageait pas pour l'instant.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, Harry plongé dans une liste non exhaustive des ingrédients de potion à acquérir le week-end suivant. En effet, il s'était dispensé de cours en métamorphosant d'un coup de baguette un des lustres en une dizaine de pigeons qui déféquaient régulièrement sur les élèves qui s'exerçaient tandis que Minerva tentait de les faire disparaître. Harry leva les yeux lorsque, d'un cri victorieux, son professeur s'était enfin débarrassé des volatiles… que lui-même avait affirmé ne pas savoir supprimer. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin qui examinait attentivement son livre de métamorphose de très, très près, les paupières collées contre le papier. Harry murmura une formule et bougea son index, provoquant la disparition de l'un des pieds de la chaise du blond.

« - BORDEL ! s'écria ce dernier en se réveillant brutalement suite à sa chute brutale contre le sol. Potter, tu vas me le payer !

- Pardon ? De quoi oses-tu m'incriminer ?

- Abrutit, siffla le blond en retour.

- Potter, Malfoy ! Une fois que vous aurez cessez vos gamineries, vous pourrez peut-être laisser ce cours se dérouler en paix, s'énerva Mac Gonagall. Cinq points en moins chacun à Serpentard ! Et que cela vous encourage à rester calme.

- Et comment voulez-vous qu'un petit décompte de point sans importance nous fasse quoi que se soit, ricana Malfoy.

- Oh ! Par merlin ! Dix points en moins ! On va tous mourir ! s'exclama Harry en prenant une voix sur aigue.

- Oh non professeur ! Ne nous infliger pas cette torture ! Ne pas gagner la coupe des 4 maisons est impossible ! Mon honneur tout entier en serait bafoué ! Continua Draco sur le même ton en agitant ses bras en l'air.

- Vite, allons lécher le cul d'un prof pour en regagner ! s'exclama Harry.

- POTTER ! MALFOY ! DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR ! Hurla Minerva, hors d'elle.

- Et pour quel motif ? Ridiculisation du système scolaire ? ricana Potter en se levant à la suite de Draco. Bon et bien, c'était bien sympathique votre cours mais on doit aller travailler, bye bye ! lança-t-il alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte sous les regards ébahit de tous les élèves.

- Cadeau ! ricana Draco en métamorphosant quelques chaises en bélier avant de disparaître dans le couloir. »

Les deux Serpentards se rendirent dans leur chambre commune où ils continuèrent les devoirs pour Snape, avant de discuter tout en faisant tourner Cad en bourrique… jusqu'à ce que le félin ne perde patience et ne se transforme, les faisant fuir dans la salle de bain. Lorsque arriva l'heure de manger, Ils se rendirent tous deux dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Esther qui s'était enroulée autour du bras de son maître. La rumeur de l'exposé en potion et de leur altercation avec Minerva avait du courir bon train car le brouhaha était assez impressionnant, surtout lorsque tout le monde remarqua qui venait d'entrer. Faisant fi de toute cette attention, les Serpentards s'assirent à leur place, Harry entamant une conversation animée sur sa vipère.

« - Je te jure, Malfoy ! Un énorme lièvre ! déclarait Harry à son voisin.

- Esther est peut-être imposante, mais pour avaler un lièvre d'un coup je ne crois pas que ça suffise, répliqua le blond de sa voix traînante.

- §On l'emmènera à la chasse un soir§ siffla Esther, ravie que la conversation tourne autour d'elle.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que tu pourrais toujours venir vérifier par toi-même, répondit Harry tout enjoué, mais pas avant samedi : elle va muer ce soir ou demain soir. D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour faire une petite expérience.

- Laquelle ?, fit Draco, je suis toute ouïe.

- Ta curiosité est vraiment malsaine, tu sais.

- Ben toi c'est tout ton esprit qui l'est !

- Si tu le dis, ricana Potter avec un petit rictus. Je vais faire nager Esther dans un bain spécial pendant sa mue, et si l'expérience est fructueuse, elle devrait obtenir des écailles beaucoup plus argentée qui possèderont une résistance supérieure au chocs physiques comme magiques. J'ai déjà commencé la potion car sa préparation se fait sur un mois, et si tout ce passe bien, je n'ai plus que quelques ingrédients à rajouter aujourd'hui, une après midi sur le feu et ce sera prêt.

Harry était réellement fier de cette potion qu'il avait découverte dans un des livres de magie noire liée aux créatures magique.

- Tu t'amuses à créer un super serpent maintenant ? T'es un grand malade, mon pauvre… soupira Malfoy avant de demander : dis, je pourrais être présent ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose d'assez spécial, je vais demander à l'intéressée. §Tu veux bien, ma belle ?§

- §Pas de soucis, mon beau§

- §Tiens, c'est nouveau ce surnom ! Ton côté narcissique aurait-il diminué légèrement ?§ ricana Harry.

- §Pas comme tout ces regards bizarres que tu reçois constamment lorsque tu me parle, mon cher !§

- §Jalouse !§

- §crétin !§

- Potter, désolé de te déranger dans ta super conversation dont je ne me sens pas du tout exclu, mais tu pourrais me passer le plat de crumble ?, les interrompis un Malfoy affamé et légèrement vexé.

- Tiens, chevalier solitaire.

- Merci, abruti psychopathe.

- Merci du compliment, répliqua Potter, visiblement ravi, se retournant vers son assiette. Après avoir fini sa part de tarte, il releva les yeux vers son voisin. On a quoi comme cours après ?

- Deux heures d'options. Donc arithmancie pour toi et moi je vais en étude des moldus.

- Je vais te manquer ?

- Pas le moins du monde, trancha le blond.

- Oh monde crue… Putain, t'as un problème Patil ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, ne supportant plus le regard haineux de la gamine qui sortait de la salle. Elle a un grain ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco qui avait fini de manger et qui se levait à son tour.

Ils firent un léger digne de tête à Snape et sortir de la grande salle.

- Pas que je sache, mais ça expliquerait pas mal de chose en effet, ricana-t-il bêtement.

- Le mystère reste donc entier…

- Tu parles d'un mystère ! Mais en bonne Gryffie, elle ne va pas pouvoir accepter sa défaite. Alors attends toi à l'avoir sur le dos pendant un sacré bout de temps.

- Sauf si je l'arrête une bonne fois pour toute, siffla Harry.

- Exactement. On pourrait…

- La tuer. Simple, rapide, pas de bavure.

- Euh… je pensais à quelque chose de moins radical, répliqua le blond en entrant dans leur salle commune.

- Mais tout aussi efficace ? demanda Harry, septique.

- Peut-être pas mais ça t'éviterais de finir en prison, répliqua Malfoy, amusé par l'attitude de son coloc.

- Qui t'as dit que je me ferais prendre ? Deux ou trois gouttes de potion dans son verre et le tour est joué, ricana-t-il, mauvais.

- Espèce de taré ! s'écria Draco qui se jura de toujours contrôler ce qu'il avalerait désormais.

- Ou alors je me contente de lui balancer des boulettes de papier, murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Dans le genre tout ou rien, t'es plutôt balèze toi, s'étonna Malfoy.

- Si tu le dis… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un bain spécial à préparer moi ! déclara Potter en se redressant soudainement. »

Malfoy se désintéressa de son compagnon de chambrée pour se concentrer dans la rédaction d'une lettre un tant soit peu houleuse à l'attention de son père. Il avait reconsidéré la chose et avait décider de ne pas faire passer le message par Severus, il allait remettre son père à sa place par lui-même.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait installé dans un petit coin un chaudron où il avait allumé un feu. Il y transvasa doucement le contenue d'une fiole qui contenait la potion qui se reposait depuis une semaine, et se mit alors à concocter sa potion en sifflotant, au grand damne de Draco.

_Ajouter les branches d'orthecies coupées en petites rondelles, tourner une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, attendre 54sec, réitérer le geste. Couper…_

Draco venait de finir sa lettre lorsque vint l'heure d'aller en cours.

« - Potter ! Bouge-toi on doit y aller !

- Oui oui ! Vas-y sans moi, j'ai plus qu'à rajouter deux ingrédients et je pourrais laisser reposer », murmura Harry, totalement prit dans la confection de la potion.

Draco poussa un soupir et sorti, laissant Harry terminer sa potion. Ce n'est qu'un bon quart heure plus tard qu'il la laissa se reposer sur un feu doux avant de partir précipitamment en cours.

Il trottina tranquillement jusqu'en salle de cours, où il arriva juste après que la porte ne se soit fermée. Il se glissa silencieusement à travers la porte entrebâillée et s'assit au fond de la classe. Il avait assez de respect pour ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu'il était arrivé en retard… sauf si le professeur perdait ce respect. C'est donc en silence qu'il écouta Mlle Vector, femme au physique tout sauf ingrat, commencer son cours, cours qui se révéla être intéressant même s'il avait un niveau supérieur à ce que leur enseignante expliquait. En effet, rien ne peut remplacer un professeur, même une dizaine de livre. Les deux heures de cours se déroulèrent donc tranquillement, pendant lesquelles Harry détaillait plus précisément ses connaissances dans cette matière complexe utilisant les nombres qui permettaient entre autre de mieux détailler les sorts, les décortiquer.

A la fin du cours, Potter était plutôt satisfait. Il rassembla lentement ses affaires et parti silencieusement en ignorant les regards inquisiteurs qu'il soulevait. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers principaux pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard, une main se posa sur son épaule. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il se saisit de cette dernière et fit basculer son adversaire par-dessus son dos. Il n'avait pas bronché, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la personne qu'il avait étaler en plein milieu des escalier n'était qu'autre que Remus Lupin qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

« - Oh merde, jura le dernier des Potter tout bas. Je suis sincèrement désolé, professeur Lupin, mais votre contact à quelque peu… déclanché un réflexe, grimaça-t-il en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever alors que tout les regards étaient concentrés sur eux.

- Hum, hum ! Et bien, je ne peux qu'exprimer ma surprise face à vos superbes réflexes, grimaça le professeur alors que les regards noirs que dispensait Harry commençaient à disperser la foule, je vous ai appelé à multiples reprises mais vous sembliez dans vos pensées.

- En effet. Je m'en excuse encore, répéta le jeune sorcier.

- Excuse acceptée ! Et cinq point à Serpentard pour ces réflexes qui sont tout à votre honneur, M. Potter. Mais ce n'est pas pour me voir projeté sur les marches que je voulais vous voir. Pou… Pourriez-vous m'accompagner à mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?, demanda Lupin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Pour quelle raison, professeur ? lança sèchement Potter.

- Et bien… C'est… Personnel, si je puis dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes, M. Potter.

- Dans ce cas… »

Harry accompagna donc Lupin dans son bureau où il prit place dans un fauteuil. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le jeune sorcier accordait au château, s'était que les fauteuils étaient incroyablement confortables. Le professeur s'installa derrière son bureau, lâcha un immense soupir et prit la parole.

« - Je vous ai demandé de venir ici car je voulais faire votre connaissance. Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'étais un ami de vos parents, plus particulièrement de votre père. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient été assassinés et vous m'en voyez terriblement désolé. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient cachés mais j'ai tout fais pour les retrouver, tout du moins pendant les sept années qui ont suivit leur disparition. Mais si je vous dis cela, ce n'est pas pour chercher auprès de vous le pardon de mes amis, mais parce que je suis heureux de voir qu'ils avaient réussit à fonder une famille.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, lâcha Potter d'une vois neutre.

- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de quoi de ce soit, ou que vous ayez envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vos parents, je serais là.

- Ok, si vous le dites.

- Et, rajouta le professeur en tentant d'ignorer l'attitude de l'élève, je voulais vous rendre un objet qui avait appartenu à votre père. Je l'ai dérobé avant que les envoyés du ministère n'arrivent, pour être sûr que s'ils revenaient, vos parents pourraient le revoir. Tenez, fit-il en tendant un carré de tissu noir qui avait des reflets argentés à un Potter qui avait à présent une lueur intéressée au fond des yeux.

- La cape d'invisibilité, murmura-t-il visiblement absorbé dans sa contemplation du tissu soyeux, dont la chuté était semblable à une rivière lorsque Harry le déplia.

- En effet. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Les pensines de mes parents, répondit Potter. Au fait, savez-vous ce qu'est devenu Peter ?

- Aucune idée, il n'a plus fait d'apparition depuis une dizaine d'années, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles, mais je ne doute pas qu'il soit toujours en vie.

- Merci bien. Est-ce tout, professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-il avant de se lever.

- Oui, vous pouvez disposer, M. Potter. Et tachez de faire honneur à votre père, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice, espérant que le jeune sorcier aurait au moins gardé ce trait de caractère de James.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je saurais en faire bon usage, pour les Potter, finit-il en quittant la pièce sans un au revoir, avant de grommeler pour lui-même : _Pour les Potter, la vengeance est en marche_. »

Remus Lupin n'était pas déçu, il s'attendait à cette attitude de la part du jeune sorcier. Harry n'avait rien de ses parents, à part son physique. Il poussa un soupir et se servit d'un verre de Whisky-_Pur__-__Feu qu'il vida d'une traite avant de se lancer dans une contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. _

Harry descendit tranquillement les escaliers, plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées. _Peter Pettigrow_. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur la situation actuelle. Discrètement. Pourquoi pas auprès de Snape ? Mais Harry se détourna de cette solution de facilité, il ne voulait pas mener le professeur à lui donner des informations qui pourraient le désigner comme complice si les choses tournaient mal. Non, il prendrait son temps : il avait attendu neuf ans, une année de plus ou de moins importait peu.

[***]

Le professeur Snape sorti de sa salle de cours pour retourner dans ses appartements, fatigué de cette matinée de cours, bien que les deux premières heures eut été bien amusantes avec la présence de Harry et Draco. Il s'assit lourdement au fond de son fauteuil, poussant un soupir de fatigue. Lentement, son regard balaya la salle découvrant bientôt une pile de copie sur son bureau, n'attentant que d'être raturées par les commentaires cinglants d'un professeur de potion désabusé par l'idiotie grandissante des étudiants. Ce dernier se résigna et, emportant avec lui son travail, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il venait de prélever dans une soucoupe posée à proximité. Il entra dans la cheminée où les flammes étaient devenues vertes et annonça sa destination.

« Salle des professeurs, Poudlard ».

A peine avait-il mit un pied dans la salle qu'il entendit une voix qui s'époumonait.

« - Un vil criminel ! Voilà tout ce qu'il est ! A quoi pouvait-on donc s'attendre de la part d'un garçon qui s'est élevé tout seul au milieu d'une forêt ? Clamait le professeur de métamorphose à ses collègues. Severus ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que le fils Potter est insupportablement indiscipliné ? En plus, maintenant il a rallié Malfoy à sa cause !

- Calmez-vous donc, Minerva, répliqua Snape d'une voix calme. Et puis-je savoir en quoi cet excellent élève s'est démarqué durant votre cours ?

- Potter a fait disparaître un des pieds de chaise de Draco Malfoy et s'en est suivit une querelle, ragea Minerva.

- Hum hum ! Vous l'avez vu sortir sa baguette ? Et donc vous avez enlevé des points à leur maison, rien de bien fâcheux, Minerva, ricana Snape.

- Mais ils ont rigolés sur ce fait ! Voyez-vous, ces garçons m'ont fait comprendre combien ils trouvaient ce système ridicule à force de singeries et simagrées, grommela le professeur.

- Et ? C'est tout ? Et je répète avez-vous vu la baguette de Potter ? demanda le maître des potion.

- Euh non, mais là n'est pas la question ! De plus, des élèves de ma maison m'ont rapporté qu'il avait laissé sortir son serpent pendant votre cours ! Ceci est inadmissible !

- Tout cela est ridicule. Premièrement, puisque Mr. Potter n'avait sorti sa baguette, vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce soit lui le fautif. Deuxièmement, voyons Minerva, vous seriez-vous fâchée si l'un de vos Gryffon s'était moqué du système de point ? Et troisièmenent , pour ce qui est de la vipère, tout était sous contrôle.

- Mais Severus, couina la sorcière, elle a mordue une élève !

- Dans le cadre d'un exposé, elle a été immédiatement soignée. Et cette démonstration est une bonne chose : au moins, les élèves ne se mettront pas en tête de s'approcher du serpent ! Mais faites comme bon vous semble, j'ai du travail et pas de temps à perdre, moi. » répliqua le sorcier, mettant fin à la conversation.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Severus ragea contre les copies des deuxièmes années qui s'acharnaient, selon lui, à mettre le plus d'ignominies possible dans leurs devoirs : _Du venin de basilic dans une potion de guérison légère, on aura tout vu ! T pour ce stupide Poufsouffle !_ (*)

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs de la grande salle pour y déjeuner, sous les regards habitués des autres habitants du château. Il picora dans son assiette, laissant son regard noir dévisager au hasard les étudiants qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Enfin, pas tout à fait au hasard : Darco et Harry étaient lancés dans une conversation animée, surtout lorsque la Gryffondor qui s'était épouvanté de l'apparition d'Esther le matin fixa longuement Potter en sortant.

Snape sourit légèrement, d'un mouvement presque invisible : il y allait avoir de l'action cette année !

[***]

De retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry alla s'asseoir vers Draco qui lui avait fait un signe. Ce dernier était en train de commencer son devoir sur les Moldus, grognant sur le sadisme de sa prof qui les avait affligé d'une recherche sur tout les moyen de déplacement moldu… et il n'y en avait pas qu'un !

Troquant une aide contre un réveil sympa, Draco écrivait frénétiquement le texte que lui dictait Harry, lui demandant quand même s'il ne lui racontait pas des conneries.

« - Je suis vexé ! Tu me pense vraiment capable de te mentir ? s'exclama Harry, outré.

- Pour sûr, répliqua le blond assit en face de lui.

- Chiotte, grogna Potter.

- Quoi ?

- j'espérais pouvoir profiter de ta naïveté encore un peu plus longtemps…

- Connard ! rigola Malfoy, frappant le jeune homme à l'épaule. J'ai même pas mis deux jour à te cerner !

- Vraiment ?, fit Potter en soulevant un sourcil, septique.

- Sûr ! Psychopathe, calculateur et menteur… mais le tout enrobé d'une subtile couche d'humour douteux.

- Waw, rien que ça ?

- J'ai synthétisé, mais oui. Si tu veux, je peux rajouter généreux à la liste si tu m'aides vraiment en étude des moldus, rajouta Draco avec un sourire intéressé.

- Oh ! Tu veux profiter de mon corps vierge et de mon âme pure ! Je te laisserai pas faire, vil mérou ! s'exclama Harry, jouant la jeune fille effarouchée.

- Si stupide… grogna son voisin. Bon, t'as pas une potion sur le feu toi ? Parce que j'aimerais bien bosser !

- Chiotte », murmura ledit stupide en retournant rapidement dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Ouvrant sa porte en grand, il se précipita vers le chaudron qui continuait à bouillir tout doucement. Une fois qu'il eu vérifié la couleur argentée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et contrôla le temps de chauffe. Laissant cette dernière se poursuivre une dizaine de minute, il s'empara d'une large fiole vide et entreprit d'y transférer la potion menée à terme.

Il passa le reste de son après midi à finir son devoir de potion et ceux que Mc Gonagall avait apparemment donné. Une fois tous ses devoirs finis, il s'installa à son bureau avec son carnet et entreprit d'y écrire les éléments importants de cette journée, comme Remus Lupin qui lui redonnait la cape d'invisibilité de son père. C'est donc un Potter songeur caressant mécaniquement Cad qui accueilli Malfoy.

« - Hé Potter ! On a une demi heure avant d'aller manger, on va voler un coup sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Si tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais volé… sur un balai.

- Hein ? Et sur quoi t'as volé ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir sur quoi, mais quoi, ricana Harry.

- Pauv' gosse, soupira Malfoy d'un air désabusé. Bon, on y va ? Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux. Mais tu sais ce qu'est le Quidditch au moins ?

- Oui oui, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de souvenir de match que mon père a conservé !

- Je n'en doute pas, il parait qu'il était excellant pour un Gryffondor, rajouta sarcastiquement le blond.

- T'es d'une stupidité parfois, avec cette histoire de maisons, soupira Harry en secouant la tête avant de se lever et de suivre son colocataire, Esther autour du cou et Cad sur les talons.

[…]

« - Bon, c'est un vieux balais de l'école, mais ça fera l'affaire. Tu te places comme ça à côté et tu mets ta main au dessus, comme ça. Voilà. Et maintenant tu te concentres pour le faire venir. Ok, parfait. Maintenant tu te mets à califourchon dessus et tu frappes ton pied au sol. Impec Potter !

- Tu me rejoints ou tu reste au sol pour admirer mon cul ? Lui cria Potter depuis les airs.

- T'es sûr que tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai ? demanda Malfoy qui avait rejoint le Serpentard.

- Ben ouais, j'en avais pas chez moi. Bon, on se fait une petite course ?

- Ok ! »

Les deux garçons se livrèrent une lutte acharnée, bientôt suivit par les acrobaties de Potter qui testait les figures qu'il connaissait des souvenirs de son père. Draco lui demanda s'il comptait intégrer l'équipe de leur maison, mais le jeune homme hésitait encore, n'étant pas trop fan du travail d'équipe.

Une bonne demi-heure de vol plus tard, ils rejoignirent leur chambre et, après une bonne douche brûlante, se rendirent dans la grande salle. Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, si l'on oblitérait les regards noirs de Mc Gonagall et de quelques Gryffondor sur les deux Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que des chouettes déboulent au dessus des tables, distribuant le courrier du soir. Soudain, un croassement bruyant se fit entendre, et c'est sous les regards interrogateurs puis horrifiés de toute la salle qu'un gros corbeau noir se posa sur le bras tendu de Potter avant de lui lâcher dans l'assiette vide un gros paquets d'enveloppes.

« - Dis moi Malfoy, C'est une tradition dans cette école de fixer les gens comme ça ? lui demanda Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez de ces réactions.

- Bordel Potter, t'as tout d'un putain de psychopathe ! T'as un serpent ultra venimeux, tu parle Fourchelang, une panthère et pour finir un corbeau annonciateur de mort comme chouette postale, c'est assez choquant !

- Tu prends leur défense maintenant ? lui demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

- Là n'est pas la question ! C'est juste que la surprise est tout à fait normale.

- Si tu le dis… »

Potter n'avait plus prononcé une parole, à part « oui », « non » et « merci », se contentant d'un regard noir permanent.

Draco, lassé par cette bouderie, lui proposa une partie d'échec… qu'il perdit lamentablement, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de dérider légèrement son adversaire. Chacun se terra ensuite dans sa lecture – postale pour Potter-, plongeant la pièce dans un silence entrecoupé par les ronronnements de Cad. Lorsque Draco se changea pour aller dormir, Harry releva les yeux de ses papiers et poussa un soupir.

« - Je suis désolé.

- Pardon ? demanda Draco qui ne savait pas de quoi Potter voulait parler.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi désagréable ce soir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soucier des gens qui m'entourent alors bon, éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je plains ta petite copine, ricana le blond.

- Bof. De toutes les filles avec qui je suis sortie, seule une est restée plus d'un soir. Ca a duré un bon mois, et pourtant elle n'a jamais mit les pieds chez moi en dehors du jardin et de la clairière du Club.

- Du club ? demanda Draco.

- Oh, euh… rien.

- Si tu le dis… Bonne nuit le psycho.

- Bonne nuit l'aristo. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut à l'étrange contact sur la peau de son torse dénudé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et éclaira son lit d'un _lumos_ avec sa baguette, qui était déjà dans sa main. Esther le regardait fixement en remuant légèrement son corps. En regardant mieux, son propriétaire se rendit compte que sa peau se flétrissait étrangement.

« - § Alors ma belle, c'est pour ce soir ?§

- §Oui, alors si tu veux tester ta potion c'est maintenant, Harry.§ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva prestement. Il regarda l'heure, une heure et demie, s'empara de la fiole contenant la potion, d'un aquarium miniaturisé et se dirigea vers le lit de Malfoy qu'il secoua légèrement pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui.

« Va te faire foutre Potter… dégage… dormir… magngn…»

Harry ricana en entendant son colocataire grogner et partit avec Esther sur les bras en enfilant sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité. Pas qu'une altercation avec Minerva lui faisait peur, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Marchant rapidement et silencieusement dans les couloirs, il ne croisa qu'un préfet sur son chemin jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait la majorité des salles vides. Il ouvrit quelques portes mais les salles étaient soit trop délabrées, soit complètement pleines. Il ouvrit la porte suivante en se demandant sur quoi il allait tomber, se résignant à se poser tant qu'il y avait un minimum d'espace. Il tomba sur un bar. Fronçant les sourcils, il pénétra dans la salle et la détailla.

Elle était plutôt petite, éclairée par une lumière tamisée, meublée de deux tables entourées par des banquettes rouge bordeaux et un bar en bois derrière lequel des étagères accueillaient des bouteilles d'alcool. Il se demandait pourquoi il y avait une telle salle dans l'école, quand il senti une présence dans le fond, où il se dirigea, tout ses sens en alerte. Une petite porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand gaillard aux cheveux de feu.

« - Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda le jeune homme, surprit.

- J'allais te poser la même question, Weasley. C'est quoi cette salle ?

- Hum… Je t'explique si tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Je suis une tombe.

- Tu es dans la salle sur demande, c'est une pièce secrète du château qui réagit à tes envies. Pour l'ouvrir il suffit que tu passes trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu en pensant à ce que tu souhaites. C'est plutôt cool, non ?

- Ouais. Bon, ça te dérange pas si je m'installe ici pour la soirée ?

- Non, de toute façon je compte juste me saouler alors que tu sois là ou pas, ça ne fait pas grande différence ! » s'exclama Ron Weasley.

Pendant que le rouquin reprenait possession de son gin tonic qu'il avait délaissé le temps d'aller se soulager, Harry prit place sur la moquette, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il sortit l'aquarium miniaturisé de sa poche, le déposa à même le sol et l'agrandit d'un geste de la main. Relevant les yeux vers le Gryffondor, il lui demanda où il pourrait avoir de l'eau. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux intensément et le bassin se remplit d'eau, réagissant à la demande silencieuse du roux à la salle. Potter le remercia rapidement avant de vider la fiole et d'y déposer Esther avec qui il dialoguait, sous l'œil interrogateur de Weasley.

« - Je savais pas que c'était une vipère aquatique.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Esther va muer cette nuit, alors je fais une expérience, répliqua Harry sèchement.

- Oh ! Bon, je me la ferme, cru-t-il bon de rajouter en voyant l'air absent du Serpentard, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Merci », grogna Harry, absorbé par la concentration qu'il développait pour contrôler la stabilité de la potion.

Il avait confiance en sa préparation, mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.

« - §Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ma belle ? §

- § Ben pour l'instant juste l'habituel tiraillement, mais dès que je ressens un changement je te le dit.§ »

Les minutes s'écoulaient pendant lesquelles Potter discutait avec Esther dont la peau se détachait lentement mais sûrement et que Ron buvait son verre, qui se remplissait régulièrement, tout en étant absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsque la mue de la vipère s'accéléra, il ne résista plus à la tentation et se laissa tomber au sol, aussi élégamment que l'alcool le lui permettait, à côté du bassin.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste là ? demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas perturber la suite des événements.

- Non, pas de soucis. Mais dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas d'être aussi près du futur mage noir ? ricana-t-il doucement.

- Je ne crois pas à ces conneries. Le dernier en date était Gellert Grindelwald, et je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Et en plus, t'es nettement plus classe que lui avec un serpent autour du coup.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui te dis que je n'ai jamais tué, jamais torturé, jamais frappé quelqu'un à mort ? Rétorqua placidement Potter.

- Serais-ce des aveux Potter ? Tu sais, si tu en as trop sur la conscience, mon père travaille au ministère. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'aider, déclara-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est une bonne chose à savoir. Merci pour la proposition mais je vais décliner.

- T'es sûr ? Bon, comme tu veux. Tiens, ta vipère n'a même plus la peau sur les os ! »

Harry ignora délibérément la tentative de blague du jeune homme et se concentra sur la mue d'Esther. Il intima à cette dernière de plonger sous l'eau lorsqu'elle lui indiqua un fourmillement inhabituel. Harry admira l'élégance de son amie qui se mouvait sous l'eau avec grâce, se détachant totalement de son ancienne peau. Une fois que celle-ci se mit à flotter à la surface du bac, il l'a fit léviter et la déposa dans une boîte en cuivre qu'il avait prévu à cet effet. Pourquoi du cuivre ? Tout simplement pour éviter des interactions magiques indésirées.

Esther était à présent recouverte d'une nouvelle couche d'écailles, plus fines et plus brillantes que les anciennes.

« - Jusque là, il n'y a rien d'anormal, informa Potter. Ma potion devrait bientôt agir.

- Elle peut rester combien de temps sous l'eau ? demanda Ron, l'air de rien.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de prendre des notes pour ton devoir supplémentaire en potion, Weasley ?

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher par là ! s'esclama Ron, faussement outré.

- Environs dix minutes. Et maintenant je veux plus t'entendre.

- Yes, sir ! »

Harry referma la boite et la glissa dans une poche de sa veste. Il se retourna et regarda avec attention les écailles de sa protégée qui remontait d'ailleurs à la surface.

- § Combien de temps je vais encore devoir resté là-dedans en apnée ?§ Demanda Esther qui semblait en avoir assez.

- §Pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ferais signe. Maintenant retourne sous l'eau, à moins que tu ne veuilles que ta tête soit plus faible que le reste de ton corps !§

- §Bien sur que non !§ » siffla la vipère avant de replonger.

La vipère se contenta cette fois de se laisser flotter inerte dans l'eau, laissant Harry fixer ses écailles qui, au grand étonnement de Weasley, devenaient de plus en plus argentée, brillant de plus en plus. Ce fut lorsque l'une des écailles située sur le haut de la tête de la vipère devint blanche qu'Harry pointa rapidement sa baguette et sorti Esther en la faisant léviter. Cette dernière, une fois reposée au sol, siffla de colère contre le sorcier qui ne l'avait fait sortir qu'au dernier moment, et de la manière forte. Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et se contenta que la sécher et de passer son doigt sur ses écailles.

« Parfait, maintenant je vais tester les effets »

Et avant qu'Esther ou Ron aient pu réagir, il conjura un marteau qu'il abattit sur le corps de l'animal.

« - §Nan mais t'es taré ?§

- §As-tu senti quelque chose ?§ s'enquit Potter

- §A part de la trahison, tu veux dire ? Et bien juste une légère pression.§

-§Bien. Passons à la magie§ »

Et Harry, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, lui jeta un sort d'expulsion qui resta sans effet.

- Félicitation Potter, te voilà en possession d'un Super Serpent ! s'exclama Ron en rigolant, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

- Et toi tu es complément fait. Au fait, c'est une tradition à Poudlard de se bourrer la gueule comme ça, sans aucune raison ?

- Pas vraiment. Personnellement, ça me défoule. Je regrette le club de duel, t'imagines même pas…

- Pourquoi ils l'ont supprimé ?

- Trop de blessés, soupira Ron. J'avoue que j'ai moi-même fini plus d'une fois à l'infirmerie en mauvais état, et ton pote Malfoy n'y est pas étranger.

- Tu t'es fais foutre une raclée par le blondinet ?

- Ouais, faut dire que je suis pas un as des études… plutôt du Quidditch ! Je suis batteur.

- Tu dois être plutôt balèze alors, demanda Harry avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Ca va, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, je pense être un peu plus fort que la moyenne mais c'est tout.

- J'ai envie de tester. Frappe moi.

- Pardon ?

- Vas-y frappe !

- Mais t'es dingue ? T'es maso ou quoi ?

- Ok, si tu ne me frappes pas je te stupéfie avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, je te fous à poil et t'expose debout sur la table des profs dans la grande salle.

- T'oserais pas, ricana Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux parier ?, répliqua Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- T'es sur ? Tu veux que je te frappe ?

- Putain mais si je te le dis ! »

Ron se dit qu'il était taré mais puisqu'il insistait tant… Il banda ses muscles et assena au Serpentard une droite dans sa mâchoire. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire en se frottant le lieu de l'impact et de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue.

« Pas mal, ricana-t-il, mais c'est moi le Maître du Jeu »

Le rouquin ne comprit pas, mais il cessa de penser lorsqu'un poing s'abattit dans son ventre, le faisant plier.

Harry rangea ses affaires d'un mouvement du poignet et sorti de la salle où grognait toujours le rouquin, allongé au sol.

_Finalement, je vais peut-être pas m'emmerder tant que ça dans cette école de malheur !_

_

* * *

_

(*) Système de notation à Poudlard :

**O** : Optimal **E** : Effort Exceptionnel **A** : Acceptable **P** : Piètre **D** : Désolant **T** : Troll

Commentaire de ma super Béta :

Enorme ! Vraiment ! Tout simplement énorme ! Un Harry dérangé, un Severus cool, un Draco sympatoch', un Ron alcoolique... Mais alors, aura t-on le droit à une Hermione nymphomane :') le comble ! J'adore comment tu écris que ce soit sur sombre musique où sur la vengeance du Serpent ! J'attends les prochains chap' avec impatiente ! Bisous la Miss !

c0rnii :D

Bon, vous avez aimé ou pas ? « Yes – moui – bof - crève ? » A vos clavier !

**A dans 10 jours les crapauds !** (notez bien la dégradation du surnom ^^)

Bye, maud.


	5. Mise en marche

**Bonjour bonjour! **

Alors pour commencer: **MERCI** pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait et de savoir ce que vous en penser.

**Pour répondre à une reviews** de Adenoide, et j'en profite pour blablater un peu**, il n'y a pas de mage noir dans mon histoire **(à moins qu'on ne considère le chef d'une organisation secrète politique comme un mage noir)**, pas plus que de vérité publiques… **tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas vous fier aux apparences, car qui vous a dit qui était le dirigeant de l'Organisation des Mangemorts ? Cela pourrait être Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall ou encore Sirius Black que vous n'en sauriez rien (mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas :p)

Dorénavant, je n'en dirais pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir la vérité au fur et à mesure avec Harry.

* * *

**L'histoire est une suite de mensonges sur lesquels on est d'accord.**

Napoléon Bonaparte.

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Maitre impose son Jeu**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez.

« - Malfoy… grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Assez doux au goût de sa majesté ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en continuant de le chatouiller avec sa plume.

- Je crois que je vais investir dans un réveil.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Eh ! Pourquoi Esther a les écailles argentées ? Non ! T'as quand même pas osé ?

- Quoi ? S'énerva Potter

- Elle a mué et tu ne m'as même pas réveillé !

- Techniquement, si. Mais puisque pour toute réponse j'ai reçu une espèce de grognement qui me disait d'aller me faire foutre, je suis allé chez ton parrain, ricana Potter.

- Abruti, siffla le blond. Bon, prêt pour ce vendredi de torture ?

- Pourquoi torture ? fit Potter qui terminait de s'habiller.

- On commence par botanique.

- Et ?

- On va JARDINER, Potter !

- Et ?

- On va devoir toucher de la terre, s'approcher de bestioles qui essayeront de te bouffer, de t'empoisonner et je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Et ?

- Oh ta gueule ! On va manger ?

- Ouais… Et ?

- Connard. »

Les deux acolytes se rendirent dans la grande salle, donnant à Harry l'impression de revivre le petit déjeuné de la veille, à part que lorsqu'il sortit, il entendit un petit « clic » caractéristique.

« - Malfoy, on se retrouve en cours ? J'ai une petite chose à faire avant.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, je te conseille de l'enterrer dans la forêt interdite, il y a moins de chance pour qu'on retrouve la dépouille.

- Merci du conseil ! » Ricana Potter qui appréciait de plus en plus le blond… _Il faudra que le Maître du Jeu le teste un jour !_

Lorsque le Serpentard se fut éloigné, Harry pivota et se dirigea vers une gargouille qui marquait un angle de mur. Entendant une respiration saccadée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus terrifiant. Le jeune homme contourna la gargouille, pour trouver à ses pieds un étudiant recroquevillé qui tentait visiblement de paraître invisible.

« - Si tu ne voulais pas que je te découvre, tu aurais peut-être dû te jeter un sort de désillusion, constata-t-il tranquillement face au Gryffondor qui le fixait, terrorisé. Je ne vais pas te bouffer, crétin, relève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Je… murmurai le garçon frêle qui lui faisait face.

Il était de petite taille, ses cheveux blonds taillés en une coupe au bol relativement hideuse.

- Bon, je me sens de bonne humeur ce matin, alors réponds gentiment et tout ce passera bien, compris ?

- Oui oui, répondit précipitamment le garçon.

- Bien ! Est-ce toi qui a envoyé une photo à la Gazette ?

- Oui, mais je…

- Tais-toi, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton sec, réponds par oui ou par non.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as été payé ?

- Je… Oui.

- Est-ce Rita Skeeter qui t'a contacté ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- euh… environs cinquante gallions.

- Dis donc, ils ne se sont pas foutus de toi, siffla Potter avant de reprendre. Dorénavant je contrôle ce petit trafic. De un, tu me mets au courant des demandes pour que je puisse contrôler le nombre de photos, qui sera extrêmement bas pour augmenter les demandes. Capich ?

- Ou… oui.

- Ok. Ensuite, je prends les 70% des recettes, et en contrepartie, je me débrouillerai pour que tu sois seul sur le marché. Donc pour résumer, tu fermes ta gueule sur notre petit marché, tu empoches 30% des gains et tu m'informes des demandes pour que je gère le tout. Compris ?

- Je… D'accord, déclara-t-il d'un ton un plus assuré en lui tendant sa main.

- Parfait, fit Potter en lui serrant la main. Au fait, je suis Harry Potter, Serpentard en 6ème année.

- Colin Crivey, Gryffondor en 5ème année.

- Bonne journée Crivey, et que ce petit marché reste entre nous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je ne suis pas toujours aussi conciliant, estime-toi chanceux.

- Sûr ! Bonne journée, Potter », répondit Colin en frissonnant face à la menace de son nouveau partenaire commercial, avant de partir en courant vers la tour de sa Maison.

Harry réprima un sourire en voyant le garçon partir en courant.

_Je vais me faire un joli petit magot avec cette affaire de photo, pourquoi ne pas mettre en place un monopole des photos de Poudlard rendues publiques ?_

Il reprit son chemin et se dirigea rapidement vers les quartiers des Serpentard où il prit ses affaires, laissant Esther et Cad continuer à dormir, avant de trottiner en direction des gigantesques serres de botanique où il arriva juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Il remarqua rapidement Malfoy qui était entrain de fixer avec dégoût une plante posée devant lui, s'attirant des regards noirs des Poufsouffles avec qui ils avaient cours.

« - Monsieur l'aristocrate aurait-il peur de se salir ?

- Peut-être que Monsieur l'aristocrate a peur de se salir, mais au moins ce n'est pas un bouseux vivant dans les bois, répliqua Draco.

- Oh ! Fais pas ton emmerdeur, c'est pas la mort.

- Pff… »

Mrs Chourave prit la parole et leur donna un cours sur les pugtigs qui se trouvaient devant eux. Durant le reste de la séance, les binômes devaient prendre un couteau pour racler les feuilles de l'étrange plante afin d'en récupérer leur sécrétion qui était utilisée dans de nombreuses potions de contrepoisons. C'était une tâche difficile car il ne fallait par entailler la plante, cette dernière sécrétant alors des spores mortelles, et la plante se débattait continuellement en couinant.

Les deux Serpentard avaient trouvés une astuce pratique, mais qui leur valut des points en moins : Draco tenait fermement les branches du pugtig, les maintenant dans une courbure peu naturelle, pendant que Harry s'attelait à la tâche. Chourave fut horrifiée en voyant la pauvre plante tenter de se contorsionner tout en poussant des petits cris de douleurs hautement insupportables.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire cruel que les deux colocataires sortirent de cours pour se rendre en sortilège qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre en cours, Potter percuta une gamine de première année qui tremblait de tous ces membres.

« - Excusez-moi de te… vous avoir bousculer, Har… Harry Potter ? Bégailla-t-elle.

- Lui-même.

- Je… Le prof… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a de… demandé de vous donner ça, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Je ne vais pas te bouffer, gamine ! Ricana-t-il en prenant le papier, faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit dans les journaux, murmura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Putain, c'était quoi ça, Potter ? T'es sur que t'as pas respiré des spores en botanique ?

- Le respect ne s'acquiert pas qu'à coup de poing, Draco.

- Draco ?

- Ca te dérange ? Malfoy c'est trop long.

- Abruti. Bon Harry, tu comptes te faire apprécier de toute la population du château ou seulement de la gente féminine ?

- Voyons Draco, tu me connais ! Je n'aime pas restreindre mes horizons, ricana-t-il en lançant à son ami un regard aguicheur.

- Pitié, dis moi que tu ne penses pas à Severus, couina le blond.

Le Serpent partit dans un éclat de rire qui lui valut des regards interrogateurs et terrifiés des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

- Je te rassure, jusqu'à maintenant je me cantonne aux filles !

- Ouais, mais calme un peu ton jeu parce que sinon Severus va finir par nous faire une crise cardiaque ! Il est plus tout jeune, tu sais !

- Il n'a même pas trente ans, seulement vingt-sept, fit Potter en défendant le professeur avec une petite moue.

- Ouais, mais il est asexué ce type.

- Je crois pas non, ricana doucement Harry.

- De quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grogna l'aristocrate. Tiens, voilà ce gnome de Flitwick !

- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était minuscule quand tu me l'as présenté.

- Normal, il est toujours posé sur une pile de coussin, le nain.»

Durant le cours, le petit professeur leur apprit un nouveau sortilège appelé _Cave Inimicum_ censé prévenir la présence d'ennemis dans le périmètre désigné. Harry parvint au bout d'une heure de travail à produire le sortilège sur un périmètre plutôt large, englobant la totalité de la salle de cours ainsi qu'une bonne portion du couloir, ce qui ravit le professeur de sortilège qui le poussa à aider les élèves en difficulté. Harry abandonna vite, voyant que la plupart des élèves étaient tellement perturbés par sa présence qu'ils perdaient tous leurs moyens. Il allait regagner sa place quand il vit qu'une jeune fille lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. La fille en question possédait une touffe de cheveux châtains impressionnante, des yeux plutôt banals et… une impression générale de rat de bibliothèque.

« - Salut Potter, je suis Hermione Granger, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Salut, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en la lui serrant.

- Je n'arrive pas à avoir un périmètre aussi grand que le tien, grimaça-t-elle. Je n'arrive à l'étendre que sur quelques mètres.

- Ca augmente avec la pratique je pense, pas besoin de moi.

- Moui… Dis, c'est peut-être moi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu tentes de faire bonne figure auprès des autres élèves depuis l'article de Skeeter, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, grogna-t-il.

- Rien rien, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en levant les mains de signe de paix, mais je m'éparpille ! Je voulais juste te dire que je tiens ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bureau d'aide payante. Je vends des devoirs, des conseils scolaires, tout ça quoi. Donc si un jour t'as besoin de mon aide, je serais à la bibliothèque, la table située tout au fond, derrière la section histoire –personne n'y va jamais alors je suis tranquille, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Potter souleva un sourcil en entendant le monologue de la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés.

- Pas que tu ais besoin d'aide, se reprit-elle en se fourvoyant sur les pensés du jeune homme, mais si un jour tu n'as pas le temps de faire des recherches, je suis à disposition ! Secret professionnel oblige, personne ne sera au courant, que ce soit les profs ou les élèves !

- Rappelle moi, t'es dans quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle, pourquoi ?

- Ce système de répartition en maison, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

- Si tu le dis. Au fait, c'est satisfait ou remboursé !

- Oui oui, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant le plus possible de la jeune fille.

- T'as fait la connaissance de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-mais-je-sais-très-bien-le-vendre, Potter, l'informa Draco quand il revint à sa place. En début de scolarité elle aidait ses amis gratuitement, mais elle a fini par péter un plomb quand une Serpentard s'est ventée d'avoir obtenue une meilleure note qu'elle, alors que c'était elle-même qui l'avait écrit. Elle fait du très bon boulot mais fait gaffe, ses tarifs sont pas là pour faire joli. L'année dernière j'ai fait appelle à ses services, et je peux te dire que j'ai raqué !

- Devoir en étude des moldus ? Tenta Potter.

- Bingo !

- Ca fait bizarre d'entendre une expression moldue sortir de ta bouche, Draco.

- Que veux-tu, un soir je suis sorti dans une boîte moldue, tu sais ce que c'est non ? Et ben je peux te dire qu'après la cuite et la nana que je me suis fait, ils sont remontés en flèche dans mon estime !

- Toi aussi tu fais parti des buveurs invétéré de Poudlard ?

- Non, seulement dans les grandes occasions : Noël, Pâques, le début des vacances, la fin des vacances, quand on gagne un match de Quidditch, quand on le perds –pour oublier, les anniversaires, le premier week-end du mois, …

- Ok, j'ai compris, ricana Harry.

- …Et quand je dois te supporter, termina Draco avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Potter, Malfoy ! Dix points en moins ! S'écria le petit homme qui leur servait de professeur. A mardi tout le monde, avec dix lignes minimum pour chaque sortilège que vous avez apprit les années précédentes ! Au revoir ! »

Les élèves grognaient pour la forme, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui ignorait totalement le programme des années précédentes. Après avoir refusé la proposition de Draco, il se dirigea vers le professeur qui était entrain de ranger ses affaires.

« - Professeur ? Puis-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'aimerai que vous me fournissiez la liste des sortilèges au programme des années précédentes. Je pourrais la trouver dans un livre, mais je ne sais pas si vous suivez scrupuleusement le programme ministériel.

- Pas de problème, mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas la divulguer à vos camarades, la mémoire est très importante dans cette matière, jeune homme.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Voulez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau afin que vous puissiez la recopier, proposa Flitwick.

- Bien. Draco ? Je te rejoins de suite dans la grande salle, garde moi ma place !

- Pas de soucis, de toute façon je pense que personne n'oserait s'assoir à la place du Serpent ! répliqua le blond en sortant de la salle de cours.

- Potter ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! »

Harry pénétra dans le bureau le plus bordélique qu'il ait jamais vu. Enfin, bordélique n'était pas vraiment le mot. Un petit bureau en bois était noyé dans une mer de livres entassés dans des piles d'une hauteur impressionnante, cachant tous les murs, à l'exception de celui où était située une fenêtre.

Le jeune sorcier prit place sur le seul fauteuil libre, gardant un œil attentif sur les piles de livres qui l'entouraient, histoire de pouvoir réagir à temps si l'une d'entre elles se décidait à lui tomber dessus, tel un raz-de-marée littéraire.

« - Tenez Potter, la liste des sorts, couina le professeur en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Merci.

Harry sortit un parchemin de son sac, le posa à plat à coté de l'original, et appliqua sa paume de main sur ce dernier.

« - _Text fundo_, murmura-t-il en glissant sa main vers la feuille vierge où s'imprima le texte en une copie conforme. Merci beaucoup, professeur, déclara-t-il en redonnant l'original à Flitwick qui restait médusé

- Magie sans baguette… murmura-t-il, je ne pensais pas qu'un élève de sixième année en était capable.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, la baguette magique n'est là que pour faciliter l'utilisation de la magie, comme une sorte de catalyseur. C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à s'y faire au début mais ça vient rapidement.

- Si vous le dites…

- Excusez moi, professeur, mais puis-je vous demander également le programme de cette année ? Je pourrais ainsi prendre de l'avance.

- Vraiment ? J'en serais ravi ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez été réparti à Serpentard et pas à Serdaigle, je vous aurais accueilli avec joie dans ma Maison.

- … mouais », murmura Potter d'un air dubitatif.

Potter copia de nouveau le parchemin que lui tendait le petit sorcier, remercia le professeur et partit en direction de la grande salle.

Sur le chemin, il déroula le parchemin et lut le message que le directeur lui avait fait transmettre.

_Harry, vous êtes attendu cet après-midi après votre cours de rune dans mon bureau. Je pense que le motif de cette convocation ne vous plaira pas trop, mais veuillez accepter, car on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de Rita Skeeter quand elle est décidée à vous harceler._

_Le mot de passe est « jus de citrouille à la fraise »_

_Avec toutes mes salutations,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de Poudlard._

Potter baragouina des insultes envers cette journaliste de malheur et entra dans la grande salle. Malfoy lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il remarqua la mauvaise humeur de son colocataire.

« - T'es encore plus lunatique que je ne le pensais ou t'as une bonne raison ?

- Skeeter, grogna Potter.

- Ok, je te laisse manger tranquille.

- Merci, répondit Harry en lui souriant. »

Le repas se déroula normalement, Black déposa de nouveau le courrier moldu de Potter à côté de son assiette, mais il ne fut pas le seul postier ce jour là. En effet, une dizaine de chouettes lui déposa des lettres devant lui, ainsi que deux beuglantes qui, comme leur nom l'indique, vous hurlent en pleine face le contenu des lettres. Le Serpent les rassembla rapidement et les rangea dans son sac qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de déposer au dortoir.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à leurs quartiers, Draco prévint son colocataire qu'il allait recevoir encore plus de lettres dans les jours à venir, et qu'il ferait mieux de les brûler au lieu de s'en préoccuper. Mais Harry n'était certainement pas de cet avis, il fallait savoir ce que le peuple sorcier, ou tout du moins ceux qui lui envoyaient des lettres, avaient retenu du misérable article de Skeeter… Et il ne fut pas déçu !

Une fois sur son lit, il mit de côté son courrier moldu - _les impôts ! Beuh !_ – et prit la première beuglante qu'il vit.

« Misérable vermine ! Allez crever avec vos parents en enfer ! Eloignez-vous de nos enfants ! A mort le Serpent ! »

Harry partit dans un fou rire une fois le message achevé et répondit au regard effaré que lui jetait son ami qu'au moins, le message avait le mérite d'être clair. Il ouvrit la deuxième lettre rouge qui contenait à peu près le même message, sa seule variation venait dans le fait que la deuxième lettre lui souhaitait de mourir brûlé au bûcher.

Les lettres écrites étaient un peu plus diverses, entre autres quatre lettres de demande de rendez-vous galants, trois ou quatre autres de menaces de mort, une lettre de soutient d'un homme – ne voulant pas faire part de son identité – qui avait déjà fait les frais d'un article calomnieux de la journaliste, et pour finir, une lettre de Sirius Black.

Harry prit du parchemin et répondit à chaque lettre de menaces, expliquant qu'il ne souhaitait pas mourir dans l'immédiat mais que s'il changeait d'avais, ils seraient les premier avertis. Pour les demandes de rendez-vous il écrivit une petite note expliquant clairement aux jeunes filles d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. A la lettre de soutient, il remercia l'attention particulière de l'homme et lui demanda combien de temps Skeeter s'était défoulée sur son compte, histoire d'avoir une idée du temps durant lequel il devrait la supporter.

Une fois les lettres de réponses rédigées, il ouvrit la lettre de Black, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

_ Harry POTTER,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances avec, et j'en suis navré, une dizaine d'années de retard. _

_J'ai appris la triste nouvelle du décès de vos parents par la Gazette du Sorcier et, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas encore présenté à vous, j'ai décidé de prendre un petit congé sabbatique pour me permettre de faire le deuil de mes deux meilleurs amis._

_Je souhaiterais faire votre connaissance dès mon retour en Grande-Bretagne, si vous le voulez bien, évidement, je pourrais ainsi vous faire part des circonstances exactes de leur procès d'accusation et des événements qui ont conduit au rétablissement de leurs droits. _

_J'étais très proche de vos parents et, en tant que tel, je me sens quelque peu concerné par votre bien être. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, qu'il soit économique, social ou avec cette vieille harpie de Rita Skeeter, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. En fait, RIEN de me ferais plus PLAISIR que de vous aidez sur ce dernier point, surtout vu les ignominies qu'elle avait écrit sur vos parents, Remus Lupin et sur moi-même à l'époque. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à Poudlard et veuillez accepter le parchemin ci-joint comme cadeau pour vos multiples anniversaires manqués._

_Sirius Black, alias Patmol, membre des Maraudeurs,_

_Mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Sirius._

_P.S. : Méfiez-vous des manipulations du Directeur et, cela me brise le cœur de l'écrire, de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier voue une admiration sans faille à Albus Dumbledore._

_P.P.S. : Avez-vous réellement une vipère ? De quelle race est-elle ? (Je suis un grand fan des serpents, dragons, et de toutes ces petites bestioles magiques ou venimeuses)_

_P.P.P.S. : n'oubliez pas de jurer que vos intentions sont mauvaises !_

Harry relut encore une fois la missive que Black, parrain à son insu, lui avait envoyé. Il venait visiblement de se faire un allié hypothétique. Il fronça néanmoins à sa mise en garde contre Lupin. Ce dernier lui avait plutôt paru sans danger, mais son dévouement à Dumbledore était en effet à prendre en compte. Potter se promit d'y repenser et prit un nouveau parchemin afin de répondre à Black.

_ Sirius,_

_Merci pour votre lettre qui est la première et sans doute la dernière lettre de condoléances que je reçois. J'accepte avec joie votre proposition de rencontre, car à part Remus Lupin qui est mon actuel professeur de Défense à Poudlard, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des proches de mes parents. A ce propos, que savez-vous de la situation actuelle de Peter Pettigrow, car Lupin ne semble pas savoir où il se trouve. A la question que vous devez sûrement vous posez, je connais son existence grâce aux pensines de mes parents, ce qui vaut également pour le fonctionnement de la Carte des Maraudeurs (pour laquelle je vous remercie chaleureusement) ainsi que de vos multiples… Aventures entre les murailles du château. _

_Mais passons les remerciements, je me dois de vous informer à mon tour. Sirius Black, j'ai l'honneur de vous demandez d'accepter, avec quelques années de retard, d'être mon parrain comme le souhaitaient mes défunts parents. Ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je vous accepterais dans mon humble et petite famille, qui se réduit malheureusement à moi-même._

_En tant que tel, il me semble que je me dois de confirmer ou de nier les informations contenues dans la Poubelle du Sorcier. Tout d'abord, je suis bien en la possession d'une magnifique vipère heurtante nommée Esther – et oui, je suis Fourchelang-, mais également d'un chat/panthère appelé Cadavre – surnommé Cad -, et d'un corbeau appelé Black qui me sert de chouette postale et qui vous a délivré cette missive. Désolé pour le nom, ce n'était pas voulu._

_Pour ce qui est des adjectifs dont on m'a affublé, je dois malheureusement avouer que la plupart me caractérisent bien, mais je vous rassure, hypothétique futur parrain, je ne compte pas devenir le digne successeur de Gellert Grindelwald. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne retraite loin du monde sorcier, toutes mes pensées vous accompagnent._

_Harry Potter dit le Serpent, héritier des Maraudeurs, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Harry._

_P.S. : Je suis sincèrement touché par votre proposition d'aide, mais je n'aime pas partager mes friandises, je me chargerais donc tout seul de Skeeter._

Une fois la missive écrite, Harry et Draco partirent tout deux à la volière. Une fois arrivés en haut de la haute tour, Harry réquisitionna les chouettes de l'école pour envoyer les réponses à ses « fans » et demanda à Black de se charger de la lettre de son homonyme. Certes, son corbeau était tout juste aussi rapide qu'une chouette, mais son courrier personnel ne serait jamais mit entre d'autres serres que celles de Black, foi de Potter. Il avait totalement confiance en Black, surtout pour ce qui était de se défendre, surtout qu'il l'avait ensorcelé pour résister aux _accio_, les sortilèges d'attractions qui servaient à intercepter le courrier.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, Draco ayant fini d'envoyer son propre courrier, il rédigea une petite note, avec un stylo bic obtenu en métamorphosant une brindille qui traînait parterre. Il la confia à une chouette afin qu'elle la dépose devant la porte de Greg, son successeur au Fight Club. Il lui demandait de lui rédiger un compte rendu rapide des réunions ainsi que des éventuels évènements de la semaine, histoire de se tenir informé sur sa ville natale et sur son Club.

Les deux amis occupèrent leur temps libre restant en avançant au maximum dans leurs devoirs afin d'être tranquille le week-end suivant. Lorsque la sonnerie de 14h sonna, ils avaient écrit une bonne partie de leur devoir de sortilège.

Potter et Malfoy firent un petit détour par la le hall d'entrée où Harry fit sortir Cad qui devait aller chasser, lui demandant d'éviter les élèves qui pourraient être dehors.

Ils se rendirent rapidement en Runes, empruntant de nombreux passages secrets que Draco se fit un plaisir de dévoiler à son colocataire après que ce dernier l'ait informé de son niveau ASPIC dans cette matière.

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Le cours de Runes se passa plutôt bien, sauf pour Harry qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. A la place, il sortit le parchemin où était consigné le programme de l'année en sortilège. Il prit sa plume et entreprit de raturer les sorts qu'il maîtrisait déjà, notant sur une nouvelle page ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et se promettant de les apprendre dans le mois qui venait. Lancé dans cette optique, il se mit à rédiger une tentative de programme pour les semaines à venir. En effet, lorsqu'il étudiait chez lui, il n'avait aucune contrainte, mais une fois à Poudlard, il devait prendre en compte les cours, histoire de ne pas s'emmerder comme il le faisait actuellement.

Il se mit donc en tête d'apprendre les sortilèges au programme et que Flitwick n'enseignait pas, en arithmancie il se contenterait de suivre les cours normalement, de même pour l'astronomie et la botanique, mais dans toutes les autres matières, il poursuivrait ses avancées comme lorsqu'il n'était pas scolarisé. Pour l'histoire, Harry se contenterait de lire ses propres possessions lorsque le temps le lui permettrait, au diable les cours somnolant de Binns dont il avait eu un aperçu à travers la pensine de ses parents. En métamorphose, il étudiait alors un livre qui permettait de mieux utiliser cette matière pendant les duels, à contrôler un maximum de métamorphoses simultanément. Pour ce qui était des duels justement, Harry se savait mauvais… et peut-être même très mauvais, vu qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers avec qui il aurait pu s'exercer. Il espérait juste que les cours de défenses l'aideraient, et au pire, demander à Draco ou Sev de l'entraîner un minimum. En potion, il voulait terminer son étude du livre de potion qui avait appartenu à Severus, « Comment tout obtenir d'une personne en dix potions », et trouver un projet d'étude pour l'année. En effet, Snape lui avait apprit que les étudiants étaient dans la possibilité de faire un projet d'étude en potion où ils devaient mener des recherches d'améliorations ou de créations d'une potion, sur une ou deux années. Trouver un sujet était assez ardu, car le jeune sorcier voulait mêler intérêt personnel et intérêt publique, ce qui n'était pas forcément compatible. Une potion de guérison ? Une potion de transformation humaine ? Et pourquoi pas un nouveau poison indétectable ?

Pour ce qui était de son avancée dans l'étude de la magie noire, Harry se concentrait sur les sorts de douleurs mentales ou physiques qui pourraient lui être utiles lors des interrogatoires qui devraient sûrement effectuer pour accomplir sa vengeance, et il tenait à être prêt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce ne fut que lorsque Draco lui donna un coup de coude qu'il daigna comprendre que le cours était fini et que Babbling était entrain de donner des devoirs. Il rangea rapidement ses « notes » et sortit à la suite de Malfoy.

« - Potter ! L'interpella une voix.

- Ouais ? Répondit Harry en se retournant pour voir que Ron était entrain de le poursuivre.

- Hey mec ! Tu m'as lâché comme une merde hier soir ! Putain c'était quoi ce coup que tu m'as foutu ?

- Attends, Weasley était là pour la mue d'Esther, mais pas moi ? S'insurgea Malfoy qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- La prochaine fois tu te réveilleras au lieu de râler. Et le rouquin était dans la salle que j'ai squatté, fin de l'histoire.

- Jaloux la fouine ? Relança Ron en regardant le blond d'un air mauvais.

- Oh ta gueule Weasley ! On en reparlera quand ta maison de nase gagnera contre les Serpentard dans un match de Quidditch !

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à ce crêper le chignon sous le regard amusé de Potter qui sursauta à une voix familière.

- Putain, c'est le Maître !

- J'y crois pas, Fred ! T'avais raison, c'est bien lui !

Harry pivota rapidement, n'y croyant franchement pas.

- Les jumeaux ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Ben on est des sorciers ! Mais on ne savait pas, commença Georges

- Que tu l'étais aussi ! Finit Fred.

- J'en suis sur le cul, les gars ! Ca fait quoi, un an ?

- Ouais, un an et deux mois pour être précis, rectifia Fred.

- Euh… Fred, George, on peut savoir ce qui ce passe, là ? fit Ron, totalement perdu.

- Ouais Potter, d'où tu connais les jumeaux Weasley ? Renchérit Draco.

- Weasley ? S'étonna Harry.

- Harry, Ron est notre frangin, expliqua George.

- Mais attendez, comment est-ce que vous avez pu passer six mois dans mon bled alors que vous n'avez pas fini vos études ? Leur demanda Potter, qui avait totalement oublié sa convocation chez Dumbledore.

- En fait, on est partit à la fin de notre sixième année.

- On voulait une année sabbatique.

- Les parents étaient un peu sur les nerfs pendant leur procédure de divorce.

- Alors ils ont pas trop prit le temps de nous retrouver.

- Comme on évitait le monde sorcier,

- On était tranquille.

- Et quand on est revenu à Poudlard pour la rentrée suivante, un an plus tard, on est rentré en Septième année.

- Donc, nous voilà !

- J'avais presque oublié votre manie de parler à deux, les mecs !

- En tout cas, nous on a pas oublié le Jeu, Harry ! Ricana Fred.

- Encore cette histoire de jeu, c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Oh ! Harry, aurais-tu l'intention d'ouvrir le Club à Poudlard ? s'exclama George. Et c'est pas un jeu, Ron, c'est LE Jeu.

- Moins fort, bordel ! Mais oui, c'est une possibilité…

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Et putain, je compte pas partir tant que tu ne te sois pas expliqué pour le coup de poing d'hier soir ! S'énerva Ron.

- Alors comme ça frangin, t'as rencontrer le Maître ? Ricana Fred.

- Oh ! On se calme les jumeaux ! Ce n'est pas encore décidé, et comme vous êtes toujours membres, souvenez vous de la première règle, bordel ! s'énerva Potter. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, j'ai rendez-vous chez Dumbledore. Alors Ron, tu ne sauras rien tant que je n'aurais pas décidé du contraire, de même pour toi, Draco, ne le prends pas mal. Et vous, fit-il froidement en désignant les jumeaux, vous fermez votre gueule ou vous pourrez vous ventez auprès des autres d'avoir subit une correction de ma part. Au fait, Greg a été désigné comme successeur.

- Excuse nous, on tiendra notre langue dorénavant, répondirent calmement les jumeaux, sous le regard abasourdi de leur frère qui ne les avait jamais vu obéir à quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

- Bonne fin d'après midi », lança Harry avant de prendre la direction du bureau directorial.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire en voyant la mine dépitée qu'affichaient leurs cadets qui avaient le regard fixé à l'angle où Potter venait de disparaître.

« N'essayez même pas de comprendre, les gars. Et ne comptez pas sur nous, on tient à notre peau, voyez-vous »

Et sur ce, les jumeaux repartir en direction de leur salle de cours.

Ron, jeta un regard interrogateur à Draco qui se contenta de hausser des épaules et de partir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard avec son air aristocratique habituel, ne souhaitant pas rester une minute de plus avec un être aussi insignifiant que Weasley.

[***]

Sur le chemin qui le menait à la rencontre la plus horrible qu'il ait eu ces dernières années, Harry se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec les jumeaux Weasley.

_Cet après-midi là, Harry était avachit au fond de son fauteuil, derrière le comptoir de sa boutique, tentant de combattre l'exceptionnelle chaleur de cette journée d'août. Il se ventilait d'un air absent à l'aide d'un éventail lorsque la clochette de sa porte d'entrée se manifesta, laissant passer deux jeunes roux affublés de vêtements dans un état pitoyable._

_« - Vous désirez ? Grogna Harry qui ne supportait pas vraiment la chaleur._

_- Ouais, on voudrait un tatouage, lança celui de droite._

_- Pour lequel d'entre vous ?_

_- Pour les deux. Le même, naturellement, répondit l'autre comme si c'était évident. _

_- Naturellement. Vous avez des idées dans ces deux classeurs, mais si vous avez déjà un choix fixé, il n'y a pas de problème. _

_- Et pour le prix ?_

_- Ca varie entre une soixantaine de livres pour les plus simples, et jusqu'à 220£ pour les tatouages couleurs de taille importante. Tout dépend de la quantité d'encre et le temps requit._

_- Okay._

_- Bon, pour la procédure, vous choisissez un modèle ou alors vous m'en montrez un, vous me signez une décharge et hop, je vous encre._

_- Ok. Ben on va regarder alors._

_- Faites donc », soupira Harry en se ramassant de nouveau au fond de son fauteuil. Il était temps qu'il se décide à investir dans un ventilateur. _

_Il regardait les jumeaux débattre entre plusieurs modèles quand Max déboula dans la boutique, sans voir qu'il y avait des clients._

_« - Mr Harry, on a un problème ! Y a une bande de motards qui ont apprit je ne sais comment pour le Club et votre réputation, et ils veulent vous confronter ! Greg les a aperçut alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville, il vient de me passer un coup de fil !_

_- Déjà tu te calmes, et ensuite, il y a du monde Max, le morigéna Harry en indiquant les jumeaux du menton._

_- Oh, merde !_

_- Pas grave. Ils sont combien ?_

_- Une trentaine, à vu de nez, répondit-il rapidement._

_- Bien, et combien d'entre nous pourraient venir ici rapidement ?_

_- Entre quinze et vingt, au maximum._

_- Ok, alors prends ce putain de téléphone et appelle les tous. _

_- Même les gonzesses ?_

_- On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, Max. Alors tu te la fermes ou je t'aide, ok ? _

_- Oui, déglutit le garçon face à la menace._

_- Bien, murmura Potter tout en reprenant sa position initiale au fond de son siège. Hé ! Vous deux, vous feriez bien de partir et de revenir un peu plus tard, je crois, lança-t-il aux deux garçons._

_- C'est quoi cette embrouille ?_

_- Rien qui vous concerne, les gars._

_- Et si on voulait participer ? Ricana un des rouquins après avoir croisé le regard de son jumeau._

_- Vous avez envie de vous faire tabasser pour le plaisir ? répliqua Potter tout en haussant un sourcil._

_- Pas pour le plaisir, mais si on vous aide, on aurait droit à une petite réduction ? _

_Harry partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, jusqu'à ce que Max ne revienne. _

_- Euh… Mr Harry ?_

_- Ouais ? fit le sorcier qui venait enfin de se calmer._

_- J'ai réussi à contacter la majorité des membres, on sera dix-huit en nous comptant._

_- Ok, vingt en incluant ces deux rigolos. On va voir de quoi vous êtes capables, les gars. Mais d'abord, vous êtes qui ? _

_- Fred et George. On est en vacances pour l'année, et comme on roule pas sur l'or, on est à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait nous en faire._

_- Bien. Voici Greg et je suis Harry. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler le chef d'un… groupe qui regroupe une trentaine de membre. Le problème, c'est qu'une bande de motards dégénérés viennent apparemment d'apprendre notre existence, je ne sais comment, d'ailleurs, et ils veulent nous défier, finit-il en regardant Greg qui baissa les yeux, gêné par l'insinuation._

_- Ok ! Pas de soucis ! »_

_Potter ricana doucement en voyant l'attitude désinvolte de ces clients, et de toute façon, s'ils se retournaient contre eux, il s'en chargerait personnellement. _

Le combat s'était déroulé rapidement, et le groupe d'Harry avait rapidement fait fuir les motards à coup de battes et de droites bien placée, Fight Club oblige.

A la fin de la rencontre, Harry avait tenu sa promesse et avait offert leur tatouage en forme de phénix aux jumeaux, placé sur l'omoplate droite (**). Durant l'opération, ils avaient tous les trois discuté et, de fil en aiguille, Potter s'était décidé à les aider et leur avait trouvé un squatte potable ainsi qu'un petit job dans une entreprise du coin… une semaine plus tard, ils faisaient leur rentrée au Fight Club, et ils restèrent environs six mois dans la ville avant de partir découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

[***]

Harry secoua sa tête et reprit le court des événements actuels. Il était à présent devant les Gargouilles qui marquaient l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les marches qui montaient en spirales pour finalement arriver en face d'une porte en chêne.

« - Entrez, Harry, l'invita le Directeur.

- Bonjour professeur, Skeeter, salua paisiblement Potter une fois à l'intérieur du bureau.

- Mr. Potter, ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, vous savez j'ai un instant douté que vous acceptiez l'invitation, mais comment pourrait-on refuser d'avoir un hors série complet sur son histoire !

- C'est vrai, ce serait un tel gâchis que de ne pas avoir des mensonges à mon propos étalés sur plusieurs pages juste pour le plaisir de lecteurs stupides et malléables. Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer, madame, répliqua Potter d'un ton doucereux.

- Je… murmurai Skeeter qui manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'elle sirotait tranquillement.

- Rita, je peux vous appelez Rita, n'est-ce pas ? Je disais donc, Rita, que comme je suis un élève studieux, j'aimerais que l'on fasse cette interview rapidement pour que je puisse retourner rapidement à mes études.

- Oh, mais avec plaisir. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?

- Non.

- Bi… Bien. Asseyez-vous donc en fasse de moi ! Se reprit la journaliste.

- Harry, du thé, un bonbon au citron ? Proposa Albus tandis que son étudiant s'installait sur le fauteuil.

- Je veux bien un bonbon, merci professeur.

A cette réponse, les yeux du Dumbledore pétillèrent plus que jamais, enfin quelqu'un qui acceptait un de ses bonbons !

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, Mr. Potter ? S'impatienta Rita en sortant un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume à papotte.

- Bien sûr, à condition que vous n'utilisiez pas cette horreur, répliqua Harry d'un air dégoûté.

- Quelle horreur ? Ma plume ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- C'est mon outil de travail, je ne peux m'en séparer, répliqua Skeeter d'un ton sec.

- Dans ce cas je m'en vais, soupira Harry en se relevant.

- Bien bien ! Vous avez gagné ! Couina la journaliste avant de prendre une grande respiration et de commencer ses questions. Mr. Potter, comment avez-vous vécu cette jeunesse dans une profonde forêt ? Avez-vous sympathisez avec des loups, tel un enfant sauvage ? Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas mourir de faim ? Viviez-vous dans une grotte ? Est-ce pour cela que vous avez du mal à supporter les relations humaines ?

- J'ai effectivement grandi dans une grotte, là où mes parents m'ont laissé après leur mort. Pour survivre j'ai du, et cela me hante encore aujourd'hui, manger les restes de carcasses laissées par des prédateurs repus, déclara Harry en gardant un ton monocorde. Suite à cette habitude, j'ai effectivement du mal à voir les autres autrement que comme du gibier potentiel.

- Hum hum, acquiesça Skeeter. Comment avez-vous apprit la magie ?

- La chance ?

- Je vois… Pratiquez-vous la magie noire ?

- Oui, dès qu'il fait nuit. J'aime bien accordez les couleurs, question de principe.

- Euh… D'accord, marmonna doucement la journaliste. Connaissez-vous l'identité de l'assassin de vos parents ? Voulez-vous les venger ?

- Bien sûr, je n'avais même pas huit ans alors je me souviens parfaitement du visage de leur agresseur, alors oui, je vais me venger d'un homme mort, marmonna Harry. Avez-vous fini ?

- Je… euh… je crois oui. Puis-je prendre une photo ?

- Non. Au revoir, professeur Dumbledore, Rita », les salua Harry avant de sortir du bureau rapidement.

Albus se contenta d'afficher un sourire neutre durant l'étrange entretient qui s'était déroulé devant lui. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point. Tout d'abord, il avait ressenti une étrange magie dans la bibliothèque du dernier des Potter, mais étant un lieu magique, il n'y avait pas trop fait attention. Ensuite, son caractère si enjoué dans la clairière s'était transformé en un masque de froideur digne d'un grand occlumens - qu'il était sûrement – une fois arrivé au château, et pour finir, l'entretient. Le vieux directeur se demandait vraiment où voulait en venir son nouvel élève… il devait le cerner à tout prix afin de s'assurer qu'il était sans danger, et dans le cas contraire, Dumbledore avait plusieurs solutions.

[***]

Sur le chemin pour revenir à ses quartiers, Harry avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait agit par instinct face à la stupidité et à l'antipathie que lui inspirait l'espèce de rat d'égout qu'était Rita Skeeter, et maintenant, il fallait réparer les dégâts. Il s'arrêta soudain et pivota pour revenir sur ses pas, direction la volière. Une fois arrivé, il sortit de quoi écrire de son sac s'installa confortablement.

_Mr le rédacteur en chef,_

_Je ne doute pas que cette lettre vous surprenne quelque peu, mais je crois que dans l'affaire dont je veux vous parler, nous sommes tout les deux touchés. En effet, vous avez envoyé Rita Skeeter pour m'interviewer et, même si toute cette histoire ne me plait guère, je comptais prendre sur moi pour éclairer le monde sorcier sur les évènements qui ont conduit à la mort de mes parents et à ma venue dans le monde sorcier. Mais malheureusement, l'attitude peu respectueuse de votre employée m'a profondément humilié, et je souhaiterais répondre, sérieusement cette fois, aux questions d'un vrai journaliste._

_Donc si vous ne voulez pas m'accorder une nouvelle entrevue avec un autre journaliste, je crains fort que votre Gazette ne doive se contenter de réponses hasardeuses et hautement mensongères, ce qui risque fortement de compromettre le nombre de ventes. Veuillez également noter que je suis assuré qu'aucune photo ne pourra ne vous être communiqué, pour être certain qu'aucune affabulation ne puisse dorénavant être associée à mon visage._

_Avec mes respects,_

_H.J. POTTER. _

Moyennement satisfait du résultat, Harry accrocha la missive à la patte d'une chouette qui s'envola en direction des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Quatre heures, c'est le temps qu'accordait Harry au rédacteur en chef avant d'aller voir un journal concurrent et de joindre Rita Skeeter à sa liste noire… qui tirait légèrement vers le rouge sang.

De retour dans sa chambre vide, Draco étant absent, il se changea rapidement pour enfiler des vêtements moldus plus chauds, une large écharpe en laine et sa lourde veste d'hiver. Il enjoignit à Esther de le suivre et tout deux sortirent dans le parc par la bise glaciale que les terres écossaises leurs envoyaient. Il n'était pas sortit depuis cinq minutes qu'une panthère noire se précipitait vers lui, montrant sa joie de le retrouver en trottant en cercle autour de lui. Il continua tranquillement sa marche, laissant ses familiers retourner à la chasse, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Devait-il ouvrir un Club à Poudlard ? Oui, c'était une proposition bien alléchante, mais il devrait créer un système plus fermé que chez lui. Il poussa un soupir et se posa à la lisière de la forêt interdite, assis sous un arbre. Il sortit son carnet et un stylo moldu avec lequel il entreprit de noter ses pensées.

_05/09/04_

_# Fight Club, Poudlard._

_Premièrement, il faut revoir le système de recrutement. Deuxièmement, le lieu et la date, mais également la fréquence des rencontres. Troisièmement, revoir les règles pour les appliquer au monde sorcier. Quatrièmement, il faut absolument passer inaperçu, pas une information ne doit franchir les frontières du club, que se soit pour ma réputation au sein de Poudlard mais également au sein de la communauté sorcière._

_1- __système de recrutement__ : je teste des élèves que j'aurais préalablement choisi, entre cinq et dix pour commencer. Si le test se révèle positif mais que le candidat refuse de participer, il subira un Oubliette. Par la suite, les membres pourront me présenter des candidats, et j'appliquerai le premier principe après enquête préalable. NB : tenter de trouver au moins un membre de chaque maison, y comprit chez Poufsouffle / recrutement mixte / pas avant la troisième année. _

_2- __Déroulement__ : la salle sur demande me paraît hautement appropriée. Une séance par semaine, sûrement le vendredi soir. NB : aller vérifier que la salle convienne._

_3- __Les règles__ : toujours un seul duo de combattants à la fois. Pas d'autres vêtements que sous-vêtements et pantalon. Pas de magie, qu'elle soit avec ou sans baguette. Pas d'affrontement mental ou physique par de la légilimencie ou confrontation de la puissance magique brute. Secret absolu scellé par un serment magique. _

_4- __Secret__ : Serment magique. Si l'un des membres venait à quitter le club pour une raison valable, un Oubliette lui serra jeté si son entrée ne remontait pas à plus d'un mois, pour éviter les risques liés au sort. Au-delà de cette période, un serment inviolable plus fort lui sera demandé… et une grande attention lui sera apportée. _

_5-__ Pratique__ : se renseigner plus amplement en magie médicale, prévoir un moyen de communication entre les membres pour les urgences, les cas de forces majeures._

_Un code couleur peut-être, sur un carton, ou un ruban à distribuer aux membres lors du problème. Il pouvait facilement trouver un sort qui lui permettrait de faire apparaître un tel objet dans une poche. Ou pourquoi ne pas ensorceler un bijou que porte tout le temps les différents membres pour qu'ils changent de couleur, ou qu'ils émettent de la chaleur. __**Sujet à travailler. **_

_Liste des membres présents au château : Fred et George Weasley, Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

_Liste des membres éventuels (à compléter): Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy._

_Travail : Salle sur Demande. Moyen de communication. Trouver d'autres membres éventuels, ce qui inclu de se mélanger à la populace. _

_# Rencontres_

_Rita Skeeter : nuisible à écarter si persiste_

_Remus Lupin : neutre, se méfier de son dévouement à Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black : ok._

_Hermione Granger : neutre. __Inutile de la tester pour le club pour l'instant, elle refusera si elle n'a pas d'assurance que c'est sans danger._

_Ron Weasley : un peu léger, faible en cours, mais franc. Aucun danger apparent. Peu s'avérer utile. _

_Mac Gonagall : hautaine, rejet viscéral, à dresser rapidement. _

_Dumbledore : à quand le réveil du vioque ? Me considère sûrement sans danger, un peu particulier mais sans danger. Attention à ne pas le faire changer d'avis. (Note : un prof, accessoirement directrice adjointe, mit à dos suffit largement.)_

_Flitwick : positivement neutre. Peut s'avérer utile pour avancées dans apprentissage extrascolaire._

_Patil Parvati : petite merde à écraser proprement. Note : aurait-elle une jumelle ou je vois double ?_

_Babbing, Chourave et Victor : sans intérêt notable. _

_Crivey : sous contrôle. Talent de photographe fantôme à utiliser pour enquêtes et possibilité de mise en place de contrôle des photos des événements de l'année._

_# Potter_

_Peter Pettigrow disparu de la surface du globe. ( ?)_

_Organisation des Mangemort réellement morte ? Où est passé le chef, Bellatrix Black ? (Elle n'a pas été tuée, non jugée, doit être donc encore en liberté)_

_Objectifs : Obtenir un maximum d'informations des habitants de Poudlard. Se trouver des anciens membres des Mangemort encore en liberté à interroger. Au pire, s'infiltrer à Azkaban._

_# Autres _

_Quidditch ? Si oui, quel poste ?_

_Projet d'étude en Potion ?_

_Entraînement en duel._

Harry referma son carnet et le remit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la vieille bâtisse et sur ses deux compagnons qui s'amusaient à traquer un gros rat. Il ne sortit de son état semi comateux que lorsqu'une chouette vint à sa rencontre, lui apportant une lettre portant le cachet de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry étouffa un petit rire en regardant sa montre : moins deux heures avaient suffit pour que le journal londonien ne lui donne satisfaction.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je me vois sincèrement navré que la conduite de mon employée vous ait déplu à ce point. J'ai donc demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de reprendre la rédaction de cet article. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir accepter ma demande de rencontre fixée à demain matin 10h, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Si toute fois, la date et lieu de ce rendez-vous ne vous convenaient pas, veuillez me renseigner sur vos disponibilités._

_Je vous prie encore une fois d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères, et j'ose espérer que cet incident ne vous poussera pas à jeter sur la Gazette du Sorcier un jugement hâtif._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

_Mr Groeik, _

_Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette du Sorcier,_

_Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Ayant lu une deuxième fois le parchemin, il prit l'enveloppe aux couleurs de la _Gazette_ et, après avoir écrit un rapide « Reçu par le destinataire » sur l'envers, il l'accrocha à la chouette qui repartit rapidement. Harry se redressa et après s'être étiré sommairement pour faire disparaître la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos, repartit en direction de sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs scolaires.

[***]

Draco s'attira les regards noirs de Harry lorsqu'il poussa un énième soupir en feuilletant d'un air ennuyé le livre de botanique, tentant désespérément de faire les recherches qu'avait demandé Chourave.

« - Malfoy, arrête de soupirer, grogna Potter qui, lui, était pleinement concentré dans la rédaction de la conclusion du devoir.

- Comment tu fais pour te passionner autant pour des plantes ?

-Ca ne me passionne pas, je m'applique simplement à la tâche. Et arrête de croire que c'est inutile, les pugtigs produisent des ingrédients important dans plusieurs potions, les connaître ne peut être que bénéfique.

- Mouais… Bon, moi j'arrête ! Je vais aller emmerder Zabini, il a pas l'air absorbé par son bouquin », annonça le blond en remarquant le métis assit un peu plus loin dans la salle commune.

Quand vint l'heure de manger, Harry avait fini son devoir de Botanique et avait également achevé celui de sortilège. Satisfait, il rejoignit Malfoy et Zabini qui se livraient à une partie d'échec sorcier, les pions bougeant et achevant leurs adversaires d'eux même, interpellant parfois le joueur.

Les trois Serpentards allèrent finalement manger, Harry levant les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Draco et Blaise s'acharnaient sur des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles sur le chemin. Le repas passa assez rapidement, Potter étant plongé dans son assiette et dans ses pensées.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se plongea dans un livre de magie noire intitulé « Leurs Douleurs en toute heure » par Blakout, où l'auteur décrivait de nombreux sorts et potions utiles pour infliger des sévisses psychiques et physiques de toute les intensités possible. Draco fit semblant de ne pas voir le titre du livre, se contentant de continuer sa lecture d'un magazine quelconque.

A 22h, Harry n'avait strictement plus rien à faire et n'avait aucune envie de se mettre au lit. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et partit, disant à un Draco somnolant qu'il allait faire un tour, dans le couloir vide des dortoirs. Il sorti la carte et marmonna « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » en tapotant le parchemin de sa baguette, faisant apparaître le plan de Poudlard où se déplaçait le nom des habitants. Plissant les yeux, le jeune sorcier chercha le nom de Snape pour finalement le trouver dans une pièce dans les cachots, déduisant que c'était là que se situaient les appartements du professeur. Il fourra la carte dans une poche de son pantalon et partit d'un pas léger dans les couloirs des cachots.

Dix minutes de dédales plus tard, Harry toquait à la porte des appartements de son ami et professeur. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il ne venait pas lui ouvrir, peut-être était-il entrain de dormir ou de parler avec quelqu'un par Cheminette, auquel cas il serait préférable qu'il ne soit pas vu dans ses appartements en sa présence. Une voix le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

« - Quoi ? Grogna dangereusement le professeur de potion avant de voir qui était le visiteur. Oh ! Harry, rentre je t'en pris ! Désolé pour l'accueil mais il semblerait que des élèves suicidaires s'amusent à me déranger à tout bout de champ, se plaignit Snape en le faisant rentrer. Du thé ?

- Oui merci. Tu ne serais pas un peu sur les nerfs, toi ? Et pourtant ce n'est que la deuxième journée de cours, pouffa Harry en prenant la tasse que lui tendait le sorcier.

- Si tu savais ce qu'ils me font endurer… J'en viens à espérer que tu fasses ta petite représentation à tous mes cours, histoire de les faire taire ou mieux…

- De les tuer, acheva Harry.

- C'est toi qui l'as proposé.

- Si tu en venais à cette extrémité, je serais ravi de t'aider, ricana Potter.

- Merci de la proposition, mais vu la réaction de Mc Gonagall, je crois qu'il faudra éviter.

- Quel dommage… soupira Potter.

- Mais sinon, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Rien de spécial… J'avais pas franchement envie de dormir sachant qu'une très longue journée m'attends demain.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tout d'abord j'ai une interview à donner, un entraînement intensif avec mon professeur préféré et pour finir une looooongue après midi d'emplettes qui va m'éreinter, se plaignit le jeune sorcier.

- Une interview ? Albus m'avait pourtant dit que tu voyais Skeeter cet après-midi. Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement ? Avec qui ? Je te jure qui si t'es allé voir…

- Une question à la fois, le coupa Harry en souriant. De un, j'ai répondu par des réponses bidons à Skeeter qui me tapait sur les nerfs. Du coup j'ai envoyé une lettre de plainte vers le rédacteur en chef de ce papier toilette et il m'a accordé une seconde rencontre avec un autre journaliste. Deuxièmement Sev, ne soit pas jaloux ! C'est toi qui vas me donner des cours particuliers, voyons !

- Et pour quelle raison, je te pris ?

- Parce que t'es le meilleurs, me amooor, couina Harry en battant des cils.

- Ca c'est évident, répliqua Severus, ma question était de savoir en quoi avais-tu besoin de cours particulier, tu as un niveau scolaire excellent.

- J'ai appris tout seul, Sev ! Moi pas connaître duel, alors si tu apprendre moi, moi content !

- Prends moi pour un con, je te dirais rien, répliqua Snape.

- Ca c'est sûr que si je te prenais, tu ne dirais rien, ricana Harry.

- … !

- Ok, ok ! Draco avait raison, j'arrête de t'emmerder parce que sinon tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

- Il m'en faut bien plus, Harry, répliqua Snape d'une voix sensuelle, voulant rentrer dans le jeu.

- Alors tu vieux bien m'entraîner ? Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Harry en plongeant sur les genoux d'un Snape tétanisé.

- Euh… oui. D'accord, d'accord ! Mais dégage de mes genoux, Potter !

- Okay ! dit ce dernier d'une voix enjouée en retournant à sa place.

- Bordel, je viens encore de me faire avoir, c'est ça ? Soupira Severus en se passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés.

- Ouais !

- Merde… Bon, un verre de bierre-au-beurre ?

- Je veux bien, je n'ai jamais goûté », accepta Harry.

Snape appela un elfe de maison qui leur apporta une bouteille de la boisson désirée. Après quelques minutes de silence, le professeur sortit soudainement de ses pensées.

« - J'y pense Harry, où t'entraînais-tu ? Quand même pas dehors au su et au vu de tous ?

- Y a trois étages chez moi : le premier où il y a les chambres, une salle de bain et mon bureau, au deuxième j'ai une grande salle d'entraînement et au troisième c'est le grenier, terre inconnues aux multiples dangers !

- Multiples dangers ? Répéta Severus.

- Le bordel y est tellement immonde que c'est dur de s'y déplacer ! Quoi que, à force de l'explorer, j'en ai rangé une bonne partie.

- Je vois. Alors tu veux vraiment que je t'entraîne ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, Harry.

- Je pense bien ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, soupira Harry en haussant les épaules, il n'y a que toi et à la limite Draco en qui j'ai assez confiance pour demander ça.

- Me voilà honoré, je suis le premier sur la liste de confiance du Serpent, ricana Snape.

- Voilà bien une chose que j'admets à Skeeter, elle m'a trouvé un surnom plutôt pas mal ! J'aime bien moi, le Serpent… Mais il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour que je la remercie.

- Il y a ça plus le fait qu'elle t'ai offert le respect craintif des deux tiers du château.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas ce genre de respect que je veux. D'ailleurs, ton filleul pense que la seule manière que se faire respecter, c'est par la force et la terreur. Je sais pas qui lui a apprit ça, mais c'est un sacré abruti.

- Son père, Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius… Ca me dit quelque chose… Il n'a pas été nommé durant le procès de mes parents par hasard ?

- Et pas qu'au leur ! Il est actuellement à la tête d'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, malgré son passé d'ancien Mangemort. Il a réussit à convaincre le jury qu'il avait été manipulé, et du coup il travaille au Ministère dans le service du contrôle magique.

- Draco n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur.

- En effet, son éducation s'est fait à coup de remarques acerbes et d'indifférence glaciale, soit disant pour lui forger le caractère afin qu'il devienne le digne héritier de la famille Malfoy.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi privilégié. », Soupira Harry.

Les deux amis laissèrent les minutes s'écouler tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'un crépitement se face entendre, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

« - Severus ! Oh, Harry ! Que faites-vous là? Demanda la tête du directeur qui venait d'apparaître devant eux dans la cheminée.

- Ravis de vous revoir, Dumbledore. Je suis venu vois Severus le temps d'un petit verre, déclara Harry à la tête de son directeur.

- Albus ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de bien urgent, je vous rassure. C'est au sujet de la visite des autres écoles, Drumstang pose quelques problèmes.

- Igor Karkaroff fait encore des siennes ? Soupira Severus.

- En effet, il s'acharne à vouloir organiser un tournoi des trois sorciers pour l'occasion, je pensais que comme vous êtes des vieilles connaissances, vous pourriez essayer de lui rendre la raison plus facilement que moi.

- hum, professeur ? Je sais que je mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Personne ne vous a mit au courant ? C'est vrai que vous étiez absent au début du repas…

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Nous fêtons cette année le millénaire de la fondation de Poudlard, et pour l'occasion les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang sont invitées à participer au premier bal de l'école, donc pour halloween. (N/A : la date de création de Poudlard date du Moyen-Âge, selon la saga)

- Par premier bal, vous voulez dire qu'il y en aura plus d'un ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'au temps de la scolarité de vos parents, la pratique avait été laissée de côté, mais la tradition a été rétablie il y a quelques années de cela. Mais revenons à nos sniffleurs, comme je vous l'expliquais, ce bal sera un peu spécial. La tradition de l'école veut que le bal d'anniversaire, qui a lieu tous les cents ans, se fasse en présence des autres établissements d'Europe et que chaque école désigne le digne successeur de chacun de ses fondateurs. Pour Poudlard, le Choixpeau magique désignera les « héritiers » des quatre fondateurs. Durmstrang a été fondé par un couple de sorcier, il y a aura donc deux représentants, L'école de Beauxbâton, quant à elle, a été fondée par deux sœurs.

- Chaque représentant devra donc porter avec honneur les armoiries de son école et, pour Poudlard, de sa Maison, afin se montrer digne de son « élection » en tant qu'héritier, continua Snape.

- Et pourquoi Karkaroff tient-il tellement à nous affronter ? Le tournoi des trois sorciers a été abolit il y a bien des années de cela, s'interrogea Harry.

- Ce sorcier a comme but de montrer à tous que la magie noire qu'il enseigne à Durmstrang est supérieure à l'enseignement des autres écoles, expliqua Snape.

- Et il y tient tellement qu'il l'impose comme condition pour la venue de son école… un refus de sa part serait terrible pour la renommée de notre école, soupira Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi ne pas accepter d'organiser un tournoi ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, proposa Harry.

- Nous avons pu constater avec les dernières éditions que ce tournoi entraîne une compétition malsaine et déroutante pour les étudiants, sans compter les blessés.

- Et si c'était juste une seule épreuve ? Les élèves « élus » se battraient en couple. De un, ça entraîne les étudiants à s'entraîner en duo, et de deux, comme l'épreuve serait rapide, pas de compétition durable et Mr. Kak-je-sais-pas-quoi aurait sa rencontre. Ce serait l'affaire de deux ou trois jours maximum.

- Hum… Et pour les deux autres écoles, chaque « élu » pourrait choisir un partenaire pour équilibrer le nombre d'adversaire. Un tournoi à élimination directe serait pas mal… Albus ?

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais ça me paraît intéressant. Il faut que je soumette l'idée à Karkaroff et à Mrs Maxime. Bonne soirée et merci bien ! Harry, ne tardez tout de même pas de trop, vous avez une interview demain matin, si je ne m'abuse.

- Effectivement, directeur. Bonne soirée à vous également.

- A demain Albus, déclara Snape pendant que son supérieur disparaissait des flammes.

_Crivey va avoir du boulot, je crois… _pensa Harry

- Que de nouvelles, soupira Harry. Heureusement que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça…

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, ricana Severus, j'ai rarement vu plus Serpentard que toi.

- Ne parle pas de malheur… Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il faut qu'on s'organise pour les entraînements !

- Deux séances par semaine me semblent correct. Pourquoi pas le vendredi et samedi soir ?

- Ca ne va pas être possible pour le vendredi, je ne suis pas libre.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Je reformule, NOUS ne serons pas disponible, mon cher Severus. Le Fight Club reprend du service !

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris, je trouve que cette école mérite bien qu'on ouvre un Club, tu sais le nombre d'élèves qui sont alcooliques, frustrés et dépressifs ?

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchit bien ! Des ados qui n'ont aucun moyen de se dépenser réellement, à part quelques uns en Quidditch, vont forcément chercher compensation ailleurs ! Alors de plus naturel que de les aider ? Expliqua Harry avec un sourire rusé.

- Tu parles, je te les ferais suer à faire des potions pendant tout le week-end que ça marcherait aussi, Harry.

- Mais serais-ce aussi amusant ? répliqua ce dernier. Toi qui voulais tellement te soulager sur ces élèves qui frustrent tant ton ego de professeur, une bonne droite ça ne te ferait pas du bien ?

- Dit comme ça… Et comment compte tu procéder ? Il faut à tout prix garder le silence sur tout ça, alors pour le recrutement…

- _Oubliette_ !

- Tu sais bien le lancer au moins, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, attention aux dégâts.

- Pas de soucis là-dessus, Sev. Bon, on fait comment pour les entraînements ? Samedi soir et dimanche après-midi, ça te va ? Pour le boulot scolaire je peux largement gérer.

- Ca me va, et c'est vrai qu'un peu d'exercice physique ne me fera pas de mal si je dois me battre contre mes étudiants.

- Bien, tu connais la salle sur demande ?

- Tu la connais ? Pour une pièce secrète, elle l'est de moins en moins, grogna le professeur.

- Egoïste, pouffa Harry, tu comptais garder son secret pour ta petite personne !

- Non, Serpentard.

- C'est une vision des choses… Ho, j'y pense, tu ne connaîtrais pas une salle où je pourrais travailler les potions ? Parce que ma chambre ça va bien cinq minutes et pour l'urgence.

- Hum… Je pense pouvoir t'en trouver une, mais il y aura du boulot au niveau réhabilitation. Tu t'es décidé à faire un projet d'étude finalement ? Il faudra envoyer ta candidature à ton magnifique prof de potion, à ton vieux fou de directeur et à l'incompétent ministère de l'éducation.

- En effet, c'est l'une des raisons, mais j'ai aussi mon programme extrascolaire à respecter.

- Et je ne préfère pas savoir en quoi il consiste.

- Mais rien de bien dangereux, je te rassure. Il faut déjà que je m'améliore en potions et sorts de soins pour le Club et que j'apprenne mille et une façons de torturer mon prochain.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne préfère pas savoir. En tout cas, si t'as un problème en potion, n'hésite pas à me demander.

- Merci bien, répondit Harry en souriant largement. Et si toi tu rencontres un problème pour réussir enfin à toucher ton adversaire, je me ferais un plaisir de te renvoyer l'ascenseur !

- L'ascenqueur ?

- Ascenseur, c'est un truc moldu pour monter et descendre des étages dans une cage tirée par des câbles.

- Ouais…

- Et dis, je pourrais t'emprunter ta carte d'accès à la Réserve de la bibliothèque ? Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller ! Dis oui ! Couina Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

- Pas moyen, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu pourrais encore faire et je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus, répliqua Snape, acerbe.

- Pas bête, reconnu le jeune sorcier.

- Au fait, ça te dérange si je t'accompagne en ville demain ? Comme ça je pourrais acquérir mes ingrédients de potion qui me manquent, et toi on ne t'emmerde pas pour être allé plus loin que Pré-au-lard.

- Parce que je n'aurais pas eu le droit d'aller sur le chemin de traverse ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Et j'accepte avec joie, de toute façon je voulais te le demander, comme je n'ais jamais mis les pieds là-bas, je ne pouvais pas y transplaner.

- Alors on se dit rendez-vous ici à 13h30 ?

- Aucun souci ! Bonne nuit Sev, je penserais à toi cette nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Potter… Et s'il te plait arrête tout ces clins d'œil, tu vas finir par te chopper une crampe.

- Pas moyen.

- merde… Foutu gosse ! Grogna le maître des cachots en claquant la porte de ses appartements.

[***]

_J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?_

Harry avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens possible, il revenait toujours au même : il était temps de passer à la casserole… enfin, façon de parler.

Il donna le mot de passe aux deux gargouilles tout en passant une main discrète sur la peau d'Esther et monta les escaliers en colimaçon avant d'atteindre la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et d'y toquer.

« - Harry ! Rentrez donc, jeune homme, entendit-il à travers la porte.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Madame, salua Harry avant d'aller se poser devant la fenêtre, face aux deux personnes présentent, gardant un visage neutre, dénué de toutes expressions ou sentiments, les deux mains croisées dans le dos.

- Harry, je vous présente Mme Hangst.

La petite taille de la femme d'environ quarante ans était accompagnée d'un bon embonpoint, mais loin d'être disgracieux, ce dernier lui donnait un air de mère poule la rendant tout à fait sympathique aux yeux de Harry.

- Ravie de vous rencontrez. Je serais presque tentée de vous demander si Rita n'avait pas trop fait des siennes, mais puisque je suis là… Mais passons, je pense que vous avez autre chose à faire que de raconter votre vie à une journaliste, alors commençons, voulez-vous ?

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit Harry, se contentant d'un petit sourire de façade.

- Assez-vous donc, Harry, lui proposa le directeur.

- Merci, mais je passe toutes mes journées assises alors bon…

- Bien, si vous êtes à l'aise… commença Hangst en sortant un parchemin et une plume. Pour commencer, je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde sorcier ! Et hum, votre deuxième prénom est bien celui de votre défunt père, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Que pensez-vous – il faudra me couper si vous trouvez des questions trop personnelles – je disais donc, que pensez-vous du monde sorcier ? Bien que vous n'en n'ayez pas encore vu grand-chose, je le concède.

- Et bien le monde n'a pas trop changé depuis l'époque de mes parents, j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur _votre_ monde à travers leur pensine. Mais il faut bien l'avouer, même si comme vous le dites je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose, je trouve cette société un peu en retard au niveau de l'ouverture d'esprit par rapport aux moldus.

- Comment cela ?

- Je m'explique. Si par exemple l'enfant d'un criminel moldu – je ne parle ici absolument pas de moi – venait à se retrouver dans une bagarre avec des gosses de son âge, personne n'oserait dire qu'il a un avenir tout tracé pour devenir également un criminel. Au contraire, le personnel encadrant prendra soin de l'entourer afin qu'il ait un environnement stable et propice à son développement. Dans le monde sorcier, les individus – pas tous évidemment, mais une grande majorité, je pense – sont tellement obtus et enfermés dans leur mode de pensées qu'ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin que l'arbre généalogique pour enfermer le rejeton au fond d'une cellule. Tout ceci est à nuancer, évidement, je ne souhaites pas me mettre à dos une partie de la société sorcière encore capable de penser intelligemment.

- Hum hum, je vois. C'est vrai que les deux mondes ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre, mais j'ai remarqué que vous dites « votre monde » pour désigner le monde sorcier, vous ne pensez pas y appartenir ?

- Effectivement. Mais je n'appartiens pas non plus au monde moldu de par mes pouvoirs magiques que j'utilise quotidiennement.

- Ceci nous amène à votre jeunesse. D'après mes renseignements, vous avez grandit en autonomie dans une maison éloignée de toute vie humaine depuis vos huit ans. Vous vous êtes donc élevé tout seul et avez prit vous-même votre enseignement magique en main, est-ce correct ?

- A quelques points près. Après l'assassinat de mes parents, j'ai effectivement grandi dans une maison, mais cette dernière n'est située qu'à un petit kilomètre d'une ville dont je garderais le nom, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

- Bien sûr, approuva discrètement la femme.

- Merci. Et je n'ai pas vraiment grandi tout seul. Enfin, théoriquement si, mais j'ai développé quelques liens d'amitié avec des jeunes du coin.

- N'avez-vous jamais voulu tout laisser tomber, votre magie, votre nom, pour aller vous réfugier chez les moldu et avoir une famille d'accueil ?

- Non, même si mes parents m'ont cruellement manqué, je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Bien sûr, j'ai eu quelques moments de faiblesse, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant.

- Vous avez bien du courage, jeune homme, dit-elle en lui accordant un sourire. A propos de vos parents, ne savez-vous pas le nom de leur agresseur ?

- Malheureusement non, mais je me souviens parfaitement que d'après ses paroles, il devait faire parti de l'organisation des Mangemort. Mais j'ignore totalement pourquoi il était venu les tuer… La volonté de tuer des anciens membres de l'ordre du Phénix, je présume, vu que c'est en partie grâce à ce mouvement de résistance que la chute des Mangemort a eu lieu. D'ailleurs, qu'est devenue Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et Peter Pettigrow ? Le peu de personne à qui j'ai demandé m'ont dit ne pas savoir.

- Tout simplement parce que la chef des Mangemort et le vieil ami de vos parents ont disparu de la circulation, mais à des moments bien séparés et n'ont aucun lien. Je change de sujet mais je vois que votre vipère heurtante est toujours avec vous, constata-t-elle en pointant Esther du menton, avez-vous d'autres familiers ?

- Ma vipère s'appelle Esther et non, elle n'est pas toujours avec moi. Ceci est en partie du à un fait que vous ne manquerez sûrement pas d'évoquer : lors d'un cours de potion, la présence d'Esther a provoqué une panique irrationnelle de la part de ma collègue quelque peu émotive, Parvati Patil. Le professeur Snape m'a donc enjoint de présenter ma vipère à la classe, ceci pouvant aider à les faire accepter sa présence. Certains ont été bouleversés lorsque j'ai ordonné à Esther de mordre une jeune fille (Harry se garda bien de préciser qu'il s'agissait de la même fille) afin de montrer deux choses : d'un, que même si un accident arrivait – ce qui est hautement improbable – je suis en totale possibilité de soigner le malheureux, et que de deux, il ne faut jamais prendre le venin d'un animal à la légère. Pour répondre à votre question, je possède deux autres familiers, un chat polymorphe et un corbeau « postal » qui a également perturbé quelques âmes sensibles habitant ce château, à ce demander s'ils ne sont pas moins habitué au monde sorcier que moi !

- Je vois. En parlant des autres élèves, que répondez-vous aux personnes qui vous considèrent comme un futur mage noir, ou tout du moins comme un être dangereux et perfide ?

- Et bien cela rejoint mon hypothèse sur l'esprit obtus de cette communauté. Le fait de posséder comme compagnons des animaux qui sortent du commun et de parler la langue des serpents vous classe directement dans la colonne des dangereux psychopathes. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment une personne sociable et agréable à vivre, ceci étant peut-être du à ma jeunesse solitaire, mais si on ne me cherche pas, je ne pause aucun problème. Pour ce qui est de ma réponse aux insinuations et aux insultes, je réponds par le silence.

- D'après certains contacts, j'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous avez répondu aux lettres qui vous ont été envoyées suite à l'article de Mrs Skeeter.

- En effet, j'ai répondu à ces lettres comme le veut la courtoisie. J'ai seulement répondu aux menaces que si un jour l'envie me prenait de mourir, je me ferais un plaisir de leur laisser l'honneur de me trancher la gorge, répondit Harry en étirant ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

- Avez-vous reçu des lettres autres que de menaces ? S'intéressa la journaliste.

- Effectivement, mais je ne divulguerais pas le contenue de ses missives pour respecter l'anonymat de ces jeunes demoiselles, répondit Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

- Que pensez-vous du surnom que l'on vous a apposé, le Serpent ?

- Je n'ai rien contre, il faut dire qu'un membre de cette espèce est actuellement logé autour de mon cou ! Pour être honnête, je préfère ce surnom un tant soit peu innovant à un banal « le-fils-des-Traitres-qui-n'en-étaient-finalement-pas ».

- Hum hum, acquiesça la femme. Pour en revenir à votre vie actuelle, comment trouvez-vous les cours et l'ambiance de Poudlard ?

- Les cours ne me sont pas familiers, c'est assez étrange de se retrouver en face d'un professeur qui vous parle de magie. Etrange, mais pas désagréable. L'ambiance au château est très animée, je ne sais pas quand cet environnement magique me semblera banal, mais malgré les souvenirs que mes parents avaient gardé, je ne pense pas que la routine ne s'instaurera avant longtemps.

- C'est vrai que vous faîtes un changement radical de décors. Avez-vous déjà des amis proches ?

- Je crois, en effet. Mais je ne les nommerais pas car l'une d'entre elle pourrait voir ses chevilles enflées d'être ainsi présenté dans la Gazette du Sorcier et l'autre n'apprécierait sûrement pas le geste.

- Pourquoi précisez-vous « je crois » ?

- L'amitié, tout comme la confiance, est quelque chose que j'accorde très rarement.

- Que comptez-vous faire après vos études ?

- J'avoue que cette question ne s'est pas encore posée, mais j'ai plusieurs possibilités. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore dans lequel des deux mondes je vais vivre, alors de là à savoir quelle profession je pourrais exercer…

- Une petite idée, tout de même ?

- Et bien si je retourne chez moi, je reprendrais mes anciennes activités qui m'occupent et me suffisent largement, mais si je décide de rester chez les sorciers, la décision sera plus ardue et dépendra sûrement de ce que je découvrirai durant ces deux années qui s'offrent à moi.

- Bien. Et maintenant, les questions sensibles. En voulez-vous à la communauté sorcière pour avoir accusé à tord vos parents ? Pensez-vous que cet exil a conduit vos parents à une mort certaine ? Quel est votre ressentiment sur toute cette affaire ?

Ces questions pausèrent un froid, et le regard de Potter se durcit, faisant frissonner Hangst qu'il fixait toujours. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour alléger l'atmosphère lorsque que le jeune sorcier reprit la parole d'un ton glacial.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver. J'en veux effectivement à la communauté sorcière, mais je travaille à donner mon pardon à des gens qui se laisse influencer par les médias, les opinions du Ministère et surtout, par leurs vieilles croyances et coutumes ancestrales. Je ne puis me battre contre cette société qui se laisse guider par ses peurs lorsque les temps sont durs, je ne peux leur en vouloir de vouloir la paix au prix de la mise à mort de boucs émissaires, sans chercher à trouver la vérité qui se cache. Je réprouve cette mentalité mais je pense pouvoir comprendre la faiblesse naturelle d'un peuple qui se croit puissant mais qui ignore totalement comment affronter la peur d'un grand danger.

Le silence se fit nouveau, ne laissant que le bruit de la plume qui grattait les paroles du jeune sorcier sur le papier.

- Dernière question, d'où vient votre baguette ? Est-ce celle de votre père ?

- C'est un peu trop… personnel, je crois, répondit Potter en retrouvant un ton neutre.

- Comme vous voulez. Et bien si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter… Non ? Bien, puis-je prendre une photo pour compléter le portrait ?

- Bien sûr, mais pour une seule et unique photo. », Acquiesça Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hangst le fit se déplacer devant la cheminée qui était située à coté de la porte, puis mit l'objectif devant elle. Harry, quant à lui, se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire, laissant Esther se replacer correctement autour de son cou.

_Cette vipère est vraiment narcissique_, pensa-t-il, amusé.

« - Bien, Mr. Potter, à trois. Un, deux, trois !

- Albus ! Gronda Severus au même moment en ouvrant la porte du bureau la volée.

- Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda doucement le directeur, habitué des frasques de son maître de Potion.

- Ais-je interrompu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en devisant Harry et la journaliste. Ah oui, l'interview, se rappela-t-il enfin.

- Bonjour, professeur, le salua poliment Harry en imitant Hangst. Et bien à part le fait que vous soyez sur la photo, votre entrée inopinée dans cette pièce n'aura aucune conséquence, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un fou rire.

- Pardon ? Mme, je vous prierais d'en prendre une autre, grogna-t-il durement à l'adresse de la journaliste.

- Impossible, Mr Potter a explicitement donné son accord pour une seule photo. Il me faut donc son accord.

- Bon et bien, j'ai du travail ! Envoyez-moi un exemplaire de votre journal lorsqu'il sortira, s'il vous plait. Au revoir ! Débita rapidement Harry avant de se précipiter dans la sortie.

- POTTER ! S'écria Snape, tenté de courir à la poursuite du sorcier pour le remonter par la peau du cul s'il le fallait, pour reprendre une photo d'où il serait absent.

- Et bien, je vous laisse messieurs. Bonne journée, déclara la journaliste avant de partir par la cheminée, ravie de sa matinée.

- Severus, que me vaut votre visite… inopinée ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard une fois la femme sortie.

- Pas quelque chose qui me valait d'être dans le journal du dimanche, grogna le professeur. J'ai surpris plusieurs élèves dans ma réserve il y a de cela trois jours et malgré un nombre conséquent de points enlevés ainsi que deux heures de retenues en ma présence, je les y ai de nouveau trouvé.

- Et où sont-ils à présent ?

- Stupéfiés dans la position où ils se trouvaient. J'ai naturellement condamné la porte de la réserve avec nombre de sorts, indiqua Severus, profondément agacé par l'attitude de plus en plus insolente des élèves.

_Je vais finir par croire que Potter a raison et qu'ils ont besoin de se défouler… Je lui donnerai leurs noms, peut-être pourront-ils faire parti du Club…_

Et c'est sur cette pensée remplie de perspectives plus réjouissantes les unes que les autres que le professeur guida le directeur jusqu'aux élèves récalcitrants.

* * *

(**) lien du tatouage sur mon profil

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?** Un avis sur les futurs élus de la rencontre inter-école? **

Je n'ai, à présent, plus aucun chapitre d'avance... alors je croise les doigts pour avoir le temps et l'inspiration de pouvoir faire mes sorties régulièrement.

Dans le chapitre prochain, Harry fera des grosses découvertes, des nouveaux personnages rentrent en jeux, le Serpent augmente son influence sur Poudlard et le fight club commence! (un TRES long chapitre, alors j'espère le sortir dans les temps!)

**Bye et à la prochaine!**


	6. Le Maître impose son Jeu part1

**Salut ! DESOLE POUR LE RETARD ! **

**A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! A LIRE ! **

**ERATUM, mes chers amis !**

DE UN : **Severus Snape est officiellement âgé de 33 ans, soit 3 ans de décalage avec les parents de Harry, et 16 ans de décalage avec ce dernier **(au lieu d'une dizaine prévue à l'origine… T.T) Désolée et merci à ceux qui me l'ont signalé !

DE DEUX : Ron n'est **pas batteur** mais bien **gardien** dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

DE TROIS : J'ai **changé le titre** du chapitre précédant pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour celui-ci qui lui correspond nettement mieux.

Je vous laisse à présent à la lecture de la **PREMIERE PARTIE** de ce chapitre (Je me suis aperçue que ce que j'avais prévu ne rentrait pas dans un seul chapitre)

Et toujours un grand merci à ma bêta C0rnii sans qui j'écrirais encore "tendis" et "bonjours" (entre autres:p)

**Bye les poiscailles !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Maître impose son Jeu [1****ère**** part]**

Ou comme j'aime à l'appeler, le chapitre des clins d'œil.

* * *

_Dédicace à ma voisine d'amour qui a quitté le foyer cette semaine… JE T'AIME MA CHERIE ! Tu vas me manquer Marion ! _3

* * *

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Il y était enfin. Deux semaines avaient été nécessaires pour en arriver là. Il regarda ses recrues qui le fixaient d'un air perdu, regroupées devant lui, et prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, et bienvenu au Fight Club ! Ici, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je suis le Maître du Jeu. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est LE Jeu. Vous êtes nombreux ici à venir pour la première fois, je vais donc vous expliquer le principe du Club, commença le Maître d'une voix forte. Lorsque je suis venu ici, j'ai vu une bande de sorciers frustrés, ennuyés et passifs : je veux changer ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai ouvert une nouvelle session du Club ici même, à Poudlard. »

Potter reprit une grande inspiration.

« Il y a sept règles au Fight Club : Un, on ne parle pas du Fight Club. Deux, on arrête un combat lorsque l'un des participants ne peut plus combattre ou abandonne. Trois, seulement deux personnes par combat. Quatre : un seul combat à la fois. Cinq : pas de bijoux, pas de ceinture et autre, les combats se font en pantalon et sous-vêtements. Six : PAS DE MAGIE, quelque soit la forme. Sept : si c'est votre première soirée au Fight Club, vous devez combattre ! »

Harry laissa couler son regard sur les visages tendus qui lui faisait face, croisant parfois les regards amusés des jumeaux, ou déconcertés de Draco. Il ferma les yeux un instant et _sentit_ la présence de Severus derrière lui, dans l'ombre, à l'opposé des autres membres.

Harry avait accueillit ses « invités » dans la salle sur demande qu'il avait préparé avec son aîné, mais celui-ci préférait rester invisible, ne voulant pas montrer sa présence avant que quelques combats ne se soient déroulés.

Potter poussa un léger soupir pour se motiver, laissant un instant ses pensées s'égarer vers les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

*** Deux semaines auparavant ***

« - Pas trop honte de te balader en ville avec un étudiant, sombre et acariâtre professeur de potion ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je vois simplement le très détesté Severus Snape marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie du très méprisé Serpent, répliqua le professeur.

- C'est vrai que si tu vois ça comme ça… Bon, je dois acheter des bouquins, des ingrédients de potion, des fringues ainsi qu'un poignard.

- Un poignard ?

- J'aime égorger mes victimes.

- Je vois ça… Bon, mon programme est sensiblement le même mais je dois passer par l'Allée des Embrumes et je pense que tu devras passer par Gringott alors…

- Je t'accompagne, où crois-tu que je pourrais trouver un poignard digne de ce nom ailleurs ? Et il est hors de question que je fasse mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou sinon je jure d'étrangler le prochain qui me regarde comme si j'avais des cornes de démon sur la tête !

- Bien, de toute façon tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurais pas accepté, sale gamin insolent et insupportablement stupide, alors direction Gringott, lança Snape, acide.

- Vieille chouette grincheuse, répliqua Harry sur le même ton tandis qu'il accélérait le pas.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas le surnom de Minerva ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua à avancer rapidement.

- Ben vas-y, boude je te dirais rien… Oh ! D'accord, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité d'imbécile, grogna Snape.

- …

- Eh ! Je ne vais pas supporter ta mauvaise humeur toute la journée, cracha Snape en tirant sur le coude de Harry.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Si ça te fait tant chier de traîner avec un gamin, va donc rejoindre tes vieux potes !

- En même temps si tu te comportes comme ça, de un je te prendrais effectivement pour un gamin, et de deux tu vas attirer des regards sur nous alors calme toi.

- Mais tu m'emmerdes ! Et arrête de gueuler, tout le monde nous regarde !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se tendit et assena un coup à l'épaule de son ami. D'un regard il le fit taire, pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention des passant sur eux, et conjura un bocal en verre où il fit glisser sa main avant de le refermer brutalement.

Severus était toujours aussi étonné des changements brutaux d'attitudes qui s'effectuaient sur le jeune homme, mais il le fut plus encore, même si aucune émotion ne transparaissait à travers son visage, lorsqu'il vit Potter porter au niveau de ses yeux le bocal qui contenait à présent un scarabée. Le regard du sorcier ne lui disait rien de bon, c'était exactement le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait avoué vouloir sa vengeance, lors de la soirée du Fight Club.

« - Alors comme ça, Rita, tu m'espionnes ? Tu ne supportes pas la défaite on dirait, murmurait-il dangereusement. Tu sais que j'ai plein de sort à tester ? Pardon ? Tu te portes volontaire ? Merci, j'accepte avec plaisir.

- C'est Skeeter ? Un animagus ? En es-tu sûr ?

- Ouais, un prédateur digne de ce nom n'oublie jamais l'odeur de sa proie.

- Mais es-tu seulement humain ? Soupira Severus. Bon, maintenant que la bête est dans le bocal, on peut y aller ?

- Oui ! répondit vivement Harry en mettant le bocal dans le sac qu'il avait emporté, ayant totalement oublié la précédente dispute.

- Alors allons-y », soupira le sorcier en le poussant dans le dos du plat de la main pour le forcer à avancer.

La banque des sorciers était un établissement imposant, majestueux, enfin… s'il on exceptait les deux créatures étranges, communément appelées gobelin des montagnes (voisins des gobelins, mais en plus moche et plus hargneux) en armure, qui surveillaient l'entrée de l'antre des gobelins. Le hall était tout simplement grandiose, recouvert du sol au plafond de marbre et éclairé par de larges lustres de cristal qui étaient suspendus dans les air par un enchantement. Lorsque les deux amis entrèrent, un fourmillement impressionnant y régnait : des sorciers et des sorcières de tout âges faisaient la queue aux différents guichets, marchaient derrière des gobelins qui les emmenaient dans leur bureaux ou dans les coffres, certaines de ces créatures magiques couraient même un peu partout, transportant sans doutes des messages pour leurs confrères. Les deux sorciers se placèrent au bout d'une file d'attente, discutant tranquillement des ingrédients de potions qu'ils voulaient acheter plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Snape donna un coup de coude à Harry en désignant du menton des regards peu amènes.

« - Tu penses qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps avant de te sauter à la gorge ?

- Assez longtemps pour que ce soit notre tour, je l'espère, soupira le plus jeune. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire arrêter pour meurtre aussi vite.

- « Aussi vite » ? Tu as tout de même l'intention de te faire arrêter pour meurtre ? Ricana Severus.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Notre cher directeur m'a inscrit en sixième année pour que je découvre le monde sorcier, alors pourquoi ne pas découvrir le système judiciaire de l'intérieur ?

- Tu pourras utiliser cet argument quand tu seras face au jury, mais pour l'instant c'est notre tour », l'informa-t-il en avançant vers le gobelin qui leur faisait à présent face.

La créature était plutôt petite, ses longues oreilles qui sortaient de part et d'autre de son crâne poussaient à l'horizontale, sa peau rugueuse était parsemée de quelques poils, ou cheveux selon le point de vue, épais et tordu, et elle était d'un âge indéterminé. Son regard antipathique renseigna tout de suite Harry sur les sentiments que le gobelin semblait porter à l'encontre des sorciers, le conseillant fortement de le prendre avec des pincettes s'il souhait ne pas en faire des ennemis.

« - Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je voudrais rentrer en possession des éléments de ma succession, s'il vous plait.

- A quel nom ?

- Harry James Potter.

- Ah…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais la réouverture du compte de vos parents et la remise en état n'est pas tout à fait finie.

- Comment ça, « la remise en état » ? Avez-vous touché au contenu du coffre de la famille Potter ?

- Et bien… Lors du procès de vos prédécesseurs, le ministère a réussi à avoir l'autorisation de fouiller le coffre, mais il semblerait que vos parents avaient obtenu de l'ancien directeur des protections un peu plus… poussées. Alors quand l'envoyé du ministère a voulu y accéder, une succession en chaîne s'est mise en place et a quelque peu… chambouler, l'intérieur du coffre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors comme aucun gobelin ne voulait plus y risquer une jambe, personne n'a rien rangé.

- Et bien dites à vos collègues de réparer cette bévue le plus rapidement possible, je vous pris.

- Bien sûr, le rangement se fera pendant que vous remplirez les documents de succession, Mr Potter.

- Et pendant que _Monsieur_ Potter signera ses papiers, je pourrais peut-être accéder à mon coffre ? demanda Snape qui était tout sauf patient.

- Bien sûr, mon collègue vous y emmènera, monsieur ?

- Snape.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

- Harry, on se retrouve ici ?

- Pas de problème. »

Lorsque Snape rejoignit Potter vingt minutes plus tard, ce dernier sortait seulement du bureau du gobelin, accompagné par ce dernier ainsi qu'un de ces collègues. Harry les quitta avec quelques paroles avant de rejoindre son ami.

« - Je te jure, je suis maudit ! Je hais toute cette paperasse ! Le directeur lui-même a du venir signer des documents ! S'énervait le jeune homme avant de pousser un long soupir. Bon, maintenant qu'ils ont réussit à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mon coffre, tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

- Sûr, je me demande bien ce que tes parents avaient de si important à cacher.

- Je me le demande aussi, murmura Harry. Ils étaient certes prudents, mais de là à imposer des sorts aussi puissants… Je ne sais franchement pas à quoi m'attendre…, continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et bien nous allons être fixé, si son Altesse le Serpent veut bien sortir de ses nobles Pensées, rejoindre le commun des mortels et de bien vouloir diriger ses Augustes pieds en direction du gobelin qui nous attend depuis dix minutes en se tournant les pouces. (c0rnii : Alala on dirait un vieux couple ces deux là P )

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, mon cher Severus, je dirais que tes paroles sont _légèrement _hypocrites.

- Si tu ne me connaissais pas aussi bien, évidement », rajouta le maître des potions d'un air sarcastique qui fit sourire le Serpent.

Les deux sorciers rejoignirent le gobelin qui, à la question de Potter, s'avéra porter le nom de Grolmik et être le responsable particulier du coffre de la noble famille. Le gobelin, surprit par l'inhabituel respect dont ses deux visiteurs l'affublait depuis leur arrivée, entreprit de leur faire une description détaillée de toutes les protections – exceptées celles tenues secrètes par le serment qu'il avait prononcé lors de son premier jour de travail – qui étaient présentes pour éviter toutes intrusions dans la banque et celles spécifiques au coffre Potter. Il leur assura par la même occasion qu'aucun autre compte ne présentait de telles dispositions, et que la manière dont les parents de Harry les avaient obtenus lui était totalement inconnue, même s'il pensait qu'ils avaient dû passer un marché avec l'ancien directeur, aujourd'hui décédé.

Le voyage à travers les entrailles de l'établissement gobelin se fit dans un petit chariot qui les emmena à vitesse grand V dans des tunnels sombres où ils croisèrent quels collègues de leur guide poussant des chariots chargés d'or. Harry observait pour la première fois ce décor, ses parents n'ayant consigné aucun souvenir d'une de leur visite dans la pensine. La vitesse lui remua les entrailles, mais un coup d'œil à son ami et professeur le rassura : il n'était pas le seul à avoir le mal des transports. Il faisait malgré tout bonne figure, car il voulait obtenir le respect et la confiance de ces créatures magiques, et s'il devait faire comme si le trajet dans ce chariot de malheur était une partie de plaisir, alors il y poserait ses fesses autant que nécessaire. En effet, le jeune sorcier savait que, même si cette race était dénigrée par la population sorcière, ils n'en possédaient pas moins tout leur or, des tas de gallions à la moindre noise ! S'il voulait survivre en ce monde, chaque allié était le bienvenu.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de chevauchée fantastique, les trois voyageurs arrivèrent enfin en face du coffre n°58.

Severus ricana intérieurement en pensant la signification de ces deux chiffres : 5 pour l'ouverture d'esprit, la faculté d'adaptation et le libertinage – nouveau ricanement, audible pour ses voisins cette fois – 8 pour la manipulation et le pouvoir. Snape ne croyait pas en la divination, numérologie et autres stupidités inutiles, mais cette coïncidence était vraiment amusante – ou intrigante, selon la vision des choses (1). Le sorcier reporta son attention sur son jeune ami : Potter était toujours debout, fixant intensément la large porte de fer. Cette dernière était haute d'environ trois mètres et large de deux bons mètres, le métal qui la composait présentait de larges gravures incrustées de fils d'argent, entrecoupées parfois de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses. Le coffre, de part son numéro inférieur à cent, montrait la puissance, la richesse et l'importance de la famille Potter dans la société magique au cours des siècles, et la porte finement ouvragée en était la conséquence flagrante.

Grolmik se racla légèrement la gorge, sortant Harry de sa contemplation par la même occasion. Il sortit la clé et l'inséra dans la large serrure, mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir les battants.

« - Un instant, Mr Potter ! Intervint le banquier. J'ai oublié de vous précisez que comme il s'agit d'un coffre appartenant à une grande famille de noble, il vous faut prononcer le credo des Potter. L'administration des gobelins peut passer outre, mais pas les visiteurs.

- Oh, bien sûr. Harry se retourna face à la porte et, posant sa main sur une pierre, il murmura doucement : _Pour les Potter, la vengeance se mettra un jour en marche, afin que le pouvoir et la richesse nous appartiennent à jamais_. »

_On dirait une prophétie,_ se dit Snape, songeur, alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

Harry franchit le seuil et se retrouva devant une grande cave, constituée d'une salle principale ainsi que deux cavités annexes, délimitées par une ouverture en arc. Harry frissonna soudain en sentant le sort de protection unique qu'avaient installé ses parents. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la magie le reconnaisse en tant que membre de la famille Potter. Une fois la sensation devenue totalement amicale il pivota, tournant le dos aux multiples monticules de Gallion qui remplissait l'espace principal. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Severus et, sans un mot, lui prit la main et le fit pénétrer dans le coffre. La magie du sort parcourut le corps du sorcier, le refroidissant soudainement, lui faisant sentir l'animosité qu'il déclanchait par sa présence et bientôt, seule la main en contact avec celle de Potter lui sembla tiède. Peu à peu, au bout de quelques secondes, ou cela était peut-être des heures, la chaleur se dispersa de la main de Harry jusque dans le reste de son corps. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que le sort l'avait tout à fait accepté, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Harry lui faisant un grand sourire.

« - La magie de protection t'a accepté comme compagnon du dirigeant de la famille Potter. Félicitation !

- Compagnon ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux, je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi non plus dans quel terme le sort voyait ça. »

Le dernier des Potter se détourna de la vue on ne peut plus distrayante d'un Snape tiraillé entre la gêne et le soulagement d'avoir été reconnu et accepté par le sort en tant que compagnon, et pas propulsé sans ménagement hors du coffre ou autre refoulement en règle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salle principale ainsi qu'à la première des annexes où était entassé proprement une quantité impressionnante de pièces ainsi que plusieurs tas d'or et quelques un de pierres précieuses. La seconde annexe s'avéra un peu plus intéressante, car elle contenait entre autre quelques livres rares, une tapisserie de la généalogie de la famille, quelques tableaux de paysages et des bijoux de famille, dont un pendentif (2) représentant les armoiries des Potter, que Harry accrocha immédiatement autour de son cou. Le bijou noir et argent pendait au bout d'une chaîne fine et légère, mais d'une matière on ne peut plus résistante. Le blason était carré avec une pointe dans sa partie inférieure, en son centre était placé un P qu'une ligne de sang entourait, se terminant en quelques gouttes, et en arrière plan un éclair zébrait l'argent. (c0rnii : Si ça c'est pas du bijou ^^ la grande classe :P)

Une fois le bijoux replacé derrière sa chemise et devenu quasi invisible, Harry passa en revu les quelques livres rares présents. A part deux ouvrages qu'il mit dans son sac, le reste s'avéra peu intéressant et il rejoignit rapidement Snape dans la salle principale où il remplit une petite bourse d'une somme rondelette, bien décidé à ne pas faire des allers-retours toutes les semaines. Ils allaient repartir lors qu'un détail accrocha le regard de Harry.

« - Severus, c'est moi ou il y a une porte derrière le tas de Gallion ?

- Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. C'est étrange, normalement il n'y a pas de pièce fermée dans les coffres. Mr Grolmik, vous aviez connaissance d'une telle pièce ?

- Oui, mais personne ne peut y rentrer à part les propriétaires du coffre. Je n'ai jamais vu que trois personnes y rentrer et s'était vos défunts parents ainsi que votre grand-mère, Mr Potter, et seulement quelques reprises. Il me semble que l'ouverture s'effectue par reconnaissance du sang, encore une protection unique en son genre dans notre établissement, si vous voulez tout savoir. Vos parents devaient être infiniment influents, même Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusort ne possèdent pas tant de protections, sans doute n'ont-ils jamais eu l'idée d'installer de tels sorts.

- Et bien allons visiter cette pièce ! Severus, ne m'en veut pas mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses rentrer, et je ne préfère pas tester.

- Pas de problème, après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires, bien que je sois malgré tout extrêmement curieux du contenu si hautement protégé. »

Potter se retourna vers l'énorme tas de pièce et essaya tant bien que mal de le contourner, longeant difficilement la paroi de pierre. Après deux chutes, quatre écorchures contre le mur et un nombre impressionnant de jurons moldu et sorcier, l'héritier Potter arriva enfin face à la porte noire. Elle était de taille réduite, juste assez grande pour le laisser passer, ne possédait aucune décoration à part une petite pointe piquante qui en ressortait à l'horizontale. Devinant qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire jolie, Harry se fit une estafilade dans la paume de sa main droite à l'aide de sa baguette et l'appliqua sur la petite pointe. Au bout de quelques secondes, Potter se rendit compte que son sang commençait à se répandre sur le bois, serpentant dans des rainures invisibles. Lorsque le sang eu fini de s'étendre, dessinant le blason des Potter, rendant les gouttes de sang qui le composaient plus vraies que nature, la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic.

Harry, après avoir poussé un petit soupir d'auto encouragement et s'être guéri la main, franchit le seuil et se retrouva dans une petite pièce pas plus grande que sa chambre de Poudlard.

Mais ce n'était pas des lits et des manuels scolaires qu'il y trouva, non non !

Harry était stupéfié.

Chamboulé.

Perdu.

Il se trouvait ni plus ni moins dans un musée de la magie noire.

Des étagères remplies d'artéfacts dangereux.

Des livres de magie du sang.

Outils de tortures depuis longtemps oubliés, et d'autres plus récents.

Harry divaguait dans les différentes allées entre les hautes étagères qui remplissaient l'espace, le regard vague, une phrase se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête :

_Mais qui était réellement mes parents ?_

Il respira profondément et s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils présents, sortit son carnet et, s'armant d'un stylo bic – la plume des sorciers l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose – entreprit de noter tous les détails étranges à leur propos.

_Gringott, 05/09/04_

_* Livres noirs, uniquement protégés par un sort limiteur d'âge et un simple sort de protection, présent à la maison._

_* credo familial étrange : le secret de mes parents était-il commun à toute la famille Potter ?_

_* trop de protections du sang._

_* coffre de Gringott surprotégé : choses à cacher, extrêmement précieux ou dangereux, peut-être même les deux._

_* Chambre forte remplit d'assez de preuves pour mettre au trou tout les Potter sans procès aucun._

_Etaient-ils vraiment innocents_ ? Se demanda soudain Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement, se souvenant du jour où il avait regardé la scène qui avait conduit à la mise en accusation de ses parents, à travers à leur pensine.

_« Black ! Arrête de m'embêter, sale bestiole ! Arrête, tu vas perdre mon dessin de papa et maman ! »_

_Le petit garçon de neuf ans s'arrêta au milieu de la bibliothèque, suivant des yeux le volatile qui s'était perché sur la dernière étagère. Rabaissant les yeux, il sentit ces derniers le picoter, et fondit brutalement en larmes, s'asseyant en boule à même le sol._

_« Pourquoi papa et maman sont partis ? Ils me manquent tellement… je veux les revoir ! C'est pas juste d'abord, pourquoi ils ont été obligés de mourir ? Maman m'a dit qu'ils avaient été accusés, et je sais même pas pourquoi ! … Mais oui, la pensine ! »_

_Se relevant rapidement, le tout jeune garçon tira l'échelle et la positionna vers les pensines. Il grimpa les deux premiers rayons et saisit la pensine de son père, soufflant sous l'effort. Une fois de retour au sol, il posa la pensine sur la table et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets, avant de plonger sa tête dedans, comme lui avait apprit ses parents, en pensant fortement au jour où tout avait basculé pour eux. Il se sentit tomber et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un salon. Ses parents étaient assis sur un canapé et faisaient face à un homme que le tout jeune Harry reconnu comme étant Sirius Black, son parrain, lui-même assit dans un fauteuil. Le tout jeune garçon reconnu enfin le salon : c'était celui de la maison des Black, 12 square Grimmaurd._

_Les trois amis discutaient apparemment du nouveau travail de Remus Lupin en tant que consultant au ministère des créatures magiques, emploi qu'il avait pu obtenir grâce à l'assouplissement des lois régissant les loups-garous sous contrôle de potion Tue-Loup. Le jeune Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, se contentant de rester face à ses parents, tentant de mémoriser toujours plus leurs traits. Soudain, un « ploc » se fit entendre dans leur dos. Bellatrix Black, chef des Mangemorts, venait de transplaner dans le salon de Sirius Black, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix dont les Potter faisaient également partit ! Avant que quiconque n'ai pu prononcer une parole ou effectuer un geste, la tête de Maugrey Fol-Œil apparue dans la cheminée._

_« Bordel de merde ! Bellatrix ! Prends ça ! » Hurla-t-il alors que sa main apparut également, lançant un sort que la dirigeante des Mangemorts dévia, se retournant malheureusement contre Sirius qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Black en profita pour transplaner de nouveau, avec un dernier regard étrange en direction des Potter qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Une fois la femme disparue, ils échangèrent un regard et coururent en direction de leur meilleur ami, tentant de le faire revenir conscient, alors que Maugrey les rejoignait complètement, les menaçant de sa baguette._

_« - Vous, cracha-t-il dangereusement, vous étiez des traîtres ! Comment avez-vous pu vous allier à ces fous furieux !_

_- Maugrey, commença doucement Lily qui s'était à présent relevée, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _

_- POURQUOI ? J'arrive dans un salon où se trouve Bellatrix et Sirius Black, et vous deux ! Comment voulez-vous que je ne voie pas ça comme une réunion des Mangemorts ? Je comprends pourquoi Sirius m'avait demander de toute urgence de le rejoindre, il voulait m'annoncer la traîtrise de ses deux meilleurs amis ! _

_- Tu ne comprends pas, tenta James avant de se faire couper._

_- C'est VOUS qui ne comprenez pas ! Les aurors du ministère sont déjà en chemin ! Et je vous arrête par les pouvoirs que je détiens de mon état de chef de la brigade des aurors, pour appartenance à l'organisation des Mangemorts ! »_

_Sur ce, une dizaine d'aurors transplana dans le salon, menottant brutalement le couple Potter qui tentaient de rendre la raison à Fol Œil._

_Harry qui regardait la scène d'un air perdu se sentit tiré en arrière et se retrouva assit sur le tabouret, le souffle coupé, l'esprit hors service._

Le jeune homme, assit sur le fauteuil, ne savait plus quoi penser : ses parents étaient-ils des membres de l'Organisation ? Mais cela ne leur ressemblait pas du tout : jamais aucun Potter ne se serait mit à la botte de quelqu'un, à obéir au moindre ordre d'un illustre crétin ! Même dans leur travail d'auror ils avaient conservé un esprit d'indépendance !

Harry en était intimement persuadé, si James et Lily étaient coupables de quelque chose, ce ne serait certainement pas d'être les chiens d'une quelconque organisation ! Peu importe la pratique de la magie noire, les traditions familiales secrètes et autres choses douteuses et légalement répréhensibles ! C'était juste une autre facette que ses parents ne lui avaient pas montrée, faute de temps.

Dans son élan de motivation, Potter se mit à regarder un peu mieux les quatre rangées d'étagères. Elles étaient nommées selon la dangerosité de leur contenu _– tout maman, ça_ – avec des commentaires plus ou moins douteux pour chaque – _et voilà la griffe de papa_.

Harry passa rapidement dans la première rangée nommée « usage courant » où se trouvaient des armes blanches, des livres et divers artéfacts peu dangereux. A chaque élément était associé un petit carton avec ses propriétés et parfois même ses origines… un vrai musée ! Harry piocha un ou deux livres et une pierre censée cacher la trace magique de son porteur aux sorts de protection des maisons, avant de passer à la rangée suivante : « dangereux ». Il n'y trouva rien de bien intéressant pour sa situation actuelle et passa donc rapidement à la rangée « Extrêmement dangereux » qui se révéla plus intéressante, surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur un magnifique poignard (4) - _une chose de moins à acheter_. Ce dernier avait une lame courbe qui, après observation plus poussée et lecture du carton, s'avéra porter des inscriptions dans un langage ancien, signifiant – d'après le carton – très littéralement « Par et pour le sang, mon Maître me guide ». La garde était fine et gracieuse, sculptée en une vague forme de serpent, tandis que le manche épousait parfaitement la main de Potter, se terminant élégamment en une pointe relevée. Malgré l'étrange sensation que son contact lui provoquait, il n'y fit pas attention : les informations du carton en faisaient cas, disant que c'était la marque de reconnaissance du maître du poignard (qui avait été rendu neutre par son père lors de son acquisition) qui devait, pour rendre l'acceptation et le dévouement total, le garder sur lui sans interruption pendant 24h (la rupture de contact après la première heure entraînant une vague meurtrière incontrôlée). Il se contenta donc d'accrocher à son flanc le fourreau et d'y glisser le poignard. Il relut tout de même une dernière fois le carton, pour être bien sûr des capacités de sa nouvelle arme. Cette dernière développait apparemment quelques qualités supplémentaires lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec du sang lors d'un combat, augmentant sa maniabilité, son tranchant et, si l'esprit du manieur le voulait _réellement_, la pointe pourrait sécréter un poison mortel. Sa présence dans la rangée était justifiée par le fait qu'il y avait une forte possibilité pour que la lame soit possédée par un esprit non identifié… _qui vivra verra_ ! Il était à présent entrain de fouiner dans la quatrième et dernière rangée surnommée, et elle le méritait bien, « NE PAS TOUCHER ». Cette dernière section portait, entre autres, sur la division de l'âme, la possession humaine, la torture de l'esprit menant irrémédiablement à la folie, la création d'hybrides, les malédictions et autres domaines dont les 99% de la population ne voudrait même pas en entendre parler… Harry se sentait septique.

Il était entrain de regarder de plus prêt une bague de contrôle de l'esprit lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

« - Harry ! T'es toujours là ? Réponds-moi ! Hurlait Severus de l'autre côté de la porte.

D'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, le jeune sorcier rendit la porte transparente de son côté, amusé et réjouit par l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage si habituellement impassible.

- C'est bon Sev ! Je sors dans quelques secondes !

- Harry ! Bordel, je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur… REPONDS !

- Ok, il ne m'entend pas… grogna Potter d'un air blasé. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit par la porte, faisant soupirer un Severus rassuré.

- Bordel, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Pas que je m'inquiétais mais j'avais pas envie de me retrouver face à une bande d'auror.

- Bien sûr, tu ne t'inquiétais pas.

- Absolument pas !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je te crois ! Et pour te répondre, je t'ai répondu mais apparemment le son ne peut pas sortir de la salle.

- Bon, c'est oublié. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aussi bien dans cette salle pour que tu y reste plus de vingt minutes ! Maintenant j'en sais plus que Binns sur la révolte des gobelins, pas que c'était inintéressant, précisa-t-il à l'encontre de leur guide, mais je déteste attendre ! »

Harry pâlit considérablement en repensant au contenu de la salle, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Tandis que le gobelin refermait les portes du coffre, Severus se glissa à côté d'Harry et lui demanda doucement.

« - Alors ? C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que… ça m'a perturbé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien ! Juste un tas de possessions familiales précieuses, rien de bien méchant. _Ou presque_, pensa Harry.

- Si un jour tu veux en parler et dire la vérité sur ce qui a pu perturber le Serpent, futur mage noir, ma porte est ouverte, tu le sais.

- Bien sûr. Merci Severus », dit Harry en esquissant un petit sourire alors que le chariot se mettait de nouveau en mouvement.

[…]

Snape et Potter clignèrent un instant des paupières face au soleil éblouissant qui régnait dehors, malgré le vent froid qui les faisait frissonner. Severus jeta un coup d'œil rapide au jeune homme qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis leur sortie du coffre, se demandant ce que diable la salle pouvait contenir pour le perturber à ce point.

_Encore un mystère sur la famille Potter,_ songea Snape.

Le professeur de potion les emmena dans l'Allée des Embrumes, abaissant leur capuche sur leur visage, voulant passer au maximum inaperçu. Il entraîna tout d'abord Harry dans une boutique de vêtements qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, car cette dernière associait parfaitement la discrétion et l'efficacité : au Poney Fringuant (**). Les deux sorciers mirent un peu de temps pour y arriver, étant située en plein milieu de l'Allée. La vitrine était simple et sans prétention, exhibant une tenue de voyage, un costume et un uniforme de Poudlard.

Nos deux compères échangèrent un regard et entrèrent dans l'antre du Poney Fringuant. L'antre en question était plutôt sombre, un tabouret régnait en son centre et était entouré par des lourdes tables en bois surchargées de tissus. Au fond de la pièce, la seule et unique petite porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ 1 mètre 90, la taille fine et élancée, ses cheveux bruns formant des petites bouclettes coupées courtes. Il dégageait une sensation d'élégance, d'aristocratie, mais également de danger. Harry sentit tous ses sens se mettrent en alerte lorsqu'il croisa le regard de braise du tailleur.

« - Bien le bonjour, messieurs ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il en croisant délicatement ses doigts devant lui.

Harry continua d'essayer de comprendre d'où venait son sentiment de malaise tandis que Snape annonça qu'il venait chercher sa commande. Le jeune garçon croisa soudain le regard perçant du commerçant qui ne le lâcha plus des yeux. Des secondes, peut-être même des minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard, tous ses boucliers d'occlumencie relevés pour se protéger de l'autre. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait fixé, l'homme étrange se détourna pour discuter avec Severus.

« - Mon ami, c'est un bien étrange garçon que tu emmènes avec toi, mais pas sans intérêt.

Harry retint trop tard le grognement qui lui sortit de la gorge, déclancha un petit sourire sur les lèvres fines de l'étrange personnage.

- Adam, je te présente Harry James Potter. Harry, je te présente Adam Valdov.

- Voici donc le Serpent dont tout le monde parle, murmura Adam en tendant sa main à Harry, les humains qui vous craignent ont une raison, mon cher.

- Si vous le dites, répondit le dernier des Potter en lui serrant la main froide. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontrer un homme – si homme vous êtes – aussi étrange que vous, monsieur. Etes-vous d'une autre espèce où est-ce simplement votre aura magique quelque peu dangereuse qui perturbe mes sens ?

- Harry, Lord Valdov est un vampire, dit Snape avec un petit sourire tandis que ce dernier partait dans un éclat de rire sonore.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprises, Lord Potter. Votre rencontre aura grandement amélioré ma journée, sorcier.

- Et bien je vous retourne le compliment, Lord. Vous êtes le premier vampire que je rencontre et je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi mon instinct me disait de vous planter mon poignard dans le cœur, déclara honnêtement Harry.

- Hohoho ! Severus, me laisserais-tu goûter un petit morceau de ce garçon ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit, Harry se contentant pour sa part de pauser discrètement sa main sur la garde de son poignard qu'il avait rendu invisible avant de sortir de la pièce secrète de son coffre.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Severus ! Je ne vais certainement pas toucher à ton compagnon, après toutes les aventures que l'on a partagé ! C'est dans mon code d'honneur !

- Ce n'est pas mon compagnon, stupide vampire, c'est un ami, grogna Snape.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la créature. Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas, vous savez où me trouver, mon jeune ami, si un jour vous chercher de la compagnie un peu plus divertissante que ce ronchon !

- Merci de l'invitation, répondit poliment Harry, ne tenant pas compte du sous-entendu douteux. Ce n'est pas que cette conversation n'est pas intéressante, mais nous n'avons pas toute la journée, messieurs, leur rappela-t-il alors.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Vous venez certainement pour acquérir un uniforme pour Poudlard.

- En effet. Il me faut dix chemises, cinq pulls, cinq pantalons d'été et autant d'hivers, deux cravates, une cape d'hiver et une autre d'été, une écharpe, une paire de gants et une paire de chaussures.

- Bien, je vais…

- Il me faudra également, le coupa Harry, une paire de bottes d'extérieurs _très_ résistantes, une tenue d'entraînement, une large cape noire pratique pour le combat rapproché, une robe de soirée et une autre pour des rencontres officielles pouvant impliquer pas mal de monde, jusqu'au ministre de la magie. Vous pouvez me faire tout ça ?

- Ou… Oui, bien sûr, répondit Adam après avoir noter la commande sur un parchemin. Ma boutique n'a pas pour habitude de confectionner de tels vêtements mais c'est tout à fait dans nos cordes, et ce serait avec plaisir si c'est pour vous, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil (nouveau grognement) Je n'aurais pas besoin de votre avis sauf pour les tenues que vous avez cité en dernier, que voulez-vous vraiment comme cape de combat ? »

Severus prit place sur une chaise qu'il venait de métamorphoser pour regarder tranquillement Adam s'activer rapidement autour de son ami et élève, à la limite de la vitesse humaine. Le vampire discutait avec Harry, prenait des mesures et plantait des aiguilles dans un tissu que le jeune sorcier avait revêtu, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les deux hommes ne tombent d'accord. Dix de plus et les deux sorciers sortirent du Poney Fringuant avec pour consigne de revenir le soir même pour récupérer la commande.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à un rythme effréné. Les deux sorciers se rendirent tout d'abord chez un apothicaire véreux qui voulu les arnaquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la nouvelle lame de Harry sur son cou – Harry avait du pondre une explication bidon à Snape comme quoi il l'avait trouvé en même temps que le médaillon – à partir de quoi il s'avéra être très conciliant. Il poursuivirent ensuite leurs achats dans une librairie où ils firent tout deux quelques acquisitions intéressantes en plus des livres scolaires obligatoires pour Harry, suivit une course poursuite avec un voleur à l'arrachée version sorcier, d'une altercation avec une vieille dame alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le magasin de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils finirent par acheter un balais pour Harry. C'est donc deux sorciers exténués qui s'effondrèrent – tout en élégance, évidement – sur une banquette du MacClaren's Pub (5), située à l'entrée de l'Allée. Commandant une bierre-au-beurre, ils discutèrent avidement de leurs achats et, après quelques minutes de persuasion made in Potter, Severus raconta comment il avait rencontré Adam Valdov.

« - A l'époque, je sortais tout juste de l'université où je suivais des cours de Potion et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie, diplôme de maître potionniste en poche. Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc, je n'avais pas encore envie de me lancer dans la vie active. J'ai donc rassemblé le peu d'économies que je possédais et je suis parti.

- Parti ?

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé : Angleterre, France, Allemagne, Espagne… J'ai même fait un tour aux Etats-Unis ! Mes principales escales furent en Italie où je séjournais un mois, deux bons mois à Berlin, quelques semaines par-ci par-là et pour finir, six mois à Paris. C'est dans cette ville que je l'ai rencontré.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Et bien dans un premier temps, j'ai appris la langue et une fois que j'eu possédé les bases, je me suis mis à donner des cours de soutiens en anglais et en potion, j'enseignais également à des moldus pour la première matière.

- Attends cinq secondes, que j'essaye de t'imaginer il y a 10 ans, encore jeune et plein de vie…

- Abruti, siffla le sorcier avec amusement. Enfin bref, je passais mon temps entre les cours et la visite de la ville Lumière et de ses alentours, me faisant un petit week-end de temps en temps en province pour découvrir le pays. Naturellement, j'appréciais la vie nocturne de la capitale et c'est par hasard que je rentrai dans un bar aux allures de pub irlandais dans une banlieue de la ville côté moldu. J'étais entrain de boire un verre, assis à une table reculée pour observer les moldus lorsque je sentis une intrusion contre mes boucliers d'occlumencies. J'ai immédiatement levé les yeux, scannant la salle, pour finalement croiser le regard d'un homme fantasque portant une chemise rose, une veste verte et un pantalon bleu marin. Mais ce n'est pas son accoutrement étrange qui m'intrigua, c'est la capacité qu'il avait de paraître élégant et imposant dans une tenue hideuse, et à ma connaissance, il n'y avait que deux sortes de personnes qui possédaient cette capacité : les putains de chanceux – excuse-moi le langage - et les vampires. J'avoue que je l'ai très vite classé dans la seconde catégorie une fois qu'il s'est léché les dents en venant m'aborder.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? « Votre sang me parait tout à fait acceptable, puis-je vous goûter pour m'en faire une idée plus précise ? »

- Pire.

- Pire ?

- Il m'a sorti un truc du genre : « Bonsoir, petit sorcier ! Je t'ai aperçu il y a quelques minutes et j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon amant et nourriture attitrée pour la semaine à venir. On va chez moi ou chez toi ? »

- Bizarrement, ça correspond bien au personnage et ça ne me choque même pas. Malgré tout, je conçois que de se l'entendre dire par un inconnu –vampire de surcroît – en plein milieu d'un bar moldu peu créer un _léger_ choc.

- Léger ? S'offusqua Severus.

- Et bien, que lui as-tu répondu ? S'enquit Harry, curieux.

- « Va planter tes canines ailleurs, sale obsédé »

- Classique.

- Hum… Bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me coller pendant les deux mois restants où je suis resté en France, devant le supporter à chaque fois qu'il faisait du « charme » à une malheureuse victime. J'ai finalement cédé à ses avances au bout d'un mois, deux semaines et un jour pour une soirée qui s'est avérée… enrichissante, acheva Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Harry, pour sa part, hésitait entre un sentiment étrange de foutre un coup de pied dans les parties du suceur de sang – il ne savais pas d'où lui venait cette impulsion – et interroger Snape sur ses orientations sexuelles.

_Bon, j'ai pas encore récupéré ma commande, alors option numéro deux_, songea Harry.

- Enrichissante ? Seriez-vous gay, Pr. Snape ?

- Hum… et bien si c'était au niveau de _ça_, je pense que oui. Mais je tiens à préciser que les courbes féminines me font parfois également… _réagir_.

Harry ricana doucement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils Snapsien.

- J'imaginais la tête de Draco s'il était avec nous à disserter sur ton orientation sexuelle, lui qui te crois asexué ou pire, zoophile !

- Il a de ces idées parfois, s'en est affligeant », soupira Severus, blasé.

[…]

Quelques verres, cris et coups de pieds bien placés sous la table plus tard, Snape et Potter quittèrent le pub pour retourner chez Adam Valdov. La nuit commençait d'ors et déjà à tomber, les forçant à se lancer sort réchauffant sur sort réchauffant pour échapper à la bise automnale glaciale qui s'était levée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la boutique du vampire, ils se faufilèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, appréciant la chaleur à sa juste valeur, et entendirent rapidement des voix venant de l'arrière boutique.

« - Vieux fous ! Il n'est pas question que je fasse le boulot à ta place pour que tu puisses aller chasser !

- Mais mon sucre d'orge, couina une voix… masculine ?

- D'où je suis ton sucre d'orge ? T'es gay, Adam !

- Vas t'occuper des clients, femme !

- Non mais c'est quoi ce revirement de situation ? Tu te lances dans le machisme maintenant ? T'as beau avoir plus de deux cents ans, tu n'es toujours pas stable ! »

Une jeune femme blonde apparue soudain, poussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le vampire à la rencontre des clients. Elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans la salle qu'elle leva les yeux, lâcha soudainement son patron et se jeta au cou de Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« - Harryyyyy ! Que fais-tu là ? Je savais pas que t'étais sorcier ! Ca fait quoi, six mois qu'on ne sait pas vu ? Et c'est qui c'type, grogna-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers Snape. S'il te fait des misères je lui fous la pâté, juste comme tu m'as appris ! Et toi, va chercher la commande, cria-t-elle à son patron vampirique qui s'échappait aussi vite qu'il pu des cris de la jeune femme.

- Salut à toi aussi, Beth, dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas nom plus que tu étais une sorcière, à vrai dire.

- Normal, je suis une cracmol. Enfin, on s'en fou de tout ça. Tu fais quoi de beau ? Tu t'es décidé à venir dans le monde magique, toi aussi ? Moi je me suis découvert une passion pour la mode et la couture, mais comme j'en ai eu marre de la mode moldue je suis venue ici, débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Mais cette vieille mégère du chemin de Traverse n'a pas voulu de moi : une énorme erreur, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, du coup je me suis retrouvée ici avec cet idiot de vampire gay, excentrique, buveur de sang et légèrement schizophrène – je te jure, un putain de doublement de la personnalité, instinct animal il appelle ça – mais qui au moins me paye bien et me laisse faire mon travail tranquille. D'ailleurs, en parlant de travail, j'ai fait des miracles pour tes tenues ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, mais je me suis donnée à fond et maintenant j'en suis bien contente ! Même ton uniforme de Poudlard est merveilleux ! Doux, chaud et merveilleusement sexy ! Tu vas être encore plus beau qu'avant, mon chéri ! Rien à voir avec la merde que vend la vieille peau du Chemin, je te le garantie ! Cette sorcière – oh merde, j'ai oublié que c'était pas une insulte – cette… mégère utilise un tissu tellement rugueux qu'il faut trois nettoyages avant de pouvoir le porter sans se gratter comme un taré ! Je te le dis, être entré dans cette boutique était un signe envoyé par ta peau et tes nerfs !

- D'accord, acquiesça rapidement Harry qui avait oublié à quel point elle était bavarde proportionnellement au temps d'éloignement. Beth, je te présente Severus Snape, mon professeur de potion à l'école et ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, il est également membre du Club. Sev, je te présente Beth Bouth, une membre, elle vient du patelin près de chez moi et, entre autre, mon ex petite amie que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer durant trois mois – un record personnel. » (c0rnii : Elle serait pas en mode Alice la petite Beth ? ^^ / Maud : tout à fait… mais je l'ai fait un peu moins élégante, histoire de pas tomber dans la caricature ^^)

Severus détailla plus précisément le moulin à parole qui était sorti avec Harry et qui venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans demander l'avis du principal intéressé. Elle faisait environ un mètre soixante tout au plus, sa taille, sans être fine, était tout à fait normale et elle possédait des formes tout à fait charmantes. Son visage était plutôt carré mais aux traits féminins, ses grands yeux bruns contrastaient fortement avec ses cheveux blonds qui voltaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle marchait. Loin d'être vraiment gracieuse, elle relevait plutôt de la pile électrique que de la ballerine, et sa bonne volonté transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes maladroits. Mais lorsqu'elle se détourna de son introspection du nouveau venu et qu'elle apporta de l'arrière boutique où se terrait toujours Adam – à moins qu'il ne soit déjà partit se nourrir, Severus l'ignorait – avec ses créations, le sorcier revit son jugement pour une simple observation : _douée, très douée_.

Potter, pour sa part, était totalement ravi. Le résultat était vraiment bon, et la robe de cérémonie était entièrement argentée, aussi fluide que sa cape d'invisibilité et douce comme la meilleure des soies. Après un petit bisou de persuasion, Beth accepta de reprendre son travail pour y rajouter le blason des Potter sur la poitrine, rendant la tenue plus officielle.

Son amie s'avéra, en plus d'être une excellente couturière, une très bonne commerçante. C'est ainsi qu'il obtenu un rabais de 20% - « et de toute façon l'autre idiot n'a rien à dire de ça » – contre la promesse de s'adresser à elle dans le futur si l'occasion se présentait, lui permettant ainsi de « me propulser sur le devant de la scène et de quitter cette boutique humide, irritante et égoïste. ».

Potter se demanda si elle parlait toujours de la boutique.

Bientôt, les questions de la jeune fille se tarirent et les deux sorciers purent enfin trouver l'opportunité de prendre congé sans la froisser – chose qui n'aurait pas dérangé Snape, mais Harry appréciait grandement la jeune cracmol –, bien que fuir serait un mot plus juste, et se retrouvèrent dehors à une heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Harry revêtit sa nouvelle cape chaude et ils s'en fuirent dans le brouillard sur quelques pas avant de transplaner d'un seul homme à Pré-au-lard où la pluie écossaise tombait drue, et de se diriger à grand pas en direction du château.

Une fois les deux sorciers arrivés dans le Hall, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements trempés et tentèrent de se réchauffer par des sorts rapides.

« - Un verre me ferait le plus grand bien, cela vous tente-t-il, Mr. Potter ?

- Avec plaisir, _Professeur_, répondit Harry en accentuant le titre avant de pivoter pour voir Flitwick arriver.

- Vous voilà enfin, couina ce dernier, visiblement soulagé. Il est passé minuit et nous ne pensions plus vous voir revenir !

- Bonsoir, Filius, répondit Snape, atone. Mr. Potter et moi-même avions de nombreuses affaires à régler, sans compter sur la rencontre inopinée de _charmantes_ personnes, continua-t-il en lançant un regard à Potter.

Ce dernier se fit la réflexion que Beth n'avait pas du faire grande impression auprès du maître de Potion.

- Bien, bien. Je ne doute pas que vous aviez fort à faire, je vais donc de ce pas annoncer votre retour au directeur. Il était très inquiet à la pensée que vous puissiez avoir été victime d'une attaque, vu que votre dernière apparition remontait à plusieurs heures ! Bonne nuit Severus, Mr Potter.

- Bonsoir », répondirent ces derniers à l'unisson avant de partir dans les appartements de Snape. Une fois devant la porte, Severus donna le mot de passe « tortora mini » et entra suivit de Harry.

« - Sev ? Que signifie ton mot de passe, je ne suis pas très calé en latin, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tourmenteur d'esprit. Pas mal, non ?

- Oui, c'est sur que par rapport au « jus de citrouille à la fraise » de notre cher directeur, c'est vraiment bon.

- C'est sûr, approuva le professeur avant de frapper deux fois dans ses mains, provoquant l'apparition d'un elfe de maison dans un petit « _plop_ » de transplanage. Emmène ces sacs dans la chambre de Mr. Potter, je te prie.

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Snape, Professeur. Tout de suite, Monsieur ! » Répondit le petit être avant de disparaître avec les affaires de Harry, excepté son sac personnel.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul, buvant paisiblement l'hydromel qu'ils s'étaient servit. Sentant qu'une grande discussion ne serait pas pour ce soir, Harry sortit de son sac un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la première rangée de la pièce qu'il avait surnommé dans son esprit « le musée noir ». Le livre traitait des sorts et contre sorts pour soigner les blessures infligées par magie noire. Severus le lui emprunta cinq minutes pour le feuilleter avant de lui rendre avec la promesse de pouvoir l'étudier plus tard car, selon ses dires, ce vieux grimoire devait être extrêmement précieux et rare, et donc intéressant.

Trois heures et cinq verres plus tard, Harry commençait à piquer du nez sur le livre qu'il ne lisait plus vraiment. Comme dans un songe, il sentit quelqu'un le soulever et l'allonger sur quelque chose de confortable. Il grogna de contentement et se retourna pour finalement rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Severus soupira. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir vu avant que Potter ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il buvait, plongé dans sa lecture comme un animal affamé ! Il baissa les yeux pour regarder de nouveau son ami – _et étudiant, Merlin !_ – entrain de dormir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait métamorphosé en lit de fortune pour la nuit.

_Vite, trouver une idée de chantage pour que Draco ne pose pas de question !_

[***]_  
_

Harry sentit tout d'abord une caresse dans ses cheveux puis, après qu'il eut émit un grognement de plaisir, un courant d'air intense sur tout son corps. Glacé, il consentit enfin à ouvrir un œil ensommeillé.

« - Sev ? Qu'est-ce tu fous dans ma chambre ? Grogna-t-il lourdement.

- Bonne question, Mr Potter. Bien que la phrase correcte serait qu'est-ce que TU fous dans mes appartements, ricana Snape qui venait de retirer la couverture d'un coup sec.

- Hein ? Oh… je me suis endormis ici…

- En effet. Alors maintenant retourne chez toi, vu que je n'ai pas franchement envie de répondre à des questions embarrassantes du type « que faisait un étudiant dans vos appartements durant une nuit entière » ou encore « Vous aurez beau essayer, mais copuler entre criminels ne donnera pas lieu à un enfant maléfique » !

- Copuler ? J'aime savoir où va ton esprit au réveil, me amor…

- Toujours aussi chiant, grogna Snape. Aller, t'as deux minutes pour ramasser tes affaires et courir dans ton lit, la plupart des élèves se réveillent dans deux heures.

- J'ai encore deux heures ? Mais t'es malade de me réveiller aussi tôt !

- Aller, oust ! s'écria Severus en lui jetant son sac avant de s'approcher d'un tableau représentant la forêt interdite de nuit, dévoilant un passage. Tu as l'honneur d'utiliser mon passage secret personnel !

- Le méchant directeur de Serpentard l'utiliserait-il pour aller terroriser les petits enfants ?

- Andouille. Allez, vas-y ! Et tâche de pas te faire chopper par Malfoy : je détesterais avoir une dette envers mon neveu.

- Je comprends, surtout connaissant le neveu », répliqua Potter avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

[***]

Harry, après s'être déplacé dans un mince couloir sombre et humide, avait atterrit dans les toilettes des premières années. Il se dirigea rapidement dans le couloir des sixièmes années et se glissa sans bruit dans sa chambre où, après avoir lancé un rapide sort sur Draco, ce dernier dormait profondément. Il verrait bien demain s'il avait remarqué son absence de la nuit entière. Il froissa rapidement son lit, mit sa couette en boule, jeta son pyjama en plein milieu et, après avoir conclu à une parfaite imitation de son ménage matinal habituel, il prit une douche et s'installa à son bureau. Lorsqu'il finit le chapitre qu'il avait commencé la veille avant de s'endormir, il était encore sept heure trente, et il se doutait qu'aucun élève, à part peut-être les septièmes années stressés, ne seraient debout à cette heure ci. Se rappelant que la sortie du hors série devait se faire aujourd'hui, il laissa un mot à Draco et se rendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuné.

Cette dernière était plutôt vide, comme il l'avait deviné, et la table des Serpentard l'était complètement. Il vit Granger lui faire signe depuis la table des bleu et bronze et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, la rejoignit.

« - Tu permets ? demanda-t-il pour la forme avant de se laisser tomber en face d'elle et de se servir une tasse de café. Comment va, Bookworm (6) ?

- Salut, _Serpent_, répondit-elle en accentuant le surnom. Ca vient d'où ce sobriquet ?

- De nulle part, dit Harry en engouffrant un pain au chocolat. Juste une envie comme ça. Et ne lutte pas, il s'étendra dans tout le château avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

- Ferme ta bouche quand tu manges ! Et s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu es venu squatter à la table des Serdaigle juste pour m'emmerder.

- T'emmerder ? demanda Harry en regardant la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur. Je vois pas l'intérêt. Nan, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire connaissance en mangeant.

- Et que tu n'avais pas envie de manger tout seul. Ah, des hiboux arrivent ! … et un corbeau, naturellement. »

Potter leva les yeux et vit Black se poser sur son bras ainsi qu'un hibou inconnu lui balancer un paquet. Il regarda rapidement les lettres de Black avant de reporter son attention sur le paquet. Sous le regard indéfinissable de Granger, il jeta rapidement deux ou trois sorts de détections de sortilège avant d'ouvrir. Le papier kraft contenait un exemplaire du hors série de la Gazette ainsi qu'une enveloppe vierge. Délaissant le magazine dont sa voisine s'empara rapidement, il ouvrit la lettre, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Après l'avoir lu en fronçant les sourcils, il la déposa sur la table où elle se consuma entièrement.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je pense bien que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à une missive de ma part, et je nierai pour ma part de l'avoir écrite : elle se détruira d'ailleurs à la fin de votre lecture._

_Après notre entretien, je me suis rendue au ministère pour compléter mon article, et c'est par hasard que j'ai entendu un échange, au détour d'un couloir, de deux employés haut gradés que vous connaissez peut-être de nom : il s'agit de Lord Malfoy et Mr Nott. Ce n'est pas tant le nom des deux hommes qui m'a poussé à vous écrire cette lettre, mais bien le contenu de leur conversation : le ministère aurait apparemment la volonté de vous déclarer sous sa responsabilité. Pour vous résumer la situation, avoir le Ministère comme tuteur revient, pour les moldus, à être pupille de l'Etat. Vous seriez donc sous leur responsabilité tant au niveau scolaire, économique que politique : ils auraient le pouvoir de vous régir comme des parents légaux._

_D'après notre court échange, j'ai bien compris que vous étiez largement émancipé et que vous teniez à votre liberté, et je doute que cette nouvelle vous réjouisse. Néanmoins, vous pouvez être assuré que vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien si vous voulez vous opposer à cette décision qui tient, à mon humble avis, plus de la manœuvre politique que de l'aide à un nouveau venu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. _

_Mais quoi que vous choisissez de faire, faîtes le assez vite : connaissant la rapidité d'action du Ministère pour les affaires qui l'arrangent. Le « vote » qui décidera de votre mise sous tutelle ou non se fera apparemment le week-end prochain. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et de la chance, jusqu'à notre prochaine interview __exclusive__._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Joy Hangst_

_Journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier._

Harry se trouvait donc avec une dette envers la sorcière et un ennui majeur sur les bras… une super journée en perspective.

Après un nouveau soupir, il se tourna vers Hermione qui finissait de lire l'interview du Serpent.

« - Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour faire publier cette photo, mais elle est géniale Potter, dit-elle en désignant la photo de couverture où Harry était désespérément fixe, donnant une sensation de crainte mêlée de respect tandis que Snape essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître du cadre.

- La chance et une bonne foulée, si tu veux tout savoir. Je peux le reprendre ? Pas que ça m'intéresse mais c'est sur ma belle gueule qu'on écrit, là. »

Et tandis que la grande salle se remplissait peu à peu, les nouveaux arrivant jetant inévitablement un regard surprit à la table des Serdaigle, Harry se mit à lire son interview : il lirait le reste plus tard.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Hansgt avait retranscrit quasi mot pour mot leur échange (supprimant la question sans réponse) et qu'elle s'était contentée d'un petit paragraphe de conclusion, au ton agréablement neutre et impartial.

_Durant notre entretien, Mr Potter m'a répondu sans détour, posant clairement ses opinions sans – vraisemblablement – mentir, y compris lorsqu'il m'a donné son ressentiment sur la communauté sorcière de notre pays, ressentiment qui ne plaira sans doute pas à beaucoup de monde. Il reste sans nulle doute une grande part de mystère dans le personnage du Serpent, mais il serait réducteur et absurde de le ranger dans une catégorie fixe comme s'est empressé de le faire quelques uns. Si Harry Potter ne m'est pas apparu comme un danger actuel pour la population sorcière, il ne fait aucun doute que le personnage est puissant et charismatique, tout comme le fut avant lui d'autre sorcier tel que Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, et Tom Jedusort, le Ministre de la Magie. _

_Malgré sa jeunesse et son éducation quasi solitaire, le jeune homme semble tout à fait stable et son propos me l'a désigné comme tenant plus de l'homme que de l'adolescent. _

_A chacun de se faire une opinion du Serpent, mais seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il en est._

_J. Hangst._

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça Bookworm, mais il est temps que je rejoigne ma table : les gens vont finir par croire que je suis sociable.

- Pas de soucis, et n'oublie pas : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je viens te voir à la bibliothèque, oui je sais, la coupa Potter en partant pour se diriger vers Draco pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et se servir de nouveau une tasse de café.

- Hey mec ! T'es rentré à quelle heure hier soir ?

- Vers minuit, je crois, répondit vaguement Harry en criant un grand _YES !_ Intérieur.

- Ah ok. Alors, que pense tu de ton interview ?

- Bah trop rien pourquoi ?

- Non c'est juste que j'ai lu un petit passage sur tes amis au château et… hum, comment dire… T'étais vraiment obligé de te foutre de ma gueule ?

- C'n'était pas le but, éluda Harry en haussant les épaules.

- J'abandonne, soupira Draco. Bon, Tu comptes faire quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Hum… ce matin je termine le devoir de rune et j'ai prévu d'apprendre un ou deux sorts de guérisons supplémentaires.

- Bien, tu m'as l'air occupé ! Parce que moi je vais m'entraîner au Quidditch une bonne partie de la journée : le recrutement pour l'équipe se fait vendredi prochain et je me dois d'être prêt ! D'ailleurs, tu comptes te présenter ? Je pense sincèrement que tu as les capacités pour.

- Je ne sais pas encore. »

Sur ce, les deux amis se levèrent se rendirent dans la salle commune. Laissant là Draco avec Zabini, Potter prit son livre de runes, un livre de soins avancés qu'il avait acheté la veille et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Finir ses devoirs ne lui prit pas plus d'une heure, c'est donc de bonne heure qu'il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Une fois sûr que personne ne traînait dans les passages, il passa trois fois devant le tableau des trolls en tutu, pensant très fortement à une salle d'entraînement pour des sortilèges de soins. Lorsque la porte apparue et qu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une pièce de la taille d'une salle de cours normale avec une table, une chaise et des cages contenant divers animaux de laboratoire, dont des dizaines de rats, des lapins et une chèvre. Fermant la salle avec quelques sorts complexes, histoire d'être tranquille, il déposa ses affaires sur la table et se mit au travail. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, Potter s'entraînait à effectuer le sort quelques fois avant de prendre un rat, de lui infliger la blessure souhaitée, et de tenter de le soigner… il va s'en dire que lorsqu'il partit, le sol était jonché de cadavres de rats et de la dépouille de la chèvre, exsangue de sang…

Afin d'éviter Malfoy, Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs pour trouver la cuisine et y manger seul : il n'avait pas envie que son colocataire apprenne qu'il avait des cours de duels avec Severus. De un, il pourrait se vexer d'avoir été laissé de côté et de deux, de vouloir y participer. Et la deuxième proposition ne plaisait pas à Harry.

Après avoir fait un numéro de charme aux elfes, ces derniers acceptèrent de lui préparer une assiette. Cette dernière engloutie, il se dirigea vers les appartements du maître de potion. Ce dernier étant vraisemblablement absent, Harry engagea une conversation assez houleuse avec le serpent qui en gardait l'entrée.

« - §Stupide Sorcier, tu pourras essayer de dire le mot de passe autant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas passer !§ le nargua la sculpture.

- §Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, la porte !§

- §Oh, un Parleur de serpent, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu.§

- §Alors ouvre-moi la porte, pour l'amour de Salazar !§

- §Tu rêves, le propriétaire des lieux m'a fait jurer de ne laisser rentrer personne qui ne sache pas à la fois le mot de passe et le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagne !§

- §Mais je suis déjà rentré et il n'a fait aucun mouvement.§

- §Evidemment, c'est le maître des lieux, morveux !§ lui répliqua le reptile.

- §Je te jure, sale vermine, que si tu ne me laisse pas rentrer, je t'explose la tronche !§

- §Oula, sensible ? Mais tu ne peux rien me faire !§

- § Vraiment ? Et si, je ne sais pas moi, je t'arrachais les yeux ? Ce ne serait pas bien difficile avec un petit sort de découpe !§ siffla Potter en le fusillant des yeux.

-§ Comme tu veux, mais tu peux être sûr que le professeur sera mis au courant !§

-§ Peux importe, tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas rester en plein milieu du couloir à parler à une STUPIDE porte !§ »

Ladite porte pivota enfin, laissant Harry entrer et s'affaler sur le sofa.

Lorsque Snape pénétra dans ses appartements après avoir subit le compte-rendu d'une porte vexée (très bizarre quand on y pense), c'est un Potter avachit au fond de son canapé qui l'accueillit… enfin, pas tant que ça puisque que le sorcier en avait profité pour faire un somme.

Après l'avoir réveillé, les deux sorciers se rendirent dans une salle vide des cachots et, après avoir mit des vêtements plus confortables, Snape commença la leçon. Il expliqua à Potter le code qui régissait les duels, puis, une fois les mouvements de salut appris et les règles comprises, les deux sorciers commencèrent leur entraînement.

Le professeur lui fit déjà lancer tous les sorts de défense, d'attaque et les boucliers que son élève connaissait avant de lui donner des conseils pour le duel en lui-même.

« - Bien, tu connais pas mal de sorts, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Lorsque tu es face à un adversaire, soit mobile : déplace toi et n'offre pas une cible fixe ! Je pense que comme tu pratiques des combats rapprochés depuis longtemps, tu as de bons réflexes : utilise les ! Il vaut mieux esquiver les sorts plutôt que de perdre de l'énergie à les contrer avec un bouclier.

- Alors pourquoi l'école ne donne-t-elle pas de cours de sport ?

- Les sorciers sont des fainéants : pourquoi faire du sport ? On peut tout lever avec un sort, on peut perdre du poids avec une potion, on peut se déplacer avec un balai, etc. La magie nous facilite tout, alors pourquoi se fatiguer ? Mais il faut savoir que les aurors reçoivent un entraînement assez dur pour se forger un temps soit peu d'endurance. »

Snape se mit donc en tête d'épuiser Potter pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait : il enchaîna sort sur sort que son élève devait soit esquiver, soit contrer selon la situation. Après une bonne demi-heure de ce traitement, Harry commençait à ralentir la cadence et se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent obligé de contrer les sorts avec un bouclier. Il finit par se faire avoir bêtement avec un sortilège de _jambes_ _en coton_ qu'il ne put éviter, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur.

Après l'avoir rassuré sur le fait que tenir plus de quarante minutes sans recevoir un sort était plus que bon, Snape le mit face à un mannequin animé, qu'il sortait de je ne sais où, qui l'attaquait régulièrement. Durant les deux qui suivirent, Harry se battait comme un diable face au mannequin, entrecoupé de conseils de toutes sortes de la part de Severus et de pauses où il s'écroulait sur une chaise délabrée qui traînait dans un coin de la salle.

Lorsque le professeur décréta qu'il avait assez sué, Potter lui apprit quelques mouvements de boxe qu'ils effectuèrent au ralenti, travaillant minutieusement et avec précision : il fallait connaître parfaitement les bases et pas se jeter à corps perdu contre son adversaire.

« - Dis moi Harry, commença Snape alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, se jetant des sorts de rafraîchissement et de nettoyage. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas question de gagner ou de perdre dans ton club… alors pourquoi s'entraîner comme ça ?

- Chez moi, ce n'était pas un simple club. Ces réunions étaient un moyen de recrutement : grâce au fight club, j'ai développé un réseau de connaissances qui me serait fidèle dans un assez large périmètre. Pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai contrôlé le trafic de drogue et d'armes à feu sur la totalité du territoire de Shrewsbury et sa périphérie depuis mon petit patelin. L'avantage d'être à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville, c'est qu'on peut facilement séparer les membres du Club et les employés des réseaux.

- Tu contrôlais des trafics illégaux ? Mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin !

- En réalité, personne ne connaissait mon visage à part les membres du Club que j'avais intégrés et mes fournisseurs, autrement dit même pas une dizaine de personnes.

- Et tu continues encore ? demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils. Je te considère comme un ami mais si tu introduis ce genre de produit dans Poudlard, je ne garantis pas ta survie.

- T'inquiètes, je gère. De toute façon je comptais passer les rênes à mon second qui se débrouille très bien sans moi : je me contenterais de faire quelques apparitions vers nos fournisseurs de temps à autre.

- T'es vraiment… un concentré de stéréotypes ! L'orphelin qui se retrouve dans le milieu de la mafia, développant une personnalité de psychopathe et terriblement cruelle.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur des choses qu'on ne connaît pas, Sev, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Avoir un seul chef qui a le monopole sur toute une ville est un avantage pour les habitants : pas de guerre de territoires, pas d'affrontements entre dealer… Et je contrôle parfaitement les quantités ainsi que les clients : j'ai un code, tu sais.

- Quoi, pas de vente aux moins de dix ans ? Ricana Snape, acide.

- Non, pas aux moins de seize ans pour le cannabis et pas aux moins de dix-neuf ans pour les drogues dures. Mais surtout, j'impose à mes dealers de ne vendre qu'à ceux qui les cherche : je ne fais pas de forcing à la consommation.

- Ca reste de la drogue, et je ne tolère absolument pas, répliqua le sorcier en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise en se rhabillant.

- Que tu tolères ou pas, je m'en branle, siffla Potter qui en faisait de même.

- Et je parie que tu faisais parti des consommateurs, ou non, encore mieux : tu vas me dire que tu ne touches pas à cette merde !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Que je consomme ou pas ne te regarde pas ! Je t'interroge moi, sur les potions que tu as pu ingurgiter ces trois dernières années ?

- Alors t'en as prit ? Cria le sorcier. Et j'ai parfaitement le droit de te le demander, étant ton professeur !

- Ha ! Il est beau le « je te considère comme un ami » ! Maintenant tu es mon professeur ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Oui, j'en ai pris et j'en prends encore! Oui, j'en vends ! Et non, je ne compte pas arrêter ! Tu crois que quoi ? Qu'un adolescent qui s'élève tout seul a quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour l'orienter et lui apprendre ces choses là ? Et bien non ! J'ai du survivre tant bien que mal et j'ai fais comme j'ai pu ! J'avais besoin de fric et l'homme qui faisait mon apprentissage de tatoueur m'a pris sous son aile : c'est de lui que je tiens le réseau !

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à avoir eu une enfance difficile, et ce n'est pas pour autant que tous les orphelins se retrouvent chef de la mafia du coin !

- Mais tu connais quoi de ma vie ? Tu crois que tout était beau, tout était joyeux au pays du Potter survivant au fond de sa clairière enchantée ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de te fourrer dans un truc pareil ? Tu es totalement fou à lier ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais un minimum d'intelligence ! Même ton père, cette ordure, cette saloperie de Gryffondor sans une once de bon sens, n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça !

- MAIS TA GUEULE ! Décidément, vous ne me connaissez pas, _monsieur Snape _! Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble dorénavant. Bonne fin de week-end, _professeur »_, siffla Potter, acide, tandis qu'il quittait la salle en claquant la porte sauvagement.

Après le départ de son élève, Snape continua de fulminer en criant face à la porte où le sorcier avait disparu. Lorsque sa colère commença à retomber, il s'avachit sur la chaise et se mit la tête entre ses mains… _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

[…]

Harry, quant à lui, traversait le château, faisant fuir toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. A cet instant, le Serpent était proprement terrifiant. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère, ses poings crispés étaient blancs de rage, sa magie crépitait autour de lui dans une aura sombre. Les élèves s'écartaient précipitamment de sa trajectoire, se faisant aussi discret que les tableaux. Seul cet imbécile de Peeve, l'esprit frappeur du château, ne comprit pas l'ampleur de sa rage. Voulant jeter sur l'élève un pot de peinture, il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du couloir auquel il resta plaqué par une rune ancienne. Même les professeurs qu'il croisait ne dirent pas un mot, convaincu que cela ne mènerait à rien. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il hurla sa rage, sa colère, sa frustration et sa peine d'avoir perdu un ami qu'il aimait. Sortit sur la coursive qui faisait le tour du dôme, Harry respirait de l'air par grandes goulées, espérant ainsi reprendre un peu son calme. Ses mains étaient encore crispées sur la barrière malgré les longues minutes qu'il venait de passer à s'exhorter au calme, lorsqu'il entendit des voix derrière lui.

« - Mecs, je vous dis que je l'ai croisé sur le chemin pour venir ici, s'époumonait Ron Weasley.

- Je ne crois pas que Potter viendrait ici, Weasley ! Il serait plutôt du genre à aller emmerder notre directeur de maison. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le retrouver !

En entendant parler de Snape, Harry grinça des dents fit volte face et découvrit les trois Weasley et Malfoy qui visiblement, le cherchaient.

- Hé Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Fred en voyant le regard du sorcier.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de les dépasser, sans un regard pour eux.

- Expliquez leur, grogna-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Ron et Draco se retournèrent vers les jumeaux qui étaient comme stupéfiés, les interrogeant du regard.

- Le Maître impose son Jeu », souffla Fred en se reprenant, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

(1) j'avoue, je me suis amusée à rechercher un site de numérologie pour trouver le numéro du coffre… ^^' (c0rnii : Naan :') en tout cas c'est bien trouvé ! / Maud : merci, merci *clap clap clap* :p)

(2&3) Blason des Potter & poignard sur mon compte DeviantART, voir le lien sur mon profil

(4) Clin d'œil à la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, J.R.R. Tolkien. (écriture originale : le _Poney Fringant_)

(5) Clin d'œil à la (super) série télévisée (et génialissime) How i met your mother (à ne regarder qu'en VO ! avec les sous-titre, si besoin ^^)

(6) Bookworm : rat de bibliothèque.

**Note Béta :**

Encore un super chapitre ! On en apprend plus sur la sexualité de Snape :D (Génialissime ce passage ^^) et notre petit Harry se transforme en Che Guevara :P

J'ai hâte de lire la suite (comme toujours ^^)

Pleins de bisous !

Ps : Lectrices anonymes (ou pas d'ailleurs) une petite review pour notre superbe auteur ce serait... génial ! Bisouilles !

C0rnii


	7. note

Salut ! Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre ! Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'ai dépassé de loin mon délais alors je publie une petite note pour m'excuser.

En réalité, j'ai déjà quasiment fini le prochain chapitre, mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Alors, le temps que je revois un peu certains passages, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser :p

(et pour ma défense, j'ai recommencer à écrire **Sombre Musique** et j'ai également publié un One Shot sur Harry Potter basé sur le personnage de Severus : **le café rouge**… je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour ! ^^)

Et je vais faire un peu de pub !

* * *

**ONE de Pimeys** : _Une attaque de Mangemorts dans une université moldue. Les Aurors interviennent pour effacer la mémoire des victimes, sauf que le sortilège d'Amnésie ne marche pas sur une moldue qui se souvient de tout. Une simple erreur ou quelque chose de plus étrange?_

(Severus qui tente de se dépatouiller avec une moldue… pas si « normale » que ça, à vrai dire ^^)

* * *

**Les Immortels de Danse la Mort** : _Transféré en "urgence" par l'Ordre après avoir reçu un journal grec, Harry Potter est projeté malgré lui au coeur d'une guerre prenant sa source dans la Grèce antique..._

(C'est un vrai bijoux, cette fic :p)

* * *

**Bienvenue** **chez** **moi** de **SamaraXX** : _Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de faire un échange culturel avec un orphelinat de Londres. Or, il est intolérable pour le jeune orphelin de tomber sur un gosse de riche aux yeux si verts et gay de surcroît !_

(Géniale… avec une fin qui m'a hanté pendant un bout de temps !) **Complète**.

* * *

**According** **to** **plan** de **KathAdrian** : _Hermione est accidentellement ramenée au temps des maraudeurs. Mais les parents d'Harry sont-ils comme elle les avait imaginé ? SSHG_

(Moi qui d'habitude n'aime pas les retours dans le temps… J'adore !

* * *

**L'âme des Potter** de **Goten** **Askil** : _Harry Potter est la fierté de sa famille : Préfet-en-Chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et craint par toute l'école. Et l'arrivée de sa jeune soeur n'y changera rien. N'est-ce-pas ?_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ! Et rendez-vous sur mon profil pour des favoris supplémentaires ! :p

Bye,

maud.


	8. Le Maître impose son Jeu Part2

**Bonjours !** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, **I AM BACK !** Une ovation pour ma personne ! Merci, cher public ! Sans vous je ne serais pas là, cet oscar entre mes mains ! Alors je voudrais tout d'abords remercier mes parents, mes amis, et tout particulièrement ma chère – BIP BIP BIP !

Arrrrrrgghhhh ! (grognement de la bête qui émerge de sa grotte)

*putain de réveil*

Bon alors, de un : **désolée pour ce retard inexcusable** ! Et de deux… et ben rien ^^'

Ah si… **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

Bah oui, parce que je dois vous remercier pour votre soutien ! Parce que plus de 90 reviews, 80 favoris et 120 mises en alerte... ça fait plaisir à voir et ça motive !

Donc, tout ça pour dire… **MERCI** !

(et toujours un gros bisou baveux liquide dégoulinant et tout dégeux à ma bêta C0rnii ^^)

**Bonne lecture !**

PS : les retards risquent de s'accumuler grandement vu que je me rends compte de mon retard mortel pour mes études… alors je ferais ce que je peux !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Maitre impose son Jeu**

**Deuxième partie**

Severus tournait en rond dans ses appartements depuis bientôt une heure. Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ou même un seul regard depuis leur dispute, et on était mardi soir. Le Serpent avait été introuvable le reste du week-end, à tel point que Draco était venu le voir pour lui demander s'il savait où il se cachait. Le professeur avait été obligé de lui avouer leur dispute, bien qu'il passa le contenu sous silence, gagnant par la même occasion un remontage de brettelles de la part de son neveu… Rien qu'il ne méritait pas, de toute façon. Il avait beau se dire que dans le fond, il avait raison, rien y faisait : il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Rabrouer le jeune homme de la sorte n'avait été ni très intelligent, ni très subtil… surtout la _superbe_ remarque sur son père, homme qui lui avait donné sa raison de vivre : la vengeance. Sans compter que Potter avait très largement raison sur un point : il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie.

Toute la journée, il avait tenté des petits coups d'œil en direction de Potter, mais ce dernier disparaissait à chaque fin de cours, évitant les repas, ne retournant dans le quartier des Serpentards qu'une minute avant le début du couvre-feu où il se couchait sans un mot dans son lit après avoir tiré les rideaux.

Tout le château était au courant de la mauvaise humeur du Serpent, tout le monde en ignorait la cause – à part trois – mais personne n'était assez fou pour l'approcher et encore moins le provoquer.

Pendant le cours de potion du lundi matin, Harry n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers son professeur, ne décrochant pas un mot à son voisin. Il faut dire que le cours étant théorique, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Le cours de métamorphose avait été étrange, glacial même. L'air était lourd, pesant, alors que le Serpent se contentait de rester au fond de la classe, métamorphosant inlassablement sa grenouille en souris et la souris en grenouille, maugréant des insultes sur le professeur de potion qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à ne pas tuer durant l'heure précédente – contrôle qui lui avait vidé toutes ses réserves de patience.

Naturellement, à la fin de la session de cours, l'animal était un mélange des deux races, son organisme étant fatigué d'avoir été transformé ainsi durant deux longues heures. L'atmosphère était inchangée pour le cours de Binns mais s'allégea soudainement pour le cours nocturne de Sinistra où le Serpent se contenta de se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses condisciples qui espéraient que cet état dure jusqu'au lendemain.

Manque de chance pour eux, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Le jeune homme était porté disparu à chaque fin de cours, seul les elfes le voyaient le temps à autre lorsqu'il venait les voir pour ses repas.

Dumbledore s'inquiétait de l'état de son élève, n'aimant ni l'aura menaçant qui l'entourait sans discontinuer, ni ses absences inquiétantes. Il caressait d'un air absent le plumage de son phénix, suçotant ses saloperies de bonbons au citron – en tout cas, c'était l'avis des personnes ayant déjà effectué un passage dans le bureau du directeur – tout en réfléchissant au cas Potter. C'est donc dans l'espoir de le remettre sur les rails qu'il convoqua Draco Malfoy ce mardi soir.

Hors de toute cette agitation et inquiétude, Harry se complaisait paisiblement dans son humeur noire, exécrable, dû à son ancien ami. Oh, il ne restait pas inactif, bien au contraire ! Mais il portait une attention évidente à croiser le moins de monde possible et, comble du bonheur, on le lui rendait bien (il faut noter qu'un usage intempestif de la Carte des Maraudeur est une bonne aide). Durant plus de deux jours, il avait compulsé méthodiquement ses livres de magie noires, se complaisant dans les descriptions de tortures qu'ils contenaient.

Il avait également observé quelques élèves, dressant la liste de membres probables, une fois la liste finie, il passa à la phase d'approche. Mettant de côté son humeur légèrement passable, il réussit à coincer Crabbes, élève Serpentard de son année, dans une salle, espérant pouvoir tirer le meilleur de cet abruti congénital associé à une paire de poings digne d'un gorille qui pourraient, elles (contrairement au cerveau associé), être un jour utiles à Potter.

Mais voilà, après que Harry l'ai menacé, ridiculisé, et même supplié, tout ce que le jeune sorcier obtint fut un « Ah ? Euh… ».

Vexé par cette absence de réponse, par sa tronche de macaque et sa stupidité sans borne, le Maître du Jeu lui jeta un Oubliette après l'avoir passé à tabac dont le résultat le rendit assez fier de lui.(c0rnii : Oulala, lui il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment ^^)

La victime sortit donc de la salle abandonnée avec, entre autre, quatre dents en moins, la mâchoire désarticulée, une côte de cassée et une fracture du tibia.

Potter se sentait _un peu_ mieux, à présent.

En début d'après midi, il se rendit incognito à la séance de recrutement de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il n'était certainement pas là pour les espionner, non pas du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il le faisait, son équipe gagnerait, et il ne voulait pas que Snape – ce crétin, ce vieux chnoque, cette immonde crapule – s'enorgueillisse d'avoir la coupe dans son bureau… Oh non, il se le refusait totalement.

Il était donc en train d'observer chacun, repérant facilement les jumeaux Weasley qui, semblait-il, étaient aux postes de Batteurs, tandis que leur frère était au poste de Gardien. Ce dernier discutait actuellement avec une fille qui devait avoir un ou deux an de moins, plutôt jolie, avec des longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, et qui venait de terminer les sélections pour être Attrapeur. D'après la tronche des autres, elle avait réussit. La Capitaine de l'équipe commença les sélections pour les deux postes de Poursuiveurs manquant, dont elle occupait apparemment le troisième poste. C'est là qu'il la vit enfin : Lavande Brown. La jeune fille avait, semble-t-il, un caractère enflammé, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle échoua lamentablement. De ce que Harry pouvait voir, caché derrière un pilier des gradins, elle hurla proprement sur la capitaine de l'équipe en la menaçant de lui « péter ta gueule si vous osez perdre alors que tu m'as jeté, sale petite conne de Spinnet ». Harry ne regarda pas la fin des sélections, préférant intercepter la sorcière.

« - Brown ! Hé, attends, faut que je te parle ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'elle rejoignait à grands pas le château, balais sous le bras.

- Potter. Que me veux-tu ? Grogna-t-elle, apparemment méfiante face aux Serpentards, plus encore face à _ce_ Serpentard.

- Te faire une proposition. Je t'ai observé sur le terrain et…

- Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, Potter, alors dégage, siffla-t-elle avant de repartir. (c0rnii : Et bouuumm !)

- Putain, soupira Harry avant de lui attraper le bras de la tirer vers une zone d'ombre afin d'échapper aux élèves qui arrivaient. Calme toi, Brown, je n'ai pas ce genre d'intention. Je vais ouvrir un club à Poudlard, et j'aimerai que tu en sois.

- Quelque genre de club ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant des petits regards mi-méfiant, mi-curieux.

- Du genre où tu aurais pu mettre une bonne droite à Spinnet au lieu de lui gueuler dessus, ricana le Maître.

- Un club de combat ?

- Exact, _darling_. Alors, membre ou oubliette ? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Attends, comment je sais que ce n'est pas un piège ou je ne sais quoi de tordu ? Tu restes un Serpentard !

- Très simple, pour ça il me suffit de… murmura Harry en se retournant. Tiens, la chance est avec moi ! WEASLEY ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux qui rentraient à leur tour.

Il pivotèrent promptement et sourirent en voyant Harry qui leur faisait signe.

- Ca m'a l'air d'aller mieux, mec ! S'exclama George en lui serrant la main après les avoir rejoint.

- Exact, t'as plus ce regard de tueur fou furieux, enchaîna Fred en lui serrant la main à son tour.

- Pas tout à fait, mais là n'est pas la question. Vous connaissez sans doute Brown, dit-il en leur désignant Lavande d'un signe de la tête. C'est une nouvelle recrue.

- Félicitation, Lavande ! Bienvenue dans le Club ! Tu vas voir, on s'éclate comme des bêtes !

- A quand la première soirée ? Interrogea George.

- Vendredi de la semaine prochaine, je vous tiens au courant. Dites, vous avez fait faire un Serment à nos deux autres nouvelles recrues ? Parfait. Brown, tends ta baguette, on va en faire un également pour être bien sur de ton silence, dit Potter en faisant de même de son côté.

Une fois le serment magique effectué, obligeant les deux sorciers à respecter le silence sous peine d'un sort plutôt désagréable, les jumeaux se mirent de part et d'autre de la fille, un bras chacun sur ses épaules.

- On compte sur toi, poulette ! Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que tu dois fermer ta gueule entre les séances, et que tu l'ouvres bien grand pendant. Alors tu prends tes poings, comme ça… ouais, bien, et tu replis tes bras comme ça… »

Harry regarda les trois Gryffondors s'éloigner avant de partir en direction de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et d'entendre un cri féminin.

« MAIS D'OU J'AI ACCEPTÉ ? »

Potter ricana doucement, ravi que la jeune fille fasse partie de son club. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre de la Forêt et sortit son carnet ainsi qu'une plume. D'un trait victorieux, il raya rapidement le nom de Lavande Brown, Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley. Il lui restait encore à convaincre Chang, Diggory et Boot, ayant abandonné l'idée d'enrôler Goyle qui semblait aussi futé que son ami.

Il sortit la lettre que son parrain lui avait renvoyé, la relisant de nouveau avant de lui répondre.

_Harry,_

_J'apprécie énormément ta demande (je peux te tutoyer, ça ne te dérange pas ? Fais en de même avec moi, je t'en prie) et c'est avec joie que j'accepte d'être ton parrain ! _

_J'ai décidé de mettre prochainement un terme à mon voyage, n'en pouvant plus d'être loin de toute cette agitation forte amusante. Je te propose donc une rencontre à la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi de la semaine prochaine. _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience !_

_Ton parrain._

Prenant un parchemin vierge, il saisit sa plume – et oui, il fallait bien s'y mettre un jour, tout de même – et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

_Sirius,_

_Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir accepté, ce fait pouvant peut-être me sauver la mise prochainement. Et oui, j'ai déjà des problèmes, je suis désolé si tu t'attendais à avoir un filleul calme et respectable, car ce n'est visiblement pas le cas._

_J'ai quelques ennuis avec le Ministère qui voudrait, d'après mes sources, me mettre sous sa tutelle sans me demander mon avis. Je te ferais plus amplement part de cette affaire lors de notre rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard (disons, 16h ?). _

_Dis-moi, tu es dans quel pays pour que je reçoive ta réponse aussi rapidement ?_

_Ton filleul,_

_HP._

Après l'avoir relu, pas franchement content du résultat mais se contentant de ça, il la mit de côté pour la porter à la volière un peu plus tard. Alors qu'une légère pluie commençait à tomber, Harry métamorphosa une branche qui traînait là en parapluie avant de se remettre à sa lecture de son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard. N'arrivant pourtant pas à se concentrer, il referma le livre et laissa ses yeux divaguer sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, respirant l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et de la forêt interdite. Il ferma ses yeux et se berça de la douce musique de la pluie, le laissant paisible pour la première fois depuis dimanche.

Alors que le bruit de l'eau martelant le parapluie s'intensifiait, il mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres…

[***]

Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et fier de l'être, ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses amis ou de sa famille, ne s'inquiétant que de sa propre vie. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà aidé ses semblables, mais c'était surtout pour son propre bien être. Or là, il en avait plus qu'assez, il allait les aider ! Potter était d'une humeur massacrante et cette ambiance lui pourrissait l'existence ! Il était déjà allé voir son parrain qui lui avait expliqué avec hargne que son colocataire et lui s'était brouillé et, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit franchement, Draco voyait bien que Snape s'en voulait un peu… ce qui n'était pas rien pour le maître de potion ! Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Malfoy essaya tant bien que mal de parler à Potter, mais celui-ci ne lui répondait pas et partait purement et simplement ou, pire encore, il grognait et se replongeait dans son livre – il avait toujours un livre. Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, c'est lorsqu'il se fit convoquer par le vieux fou de Directeur qui voulait savoir la cause de l'humeur noire du Serpent.

Draco se demanda si Potter avait refusé la convocation ou si Dumbledore avait eu peur de le faire.

« Je m'inquiète pour M. Potter, même ses professeurs n'osent s'approcher de lui »

_Deuxième option _(c0rnii : Pas de couille le Dumbledore ^^)

« - Tout ce que je sais c'est que le professeur Snape et lui ont eu une divergence d'opinion assez… difficile. Mais ne me demandez pas le sujet, je l'ignore.

- Je vois… leur amitié est semble toute assez importante pour eux. Je vais en parler avec le professeur Snape, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Quant à vous, essayez de raisonner votre ami, je vous prie. »

Le directeur l'avait alors congédié rapidement, le laissant redescendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Au diable le directeur, il ne risquerait pas sa peau à aller voir Harry tout seul : aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les appartements de son parrain qui lui ouvrit rapidement.

« - Sev, il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon en bousculant Snape.

- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, ronchonna en professeur en voyant Draco s'installer dans un fauteuil.

- Merci, répliqua son neveu. Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette situation ! Le vieux fou m'a même convoqué à cause de vous deux ! Alors trouve quelque chose à dire à crétin n°2 pour t'excuser, t'expliquer ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour vous réconcilier et je t'emmène le voir.

- Tu sais où le trouver ?

- Il va bien finir par avoir faim » répliqua Draco d'un air sarcastique.

[***]

Harry se rendait en cuisine avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs pour prendre son dîner lorsqu'il vit sur cette dernière que deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond l'attendaient devant le tableau marquant l'entrée.

Il hésita quelques minutes. Un repas valait-il le coût de se retrouver face à face avec Severus ? Non, pas vraiment. Il grogna devant sa lâcheté et se rendit à la volière. Le vent fouetta son visage, les gouttes de pluie glaciales qui tombaient toujours lui brûlaient la peau, battant contre son visage. Il soupira de dépit et se dirigea vers Black posé tout seul sur une perche. Apparemment, lui aussi avait imposé sa loi. Il lui attacha la lettre pour son parrain à la patte et, après une caresse sur ses plumes, le fit décoller.

Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

« - Ha, euh… Je vais repartir, s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Cho Chang, la salua Harry en la reconnaissant.

_La chance est avec moi, décidément_, songea-t-il.

Chang était une jeune fille de septième année assez populaire, surtout de part sa beauté. Ses yeux en amande et ses cheveux noirs faisaient craquer de nombreux élèves de la gente masculine, mais c'était plus pour savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce caractère d'élève modèle de Serdaigle que Potter la voulait dans son club.

- Harry Potter, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Ca ne te dérange pas que j'utilise la volière ?

- Il ne me semble pas avoir le monopole de cette tour, releva sarcastiquement le Serpent, amusé de voir à quel point on le craignait.

- Euh, je… oui, bien sûr.

- Dis moi, Cho – je peux t'appeler Cho, n'est-ce pas ? – c'est juste une rumeur ou tu es vraiment une salope arriviste ? (c0rnii : Duuur ! ^^)

- Qu… ? S'étouffa la jeune fille qui venait nourrir sa chouette.

- Ben oui, en une semaine que j'ai passé ici, tu es sortit avec trois mecs, tous des personnalités locales, sans jamais s'attarder avec eux. Tu fais ça pour alimenter ta célébrité ou c'est juste que tout le monde peut te passer dessus ? demanda innocemment Harry, se disant que peut-être, il y allait tout de même un peu fort.

- Connard ! S'écria la jeune fille en donnant brutalement un coup de pied rageur dans l'entre jambe de Potter, le prenant par surprise.

- Oh bordel de merde ! Couina-t-il de douleur en se tenant ses bijoux de famille dans les mains. (c0rnii : Et bouuum ! ça lui apprendra tiens !)

- Ca t'apprendra pauv' mec ! répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons avant de se faire rattraper par Harry qui tenta de passer outre la douleur.

- Chang, attends !

- Quoi ? Et non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! Et ne me touche pas !

- Putain, mais c'est une constance des sorcières de Poudlard de réagir toujours comme ça ? Je veux te faire une proposition : je monte un club de combat et je voudrais que tu en sois… et d'après ce que je viens de voir, tu as du répondant, ricana-t-il tentant toujours de faire fi de la douleur qui le consumait.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as balancé mes quatre vérités en face ? S'époumona-t-elle pour surpasser le bruit de la tempête qui se levait.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai fais que balancer ce qui me passait par la tête, mais je suis ravi d'avoir encore raison.

- Mais… Peut importe, ça ne m'intéresse pas. De un, je ne suis pas une fille violente – Harry haussa un sourcil septique accompagné d'un petit ricanement – et de deux je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Je ne t'en blâme pas, mais tu pourras demander à mes autres recrues. Bien que la première séance n'ai pas encore eu lieu, les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà participé à ces réunions par le passé, et de Poudlard, j'ai déjà invité Brown et Ron Weasley de Gryffondor ainsi que Malfoy de Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Chang, visiblement tiraillée.

- Ecoute, tu peux toujours venir pour un seul soir et après tu verras. Demande aux jumeaux si tu hésites. En tout cas, je vais te demander de faire un serment pour être sûr de ton silence.

- Ok. »

Après avoir effectué le sort, Harry laissa sa nouvelle recrue dans la volière et alla s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque avec un nouvel adjectif à associer à la jeune sorcière : _brutale_.

[…]

Il lui restait vingt minutes avant d'être éjecté _manu militari_ par Miss Pince, la bibliothécaire acariâtre, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'installer à sa table, en face de lui. Relevant les yeux, il bénit plusieurs fois son self-contrôle pour ne pas assassiner l'homme qui le regardait d'un air neutre : Severus Snape.

« - Je ne vous ai pas invité à ma table, Professeur.

- Peut importe, puisque je suis justement professeur, répliqua ce dernier.

- Dégage Snape, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Je sais, répondit le sorcier. Mais je t'ai promis une salle de potion et comme je tiens toujours mes promesses…

- Bien, répondit Harry après quelques secondes, sa voix claquant furieusement. Où est-elle ?

- Elle est cachée par le tableau de l'homme crapaud dans les cachots, le mot de passe est _le baiser du prince_, » l'informa Severus.

Snape eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement affirmatif suivit d'une invitation glaciale à quitter la table. Même pas un sous-entendu foireux. Mais alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas à lui de s'excuser, il s'était seulement inquiété pour Potter, ne voulant pas qu'il reste dans ses sombres affaires. Si ce petit crétin tenait tellement à vendre de la mort en poudre, et bien qu'il aille au diable !

Harry regarda le professeur quitter la salle et poussa un soupir de résignation. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit à la recherche de la salle en question. Il mit un certain temps à la trouver, se perdant sans cesse dans les cachots. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le tableau de l'homme grenouille qui était, sans aucun doute possible, extrêmement laid.

« - Bonjour jeune homme, croaayez-vous qu'une femme viendra un jour me donner ce baiser qui me transformera en un beau et élégant chevalier ?

- Je crois pas, non. Il faut dire que personne ne vient dans cette partie des cachots, alors pour ce qui est de la fréquentation féminine…

- Merci tout de même, mon ami.

- Enfin bref, je suis le nouvel occupant. Pourrais-je changer le mot de passe ?

- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Pour ce qui est du mot de passe, c'est censé être réservé aux professeurs, mais comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, plus personne ne vient ici, gémit l'homme… enfin, la grenouille… la bête quoi !

- Bien, alors je change le mot de passe « le baiser du prince » pour… _tortora_ _mini_ », fini Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

_Tourmenteur d'esprit…_

Potter pénétra dans la salle et éternua violement en respirant l'atmosphère poussiéreuse. La pièce assez large, à peut près de la taille de la salle de cours de runes, était un peu meublée. Deux de ses murs portaient des étagères en bois partiellement effondrées, une armoire de guingois était posée au fond de la salle avec une cheminée qui trônait à côté, une longue table remplissant l'espace intérieur.

Le tout était blanc/gris, couleur plus due à la poussière qu'à la peinture. Il y en avait pour des heures de travail à tout remettre à neuf. Il regarda l'heure et se décida à passer sa soirée ici, faisant fit du couvre feu. Il jeta plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, récurage et de modification d'odeur avant de se résigner à métamorphoser des débris en balais, seau et serpillière et de faire le travail à la façon moldue. Une fois le sol et les murs propres, le sol dégagé des débris, il répara les étagères, remit l'armoire en état et finit par sa touche personnelle : un sort de surveillance.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin dans le couloir, après avoir salué le tableau, il était une heure passée. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, et rentra au quartier des Serpentards. Sur le chemin, il évita miraculeusement Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, accompagnée de ce dernier en se cachant dans un placard situé à deux pas des appartements du maître de Potion. Evidement, Potter ayant un problème avec la chance ces dernier temps, le professeur sortit dans le couloir, passant rapidement devant la cachette du jeune sorcier qui se maudissait en se jurant de se fabriquer de la potion de chance. Ce dernier compta soixante secondes avant de repartir rapidement.

Lorsqu'il atteignit – enfin ! – sa chambre, quelqu'un l'attendait.

« - Alors Harry, tu t'es réconcilié avec Severus ? Enfin, quelle question, vu l'heure à laquelle tu te pointes, ricana Malfoy, assit sur son lit avec Cad entre les jambes.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi, siffla Harry qui était épuisé et avait d'autres choses en tête que l'autre imbécile.

- Okaaay, fit Draco de sa voix traînante. Il n'est pas venu te parler ?

- Si, pour tenir une promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Bonne nuit, Draco, dit Harry en voulant mettre fin à cette conversation.

- Ah non ! Moi j'en ai marre de ton humeur de merde ! Je me suis fais convoqué ! CONVOQUÉ ! Juste pour mÔnsieur-je-fais-la-gueule ! Alors tu vas aller le voir, lui foutre un pain dans la gueule ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pour ce qu'il a pu te dire de stupide et tout est réglé !

- Non.

- Tu en fais du bordel pour une petite broutille tout de même, soupira Draco.

- Une BROUTILLE ? Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que m'a dit ton parrain, ni même le sujet ! Ne joue pas au même jeu que lui, à juger les gens alors que tu ne les connais pas, siffla le Serpent. Alors maintenant, la ferme et dors !

- Si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite de ce ton, tu ne seras plus tout seul à faire la gueule, mon vieux. Et je peux te prévenir dès maintenant que je suis passé maître dans la discipline. »

Draco ne reçut comme réponse à sa menace qu'un grognement issu d'un tas de couverture. Soupirant de dépit, il vira la bête de son lit et s'installa pour dormir. Alors que Cad l'avait rejoint sur la couette – le félin évitait Potter depuis qu'il était de mauvaise humeur – et qu'il s'endormait, il entendit un vague « désolé, l'aristo » venant du lit d'à côté. Le blond eut un sourire et s'endormit rapidement.

[***]

Harry avait plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir dormir et il y eu un peu de mal à ne pas exploser à coup de _reducto_ le réveil qui datait de sa sortie à Londres. Il poussa un grognement et se leva en chancelant.

_Nuit merdique._

Son cerveau n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner, tournant et retournant ses problèmes pendant toute la nuit. Il se lava rapidement et partit vers la section de la poste moldue. Cette pièce était réservée à l'envoi de courrier et colis par la voix moldue, permettant ainsi aux né-moldus de pouvoir contacter leurs parents autrement que par hiboux. Une fois arrivé à bon port en n'ayant croisé que le professeur Sinistra dans les couloirs, il rédigea une lettre rapide et après avoir payé la somme demandé par une boîte aux lettres enchantée, il la posta et s'éloigna en direction des cuisines.

Harry resta dans une humeur toujours aussi passable mais son état d'esprit avait cessé d'influer sur son environnement. Il eut tout de même l'étrange impression que, malgré le fait qu'il y ait déjà été la veille, il avait eu son premier cours de Défense. Lupin s'avéra être un très bon professeur, plaisantant parfois avec ses élèves tout en restant strict et en maintenant la classe dans un calme relatif (il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire garder le silence la veille).

Pendant les deux heures, ils étudièrent les vampires, de leur mode d'alimentation aux moyens de les tuer tout en passant par leur mode de fonctionnement psychique.

Harry en arriva à la conclusion que soit le cours était bidon, soit Adam Valdov était un excentrique même parmi les siens.

A la fin du cours, Lupin le retint quelques minutes, le temps de lui demander si sa crise était passée. Le regard que lui rendit Potter lui suffit.

Le midi, Harry fit sa première apparition dans la grande salle depuis trois jours, mangea en cinq minutes, fit un rapide sourire en direction de Dumbledore en oblitérant le reste de la table professorale et quitta Draco pour rejoindre sa nouvelle salle de potion où il installa son matériel. Il se mit ensuite à fond dans ses nouvelles recherches, un projet qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis la veille, lorsqu'il était resté dehors sous la pluie.

Lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, il n'avait plus qu'à fabriquer la potion. Heureusement, cet après midi là, il n'avait « que » deux heures d'histoire. Il y rattrapa sa nuit et repartit aussitôt dans son labo pour y commencer sa potion.

Après un repas un peu plus long que le midi pendant lequel il discuta tranquillement avec Malfoy, il fit ses devoirs et fila en astrologie. Cette matière avait le don pour le détendre.

[***]

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, sa potion était prête. Il jeta un sort pour savoir la météo extérieure. Pluie et grand vent.

_Parfait_, pensa Harry alors qu'un large sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres.

Il jeta Draco hors du lit et fila sous la douche brûlante sous les cris d'indignation de son colocataire. Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune où les attendait Zabini et se rendirent tout les trois dans la grande salle. Harry lança un petit regard glacial en direction de Snape et s'assit en face des deux Serpentard, se contentant de les écouter en sirotant du café.

Lorsque la nuée de volatile entra dans la grande salle, il profita de l'agitation ambiante pour sortir de sa poche une fiole de potion. Il l'ouvrit et la déposa au pied de son sac de cours. Jetant un regard pour savoir si quelqu'un le regardait, il sortit rapidement une feuille de tilleul et la fit tomber dans le récipient. Immédiatement, un cercle de fumée rouge en sortit, devenant incolore au bout de deux secondes, s'élevant en direction du plafond enchantée qui reproduisait le ciel extérieur. D'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, il lança un sort en direction du plafond sous le regard intrigué de Draco.

Aussitôt la pluie se mit à tomber, trempant tous les sorciers présents.

_3…2…1…_

Harry saisit sa fourchette et la métamorphosa rapidement en parapluie alors que sa potion faisait effet et qu'il sentait le corps de Malfoy se presser sous son parapluie. La pluie devint rouge, tombant sur ses victimes dont la gorge s'était mise à enfler.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder la panique qui grandissait autour de lui. Les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de courir en dehors de la salle mais le désordre ambiant les empêchait de sortir, la table professorale était divisée entre ceux qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la panique des élèves et ceux qui se contentaient d'attendre et d'observer. Snape – qui s'était également protégé par un parapluie dès qu'il avait vu Potter se couvrir – et Dumbledore en faisait parti.

Le directeur se leva et, après s'être jeté un _sonorus_, il prit la parole.

« Calmez vous tous ! Sortez tous ! Et je vous préviens que le ou les coupables seront sévèrement pu… »

Dumbledore ne pu finir sa phrase, la potion faisant à présent effet. Il échangea un regard profond avec Severus qui se leva à son tour.

« Tout le monde sort. MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-il, faisant, par la même occasion, couiner de terreur tous les élèves. Mais avant que plus d'une dizaine de personnes ne soient sortis, une voix féminine s'éleva.

« Bonjour, chers élèves de Poudlard ! En cette journée pluvieuse, le silence sera de mise : que vos oreilles se reposent car demain sera un tout autre jour ! »

[…]

Toute la matinée n'avait été qu'une misérable addition de tentatives désespérées des professeurs de faire cours normalement. C'est ainsi que le seul membre du corps professoral - alias Snape, pour vous servir – avait annoncé la libération de l'après midi, annonce auquel les élèves avaient crié leur joie… Bon, en fait ils avaient agité leurs bras en l'air et étaient tous affublé d'un sourire gigantesque. Harry observait ses camarades devenus macaques avec un petit rictus amusé : il pensait que ces vacances inopinées dureraient plus d'une après-midi. On faisait des crasses dignes de ce nom où on n'en faisait pas !

Draco avait tant bien que mal essayé de faire mariner Potter, mais ce dernier refusait totalement d'avouer et donc de lui donner les effets du lendemain. Alors quand son parrain le convoqua pour lui demander si c'était bien son colocataire qui avait commis la blague, il ne pu que hausser ses épaules. Snape, quant à lui, avait été chargé par leur _cher_ directeur d'enquêter sur cette affaire et de trouver un antidote à cette pluie toxique, surtout que comme il lui avait expliqué : « Une petite voix me dit que ça ne s'arrêtera pas comme par magie. »

Donc le maître de potion s'était mis en route vers le labo de Potter, ce dernier devant normalement être actuellement occupé par son neveu. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin face au tableau de l'homme grenouille, il prononça le mot de passe. Voyant que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir, il prononça le mot de passe une fois de plus, de nouveau sans succès.

« - Que croaayez-vous faire là ? Il me faut le bon mot de passe, messire.

- Et bien je suis sûr d'avoir le bon ! … Attendez une minute, l'actuel occupant aurait-il changé le mot de passe sans l'autorisation de l'administration ?

- En effet, je l'y ai autorisé. De ce fait, je n'autoriserais pas de changement de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ce gentilhomme », affirma l'homme grenouille avant d'étirer sa langue et d'avaler une mouche qui vagabondait dans le tableau.

Severus hésita entre aller chercher Dumbledore pour forcer le passage – tout en ayant la possibilité que le labo ait été nettoyé – et ainsi se mettre encore plus Harry à dos, ou aller voir directement le garçon.

_Deuxième option._

Il retourna d'un pas vif dans le hall et monta rapidement les escaliers, empruntant un maximum de passages secrets, et se retrouva devant la bibliothèque en un temps record. Il entra et erra parmi les rayons et les bureaux, avant de le découvrir au fond de la section médicomagie, penché au-dessus d'un grimoire.

Croisant les doigts en espérant qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert, Snape s'assit face de lui et attendit qu'il daigne lever les yeux.

« - Deux fois en deux jours, ça commence à être une habitude, nota simplement Potter sans lever les yeux.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux te parler.

- Que me veux-tu ? Soupira Harry en se désintéressant momentanément de son grimoire.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu as des informations sur la petite « blague » de ce matin.

- Suis-je un suspect ? S'amusa Harry.

- Et bien, en imaginant que le coupable ne voudrait pas être touché, oui.

- Donc, selon cette théorie, ce serait entre toi, Malfoy une élève de Serdaigle, il me semble, et moi… Et bien bon courage ! Ricana-t-il en se replongeant dans le livre.

- J'ai vu que tu avais changé ton mot de passe du labo.

- En effet, tu y trouves quelque chose à redire ? Grogna Harry.

- Harry, soupira Snape, soudainement las. Je m'excuse pour la façon dont j'ai parlé dimanche soir, mais je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Alors arrête de bouder !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas a interférer comme ça dans ma vie, Snape ! Il faut que tu acceptes le fait que je n'ai pas eu une enfance normale. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis juste pour tes principes moraux !

- Je sais bien.

- Bon courage pour tes recherches sur le coupable, lança Harry.

Severus, se sentant congédié, leva et partit sans un mot. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la section, Harry l'interpella d'une voix amusée.

« Et un petit conseil : ne perd pas tout ton temps à chercher un remède. La voix l'a bien dit, demain est un autre jour ! »

Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque.

[***]

Le lendemain fut de nouveau un jour de vacance, confirmant les prédictions de Potter. Poudlard était à présent plongé dans un océan de cris et de hurlements. La gorge à présent désenflée, les élèves pouvaient de nouveau parler… mais à quel prix ! Ou, pour être plus précis, à quel bruit ! En effet, les occupants ne pouvaient plus contrôler le volume de leurs paroles, se hurlant les uns les autres de parler moins fort, leur oreilles sifflant sous les décibels.

Après l'intervention du seul membre de l'administration encore valide, j'ai nommé Snape, tous les élèves furent priés de ne pas parler de la journée sous peine d'obtenir une retenue avec Rusard, le concierge, et ce dès le repas de midi.

Potter se terra dans sa chambre discutant avec Draco pour trouver un système de communication pour le Fight Club. C'est finalement en remarquant la chevalière avec laquelle le jeune aristocrate ne cessait de jouer que Potter eut sa solution.

« - Des anneaux ? S'exclama Draco.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant ?

- Et d'où te vient cette idée tordue ?

- _"Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les Ténèbres les lier"_.

- Tu racontes quoi, là ? demanda Draco qui songeait à déterminer si son ami était fou.

- Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! De Tolkien ! Tu ne connais pas ? Inculte d'aristo, soupira Harry. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet ! Comme avoir tous les même anneaux, c'est pas franchement discret, je pensais à des anneaux modulable : chaque membre en recevrait un et il pourrait le transformer en bracelet, collier, bague, boucle d'oreille, …

- Et pour les messages ?

- Brûlant pour une rencontre immédiate dans un lieu déterminé à l'avance et glacé pour l'annulation de la rencontre habituelle.

- Pas mal, mais avec toutes ces fonctionnalités, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas les faire changer de forme indéfiniment. Une seule forme possible.

- C'est bien mon avis, acquiesça Harry. Il ne faut pas risquer de faire flancher les sortilèges mis en place. Une idée pour trouver ce genre de bijoux ?

- Hum… et bien, sans aller jusque dans l'Allée des embrumes, je crois qu'il y a une boutique à Pré-au-Lard qui pourrait nous vendre des anneaux en argent modulable.

- D'accord. Alors on s'en commande une trentaine pour commencer, on les ensorcelle et ensuite on les distribue aux membres lors de la première séance, ils choisissent une forme définitive. Facile, non ?

- Oui, en théorie. Mais quel sortilège utiliser ? Et est-ce que tout le monde pourra l'activer ?

- Bonne question, murmura Harry en réfléchissant. Et bien, je pense que non. On rajoutera un mot de passe pour m'informer d'un problème et je serais le seul à pouvoir activer les anneaux des membres.

- Mais si tu ne peux pas transmettre le message ?

- Alors si je n'ai ni désactivé, ni activé « l'alarme », la demande sera transmise à ton anneau.

- Oh… Suis-je monté en grade ?

- Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, c'est tout. Les jumeaux connaissent mieux le Club, mais ils sont trop insouciants. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir l'existence du Club, je suis foutu », soupira Harry.

Le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien passée, les deux Serpentards l'ayant occupée avec une chasse au Vif d'or et des de figures de hautes voltiges.

[…]

Harry regarda sa montre : 19h00. Bien, à présent, tous les effets étaient annulés. Il pénétra dans la grande salle où les élèves profitaient pleinement de leurs cordes vocales, et se dirigea vers Draco. Discutant vivement des cours du lendemain, les deux Serpentards firent inconsciemment plaisir au reste de l'école : le Serpent était de nouveau normal.

Alors que le dessert venait d'être servi, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je sais que ces deux derniers jours ont été quelque peu… étranges. Mais apparemment, notre petit farceur a eut son compte et tout est revenu à la normal. Mais je tiens tout de même à préciser au fauteur de trouble que bien que sa petite blague se voulait inoffensive, il y a toujours quatre étudiants à l'infirmerie ! Que cela serve de leçon à tout le monde : derrière chaque acte de magie, il peut y avoir des retentissements ! »

Potter ignora délibérément le regard que lui lançait Dumbledore et se replongea de nouveau dans son débat de potion avec Draco.

De retour dans la salle commune, les deux Serpentards se mirent dans un des canapés et se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec sorcier. Au fur et à mesure, les règles semblèrent changer implicitement, passant de « gagner » à « massacrer toutes les pièces de son adversaire ». Draco finit « vainqueur », ne lui restant qu'une dame après avoir annihilé (Et oui, même son roi avait été tué… ce qui est tout à fait logique)

Voyant que son ami était en grande discussion avec Blaise, Harry s'échappa discrètement de la salle commune et fila en direction de son labo. Il remerciât vivement son gardien pour l'avoir si bien défendu et rentra rapidement avant de risquer d'être vu. Il jeta un regard sur ses étagères, cherchant une potion spécifique. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé la potion aux reflets nacrés, il sortit rapidement et se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, profitant de l'absence de son colocataire, il confia la fiole à Cad, lui ordonnant d'aller la déposer dans l'infirmerie sans faire tomber le mot qui l'accompagnait et sans se faire voir.

[***]

La journée du lendemain se fit sans encombre, malgré l'atmosphère morose des élèves qui regrettaient leurs vacances surprises, même si elles s'accompagnaient de désagréments. Les élèves encore touchés étaient sortis de l'infirmerie peu avant le repas de midi pendant lequel Potter reçut un léger hochement de tête de son Directeur.

Les cours de botanique et de sortilèges de la matinée se passèrent plutôt bien, la vie reprenant son cours d'avant ce que les étudiants appelaient dorénavant le jour maudit. Le cours de rune de l'après midi fut un peu plus divertissant.

A vrai dire, tout avait bien commencé : le professeur avait commencé à leur apprendre une rune de protection contre les flammes particulièrement puissante mais également magiquement épuisante. Tous les élèves s'étaient donc entraînés, apposant leurs runes sur leur pupitre puis, au signal du professeur Babbling, ils avaient enflammés le centre. L'expérience se passa très bien pour la majorité des élèves, le feu était contenu pour les runes les plus faibles et totalement éteint pour celles de Granger et Potter.

Mais, car il y avait toujours un mais, Hannah Abbot avait totalement raté son exercice et, dans une maladresse digne de Londubat en Potion, elle avait réussit à faire proliférer le feu qui avait prit une allure d'incendie.

Babbing les fit rapidement sortir de la salle pendant qu'elle tentait de limiter les dégâts. Ce fut finalement Snape qui passait par hasard dans les couloirs qui porta secours à la ravissante professeur sous le regard grogenard de son (ex ?) élève préféré.

Résultat des courses : cours annulé et devoir sur « comment miss Abbot a réussit ce coup de maître du plus grand désastre que j'ai vu de toute ma carrière d'enseignante ? »

Abbot était partie en pleure.

Harry en avait profité pour recruter Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory (c0rnii : OH OUI CÉDRIC :D ) et Terry Boot, respectivement de Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Le premier prit plutôt bien la chose, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste selon le Maître du Jeu, alors que le second était plutôt réservé mais Harry sû joué avec son besoin maladif de justice en arguant le fait que si tout ça était trop dangereux, il pourrait toujours porter secours à la veuve et à l'orphelin (c0rnii : Alala Cédric, toujours loyal et droit *_*/ Maud : toi, tu dis ça à cause de l'acteur qui le joue au cinéma ! XD). Boot avait été plutôt… septique. Potter le trouva tiraillé entre la curiosité et la peur d'être déçu par cette histoire de club.

Se fut donc un Harry totalement épuisé d'avoir parcouru le château de part en part, avec la carte des maraudeurs à la main, à la recherche de ses postulants qui s'échoua lamentablement en face de Zabini et de Malfoy qui discutaient Quidditch.

« - Potter qui se laisse tomber comme un vulgaire Hippogriffe, tu nous avais épargné tes manières de paysan jusqu'à maintenant, commenta simplement Draco en relevant un sourcil.

- Garde tes remarques pour toi, Aristo, j'ai eu du boulot extrascolaire aujourd'hui, répliqua en lui jetant un regard significatif.

- A propos du Club, Pot… commença Blaise avant de se faire couper.

- _Shut up_ ! Siffla le Serpentard. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de ça en dehors des soirées !

- Désolé. En quoi consiste la rupture du contrat, à propos ?

- Blocage de la magie pendant deux semaines ainsi qu'une perte de la mémoire à long terme… sans compter le fait que je pourrais perdre _malencontreusement_ le traître dans un village moldu à des kilomètres de toute présence sorcière.

- En gros, moldu amnésique… _ravissant_.

- N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Harry en papillonnant des cils.

[***]

Le week-end se passa agréablement, Harry et Draco sortirent ensemble à Pré-au-lard où, après s'être assurés que personne ne les suivait, ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, rentrant dans une boutique plutôt mal famée. L'homme qui tenait les lieux était plutôt singulier, ne les quittant jamais des yeux. Il était d'une maigreur affolante, flottant dans des robes pourtant cintrées. Ses petits yeux ne cessaient de bouger en tout sens, comme possédés, tandis que tout son être était parcouru de spasmes, tremblements et quelques TOC maladifs. Après un rapide tour du magasin, les deux verts et argents lui achetèrent des anneaux d'argent modulables que Potter négocia à un bon prix, leur attirant la sympathie du vendeur.

« Dégagez de ma boutique petits merdeux ! Que je ne vois plus vos pieds de bandit dans ma boutique, nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! »

Draco échangea un petit sourire avec son ami.

_Rien que pour ça, ils reviendraient._

[***]

Harry s'éloignait des Trois Balais où les Serpentards venaient de passer la fin d'après midi. Il avait murmuré à Draco qu'il avait à faire et était partit sans un mot.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée mais Potter ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il s'éloigna de la rue principale pour se diriger vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois entré à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse qu'il avait déjà mainte fois visité par la pensine de ses parents, il retira son uniforme de Poudlard et mit sa robe officielle, portant le blason des Potter. Il se recouvrit de sa longue cape de voyage et transplana au Chemin de Traverse, n'ayant jamais mit les pieds au Ministère.

Il se rendit directement au Chaudron Baveur, le visage toujours masqué par sa capuche et, après avoir ignorer le salut du propriétaire, un certain Tom, il lança de la poudre de cheminette, pénétra dans le feu devenu vert et annonça sa destination.

Il tangua légèrement en sortant de la cheminée ministérielle, n'étant toujours pas habitué aux moyens de déplacement sorcier en dehors du transplanage. Le grand hall n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de ses parents : la large salle était toujours aussi animée entre les arrivants sortant des cheminées, les employés se déplaçant d'une section à une autre, les aurors en patrouilles, sans oublier les enveloppes volantes qui n'avaient rien à envier aux mails moldus.

Et bien sûr, la fontaine de la Fraternité, statues hypocrites à l'image des sorciers.

_Ridicule._

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« - Nom et raison de votre venue au Ministère, je vous prie, lui demanda d'une voix paresseuse l'Auror en fonction, une jeune femme ravissante aux cheveux bleus électriques qui avait l'air de se _passionner_ pour son poste actuel.

- Harry James Potter, je viens au ministère des mineurs.

- Potter ? Demanda l'auror qui sembla se réveiller, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Cool, si vous êtes là, y aura peut-être du grabuge ! Enfin de l'action !

- Vous faîtes un drôle d'auror Miss, remarqua Potter en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tonk. Auror Tonk, lui indiqua-t-elle avant de reprendre : Si vous saviez ce qu'on s'emmerde en ce moment ! Je vous le dis : si on m'avait dit que je devrais passer des journées entières à demander leurs noms à des gens sans rien faire d'autre, je n'aurais jamais mis un pied chez les Aurors ! Même pas un an que je suis là, et je le regrette déjà. Vous êtes encore à Poudlard, non ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis. Et bien réfléchissez sérieusement à votre orientation et ne vous faites pas avoir comme moi ! Enfin, je vais vous laissez passer, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de m'écouter me plaindre. Votre baguette, s'il vous plait.

Harry lui tendit et, remarquant le froncement de sourcil de Tonk, lui demanda s'il y avait un problème.

- Vous n'avez pas acheté cette baguette en Angleterre? Elle ne dispose pas du sort de contrôle des mineurs.

- En effet. Est-ce illégal ?

- En théorie, oui. Mais vu que vous êtes un élève en troisième cycle, il n'y a plus vraiment de restriction de magie. A moins que vous ne fassiez des sorts dangereux, ajouta-t-elle après un petit instant de silence.

- Moi ? Ca ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit, assura Potter avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait, alors ! Et tâchez de respecter votre promesse, conclue-t-elle avec un petit rire, ses cheveux devenant jaune fluo.

_Une métamorphomage, intéressant_.

Harry se dirigea en direction du bureau des affaires des mineurs. Il se déplaçait discrètement, toujours couvert de sa cape, tentant de ne pas faire connaître son identité.

Remerciant intérieurement sa chance du jour, il trouva rapidement la section désirée.

_Ministère de l'enfance _

Il toqua légèrement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il entra dans la salle qu'il embrassa du regard.

Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette beige, les murs peints d'un vert anis. Elle ne contenait comme meubles qu'une large armoire et un bureau derrière lequel était installée une femme, sûrement dans la soixantaine qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois qu'il eut totalement retiré sa capuche elle sembla un peu plus ouverte à l'écouter.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?

- Je me nomme Harry James Potter et j'ai appris par hasard qu'une décision sur mon statut devait se prendre aujourd'hui. N'ayant reçu aucune consultation préalable, je souhaiterais m'y opposer.

- Et bien vous semblez avoir de la chance, Mr Potter. Le conseil est actuellement réunit et je viens de leur apporter votre dossier. Mise sous tutelle, il me semble, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tapotant ses lunettes.

- En effet. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je rentre pour interrompre la réunion ? demanda Potter tout en se dirigeant vers la seule porte présente en dehors de celle qu'il venait d'emprunter.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ! Attendez Mr. Potter ! »

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas attendu et pénétrait déjà dans la salle de réunion. Lorsque les deux battants s'ouvrirent pour le laisser apparaître, toutes les têtes présentent se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers sa personne. Un silence pensant s'installa alors que tout le monde prenait connaissance de l'identité de l'intrus.

« - Mr Potter, que nous vaut le… _plaisir_ de cette visite inopinée dans une réunion à huis clos ? demanda un homme élégant au long cheveux blanc.

- Je suis ici en ma qualité de Lord Potter. Vous êtes Lord Malfoy, il me semble, demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre une réponse : la ressemblance était bien trop frappante.

- En votre qualité ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes encore mineur ? répliqua sèchement Malfoy, tandis que les autres membres du ministère hochaient la tête.

- Et dois-je vous rappeler que n'ayant nullement été prévenu de votre présente réunion, vous n'êtes certainement pas en connaissance de tous les éléments de mon dossier, dit Potter, sa voix claquant dans la salle. Vous permettriez-vous, membres du Ministère, de prendre un jugement hâtif alors qu'il y a deux semaines à peine, vous découvriez mon existence dans la Gazette ? De quel droit pouvez vous vouloir me mettre sous la tutelle du Ministère alors que vous ne connaissez de moi que mon nom et ma date de naissance ? S'exclama Harry dont la patience commençait à diminuer.

Respirant calmement, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Mr Potter, commença Malfoy. En tant que second du premier ministre, je dirige exceptionnellement cette réunion présentement à cause de votre cas. Et je tiens à vous exposer calmement la situation avant que votre manque de maîtrise de vous-même ne vous entraîne au-delà de votre pensée.

_Cet enfoiré essaye de me discréditer_ ! S'énerva Potter, songeant sérieusement à lui lancer un sort de sa propre concoction.

- Mes pensées, comme vous dites, j'aurais très bien pu les énoncer calmement si j'avais été prévenu de cette assemblée ce qui est, à mon humble avis, un droit écrit dans nos textes de loi, répliqua Harry.

- Et bien maintenant que vous êtes ici, exprimez vous donc, grinça le lord.

- Parfait. Tout d'abord, je suis légalement émancipé dans le monde moldu, et ce depuis mes 16 ans. De plus, mes parents ont écrit un testament que j'ai en ma possession, me désignant légataire universel ainsi que libre de toute tutelle dès l'âge de 16 ans s'il leur arrivait malheur ce qui, je vous le rappelle, est le cas. Mais, coupa brutalement Potter alors que des voix commençaient à s'élever contre ses paroles, mais je me doute bien que tout cela ne vous suffira pas, alors je tiens à vous préciser que mes parents m'avaient choisi comme parrain, et donc comme tuteur, Sirius Orion Black, héritier de la noble famille Black, qui a accepté ce rôle, n'ayant plus qu'à officialiser le tout. »

La fin de son annonce fut le départ de nombreux cris, la quinzaine de personnes présentent criant au complot, à l'injustice ou, au contraire, affichaient des sourires satisfaits. Potter ne connaissait pas grand monde dans l'assemblée, mais il reconnu sans mal un membre de la famille Weasley – le roux est une caractéristique très frappante -, sans doute le père de la tribu.

Voyant que cette situation n'évoluerait pas, Potter déplaça sa dernière pièce.

« - Je vois que vous comprenez à présent que cette situation est un peu plus complexe que vous ne le pensiez, Mr Malfoy, vous comprendrez donc ma demande, commença Harry d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit qui cessa peu à peu. Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de la noble famille Potter, porte plainte pour non avertissement de mise sous tutelle. Toute décision étant prise sur une personne mineure de plus de 16 ans devant être annoncée au principal concerné, d'après la loi sorcière, vous pouvez être certain que je gagnerai. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée messieurs », lança Potter en tournant les talons, faisant claquer sa robe.

_Echec et mat._

Harry était plus que confiant dans ses chances d'éviter d'être mit sous tutelle. La plainte ainsi que le soutient de son parrain lui donnait un poids considérable dans la balance.

Parfait.

Certes, il aurait dorénavant un tuteur, mais seulement pour quelques mois et d'après les souvenirs de ses parents et de ses lettres, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un cabot surprotecteur sur le dos.

De retour dans le hall principal, il lança un _Tempus_ et, après une petite seconde de réflexion, il s'arrêta devant l'auror qui l'avait fait passé.

« - Miss Tonk ? L'interpella-t-il doucement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Arh ! Oh, c'est vous Potter.

- Effectivement, rigola-t-il. Votre service dure encore longtemps ou je vous offre un verre pour compenser de votre journée ? Lui dit Harry d'une voix séduisante.

- Serais-ce une proposition ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement amusée.

- Pour un verre, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous faire un interrogatoire sur les petits secrets du Ministère.

- Hum… et bien ma journée fini dans un quart d'heure, il me semble.

- Alors disons dans une petite demi heure au Chaudron Baveur ? demanda Harry en lui faisant un baisemain.

- A tout à l'heure », gloussa l'auror dont les cheveux tournaient au violet flashy.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait Harry qui buvait une bierre-au-beurre tout en lisant un livre de médicomagie. Ils passèrent une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, de la formation d'auror au travail de tatoueur de Harry en passant par un débat culinaire.

La jeune auror était tout sauf indifférente au charme de Potter, et ce dernier lui retournait le compliment. Sentant la chaleur entre leur deux corps augmenter graduellement, Harry aventura une main sur la cuisse de la métamorphomage qui lui lança un clin d'œil aguicheur. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient loués une chambre de l'auberge.

Harry plaqua Tonk contre le mur, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses mains s'égaraient sur ses hanches, brûlant la peau de la femme, tandis qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Leurs langues déliées s'affrontaient dans une fièvre sensuelle, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Harry grogna lorsque son amante s'accrocha à lui, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, frottant son érection contre l'intimité encore cachée de sa partenaire dont les mains fourrageaient sauvagement ses cheveux en bataille.

Mettant fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Harry plongea son regard dans celui teinté de plaisir de la jeune fille et, y trouvant ce qu'il voulait il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa avant de se positionner entre ses jambes écartées et de reprendre leur baiser. Leur respiration erratique emplissait l'espace de la chambre, ponctué de gémissements sonores provenant du corps tremblant sous les mains expertes de Potter. Il entreprit de la débarrasser de ses vêtements trop gênants tandis qu'elle faisait de même, s'amusant à lui arracher des grognements de plaisir lorsqu'elle effleurait son érection. (c0rnii : Wahou ! Il fait chaud là non ? * déglutis difficilement*)

Une fois leur deux corps dénudés, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis délaissa la bouche de la jeune femme pour descendre dans son cou où il entreprit de laisser sa marque, souriant de satisfaction lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour voir le suçon qui était à présent apposé. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la poitrine généreuse de Tonk, suçant et mordillant ses pointes dressées, caressant les seins de ses mains, arrachant des gémissements terriblement sexy du corps qu'il dominait et qui lui labourait le dos de plaisir.

Il retourna à la bouche de l'auror qui lui retourna son baiser, le rendant enflammé, passionné. Tonk glissa sa main le long du torse de Harry, lui arrachant des frissons, jusqu'à se saisir de son membre en érection. Le sorcier grogna de plaisir mais, ne voulant pas jouir ainsi, il s'installa plus sûrement entre les jambes de l'auror qu'il releva sur ses épaules et, après un dernier regard, la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. La jeune femme se cambra, la bouche ouverte sous le plaisir. Leurs mouvements étaient intenses, poussés par l'urgence, la passion de l'instant.

De la pure baise.

« Ah !... Harry…plus fort ! Suppliait le corps gémissant et tremblant de l'auror.

- Que veux-tu, lui murmura Potter à l'oreille alors qu'il ralentissait le rythme, rendant ses coups de reins plus profonds et plus forts.

- Plus fort… prends moi plus fort », répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Potter entreprit d'accéder à sa demande, transformant son mouvement ample en des petits coups rapides qui firent bientôt crier sa partenaire.

Alors qu'il allait venir, sentant Tonk en faire de même, il ferma les yeux. Et là, alors qu'il jouissait en même temps que l'auror, une image s'imposa à son esprit.

Leur orgasme foudroyant les laissa pantelant quelques instant, reprenant leur souffle difficilement.

« - Wahou, murmura la métamorphomage.

- Je te retourne le compliment. »

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles de circonstance, les deux sorciers décidèrent d'en rester là, « juste pour le fun », comme l'avait si bien dit Tonk. Ils se séparèrent d'un petit baiser et d'une accolade, se promettant de rester en contact.

Harry transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard et remonta à pied jusqu'au château, ayant loupé les calèches à une demi-heure près.

Durant la traversée du parc du château, Harry se repassait en boucle la scène.

Tonk – le visage de l'auror sous la montée du plaisir – sa tête qui bascule en arrière – le plafond – ferme les yeux – orgasme

Le visage de Severus.

.

.

(c0rnii : OH MY FUCKING GOD !/ Maud: oui? ^^)

.

[***]

Le dimanche fut occupé par les devoirs de la semaine – comprenant un certain nombre de dissertations pour rattraper les deux jours perdus – par le travail extrascolaire de Harry et un nombre incalculable de parties d'échec et de courses de balais. Durant toute la journée, le sorcier voulu demander l'autorisation à Draco pour assassiner son père, ou juste le torturer, histoire de se défouler sur cet homme arrogant, manipulateur et hautin. Mais il se retint.

Le dimanche soir, en passant par la salle de courrier moldu, il vit que la lettre qu'il avait envoyée quelques jours plus tôt avait eu une réponse. Un petit sourire paisible prit place sur ses lèvres. Le dîner se déroula normalement, la maison de Salazar essayant toujours de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce pauvre Crabbes presque une semaine auparavant pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi bloqué à l'infirmerie.

A la fin du repas, Harry prit Cad et Esther avant de sortir dans le parc pour leur sortie quasi quotidienne. Il s'installa comme à son habitude dans l'herbe et entreprit de régler les papiers provenant de sa vie chez les moldus. Mine de rien, ça lui manquait un peu.

Une heure plus tard, il siffla et, après un petit crochet par sa chambre, il se rendit dans un lieu qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté depuis bien longtemps.

Arrivé devant l'abruti de serpent, Harry soupira et leva son poing afin de toquer à la porte des appartements de Snape.

« - §Inutile de toquer, le maître est absent.§ l'informa la gravure.

- §Oh. Merde. C'est pas grave alors, inutile de lui faire part de ma visite§ soupira Harry déçu, et commença à pivoter pour repartir.

- §Mais j'ai des ordres spéciaux pour vous, jeune parleur, le mot de passe suffira§ lui indiqua le serpent, pas franchement heureux de cette modification des consignes.

- §Vraiment ?§ s'étonna Harry avant de prononcer le nom de passe. _Tortora mini_ »

Potter pénétra timidement dans les appartements du professeur, comme s'il n'y avait jamais encore jamais mis les pieds. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel, étendant ses jambes au maximum tout en se perdant dans ses pensées, attendant le professeur de Potion.

C'est vrai qu'il avait prit sur lui pour venir jusque chez Severus – surtout entre leurs différents et l'étrange événement de la veille -, alors cette marque de confiance était vraiment la bienvenue. Rejetant la tête en arrière, poussant un soupir de fatigue, il s'assoupit sans entendre la porte se refermer tout doucement sur le maître des lieux.

[…]

Severus avait passé un week-end épuisant entre les corrections qu'il avait à faire et les potions qu'il devait préparer pour renouveler les stocks de l'infirmerie avant la reprise de la saison de Quidditch. Il avait donc visité plusieurs apothicaires avant de trouver tous les ingrédients qui lui manquaient, certains étant plutôt dur à trouver. Il était donc plutôt fourbu une fois qu'il arriva à Poudlard.

Dès l'instant où il vit la mine renfrognée de son gardien, il su que Harry était là. Un peu tendu, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et découvrit son ami sur le fauteuil qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'occuper, la tête en arrière, le souffle régulier. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme. Hésitant un instant, il fit glisser un de ses doigts dans la chevelure du sorcier, soulagé de le voir revenir chez lui.

Délaissant cette vue qui lui réchauffait inexplicablement le cœur, le professeur se dirigea vers sa cuisine où il prépara du thé qu'il déposa sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée allumée.

« - Du thé ? demanda-t-il à Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le réveiller.

- Hum ? Où j'suis ? Oh. Salut… dit Harry, se rendant compte de la présence du sorcier.

- Du thé ? Répéta Snape.

- Ah oui, merci, fit Harry avant d'accepter la tasse tendue.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce pendant que les deux sorciers buvaient leur thé. Reposant sa tasse sur la table en un petit bruit sec, Severus se résigna à parler.

- Alors, tu as réglé ton problème de communication pour le Club ?

- Hum ? Ah oui, j'en ai discuté avec Draco. Tiens, d'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être me filer un coup de main pour les ensorceler, commença Harry en s'agitant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des anneaux. »

Harry se mit donc à lui expliquer le fonctionnement qu'ils avaient trouvé, ainsi que les sorts qu'il voulait mettre en place. Tout emporté par son explication, il se laissa aller à son enthousiasme. Il emprunta le passage secret de Severus avec le grognement indigné du professeur et revint de sa chambre avec ses affaires dix minutes après.

Il sortit le petit sac contenant les anneaux d'argent ainsi que trois anneaux d'or blanc, plus accepteurs de sorts, et donc plus chers.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Ils ensorcelèrent tout d'abord les trois anneaux d'or afin de les connecter aux anneaux d'argent, les faisant chauffer ou refroidir selon un mot de passe ou un contact spécifique. Puis, le plus dur, les deux sorciers appliquèrent un sort pour que les anneaux secondaires puissent les alerter d'un danger, dans un ordre précis. Pour finir, Severus insista pour trouver un sortilège afin de les lier au porteur, ne réagissant qu'à son contact.

Une fois tous les sorts mis en place et testés – et après quelques échecs où la température n'était pas franchement ajustée, rendant utile les avancées en médicomagie du plus jeune –, Harry et Severus se rendirent compte qu'ils y avaient passé quasiment deux heures.

Harry rangea tous les anneaux exceptés deux dans la petite bourse avant d'en tendre un à Severus.

« Tu es le second » lui indiqua-t-il avant de détourner les yeux, ne remarquant pas l'étrange lueur au fond des yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Harry prononça la formule donnée par le vendeur et modifia l'anneau en une boucle d'oreille ouvragée qu'il mit à la place de son bijou d'origine. (Maud : ais-je déjà précisé que Harry avait l'oreille gauche percée ? O.o je crois que je perds la mémoire / c0rnii : Naan ! Tu bruleras en enfer pour ça ! ^^ / Maud : j'ai vérifié et oui, j'avais oublié de le préciser… Pitié C0rnii ! T.T)

Ils avaient « programmé » les anneaux pour brûler si une alerte était donnée, la transmission du message aux autres membres se faisait par le passage de l'ongle sur la surface métallique, le même moyen étant utilisé pour annuler une séance tandis que pour convoquer les membres, il devait caresser le bijou ou prononcer _vocant_ (convocation).

Severus, quant à lui, laissa l'anneau en tant que tel, modifiant très légèrement son aspect pour en faire une chevalière discrète.

Après une demi heure à parler de sujets variés, sans discuter de choses vraiment sérieuses, Harry se leva afin de prendre congé. Une fois debout, près de la porte, il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

« - J'arrête.

- Tu arrêtes ? De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Severus, perplexe.

- J'ai laissé les rênes à mon second, comme je comptais le faire au début. J'ai agis comme un gamin lorsque j'ai vu ta réaction, alors j'ai avancé l'idée de poursuivre mes activités, dit Harry d'une seule traite. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu continuer, de un je suis trop loin à présent, et de deux, … continua Harry en laissant la phrase en suspend, n'osant pas vraiment prononcer cette seconde raison.

- Et de deux ça permettra à la grande gueule que je suis de plus rien avoir à critiquer ? Proposa Snape.

- Oui, à peut près ça, dit Harry avec un sourire, heureux de cette version.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit, lui souhaita le sorcier en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui lui faisait papillonner des yeux.

- Oui, bonne nuit. »

Ce soir là, le Serpent se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres. (c0rnii : C'est meugnooooon !)

[***]

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de vol le lundi après midi et toqua à sa porte qui s'ouvrit sur Mrs Bibine qui sembla surprise de le voir.

« - Si vos voulez postuler pour l'équipe de Serpentard, il faut voir avec le capitaine, Mr. Potter.

- Je viens ici pour l'annonce que avez affiché.

- Le poste de commentateur ?

- Oui, c'est cela même. Le poste a déjà été attribué ?

- Non non, pas encore, je vais vous inscrire. Vous êtes cinq postulant cette année, un record, commenta-t-elle. Vous vous présenterez ici même après demain à 13h pour effectuer un test de connaissance sur le Quidditch. Donc histoire du sport, nom des figures, records et, bien sûr, les précédents des joueurs de l'école. Après quoi, vous passerez un petit entretient, histoire de vérifier votre motivation.

- Pas de problème, assura Harry qui se demandait vers qui il allait bien pouvoir aller demander les antécédents locaux. Quels professeurs prennent la décision ?

- Les directeurs des différentes maisons et moi-même. Mais vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir postuler dans votre équipe ? Je vous ai déjà vu voler et vous êtes particulièrement doué, les sélections se font jeudi à 16h, il me semble.

- Merci bien, professeur, mais je ne suis pas friand du travail d'équipe. Je me proposerais peut-être en remplaçant, si je peux cumuler les postes.

- Pas de problème, les remplacements sont extrêmement rares. Bonne journée, Mr Potter.

- Vous de même, Miss. »

Harry sortit du bureau et, après quelques instants de réflexion, se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il chercha la section histoire et y trouva Granger, dissimulée derrière deux piles de livres. Il se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence, faisant brusquement lever les yeux de la Serdaigle.

« - Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Besoin de mes services ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à faire de la place parmi ses propres affaires, se saisissant d'un parchemin et d'une plume, prête à écrire.

- Effectivement. Il me faut un dossier contenant tous les évènements majeurs ainsi que les anecdotes dignes de ce nom dans le domaine du Quidditch depuis une vingtaine d'années. Dans le monde et dans les rencontres inter école, bien entendu.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda la jeune fille en finissant d'écrire la « commande ».

- Il me semble, oui, répondit Harry en se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Mrs Bibine. Ah si, fait moi la liste de la composition des équipes de Poudlard depuis sept ans.

- Parfait. Mon prix sera de dix Gallion, prix d'ami.

- Et bien ! C'est pas donné !

- Satisfait ou remboursé, bien entendu, rajouta Granger, le sourire commercial sur les lèvres. Tu payeras à la réception du dossier. Je t'enverrais une chouette ce soir dès que je l'aurais fini. Tu donnes le versement à la bestiole, elle me le rapportera.

- D'accord, marché conclu. Bon travail ! » Lança-t-il en tournant les talons alors que la jeune fille sortait précipitamment en direction de la section sport.

[***]

« - Je m'emmerde, soupira Harry en reposant sa plume à côté de son parchemin.

- Je sais, c'est la dixième fois que tu as la bonté de m'en informer depuis le début du cours il y a de cela une demi heure répondit Draco qui avait la tête dans son livre. Continue tes dessins, ça t'occupera.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça ! J'ai déjà dessiné deux croquis de tatouage, une caricature de Macgo et toi qui t'écrase sur la tour Nord du château sur ton balais. Je commence à manquer d'imagination, mec ! »

Malfoy ne répondit pas, lassé par son voisin. Ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le professeur de charme avait prévu un cours théorique sur l'ensorcellement d'objets inanimés. Le problème c'est que Harry s'y connaissait vraiment dans ce sujet, s'étant toujours amusé à lancer ce sort pour les fêtes, faisant se mouvoir un père noël, s'agiter les boules en rythme avec la musique, à faire danser un lapin en peluche le jour de Pacques et autres jouets stupides.

[...]

« - Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir Zabini qui venait le rejoindre près de la fenêtre où il prenait l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Blaise, la pause se finit dans deux minutes.

- Ouais, mais avec Draco on se demandait si tu allais postuler pour l'équipe de Quidditch, dit le sorcier en avançant en direction de la salle de cours. D'après lui, t'es une bête !

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Aller, dis le moi ! Faut qu'on écrase les autres maisons cette année !

- Lâche moi, Zabini, grogna Potter, lassé par cette conversation.

- Aller ! Fais pas ton solitaire !

- Dégage, lança Harry avant de reprendre sa place à côté du blond. Malfoy, je te jure que si tu essayes de m'avoir à l'usure, tu rêves.

- De quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit », ricana l'aristo.

Potter ignora tant bien que mal les piques que lui lança son voisin pour connaître sa décision pendant encore vingt minutes… puis il céda.

« - Potter. Potter. Potter. Dis moi. Potter. Potter. Potter. Pot…

- Oui ? S'écria-t-il, claquant sa plume contre sa table, fusillant le blond du regard.

- Mr Potter, Vous êtes volontaire pour un essai ? demanda alors le professeur Flitwick.

- De quoi ? Pardon ? Quel essai ?

- Ne faites pas votre timide ! Venez donc nous montrer vos capacités en sortilège d'animation. »

Harry ralla pour la forme avant de se poser contre le tableau de la salle de cours, derrière les deux marionnettes que le petit professeur avait convoqué.

Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'il croisa des yeux gris.

D'un geste ample de sa baguette, il habilla les marionnettes, une blonde et une aux cheveux noirs.

Et la scène commença.

- Oh, maître, veuillez me pardonner !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais, misérable blondinet ! fit la marionnette aux cheveux de jais.

- Je ne savais pas que mes questions allaient tant vous contrarier ! Regardez moi, je m'incline devant votre Grandeur ! S'exclama le blond en s'inclinant à plat ventre devant l'autre.

- Grandeur ? fit la marionnette en haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras.

- Célébrissime ? Tenta l'autre.

- Hum hum…

- Seigneur ? Tout Puissant ? Merlin ?

- Assez ! Cria l'autre marionnette qui sortit une longue épée de ses vêtements. Il la fit tourner quelques instants entre ses mains, faisant briller la lame et d'un geste leste, trancha la tête du blond qui vola plus loin.

- Lord Potter ? Proposa encore une fois la tête décapitée après quelques secondes.

- Hu ! Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, répliqua le tueur d'une voix hautaine avant de s'incliner face au public qui applaudissait à tout rompre, offrant même quelques sifflets à l'artiste.

« - Merci, merci, dit Harry, s'inclinant face à la classe.

- Dix points pour cette pièce de théâtre improvisée, Mr Potter. Je tâcherais cependant de ne pas connaître la source de votre inspiration soudaine. »

[***]

Harry avait potassé le dossier que lui avait envoyé Granger jusqu'à connaître parfaitement ce dernier, alors quand il vit la facilité du questionnaire, il fut un peu désappointé. Il le finit rapidement, rendit sa copie et alla retrouver les professeurs dans la salle adjointe. Il se posta face aux cinq sorciers, la posture droite.

« - Mr Potter, déjà fini ? demanda Bibine.

- Ben sûr, répondit Potter, c'était l'évidence même s'il était devant eux.

- Pour commencer, pourquoi voulez vous ce poste ?

- Et bien j'aime énormément ce sport, mais mes études ne me permettent pas, je pense, de perdre de précieuses heures pour des séances d'entraînement.

- Que pensez vous avoir comme qualités pour vous permettre de faire du bon travail ?

- Et bien je suis sérieux dans tout ce que je commence, je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche, mais surtout, vous ne pouvez en douter, je serais totalement impartial.

- Impartial ? Vraiment ? Si votre équipe perd lamentablement face à mes lions, vous ne jugerez pas que votre superbe équipe a été la victime d'une injustice, cracha Mac Gonagall.

- S'ils perdent, c'est qu'ils ont été mauvais, éluda Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Parfait, lança Severus. Vous pouvez vous retirer, les résultats seront affichés demain. Au revoir, Mr Potter. Et faites entrer le candidat suivant. »

Harry remercia mentalement Severus pour la sortie en quittant la salle d'un hochement de tête, faisant signe à l'élève qui attendait derrière la porte que c'était son tour.

[***]

« - Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu n'es pas venu aux recrutements ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Calme toi, Draco, et regarde plutôt le tableau d'affichage, lança Harry en coupant le Serpentard.

- Et ben quoi ? Les septièmes années n'ont pas rune lundi soir, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Attends… Tu t'es présenté pour être commentateur ?

- Et j'ai gagné haut la main, selon Severus, confirma Harry en faisant une courbette.

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer dans l'équipe ? T'es vraiment bon, pourtant !

- Pas le temps. De toute façon, si j'avais postulé c'était pour être attrapeur, et je ne pense pas que me céder ta place était dans tes plans.

- Mais… Tu… Oh et puis merde. J'arrête d'essayer de te comprendre.

- Bonne résolution. Bataille explosive avant les combats de ce soir ?

- Ce so… commença Draco avant de s'arrêter, les yeux s'agrandissant en même temps que son sourire.

[***]

Harry revint au présent, face à ses recrues.

« Je pense bien que certains d'entre vous se sentent gênés, voir intimidés par la situation, mais vous allez voir que vous allez vite y prendre goût. Nous avons ici quelques anciens membres, tels que ces deux énergumènes qui se font appeler Fred et George et qui se feront sûrement un plaisir de vous le confirmer. Bien. Draco, Ron, vous avez l'honneur de débuter. Que les festivités commencent ! »

* * *

Alors ?

- Mauvais

- Pas bon

- Bon

- Excellent

- J'en trépigne encore ?

Et rassurez-vous, j'ai prévu un GRAND passage de combat, de sang, de cris et de larmes pour le prochain chapitre… niark niark niark !

A propos : vous avez aimé le passage avec Tonk ? :p

A la prochaine! Reviews!


	9. Affrontements

*Rase les murs*

… jette un chapitre par la fenêtre Firefox

« cadeau ! »

*se sauve en courant*

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Affrontements**

« Draco, Ron, vous avez l'honneur de débuter. Que les festivités commencent ! »

Ron sauta littéralement au devant de ses camarades qui commencèrent à reculer, tandis que Draco avançait paisiblement pour rejoindre son adversaire de la soirée, de son habituelle démarche aristocratique.

« - On fait la première du Club, Weasley. Et vu que je pense que ça va devenir une sorte de légende, tâche de faire honneur à ce combat.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, la fouine ? Répliqua Ron qui sautillait comme au boxeur autour du blond. L'Aristo ne peut pas se décoincer le cul pour une petite soirée ? »

Le Serpentard l'ignora, se contentant de le suivre des yeux pendant qu'il continuait à sautiller autour de lui. Soudain, Ron lui sauta dessus, plaçant un crochet du droit que Draco tenta d'éviter, se prenant le poing sur l'oreille. La douleur du premier coup s'insinua en lui alors qu'il se lançait à corps perdu contre le rouquin. Les coups pleuvaient entre les deux corps transpirant, sans aucune élégance ou retenue sous les cris et hurlements des autres membres. Les deux sorciers étaient comme privés de leurs esprits, se contentant d'asséner un maximum de coups à l'autre.

Alors que Ron envoyait valdinguer son poing contre la mâchoire du blond, cette dernière se disloqua, arrachant à son propriétaire un cri de douleur ainsi qu'un peu de sang qu'il cracha sans grâce aucune au sol. Les yeux humides de larmes de souffrance contenue, il se releva et coura contre son adversaire, le plaquant sur le mur d'où les spectateurs s'étaient éloignés précipitamment. Il envoya son genou dans les couilles de Weasley, puis d'un revers du bras, projeta violement la tête du roux contre la paroi de pierre (c0rnii : YATAAAA :D). Lâchant alors le sorcier qui chuta lamentablement au sol, il lui envoya son pied dans les côtes, son ventre, sa tête (c0rnii : Ah non ! On frappe pas une personne à terre ! :/). De tout son corps, de toute la force qui lui parvenait de son instinct primitif, il envoya son membre contre le corps recroquevillé au sol qui gémissait, crachant du sang par intermittence. Lorsqu'il entendit un crac retentissant, il eut comme un déclic dans son esprit, le bloquant quelques secondes sur place tandis qu'il se remettait les idées en place. Profitant de ce lapse de temps, Ron se releva lentement et s'écroula sur Draco qui chuta, tentant de lui donner des coups de poings. Mais alors qu'il abattait son genou sur le blond, la violence du coup lui renvoya un choc dans ses côtes, dont l'une au moins était brisée, et le statufia de douleur.

Draco grogna alors que son adversaire était étalé sur lui, gémissant de douleur. Limité par ses propres blessures, il tenta de se sortir de s'extirper du corps qui le bloquait. Se tortillant sur le sol, il finit par prendre la main que Diggory (c0rnii : Cédriiiiic *_* toujours aussi brave !) lui tendait, se redressant difficilement pendant que d'autres faisaient de même avec Weasley.

Pendant que les deux sorciers s'éloignaient pour être soigné à l'écart, Harry fit signe à Blaise et à George de s'approcher alors que les spectateurs les sifflaient et les huaient, tous à présent plongés dans l'ambiance du Fight Club.

Les deux sorciers se tournaient autour, électrisés par le combat précédant, comme des lions en cages. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et des grognements s'échappaient de leurs bouches entre ouvertes. Soudain, George se jeta sur Blaise, saisit sa tête d'une main, l'épaule de l'autre et, d'un mouvement de la jambe, le fit basculer. Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre la tête de son adversaire qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de chaire hurlante et d'os se fracturant (c0rnii : Miaam !). Le silence se fit quelques secondes, le temps de voir que Zabini clignait toujours des yeux. Les cris bestiaux des membres reprirent autour du cercle, tandis que Blaise se relevait difficilement. Une fois debout, dans un équilibre précaire, la moitié de son visage à présent visible était tuméfié, la pommette fendue, le sang coulant à grosses gouttes et tombant au sol où s'étendait déjà une large tâche dans un bruit répétitif.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Blaise se rua sur son adversaire, tous les deux s'assénant des coups de poings dans le ventre, le visage, faisant hurler la chaire maltraitée. Les deux membres crachaient à présent tout les deux du sang, soufflant lourdement, sifflante même pour Blaise dont l'un des yeux était totalement fermé par les boursouflures. George fit soudain un sourire, transformé en un rictus effrayant par la douleur, avant de frapper un grand coup dans les couilles de Zabini qui s'effondra en gémissant. Weasley se projeta sur lui et assena dans ses parties des coups de poings en une série interminable. Blaise criait à présent de douleur, hurlant parfois. N'en pouvant plus, il frappa le sol deux fois, signant sa défaite.

Potter regarda d'un air amusé George aider Blaise à se relever puis, sans doute inconscient de l'état du Serpentard, lui assena une grande claque amicale sur l'épaule en rigolant, le faisant grincer des dents et perdre _légèrement_ son équilibre. Restant dans l'ombre, il prit la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris : « Suivant ! »

Quelques regards s'échangèrent, et finalement Lavande Brown s'avança, défiant du regard les autres sorciers. Cho Chang s'avança finalement, aidée par le « coup de pouce » ni discret, ni délicat, de Fred.

Voyant le regard un peu torturé de Chang, Harry soupira un instant.

« - Que ces dames ne s'inquiète pas, leurs jolis minois sortiront indemnes. Votre serviteur a tout prévu, rajouta-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Alors Chang, t'as peur que je te défroisse la crinière ? (maud : ne me demandez pas si cette expression a réellement un sens svp ^^')

- Tu rêves pouffiasse », grogna la jeune fille en réponse avant de se jeter sur la Gryffondor.

Suivirent alors dix longues minutes de crêpage de chignon tantôt hilarant, tantôt brutal, mais le public hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir, certain encourageant leur favorite – souvent la plus dévêtue – d'autres s'époumonant à procurer des conseils plus ou moins stupides.

Chang tirait sa confrère par les cheveux, alors que Lavande tentait de se défaire de la prise. D'un mouvement du bas du corps, elle pivota et balança ses pieds sur les jambes de son adversaire, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se releva et se positionna au dessus de Chang, lui arracha son soutient à gorge en voulant l'étrangler avec.

Cho était vraisemblance immergée dans le combat car elle ne prit pas en compte qu'elle se trouvait à présent en culotte devant tous les membres du club – tous ravis. (c0rnii : Tu m'étonnes ^^) Essuyant d'un revers du poignet le sang qui s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres avant de se relever, fixant toujours Brown. Les deux filles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, tentant d'affliger le plus de dommage à leur adversaire.

Lorsque Potter mit fin au combat, Lavande plaquait Cho à bout de bras contre le mur, l'étranglant plus qu'à moitié, alors que la jeune asiatique plantait ses dents dans la main de la Gryffondor.

« - Diggory, appela Potter d'une voix forte. Pendant que je soigne ses dames, tu vas nous divertir un peu ! Hum… Et si tu te confrontais à un ancien membre ?

- Avec plaisir Harry, ricana Fred en s'avançant vers Cédric dont tout le monde commençait à s'éloigner, faisant craquer ses poings.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Fred. Recule, ordonna le maître du Jeu. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre… N'est-ce pas, Severus ? Lança Potter, un immense sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres alors que le professeur sortait de l'ombre, faisant sursauter et crier quelques uns des membres. (c0rnii : Oh my fucking god *_* SEV ! Maud : ayé, on a notre première fan hystérique… mais sortez-la de la salle bon sang ! XD)

- Mais ce sera avec plaisir, mon petit Serpent, ricana Snape en s'avançant vers Cédric qui était comme stupéfié par le regard terrifiant de l'homme.

- Mais… Professeur Snape?

- Non non, répondit-il en secouant légèrement sa tête en signe de négation, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres. C'est Snape ici. Je ne suis certainement pas votre professeur dans cette pièce, puisque en tant que tel, je ne pourrais certainement pas vous frapper… Ce que je vais faire avec plaisir dans quelques secondes. »

Severus lança sa droite dans le visage de Cédric qui se retint de justesse de tomber. (c0rnii : Cédric ou Severus ? Mon cœur balance… :P Pronostique ? Sev gagnany ! Allez chouchou :D)

Au moins, le coup lui permit de rentrer dans le Jeu.

Alors que les cours s'échangeaient violemment entre les deux hommes, Fred s'avança vers Harry qui venait de finir de soigner les deux sorcières qui se relevaient déjà en rigolant pour aller observer le spectacle – après s'être quelque peu rhabillées.

« - Mec, comment t'as fait pour le faire venir ?

- Quand ils sont venus chez moi, il y avait une séance le soir même. Sev a dû être enrôlé, éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de sourire en voyant son ami projeter son « élève » contre le mur qui lui rendit la politesse d'un crochet du gauche.

- Sev ? Releva le rouquin avec un grand sourire, observant toujours la scène. Depuis quand c'est « Sev » ?

- Depuis toujours ! » Cria Potter afin de se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements devenus endiablés des membres, sifflant à son tour pour les encourager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cercle se rompit, laissant passer Snape qui portait à moitié une loque de Poufsouffle, n'étant pas lui-même épargné. (c0rnii : GAGNÉ ! Et yé même po tricher :D Sev t'es le meilleur :B)

« - Merde, Sev ! Tu t'es défoulé ? Rit Harry en prenant le relais. Terry et Fred, vous prenez le relais pour la fin! » Cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses membres rassemblés.

Laissant Severus, qui venait de se soigner sommairement, retourner observer le combat – il prit vraisemblablement place à côté de Draco qui était toujours aussi choqué de voir son parrain prendre part à ce genre de Club – Harry s'accroupit à côté de Cédric, comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec les autres combattants. Il lançant un sort de diagnostique, découvrant une fêlure à la septième côte, une anomalie dans la position du gros intestin : le pauvre sorcier aurait de sérieux problèmes pour aller aux toilettes dans les jours futurs.

Il lui fit boire une potion contre la douleur et une potion pour réparer la fêlure et finit par lui remettre manuellement les organes superficiels en place, le reste devant se faire naturellement.

Une fois tout cela finit, il lui fit boire une potion _Pepper up_ pour booster son blessé. Il se releva rapidement en laissant Diggory reprendre pied et rejoignit Severus. (c0rnii : Cédric devait forcément se retrouver comme une merde après le combat ? :'( Mon dieu ! / maud : j'avais juste envie de lui défoncer la gueule… ok, je suis cruelle ! niark niark niark !)

Le Serdaigle en plein combat était assez effrayant à voir, couvert de sang alors qu'il se battait à coup d'ongles et de dents : un cannibale pour Harry, un mec qui se battait comme une nana pour Draco.

Toujours est-il que lorsque Boot gagna en étranglant Fred, ce dernier était en meilleur état que le vainqueur. Tandis que le rouquin se releva rapidement, Terry s'effondra dans les bras de Blaise qui le soutenait tant bien que mal en se moquant de son état lamentable.

Potter, aidé de Snape, soigna rapidement les deux derniers combattants alors que les autres membres se rhabillaient en discutant, rigolant – plus ou moins selon les blessures restantes – toutes Maisons confondues.

Voyant que son ami souriait en voyant la mixité, Severus assena un léger coup de coude au Serpentard avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Harry se redressa une fois tout le monde soigné et de nouveau en tenues décentes.

« - Alors ? Verdict de la première soirée ? demanda-t-il.

Des rires et des sifflements lui répondirent, ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'insultes joviales en tout genre.

- Parfait ! Mais avant de vous laisser partir, il y a deux choses : premièrement, pas un mot du club ! Si vous avez des questions, c'est à moi ou aux jumeaux qu'il faut vous adresser : vous savez tous ce qu'encourt un traître !

Harry laissa traîner son regard lourd de menaces sur son auditoire avant de reprendre.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer des anneaux que vous pourrez modifier – une seule fois je le précise – dans la forme que vous voudrez ! Le bijou a deux fonctions : de un, il vous avertira d'une rencontre ici même en urgence par une sensation de brûlure assez intense qui se calmera une fois que vous serez arrivé à destination et une sensation de froid pour annuler la séance suivante. La seconde fonction vous permettra de me signaler un problème, un danger concernant le club. Pour ce faire, vous prononcerez le mot « activation » tout en le touchant. Lorsque je recevrais le message, je pourrais tous vous avertir du danger.

- Et si tu n'es pas dans la capacité de le transmettre ? demanda Chang.

- Alors l'avertissement se transmettra à Severus puis à Draco. Pas de question ? Bien, avancez tous un par un pour prendre un transmetteur. »

Brown modifia son anneau en bracelet, Cho en bracelet de cheville, Draco en chevalière – comme la majorité des autres hommes – à l'exception des jumeaux qui laissèrent le leur tel quel, se contentant de les passer à la chaîne qu'ils portaient déjà autour du coup.

Harry su qu'ils avaient fait ça au hasard lorsqu'il les appela Frodon et qu'ils lui demandèrent pourquoi.

_Aucune culture ces sang-pur_.

Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut sorti en petits groupes (avec une discrète vérification sur la carte des Maraudeurs) après avoir fait quelques essais concluants, il ne resta plus que Potter et Snape. Tout deux restèrent un peu pour lancer des sorts de nettoyage, quelques sorts d'aération et ranger les potions de soins.

« - J'abandonne. Je crois que cette trace de sang ne partira qu'à la brosse, soupira Harry en regardant la tâche qu'avait créé la tête de Blaise en percutant le sol.

_Et merde._

- Je trouve que ça donne un certain charme à cette pièce, dit Snape en le regardant faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas si choquant vu le l'état de l'endroit. T'as pas idée de demander une pièce aussi lamentable.

- J'aime bien, ça fait style vieux sous-sol délabré.

- Je ne peux que confirmer le « délabré », renchérit Snape, notant de nouveau la large canalisation d'eau qui courait le long de l'arête du plafond, percée à plusieurs endroit, formant par la même occasion des flaques sur le sol de béton.

- On y va ? »

Severus hocha la tête et sortit à la suite de Harry qui revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité.

(croquis de la salle sur mon compte deviantart, cf mon profil)

[***]

« - S'il te plait !

- Arrête de couiner ! Et non, je ne te couvrirais pas, déclara Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air revêche.

- Dracooooo ! Continua Harry en faisant les yeux doux. C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Aller !

- Pas moyen. Je sens que tu vas faire encore une connerie ! La dernière fois que tu es allé à Pré-au-lard, le lendemain je recevais une lettre de mon père m'ordonnant de te surveiller et, au mieux, de me débarrasser de toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis, mais avoir le chef de la famille Malfoy contre toi, c'est plutôt mauvais !

- Si ça continue comme ça, ce sera bientôt toi le chef de la famille Malfoy, bougonna Harry dans sa barbe.

- Bon, c'est si important que ça ? demanda le blond après un énorme soupir.

- C'est juste pour rencontrer mon parrain ! Je te le jure !

- Pas d'action stupide au ministère, de menace de mort sur une personnalité politique ou quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais inventer dans ta petite tête sournoise de terroriste en herbe ?

- Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, récita Harry en dessinant de son index une croix sur son cœur.

- Arrête tes trucs moldu, j'y comprends rien ! Et tu m'en dois une !

- Merci beaucoup Draco ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry partit en courant sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main et Esther autour du cou, laissant un Serpentard en pleine réflexion : _quoi demander en compensation ?_

.

Le Serpent sortit en catimini dans le parc de Poudlard et, suivant les indications de la Carte, il se glissa dans le tunnel sous les racines du Saule Cogneur. Le passage secret ne devait pas avoir été utilisé depuis bien longtemps, les toiles d'araignées formant des rideaux quasi opaques. L'humidité ambiante n'était pas très engageante, mais Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il avait rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier à seize heures avec Sirius, et il était déjà moins dix.

Convaincre Draco lui avait prit tout le début d'après-midi… il avait pas intérêt à lui demander une trop grosse compensation, l'Aristo !

Il déboucha rapidement dans un salon délabré, le plancher explosé, les murs à moitié défoncés. Harry ne s'y attarda pas, notant juste une légère dégradation de la propreté par rapport aux souvenirs de ses parents. Il quitta la masure et se rendit toujours à couvert sous sa cape, en direction du bar mal famé. Une fois ce dernier en vu, il s'arrêta dans une ruelle, revêtit sa large cape de voyage, rabattit sa capuche, et rentra dans l'établissement.

L'atmosphère y était sombre, enfumée et imprégnée d'une large dose d'alcool. Il repéra une large crinière noire dans une table du fond et se rapprocha d'elle. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il se glissa sur la banquette en face de l'homme et fit signe au serveur.

« - Harry ?

- Sirius. Un whisky pur feu, je vous prie.

- T'es obligé d'garder une capuche ? demanda son parrain après avoir froncé les sourcils en entendant la commande.

- Il n'y avait pas de sortie autorisée ce week-end, et je n'ai pas franchement envie de me faire prendre… surtout avec de l'alcool.

- Ouais, mais tu sais ici ça risque rien, j'peux te l'assurer.

- … bon ok, soupira Potter en retirant sa capuche.

- Oh bordel, tu es vraiment le portrait craché d'ton père ! Et évidemment, les yeux de Lily !

- On me le dit souvent, en ce moment.

- Et voici donc Esther. Magnifique.

- Ne lui fais pas trop de compliments, elle prend rapidement la grosse tête. Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre que lui avait apporter le serveur.

- Alors t'as vraiment vécu tout seul pendant tout c'temps ? Ca fait quoi d'passer des moldus aux sorciers ?

- Ouais, et pour être franc, à part me rendre compte qu'un bon nombre de personnes que je croyais moldus étaient en vérité sorciers, pas grand-chose. J'adore les pensines, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'te crois bien volontiers! Et sinon, tu t'en sors avec cette histoire de mise sous tutelle ?

- Ils ne sont certainement pas prêts de me laisser l'émancipation, en tout cas.

- Sûr ! T'as pu voir qui pourrait t'être favorable ?

- Et bien il y a bien un Weasley. Je pense que c'est le père : roux, calvitie très prononcée, un air calme et serein ?

- Ouaip, ça doit être lui. Tu sais quoi sur lui ?

- Divorcé, au moins trois enfants : je connais Fred, George et Ron.

- A oui, Ronald est l'avant dernier, je ne le connais pas encore lui et sa sœur.

- Attends, ils sont combien ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, date de ma dernière visite chez un des fils – Charlie si tu veux tout savoir -, voilà ce qu'il en est : Arthur, le père de famille, a prit à sa charge les jumeaux et Ron, tandis que Molly, la mère, a la garde de Ginny, la petite dernière, ainsi que Percy, mais il maintenant majeur et travaille. Les deux plus grand, Charlie et William – dit Bill – sont majeurs et vivent de leurs côtés. Arthur travaille au Ministère en tant que responsable des communications avec la presse : il a prit du grade après son divorce.

- Et pourquoi un tel partage des… sept gosses ! Merde, c'est des lapins ?

- Hé hé hé, t'es pas le premier à t'poser la question, Harry ! Et bien Molly qui était mère au foyer et qui est actuellement en poste à Sorcière Magazine, a apparemment eu sa crise de la presque cinquantaine. Elle s'est complètement fait exploser l'chaudron : « j'en ai marre de cette vie de miséreux ! Et tes gosses qui sont intenables ! Et tu n'as aucune ambition ! Minable ! Notre vie est MI-NA-BLE ! » Imita Sirius avec une voix haute perchée. Pas beau à voir d'après Charlie.

- Je vois. Et la dernière est à Poudlard ?

- Ben ouais, elle a qu'un an d'moins qu'toi !

- Bizarre, je n'ai pas encore croisé d'autres roux que les trois frères.

- Ben tu risques pas : elle s'est teint les cheveux en noir après l'divorce de ses parents !

- Je ferais attention. Mais pour en revenir à nos Hyppogriff, tu crois que Weasley père pourrait m'être utile ? Il ne fait pas parti du Mangemagot à ce que j'en sais.

- Ouais mais il a des amis qui y sont ! Bon, récapitulons ! Il y a une cinquantaine de membres qui siègent, mais seuls 10 sont récurents, sans compter le président et ministre de la Justice, et le secrétaire attaché au Ministère qui sert d'avocat pour la partie civile, comme diraient les moldus. Le secrétaire est actuellement Percy Weasley et la responsable du département de la Justice qui préside les séances est Amelia Bones, une sacrée bonne femme si tu veux mon avis ! Elle est loin de toute la corruption qui a lieu au ministère et ne doit son poste qu'à son travail et à son intégrité, on peut compter sur elle pour prendre la meilleure décision.

- Et Percy pourrait nous être favorable ?

- Absolument pas, il est à la botte de Jedusort : un vrai lécheur!

- On dit pas chien, par hasard ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Etant moi-même un chien, je ne dirais rien ! s'exclama l'animagus.

- Donc pas de soutien de Perséfleur le lécheur, Bones restera impartiale et Albus n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Et pour ce qui est des dix membres siégeant ?

- Alors tout d'abord, il y a ton grand pote Malfoy – j'ai entendu des rumeurs quand à ta petite discussion avec lui – qui est le maître en pot de vin et autre tirage de ficelles en règle.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu parles de corruption. Qui est derrière ?

- D'après le Ministère, tout est en règle. Mais d'après moi, l'organisation des Mangemorts est toujours en place, murmura Black en se penchant vers Potter. Déjà à l'époque de tes parents, je pensais – et j'n'étais pas le seul – qu'une majorité des postes les plus hauts placés étaient occupés par des Mangemorts. Ma cousine Bellatrix, le chef de l'organisation, devait placer ses pions pour diriger la politique du pays. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est toujours à leur tête et malgré l'affirmation de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie ainsi que de l'actuel, l'organisation n'a jamais été démantelée. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions, c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose ! Certes, il y a toujours des disparitions inexpliquées, des rétrogradations suspectes au sein du pouvoir, mais tout le monde ferme les yeux : personne n'a envie de ce frotter à ces affaires douteuses. Le monde magique a envie de calme, alors il laisse le pouvoir tranquille.

- Donc d'après toi, l'Organisation serait toujours en place et Malfoy en ferait partie ?

- Exactement, gamin ! Bon, autrement il y a Nott, Longdubat, Avery, Carmichael, Croupton, Diggory, Fudge, Shacklebolt, Carrow et Malfoy.

- Il y a quelques noms qui me disent quelque chose, murmura Harry.

- Ouais, j'espère bien ! Bon alors, si on part du principe que l'Organisation veut te voir mit sous tutelle, voilà ce que ça donne : Malfoy, Nott, Avery et Carrow vont faire de ta vie un enfer. Fudge va sûrement suivre, tout crétin corrompu qu'il est.

- Tu ne le penses pas membre ? L'interrompit Harry.

- Nope. Les quatre premiers, j'en suis quasiment sûr, je te rappelle que j'étais espion à l'époque ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pu le prouver…

- C'est vrai, désolé. Et donc Fudge n'est qu'un pourri ?

- Ouaip ! La vieille Londubat – la grand-mère de Neville, qui devrait être de ton année à Gryffondor – est une dure : droite et incorruptible comme jamais, donc on la place dans la catégorie « neutre à convaincre pendant le procès ». On rajoute dans le même sac Croupton, Diggory, tout comme Bo…

- Attends ! Tu as bien dit Diggory ? le coupa de nouveau Harry.

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ?

- Je connais son fils. Peut-être qu'une petite conversation pourrait aider, suggéra-t-il à son parrain qui demandait un nouveau verre.

- Peut-être bien. Mais ne loupe pas ton coup, ils sont du genre à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin à tout va dans cette famille. (c0rnii : Et ouais TOC !)

- Ouais j'ai vu ça. Bon, on doit donc parlementer avant le procès avec Diggory fils, Shacklebolt et Carmichael ?

- Pour le dernier, j'en sais rien. Je ne l'connais absolument pas.

- Mais pour le second, tu pourrais t'en charger ?

- Je vais essayer. Tu es sûr que Arthur était avec toi ? Parce que c'est un très ami de ce bon vieux Kingsley.

- Tu peux y aller, et de toute façon ses fils m'appuieront si besoin est. Et fait marcher ton statut de héro de guerre, Sirius !

- Hahaha ! ria, ou aboya selon le point de vue, son parrain. Bon, et qu'est-ce que t'espères obtenir d'tout ça ? Si j'étais toi, j'tenterai même pas l'émancipation !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu serais prêt à m'accepter comme pupille ?

- Tu m'veux comme tuteur ? S'étouffa Black dans son verre.

- Et bien vu que tu es mon parrain et que mes parents t'avaient noté dans leur testament, je suis totalement pour. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, signe moi ça, dit Harry tout en sortant un papier désignant Sirius comme son parain.

- Ok. Donc tu vas simplement me déclarer comme tuteur et parrain et les envoyer balader ? Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser faire ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Ils vont sûrement essayer de te descendre, alors t'as intérêt à être clean. Des petits secrets, des problèmes financiers, des soucis avec la justice ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te porter préjudice si on cherchait un peu ?

- Hum… Pour ce qui est de l'argent, j'ai autant de soucis à me faire que toi, pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Par contre, pour le boulot, c'est vrai que je suis un peu sans emploi, actuellement.

- Et y a pas moyen de te trouver un job en Angleterre ? Tu étais auror, non ?

- En fait, j'aimerai bien bosser avec les créatures magiques, mais faut que je recherche un poste quelque part.

- Tu n'as pas des connaissances qui pourraient te permettre de trouver un job en peu de temps ? Je ne sais même pas quand le procès aura lieu !

- Je vais demander à Charlie Weasley, il bosse en Roumanie avec des Dragons.

- Parfait ! Alors dégotte toi un boulot avec son aide et ce sera bon. Pour les petits secrets, tu es déclaré en tant qu'animagus ?

- Euh…

- Sirius ! Commença Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Je ne vais quand même pas me déclarer ! Il n'y aurait plus d'effet de surprise si quelqu'un m'attaquait !

- Mais merde, Sirius : tout le monde sait que tu es un cabot !

- Comment ça tout le monde ?

- Et ben à force de faire des effets de surprises à tout vas, toute la communauté sorcière le sait ! Même la version animagus de Macgo est moins connue, bordel !

- Nom d'un scroutt à Pétard, ton père me tuerait s'il était là, soupira Black en secouant sa tête.

- Rien d'autre de compromettant ?

- Hum… à part les conneries des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, mon rôle d'espion au sein des Mangemorts, mon arrestation pour exhibitionnisme (c0rnii : oO Mouhahaha) et ma participation au procès pour le blanchiment de tes parents, j'ai rien fais d'extraordinaire, mon p'tit Harrichounet.

- De un, oublie ce surnom pour ta survie personnelle, et de deux : qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, Patmol !

- Bizarrement, l'image de ta mère se superpose de plus en plus sur ton visage, mon jeune Potter. Fais attention à ton comportement si tu ne veux finir ta scolarité sans emmerde, le « sermonna » son parrain. Un Potter digne de ce nom, héritier des Maraudeurs en prime, se doit d'avoir un comportement stupide, irréfléchi et impulsif ! Et être moralisateur des conduites susnommées ne rentre pas dans la liste !

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien !

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait, philosopha Sirius.

- Mais par Merlin, c'est quoi cette histoire d'exhibitionnisme ? Demanda Harry de nouveau en ignorant la remarque.

- Ton père et Remus m'avaient abandonné en plein Londres après une cuite dans le côté moldu, bougonna son parrain.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas transplaner ?

- . ! C'est la règle numéro un qu'on apprend à tous les sorcier dès leur plus jeune âge ! Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre cet avertissement si tu as envie de finir désarticulé à travers tout le pays !

- Bref, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce très sérieux Moony t'as laissé tout seul en pleine rue, alors qu'il était bien le plus réfléchi de la bande, sachant que tu étais capable de te foutre à poil ?

- Et bien, je les avais en quelque sorte… provoqué.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, soupira Harry en se massant l'arête du nez. L'affaire a été réglée, ça ne nous pausera pas de problème ? Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui, Lily ! » Acquiesça Sirius d'une voix de gamin en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Lorsque Harry revint au château, il était presque dix neuf heures. Ils avaient passé le reste du temps à mettre au point une stratégie pour le procès et à se raconter quelques anecdotes de son enfance pour Harry et son voyage en solitaire pour Sirius.

L'héritier Black était partit un temps en Australie, avait enchaîné en Afrique avec un long passage en Egypte vers Bill, et avait fini par rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie. Il avait apparemment ramené « plein de petites bébêtes bien sympathique » pour les étudier et les élever chez lui.

Il fallait se l'avouer, Harry avait peur.

Quand il franchit les portes de l'école, les élèves étaient entrain de se rendre dans la grande salle. Il fit rapidement demi-tour pour déposer Esther dans le parc et se rendit au dîner où un brouhaha incroyable régnait. Potter laissa son regard dériver sur la table professorale : Dumbledore le regardait d'un air paternaliste, calme, légèrement pétillant avec une bonne dose d'insistance. Traduction : Harry était sous surveillance.

[…]

« - Un mois.

- Une semaine.

- Trois.

- Une.

- Deux, pas moins.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça n'a pas été difficile.

- Mais le temps demandé a été largement dépassé. Deux.

- Je reste sur une.

- Deux, dernier mot.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de Potter et Malfoy qui se fusillaient du regard, faisant fi de la nourriture devant eux.

- Monsieur a une dette envers moi et il tente de diminuer la peine demandée.

- J'essaye juste d'équilibrer la compensation avec la demande, se plaignit innocemment Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de faire les devoirs de son colocataire.

- Comme si faire mon travail en botanique et étude des moldus allaient te prendre beaucoup de temps, argua Draco. Soutien moi un peu, Blaise !

- Tu sais Potter, c'est une question d'honneur de respecter la compensation. Tu as demandé un service, maintenant il faut rendre la pareille.

- Et si tu continues à te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, se sera un honneur de lever le _Glamour_ qui cache ta face bouffie, Zabini, répliqua doucereusement Potter en le fixant durement, faisant se tendre le métisse. Ok, une semaine, week-end inclus. Donc je suis à ton service jusqu'à samedi prochaine, dix neuf heures.

- Marché conclu, dit Draco en serrant la main de Harry. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu peux me passer le rôti ? »

Le soir même, Harry se rendit en compagnie de Severus dans leur salle d'entraînement qui n'avait servi qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent.

Le professeur ayant déjà évalué ses capacités, entreprit tout d'abord de lui faire faire des exercices d'agilité, évitant les sorts au maximum sans utiliser de bouclier. Assit sur une chaise, Severus lançait négligemment des sorts sans discontinué, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« - Soit attentif à ce qui t'entoure, lui lança-t-il alors qu'il se levait et se déplaçait pour changer l'angle d'attaque. Un duel n'est jamais figé, tu dois toujours chercher l'angle mort de ton adversaire. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué la dernière fois.

- Je pense que ce serait plus facile si je pouvais riposter, haleta Harry tout en évitant un énième _Stupefix_.

- Mais cet exercice perdrait alors tout son charme, répliqua Snape. Sois plus souple dans tes mouvements, cherche à éviter les sorts tout en bougeant un minimum. Faire de grands mouvements ne servira qu'à t'affaiblir et à te faire perdre ta concentration. Ressens ce qui t'entoure. »

Une fois satisfait de son élève, Snape poussa Potter à augmenter sa rapidité d'action avec un nouvel exercice, l'obligeant à dégainer puis rengainer sa baguette entre chaque sort qu'il devait produire le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque le Serpentard eu finit par s'effondrer de fatigue sur une chaise, s'autorisant quelques minutes de récupération, les rôles s'échangèrent.

Se mettant en position, Harry expliqua les prises de bases du judo à son professeur, qui finit par métamorphoser une vieille tapisserie qui pourrissait dans un placard en des tapis de sport, après avoir fait une première chute quelque peu douloureuse.

« - Contrairement à la boxe qu'on a vu la semaine dernière, le judo n'est pas basé sur la force physique, ou très peu. Ce sport de combat est centré sur l'équilibre, la disposition des poids et des forces. Il est très facile de faire tomber et de plaquer au sol une personne qui a un mauvais sens de l'équilibre, tout comme il sera très difficile de contrôler un combattant qui maîtrise totalement son corps, se faufilant entre tes mains. Tu dois être souple, rapide, précis et avoir un sens aigu de l'équilibre.

- Ne faut-il pas une tenue spéciale ? Il me semble que ce sport moldu utilise le vêtement pour faire les prises.

- Dans la version officielle, bien sûr, confirma Potter. Mais dans la version officieuse, les techniques et les règles sont un peu différentes. Deux petits exemples de différences pour t'éclairer : dans la version officielle, tapis et minuteries sont obligatoires pour le respect des règles dans la rue, le bitume est seul juge, il n'y a pas de limite de temps, tout dépend de la résistance des combattants, ricana Potter. Deuxièmement, l'arrêt est donné par l'abandon du judoka qui frappe deux fois du plat de la main, par l'exécution d'une prise éliminatoire ou part la sortie de l'arène. Dans les rues, dans les violents combats nocturnes, la mort, l'inconscience ou la fuite sont les signaux d'arrêt de jeu.

- Des combats à mort ? S'étonna Snape.

- Je parle de baston, Sev : tous les coups sont permis. On ne va pas s'amuser à déterminer quels styles de combats sont à utiliser. Et oui, certains combats allaient jusque là, mais ça restait très rare, et c'était surtout lors de règlement de compte à cause de… problèmes financiers. Ou alors par accident.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, soupira Severus en balayant ses pensées d'un geste de la main. On recommence ? »

Harry lui apprit quelques prises de plaquage ainsi que des mouvements pour faire tomber son adversaire. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il lui fit revoir ses mouvements de boxe et, au bout d'une autre demi heure d'entraînement, Potter se laissa choir sur une chaise.

« - Seeev ! J'suis mort, gémit-il.

- Etire toi au lieu de dire des conneries ! Au fait, il y a un quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry en se méfiant du ton faussement léger du professeur.

- Et bien, j'ai voulu te parler cet après midi et mon filleul n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me dire que tu t'étais sûrement perdu dans le château en voulant l'explorer. Bizarrement, je n'y ai pas cru, pensa-t-il bon d'ajouter avec un petit sourire amusé, alors que les deux sorciers se rhabillaient.

- J'vais l'tuer en même temps que son père, cet idiot, grogna Potter dans sa barbe avant de reprendre plus fort : J'ai juste quelques soucis mineurs avec le Ministère concernant mon statut.

- Ton statut, répéta Severus, inquisiteur. Tu veux dire ta minorité ? Tu n'es pas émancipé ?

- Théoriquement, si. Mais puisque certaines personnes ont décidé de me surveiller, le ministère fait tout pour obtenir ma garde… comme si j'avais besoin d'un tuteur, franchement !

- C'est tout de même étrange que ça ne soit pas paru dans la presse.

- Ils voulaient sûrement garder l'affaire dans l'ombre, pour régler toute cette histoire rapidement. Malheureusement pour eux, l'info m'est parvenue par une connaissance.

- Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler, je connais quelques personnes, tu sais.

- Comme qui ? Dumbledore ? Il ne m'aidera sûrement pas. Lucius Malfoy ? C'est le premier à me vouloir à sa botte, sûrement pour s'assurer que le Serpent soit attentivement sous contrôle, ajouta-t-il, amer.

- T'as un recours ? demanda Severus, visiblement inquiet.

- Ouais, j'ai un parrain figure toi, et c'est lui que je suis allé voir cet après midi. Il est prêt à m'aider, même cela signifie devenir mon tuteur.

- Qui est-ce ? Tu peux avoir confiance en lui ?

- Et bien… moi je lui fais confiance, mais tu ne vas sûrement pas apprécier, répondit prudemment Harry en fermant les derniers boutons de sa chemise.

- Tu m'inquiètes, là.

- C'est Black.

- Merde ! Le sale cabot ? Cet imbécile à la maturité d'une huître et toi tu voudrais le désigner comme tuteur ? Il va enchaîner les imbécillités et tu vas finir par regretter ton choix !

- Peut importe son niveau d'intelligence, il est plutôt sympa et je ne pense pas qu'il interviendra dans ma vie, à moins que je ne lui demande ou qu'il apprenne qu'on se fréquente, fini Potter avec un sourire.

- Qu'on se fréquente, répéta Snape en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

Harry se maudit soudain pour l'ambiguïté de ses paroles. Quel idiot ! Il regarda attentivement l'expression de Severus, cherchant un indice sur ses pensées. (c0rnii : *silence * et puis… YAAATAAAAA :DD)

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, s'impatienta-t-il, frustré.

Severus se mit alors à rire en voyant la mine dépitée de son ami.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il n'empêche que tu devrais faire attention avec le chiot, il est vraiment têtu, incontrôlable, impulsif… Gryffondor !

- Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes. T'es jaloux parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être mon tuteur !

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Snape, appliquant un visage neutre. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton tuteur.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à sortir. Si Severus appliquait constamment un masque en public, le jeune homme voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas lors de leurs entrevues. Pourquoi était-ce le cas maintenant ?

Rejetant furtivement son souvenir gênant de la semaine précédente, un léger rougissement le surprenant, Harry exprima son inquiétude.

- Il y a un truc qui te tracasse, Sev ?

- Non, pourquoi donc ?

- Pour rien, juste une impression. »

_Etrange impression._

(c0rnii : *sautille sur sa chaise ! *)

[…]

Severus n'arrivait pas à lire, rien à faire. Certes, il était une heure passée, mais un grimoire de potion se lit à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit !

Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans vraiment le voir le feu qui crépitait devant lui, un livre échoué sur les genoux. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais se rendit compte qu'il était vide.

_« T'es jaloux parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être mon tuteur ! » _

Pourquoi cette remarque lui avait-elle semblée bizarre ?

_Etrange impression._

[…]

Le lendemain se passa dans une routine agréable, Harry traînant son colocataire au petit déjeuné, fini rapidement son travail scolaire et parti s'entraîner dans son labo personnel. L'après midi ne fut qu'un peu plus agitée en raison de son entraînement avec Severus qui semblait fatigué. C'est donc essentiellement pour cette raison que leur rendez-vous fut légèrement écourté.

Profitant de l'après midi ensoleillé, quelques Serpentards engagèrent une rencontre de Quidditch improvisée. Potter s'imposa facilement face à son adversaire, capturant rapidement le Vif d'Or en même temps que les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades de Maison qui lui reprochèrent de ne pas s'être engagé dans leur équipe.

La semaine qui suivit se coula dans une routine paisible, alternant les cours, les retenues données par Macgo pour « insulte et insolence envers le corps professoral », les parties d'échec avec Draco et Blaise, les devoirs, les cris de quelques Gryffon en mal d'attention, les verres avec Severus et les échanges postaux avec Sirius. Même ses compagnons avaient fini par avoir leurs habitudes, sortant un jour sur deux, parfois allant en cours avec Harry et Cad dormait toujours avec le blond.

La seule entaille à ce calme reposant fut la lettre que déposa le mercredi matin un hiboux du ministère dans l'assiette du Serpent.

_Convocation Ministérielle à l'adresse de Harry James Potter._

_Le procès concernant votre mise sous tutelle aura lieu le lundi 29 septembre à dix-sept heures au Ministère de la Magie, auditorium 35B._

_Merci de vous y présenter en date et en heure._

_Mrs. Bones,_

_Département de la Justice Magie,_

_Ministère de la Magie._

« Et bien, c'était rapide »

[***]

Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps : dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre lui signifiant que le procès se tiendrait moins de dix jours après, il s'était récapitulé ses objectifs et avait cherché rapidement les jumeaux après avoir envoyé Black prévenir son parrain. Lassé de ne pas les voir de la journée, il s'était décidé à prendre la carte des Maraudeurs. C'est ainsi qu'il les repéra après le couvre feu à traîner dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il prit en note d'éviter de passer par là le lendemain. Il se couvrit rapidement de la cape d'invisibilité et près avoir fait signe à Draco qui discutait avec Blaise, il quitta les quartiers des Serpentard et partit dans les couloirs où il repéra rapidement les deux compères.

« - Fred, à ton humble avis, pourquoi des marques de pas apparaissent sur notre sol immaculé de boue ?

- Peut-être parce que quelqu'un vient à nous, mon cher George.

- Et peut-être que cette personne a un service à vous demander, fit Harry en se découvrant. Bordel, j'espère que ça ne reste pas, râla-t-il en regardant la semelle de ses chaussures.

- Oh, Mister Potter le Râleur !

- Je ne vais rien dire, George ou Fred, peut importe, mais je n'en pense pas moins…

- Toujours aussi peu habitué à notre humour subtil et dévastateur, Harry ?

- Il faut croire que non.

- Et que nous vaut le bonheur…

- De ta visite en ce lieu ? Compléta Fred.

- J'ai quelques soucis avec le Ministère en ce moment, et j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer à votre père une image quelque peu… positive de moi, afin qu'il me soit favorable. Vous pourriez faire ça, ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Pas de souci Harry, pour nous c'est du gâteau ! N'est-ce pas, Fred ?

- Tout à fait, George ! Bon, on finit de noyer ce couloir sous la boue où on campe ? »

_L'avantage avec les Gryffondors, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de compensation à rendre._

- Et Harry, je veux ton vieux pote vendredi, ce ne sera pas trop dur ? Lui lança George alors qu'il remettait sa cape en place.

_Ou pas._

Le lendemain, c'est un Draco surexcité qui réveilla l'orphelin.

« - Potter ! Réveille toi, c'est le grand jour !

- Grrmlg… De quoi tu parles, l'aristo ?

- Attends, ne me dis pas : tu n'as plus aucun souvenir de notre conversation d'il y a deux jours… désolant, je te jure, soupira le blond.

- De quoi tu parles, grogna Harry en se relevant difficilement de son lit.

- PP, mon cher. Parvati Patil ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié quel magnifique plan nous avons mit au point pour lui en faire baver, Zabini et moi ?

- Tu te vexes si je te dis qu'à ce moment là je t'écoutais pas ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Tu te vexes si je te dis que je vais t'étrangler si tu continues comme ça ? Aller viens Cad, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec un mec de cette espèce, fit Malfoy en reniflant, un chat noir le suivant fièrement.

- Traître », siffla son maître en plissant les yeux.

Harry reconnu avoir eu tord de ne pas avoir porter attention au projet des deux Serpentards lorsque, pendant le petit déjeuné, la Gryffondor sans cervelle se mit à prendre l'aspect d'une dinde gloussante et gesticulante… il se promit de faire mieux une prochaine fois.

Ce n'est qu'à la sortie d'un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement épuisant – à cause du professeur, pas des exercices – qu'il croisa Diggory fils alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers.

« - Diggory ! Je peux te parler cinq minutes, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Potter faisant fit des personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Euh… oui, mais pas longtemps, j'ai mes ASPICS, Potter.

- Je ne compte pas te kidnapper, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

Le Serpentard les entraîna dans une salle vide et regarda Cédric qui fuyait son regard, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Hum… Tu sais, je n'ai rien dit à propos du… de vendredi soir ! Je te le jure !

- Je sais bien, pouffa Harry. J'ai juste un petit service à te demander, rien de bien méchant.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda le Poufsouffle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais que ton père est un membre du Magemagot et j'ai en quelque sorte un petit problème en ce moment.

- Il ne peux pas effacer des preuves ou je ne sais quoi d'autre si tu as fais quelque chose d'illégal, et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que tu es venu me demander !

- Pas du tout ! En réalité le Ministère veut me mettre sous sa tutelle, et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me plaire.

- Je m'en doute.

- Alors pourrais-tu aider ton père à bien de me voir ? Je veux dire réellement, pas à travers les stupides articles de la Gazette !

_Tiens, ça me rappelle que Rita est toujours dans son bocal… heureusement que je pense à la nourrir de temps en temps._

- Bien, je vais essayer. En parlant de ça, tu as lu la Gazette récemment ? Il parait que le journal a déclaré Skeeter comme portée disparue ! Pas que ça me fait de la peine mais tout de même, quel genre de personne pourrait kidnapper une simple journaliste.

- Ouais, quelle horrible personne pourrait faire ça ! Acquiesça Potter avec un petit sourire. Alors, tu es partant pour me sauver la mise ?

- Pas de soucis. A propos, tu sais si Chang voit quelqu'un en ce moment, demanda le sorcier en rougissant légèrement en détournant légèrement le regard.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Et rappelle-toi, ce qui ce passe au Club reste au Club.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pas grand-chose, à part peut être que si un jour tu devais être face à elle, je ne tolèrerais pas un quelconque élan chevaleresque ridicule et hors sujet, répondit Harry d'une voix sèche avant de serrer la main de Diggory et de sortir de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait reçu la missive du fils Potter et avait déjà demandé à Arthur Weasley pour venir prendre le thé chez lui, ce dernier ayant rapidement accepté. C'est ainsi que l'ancien espion de l'Ordre se retrouva dans l'appartement du père de la tribu des rouquins, situé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« - Alors, que deviens-tu Sirius ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, commença Arthur en tendant une tasse de thé.

- 'fectivement, il faut dire qu'entre mon long coma et mon retour mouvementé de voyage, je n'ai pas vraiment l'temps de faire quoi que ce soit. A propos, il faudra que je remercie encore ton fils, Charlie m'a aidé à trouver un job ! Tu as devant toi le nouvel éleveur de créatures magique de Bètentougenre® situé un peu à côté de Londres.

- Pourquoi ce ® ?

- C'est une marque déposée. (maud : … désolée ^^')

- Alors, est-ce que ton temps libre pour venir me voir aurait un rapport avec ton filleul ? demanda tranquillement le rouquin, voulant aider Sirius qui ne semblait pas savoir comment attaquer le sujet.

- Mais non ! …enfin si, mais pas uniquement, je t'assure. Comment t'en sorts-tu ?

- Pas trop mal, comme tu peux le voir. L'appartement n'est pas bien grand mais c'est largement suffisant, sauf durant les vacances scolaires où j'aimerais bien un peu d'air avec les enfants, mais autrement je vais plutôt bien.

- J'suis content pour toi ! Quand Charlie m'avait annoncé la situation, j'étais un peu choqué, poursuivit le sorcier en éclatant de rire. Mais tu as raison, Harry a quelques soucis.

- Je m'en suis douté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de convaincre Kingsley et cette bonne Augusta Longdubat ! Les jumeaux m'avaient parlé du fils Potter dès la première semaine de cours : c'était le « type qui les avait sauvé de la misère » lors de ce qu'ils aiment appeler leur « fuite inopinée et grandement enrichissante ». Je ne peux que le remercier d'avoir prit mes enfants sous son aile… d'autant plus qu'il m'ont rapporté un paquet de truc moldu, dont ce qu'ils appellent une télébizon, quelque chose du genre.

- Harry ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Mais bon, l'est plein d'surprise le fils de James, alors ça ne me surprend pas d'trop ! Et c'est quoi ce truc de télé-je-sais-pas-quoi ?

- Un cube noir, sois disant que l'on peut voir des images animées dedans, mais à part mon reflet, je n'ai toujours rien vu ! »

Les deux amis restèrent encore quelques heures à discuter avant que le dernier des Black ne prenne congé.

[…]

Potter se demandait s'il allait mourir.

Non, un groupement de sorciers et de moldus remontés ne l'attendaient pas au coin de la rue de Pré-au-lard. Non, c'était pire.

Le matin de cette journée dominicale, Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Sirius _et_ Severus au Trois-Balais, sans leur préciser à chacun la présence de l'autre. Dire que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient gère était un euphémisme. En effet, lorsqu'un jour il avait laissé sous entendre que Snape était toujours professeur de potion et que les cours qu'il dispensait était plutôt bon, son parrain avait commencé à décrire son cadet comme un… Harry arrêta ses pensées là, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer cet enchaînement d'insultes sorcières dont il ne comprenait que la moitié… et heureusement ! Et vu ce que lui avait fait subir les Maraudeurs durant les quatre premières années de sa scolarité, Severus était tout en droit de le détester tout autant.

C'est donc la crampe au ventre que le Serpent franchit la porte du bar de Mme Rosmenta. Il repéra facilement les deux hommes, assit à deux tables différentes séparées par pas moins que la largeur de la salle. Ils se retournèrent de manière presque synchronisée pour faire un signe à Harry. Ce dernier vit lentement mais sûrement leurs visages perdre de leurs couleurs lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tout deux rendez-vous avec le jeune homme. Il soupira largement et s'assit à une troisième table, faisant signe aux deux hommes de le rejoindre… ce qu'ils firent _très_ lentement.

« - Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que fait ce sale cabot avec nous, attaqua Severus en désignant l'ancien espion d'un mouvement rageur du menton.

- Tu sais c'qu'il te dit, le sale cabot ? Vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, asociale, asexuée et…

- Stop ! S'écria Harry lorsqu'il sentit que son professeur allait enchaîner de nouveau. Bon, vous êtes mes deux principaux témoignages alors ayez un minimum de savoir vivre pour me permettre d'échapper à la tutelle ministérielle, merde ! Je ne vous demande pas de devenir de grands amis, mais tout de même ! Sirius, ignore les remarques acerbe de Severus, limite les tiennes et surtout, _pas_ de surnom douteux !

Inutile de préciser que Black s'étouffa en entendant son filleul appelé « la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse » par son prénom.

- Quant à toi, Sev – crise d'angoisse de la part de l'ex Gryffondor -, limite les remarques, y comprit pour tes marques d'humour, il ne les comprendrait pas, et supprime le mot cabot de ton langage. »

La suite s'était à peut près bien déroulée : une discussion calme et civilisée entre trois adultes responsables (ou presque) possédant un minimum d'intelligence, sans grande marque d'animosité et surtout, sans coup et blessure.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que Harry aurait aimé pouvoir dire alors qu'il racontait sa journée à Draco.

« - Ils se sont engueulés pendant toute la rencontre, c'est ça, soupira le blond.

- hum hum… acquiesça Harry sur le même ton. Ils ont fini par renverser la table et à engager un duel. J'ai du les stupéfier tout les deux, les menacer de les foutre à poil et de prendre une photo d'eux ensemble dans une posture compromettante avant d'envoyer le tout à la Gazette.

- Tu bluffais, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment non, songea le fils Malfoy en rencontrant le regard blasé de son ami.

- Résultat, j'ai pu finalement leur faire appliquer une magnifique ignorance l'un pour l'autre et on a réussi un peu à avancer un peu. J'espère que la trêve durera un peu plus que cinq minutes la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront, conclu Harry en soupirant.

[…]

Harry était, en apparence, aussi calme et serein qu'un moine bouddhiste, mais intérieurement il était proche de la crise de nerfs ! Ils avaient longuement mit au point une stratégie de défense, revu les quelques points à utiliser ou au contraire à éviter, Sirius et Severus se révélant finalement d'une grande aide lorsqu'ils ne criaient pas dessus continuellement

Il était à présent dans la salle sur demande, tentant infructueusement d'oublier que l'affrontement se faisait le lendemain. Avec une volonté à tout épreuve pour rentrer dans le déni - non, il n'était pas stressé au point d'envoyer paître violement son professeur de métamorphose, s'octroyant ainsi deux semaines de retenue – Harry s'était emparé de deux livres traitant le même sujet : le _Flagellum Ignis_, le fouet de feu, un sort de Magie Noire.

Ce sort était particulièrement ardu, car le sorcier devait produire une grande quantité de magie, ce qui ne posait pas de problème à Harry, mais pas de trop car le manque de maîtrise pouvait conduire à des désastres – là, ça se corsait.

Après avoir relu les conseils des deux manuels, Harry tenta de nouveau ce sort qui lui avait déjà coûté de nombreuses brûlures graves et même sa salle d'entraînement qui avait légèrement morflé lors d'une explosion inattendue. Il se concentra sur sa baguette, sentant un flux de magie la traverser. Il augmenta progressivement la quantité et, lorsqu'il jugea avoir attend le seuil minimal, il lança le sort.

Une langue de feu sortit alors de la baguette, goûtant l'air comme l'aurait fait une langue de serpent. Harry, dont la sueur commençait à perler à cause de la concentration qu'il développait pour maîtriser le flux de magie, fit quelques mouvements pour s'apercevoir avec plaisir que le sort persistait. Il ferma les yeux et permit à un peu plus de magie d'alimenter le sort. Mais alors qu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il sentit sa baguette s'affoler : le fouet se mit à prendre rapidement de l'ampleur et, alors que Harry tentait de ralentir le flux, la langue de feu se mit à se mouvoir d'elle-même dans la salle.

La chaleur commença progressivement à augmenter dans la salle, trempant de sueur la chemise de Harry. Ce dernier, reconnaissant les prémisses d'une perte totale de contrôle, libéra totalement sa magie avant de forcer le flux à se stopper. Cinq minutes plus tard, il réussit enfin à annuler le sort avant de tomber au sol, épuisé.

[***]

Potter, suivit de Black, entra discrètement dans le Ministère par la cabine téléphonique située dans le Londres moldu. Les deux hommes se faufilèrent silencieusement dans la foule de journalistes, employés du ministère et autres curieux en tout genre qui occupaient le hall. Têtes baissées vers le sol, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le département de la justice, devant faire des pieds et des mains au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Mais alors qu'une dizaine de journalistes faisaient le pied de mur devant la porte du secteur, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée du Serpent, les deux sorciers soupirèrent de concert.

« - On a plus le choix Sirius, murmura Harry à son parrain.

- Tu as raison, dommage pour nous, soupira-t-il. Tu vois des Aurors, toi ?

- Non… commença Potter qui avait finalement rabattu sa capuche. Attends, je vois un truc rose, c'est soit Tonk, soit Albus.

- Alors espérons qu'ce soit la première, éluda Sirius en poussant le dos de son filleul du plat de la main.

Leur avancée fut tout aussi chaotique, mais le résultat en valu la peine.

- Tonk ! Appela doucement Harry qui s'était posé dans un coin sombre près de la jeune femme.

- Harry ? S'exclama la sorcière, surprise, en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

- Moins fort ! Tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main, à Sirius et à moi ? Ces rapaces ne nous laisseront pas passer ! Si je tenais le con qui a fait passer l'info…grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Heu… hésita l'auror, cherchant visiblement son chef du regard. Et puis merde, je vais t'aider à passer cette horde d'hypogriffs affamé ! Suivez moi », leur lança-t-elle avant de partir à l'opposé des curieux d'un pas vif.

Les trois sorciers marchèrent rapidement, parcourant des mètres interminables de couloirs exigus, d'escaliers tortueux en tout sens, pour finalement, après s'être demandé une bonne trentaine de fois s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus, déboucher dans un couloir humide et sombre du sous sol, menant aux salles du Mangemagot.

Tonk marchait toujours d'un pas décidé, ne s'arrêtant pas un instant avant de tourner à un embranchement.

« - Je croyais qu'elle était super maladroite et qu'elle n'arrêtait jamais de se perdre, souffla Harry à son parrain.

- Parce que tu trouvais que j'étais maladroite quand on a couché ensemble, Potter ? répliqua Tonk, se retournant vivement avec un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors que Sirius allait répondre.

- Pas du tout, ma chère, mais on peut être à la fois doué pour le sexe ET pour se perdre dans les dédales du ministère, se justifia Harry, alors que Black les regardait alternativement avec un air perdu.

- Harry ? Nymph ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Pas du tout, répondirent vivement les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Mais…

- Pour te répondre Harry, coupa la jeune femme, j'utilise très souvent ce passage pour éviter mes supérieurs, termina-t-elle en faisant rire les deux hommes.

Potter riait toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle adjointe à l'auditorium où allait se dérouler la séance. Ayant une petite heure d'avance, les deux hommes revirent leur défense alors que leur guide les quittait avec un dernier sourire d'encouragement.

« - Tu crois que jouer sur la volonté post-mortem de mes parents est toujours une bonne idée ? Je me demande si les Potter sont vraiment blanchit, songeait Harry à voix haute.

- Hum hum… T'as vraiment couché avec Tonk ?

- Ca te dérange à ce point ? Soupira le Serpentard.

- Non non, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon gentil neveu tout calme copuler avec ma gentille p'tite cousine Tonk.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai mis ma… commença Harry avec un grand sourire avant de se faire couper brutalement.

- STOOOOP ! ..détail !

- Comme tu veux, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Donc je disais, tu crois que les volontés post-mortem seront efficace ou pas ?

- Inutile de reprendre notre dossier une fois d'plus, Harry ! Tu commences à sérieusement flipper mais ça ne changera rien de tout changer : on s'en tient au plan, point final !

- Tu sais, c'est bien parce que c'est un peu une situation de stress et que tu as raison que je tolère ce « point final », Sirius. Tu avais bien compris ce point, n'est-ce pas ! S'inquiéta soudainement Potter, malgré la rudesse de sa voix.

- Mais oui, p'tit Maraudeur ! Tu tiens à ta liberté, vivre tel un oiseau parmi le ciel solitaire d'une journée fin d'été, la brise chaude du vent caressant tes plumes voletant…

- Black !… merci, dit Potter une fois le silence revenu.

- Bonjour Messieurs, fit un homme en entrant vivement dans la salle sans avoir frapper, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Je suis…

- Un ignorant des bonnes manières, mais poursuivez je vous prie, compléta Potter d'un air sarcastique.

- Euh oui. Désolé pour l'entrée. Je suis donc Percy Weasley et je viens pour vous proposez un marché qui nous éviterait à tous de nous enfermer dans cet auditorium lugubre par une si belle après-midi, déblatéra le rouquin d'une traite, comme s'il récitait un texte.

Potter se dit que ce devait être le cas vu qu'il pleuvait depuis la veille.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se concentra de nouveau sur les déblatérations de l'employé.

- … avantageux ! Vous seriez donc dans la capacité de vivre où bon vous semble, vous laissant donc cette liberté qui vous tient tant à cœur.

- Désolé, je n'écoutais pas, mais dites moi si je me trompe. Vous me proposez d'être soumis au Ministère financièrement et juridiquement, mais vous me laissez tout de même le choix de vivre où je le souhaite… je devine assez aisément qu'il me faudrait alors informer le Ministère de mon lieu de vie ainsi que de mes déplacements.

- Tout à fait, confirma Weasley, enthousiaste. Vous pourrez allez où bon vous semble tant que le Ministère est au courant. Cela vous convient, non ?

- Non, et cela pour plusieurs raisons que je regrouperais en une seule : allez vous faire foutre. » (c0rnii : Et bouumm ^^)

Sur ce, Potter se détourna de son interlocuteur pour parler de nouveau avec Sirius qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

[…]

« Faîtes entrer Mr Potter »

Harry poussa un soupir, regrettant que Sirius ou, mieux encore, Severus ne soit avec lui. Prenant son courage à pleine main, il quitta la salle qu'il avait occupé pendant l'heure précédente pour pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon.

_Attention, c'était l'instant Gryffondor du Serpent!_

Dès son premier pas dans l'auditorium 35B, Harry James Potter développa une haine et un dégoût sans commune mesure envers ce lieu. Les murs gris imprégnés d'humidité, le sol en pierres rugueuses, froides et irrégulières, les bancs en bois miteux, bouffés par les bêtes malgré les sorts, la haute estrade de vieux bureaux, murs de jurés, fossé entre le Mangemagot et _les_ _autres_, et surtout, au centre de l'espace libre, _la_ chaise. Ses chaînes proprement tenues en état, les pieds proprement encrés au sol avec des nouveaux écrous, des sorts récents de fixation, les clous brillants disposés sur le dossier du meuble, les menottes neuves qui n'attendaient que le futur condamné.

_Il ne s'asssirai__t__ pas là-dessus._

Potter avança tranquillement au centre de la pièce, parcourant du regard le mangemagot, le coin des journalistes, vraiment trop nombreux pour une simple tutelle (« mais c'est le Serpent ! »), le public constitué de visages inconnus, hostiles ou encore amicaux. Severus lui fit un clin d'œil, s'attirant par la même occasion quelques regards choqués et un sourire de Harry.

Ce dernier se posa debout devant _la_ chaise, les mains croisées derrière son dos, accordant aux juges un bref signe de tête sans sourire.

« - Sorcières, sorciers et honorables membres du Mangemagot, la séance d'aujourd'hui est consacrée à la tutelle de Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent. Mme Bones, la parole est à vous, déclara un homme que le Serpentard ne reconnu pas.

- Harry James Potter, vous êtes nés le trente et un juillet en Grande-Bretagne, dans un lieu sous _Fidelitas_, de Mr. James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, acquiesça Potter.

- Mr. Potter, vous êtes actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard avant quoi vous avez accompli votre éducation en autodidacte à l'écart du monde de la Sorcellerie, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, tout a fait.

- Jusqu'alors, et ce depuis le décès de vos géniteurs, vous n'avez eu de tutelle d'aucune sorte, et vous avez déclaré l'identité de votre parrain, Mr. Sirius Orion Black ici présent, il y a de cela environ une semaine, par courrier, est-ce exact ? demanda une fois de plus Bones.

- Oui.

- Ce sera tout, termina Bones en prenant place sur sa chaise.

- La parole est au Ministère, reprit l'homme qui dirigeait l'orchestre juridique.

Percy Weasley descendit de la tribune et se plaça sur le côté gauche de Potter, ayant ainsi vue sur le public et sur le jury.

- Sorcières, sorciers, membres du Mangemagot, est-ce nécessaire de vous rappeler l'age légal de la majorité ? Dix huit ans, mesdames et messieurs ! Et ce n'est pas au hasard que nos dirigeant ont établit cet âge : avant de l'avoir atteint, ne sommes nous pas des enfants ? Des adolescents au caractère instable, aux impulsions émotionnelles nombreuses et incontrôlées ? Ce serait mettre en danger la sécurité précaire de Harry Potter que de lui accorder l'émancipation ! Cet enfant abandonné à lui même dans des bois sombres suite au meurtre de ses parents, devant ses propres yeux ! Cet enfant qui s'éleva tout seul, isolé de notre monde, psychologiquement très choqué et sans aucune ressource : est-ce mal que de souhaiter le mettre sous la protection de notre Ministère le temps qu'il s'accoutume à ce nouvel environnement dont il ignore tout, afin d'être assuré de sa stabilité mentale et de sa bonne intégration dans la communauté sorcière ?

Il laissa courir son regard sur le public et sur le mangemagot, avant de reprendre en désignant Potter du doigt.

- Cet adolescent dont tout le monde parle à cause d'une tragique méprise concernant ses parents ne mérite-t-il pas une enfance comme nos propres enfants ? Plongé dans sa solitude depuis trop longtemps, Harry Potter ne se rend pas compte qu'il est loin d'être un adulte : il n'est qu'un nouveau venu dans un monde habité par des sorciers dont il ne connaît rien en dehors des écrits de vieux livres ! (c0rnii : CONNARD ! Mais… ARGH !)

Weasley laissa le silence se prolonger et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

_Bordel, il est bon le con ! _

- La parole est à Mr. Potter.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et avança de quelques pas avant de prendre la parole.

- Mesdames et messieurs, peut-être est-il temps de nous concentrer sur les informations avant de se tourner vers des conclusions hâtives et partiales, commença-t-il avant de pivoter et de se diriger vers le public, les mains toujours croisées et le visage montrant une intense réflexion. Mr Weasley a très justement précisé la nature de l'âge légal qui est actuellement de dix huit ans, date à laquelle je passerais d'après lui directement du statut d'enfant à celui d'adulte responsable et réfléchi. Donc, selon ce raisonnement, je ne suis qu'un adolescent mais dans exactement dix mois, je serais un adulte. Eclairez-moi, fit soudain Potter après quelques secondes de silence en se tournant vers Weasley, la transition se fait-elle instantanément ? D'un claquement de doigt, tout mon être change ? Avez-vous senti un réel changement entre la journée précédant votre anniversaire et celle la suivant ? Si votre esprit change aussi radicalement du jour au lendemain, Mr Weasley, je crois que c'est vous dont il faut vérifier la stabilité mentale. Mais parlons-en de cette stabilité, relança Potter en se déplaçant vers les journalistes. Certes, mon enfance est loin d'être rose, mais j'étais loin d'être seul et abandonné au fond d'une forêt habitée par des monstres, comme semble le croire Mr. Percy Weasley ! J'ai eu de nombreux contacts avec les habitants de la bourgade située à moins de cinq minutes de marche du cottage où j'ai grandi. Avant la mort de mes parents, j'y connaissais déjà des enfants de mon âge ainsi que quelques adultes avec qui j'ai toujours des contacts réguliers.

Bon, Harry affabulait légèrement, mais il n'allait tout de même pas préciser que les adultes en questions, et dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, étaient soit des commerçants à qui il disait bonjour, au revoir ou encore « une côte de porc, s'il vous plait », soit des délinquants, motards et grossistes… de beaucoup de choses.

- De quel droit pouvez vous me mettre sous la tutelle du Ministère, ne sachant rien de moi ? Sous couvert que je n'ai pas côtoyé le monde de la sorcellerie jusqu'il y a peu, vous partez du principe que je suis un ignorant, comme un né-moldu découvrant l'existence de la magie. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai eu des parents, un père et une mère tous deux sorciers, qui m'ont élevé durant presque dix ans ? Je ne suis pas plus ignorant qu'un né-moldu de première année : place-t-on pour autant ces derniers sous la tutelle de votre gouvernement ? Pourtant, leurs tuteurs ne connaissent pas plus qu'eux le monde de la magie, poursuivit Potter avec un petit sourire amusé en croisant le regard de la matriarche Londubat. Où est passée votre logique, Mr Weasley ? J'ai vu votre propre mise au monde à travers les souvenirs de mes parents, j'ai vu l'évolution de votre communauté à travers des dizaines d'années ! Ce que vous avez vous-même appris par des livres ou par des professeurs, je les ai vu, presque vécu, alors de quel droit pouvez vous me déclarer nouveau né parmi ce monde ? Ce monde, ce gouvernement dont vous êtes si fier, mais qui est dirigé par les non dits, les secrets de polichinelle, les sous-mains, les manipulations politiques… Vous faîtes parti de ce système, Mr Weasley, alors expliquez moi donc : vos supérieurs veulent-ils me mettre sous leur tutelle pour moi-même ou à cause de la crainte que je leur inspire de par l'inconnu qui m'entoure ? »

(c0rnii : *silence de respect… * Harry, t'es mon nouveau Dieu *_*)

Harry savait qu'il s'emballait un peu, mais il n'avait pas pu résister en voyant tous ces petits crétins qui se planquaient. Il devait les bousculer un peu s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils suivent tous le petit chemin soigneusement tracé et balisé par le Ministère. Un petit coup de pieds au cul bien mérité et bien nécessaire que les médias se ferait sûrement un malin plaisir à divulguer dans leurs écrits.

Il laissa courir son regard en un coup d'œil circulaire et finit par s'asseoir élégamment sur la chaise, croisant ses jambes « tel un noble qui pète plus haut que son cul » lui avait expliqué James un jour qu'il lui apprenait les coutumes et attitudes qu'on attendait chez les nobles en société.

_« Mais toi, mon fils, ne soit pas comme eux : il suffit d'être toi-même. Ces singeries et simagrées ne sont bonnes qu'à t'imposer, à montrer ton statut et ton importance réel à des gens pour qui tout cela est important. Mais je vais te révéler un secret, Harry, tout ça, on s'en fou ! Toi, ta maman et moi, ensemble, c'est ce qui est le plus précieux à mes yeux : peu importe le pouvoir s'il on est entouré d'inconnus, peu importe l'argent s'il on a personne à qui faire de présents, peut importe la notoriété s'il on est seul le soir. Soit toi-même, vit comme un Lord Potter. » _

(c0rnii : J'ai la larme au bout de l'œil, sérieux !/maud : Kleenex ?)

[…]

Une pause d'une demi-heure avait été annoncée, laissant Harry retourner dans la petite salle adjacente, seul avec ses pensées. Il avait spécifié à l'auror qui était posté dans le couloir qu'il refusait de voir quiconque, pas même Severus.

Surtout pas Severus.

Il devait rester concentré… _Dit celui qui se perd dans ses souvenirs_, songea amèrement Harry.

Poussant de nouveau un soupir, il déconnecta son esprit, se laissant dériver dans un état second reposant.

« On y retourne, Potter ! »

Harry sursauta violement avant de prendre conscience de se qu'on lui disait. Il se releva, lissa inconsciemment sa robe en redressant les épaules, vérifia son masque d'impassibilité et franchit de nouveau la porte à la suite de l'auror.

[…]

« - Lord Black, comment en êtes vous arrivé à devenir le parrain de Harry Potter ? demanda Weasley à Sirius tandis que Harry avait fini par s'asseoir, grommelant intérieurement sur la longueur de ce « procès » qui n'en finissait pas.

- Mon filleul et moi-même avons commencé une correspondance dès son arrivée à Poudlard, et il m'a rapidement informé que James et Lily Potter m'avaient désigné comme son parrain sur les papiers qu'ils avaient écrit et gardé à leur domicile. Une copie de ses papiers vous ont été fourni, il me semble.

Harry était agréablement surprit : pour une fois que son parrain ne bouffait pas ses mots, ça faisait plaisir !

- Et vous avez immédiatement accepté ? Sachant même que cela vous désignerait éventuellement comme tuteur ?

- J'étais très proche de ses parents et comme c'était leur volonté, je n'y voyais pas d'objection. De plus, Harry et moi avons beaucoup discuté et je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Vous savez, la nouvelle de l'assassinat des Potter m'a fait un choc, mais je vois en Harry une petite part d'eux-mêmes, ajouta Sirius en essuyant une larme qui s'échappait du coin de l'œil. Et surtout, qui suis-je pour contester les choix faits par des parents pour leur enfant à l'aube de leur mort ? Ne devons-nous pas le respect à nos disparus ?

_Comédien_, ricana intérieurement Potter en voyant les larmes de Black, luttant contre un sourire.

- Même si je pense Harry tout à fait capable de se gérer lui-même, comme il l'a prouvé durant les dix dernières années, je suis tout à fait prêt à le prendre sous mon aile.

- Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'après une si longue période dans le coma, vous n'êtes pas forcément à même de prendre soin de Mr. Potter ? Poursuivit Weasley, bien décidé à enfoncer Sirius.

- Pourquoi, vous comptez me placer moi aussi sous la tutelle du Ministère, jeune Weasley ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Mais… Non, bien évidement, mais… bégaya-t-il avant que l'ancien espion ne le coupe.

- Alors vous me déclarez impotent, juste assez pour ne pas savoir m'occuper d'un jeune homme qui est en internat toute l'année mais pas assez pour être dépendant du Ministère ! Vous êtes vraiment bien vague et présomptueux, jeune homme. »

Suivit de nombreux témoignages, les plus important étant ceux d'Albus Dumbledore qui semblait rester neutre, Severus Snape qui décrit la soirée qu'il avait passé chez le jeune Potter qui « organisait des soirées avec les jeunes du coin autour d'un feu de bois » - _on y croit tous, Sev ! _– ainsi que ses résultats et son attitude exemplaire en cours, Minerva Mac Gonagall qui décrit Harry comme un « fou furieux manipulateur et sournois qu'il faudrait envoyer à Azkaban ». Inutile de préciser que l'honorable professeur fut exhorté à se calmer ou à sortir de la salle.

_La pauvre, c'est encore elle qui m'a le plus cerné. _

(c0rnii : Sev *clap clap clap * Minerva : OUHOUHOU ! *jette une tomate */ maud :pourrie de préférence)

Suivit également le passage de Théodore Nott, le fils de ce brave membre du Mangemagot, qui décrit Harry comme lunatique, mentalement dérangé et sérieusement déséquilibré, tout en jetant des petits regards désolés et craintifs vers Harry.

Entre son père et Potter, il aurait du choisir Potter. Ce con allait morfler…

Alors que le jury allait voter, la parole fut donnée une dernière fois à Weasley et Potter, discours décisif pour la suite des événements.

« - Membres du Mangemagot, prenez en compte dans votre vote ces faits : ce jeune garçon est sans aucun repaire solide qui pourrait lui servir dans sa vie future : offrons à ce garçon une aide sûre et stable, et non pas celle incertaine que Lord Black pourrait lui offrir ! Je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix.

Harry se leva et s'approcha des membres du jury une fois le discours du rouquin terminé.

- Inutile de perdre du temps en discours inutile, vous avez déjà du depuis longtemps faire votre choix. Mais s'il m'est permis de me prononcer une dernière fois, j'aimerais dire ceci : chaque choix entraîne des conséquences, et il est bon de les envisager avant de se prononcer. » Potter son discours et pivota avant de fixer froidement Nott junior du regard.

_Quoi, comment ça c'est une menace cachée ? Ce n'était pas assez clair ?_

Il resta debout derrière la chaise, tentant de masquer ses marques de nervosité.

« Les membres du Mangemagot vont dès à présent voter, annonça l'homme dont Potter ignorait toujours le nom. Mrs Bones ?

- Que les membres votant pour l'émancipation de Mr Harry James Potter ici présent, lèvent la main !

Harry entendait comme un roulement de tambour à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, se rendant compte que c'étaient ses propres battements de cœur... qui finirent par faire un raté.

Personne.

- Zéro vote pour l'émancipation. Que les membres votant pour une mise sous tutelle à la garde du Ministère de Mr Harry James Potter lèvent la main.

Cinq mains se levèrent rapidement, comme synchronisées.

- Votes de Lord Malfoy, Mr Nott, Mr Avery, Mr Carrow et Mr Fudge ! Cinq voix pour cette décision.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Même si les membres restant votaient tous pour lui, ce qui l'étonnerait, il resterait sur une égalité… tout ce jouerait alors sur Bones. La personne qui semblait la moins disposée à voter pour lui était Carmichael, il faut dire qu'il ignorait tout de ce sorcier.

_Je suis mal barré._

- Que les membres votant pour une mise sous tutelle de Mr Harry James Potter à la garde de Lord Black lèvent la main.

Les mains se levèrent assez lentement, l'une, remarqua Harry, tremblait même légèrement.

- Votes de Lady Longdubat, Mr Croupton, Mr Diggory, Mr Shacklebolt et Mr Carmichael. Cinq voix pour cette décision. Les votes étant à égalité, je suis dans l'obligation de trancher, soupira Bones qui, visiblement, n'en avait aucune envie.

Harry crispa ses mains, les tenant toujours derrière son dos, sentant une goutte de sueur glacée descendre dans son dos.

Les secondes étaient insupportables, faisant trépigner les journalistes, attisant les murmures de l'assemblée.

- Harry James Potter ici présent est dès à présent mit sous la tutelle de Lord Sirius Orion Black. Merci de bien vouloir quitter la salle en silence, merci. » (c0rnii : Ouh putain les mecs ! j'avais retenu ma respiration *_* )

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent soudainement en même temps que le jeune homme reprenait sa respiration, inconscient de l'avoir retenue, alors que la salle se vidait avec force de bruits et de cris. Laissant un sourire s'étaler sur son visage, il s'approcha de Bones et lui tendit la main.

La femme à l'allure sévère lui adressa un micro sourire avant de la lui serrer.

« - Faîtes bon usage de cette décision, Mr Potter. Ne me forcez pas à la regretter, car comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, chaque choix entraîne des conséquences.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, Mrs Bones, votre choix était le bon, dit Potter avant de partir vers la salle adjointe.

Il ouvrit la porte mais ne pu voir qu'une immense masse noire se jeter sur lui.

- Harrichounet ! On a réussi ! Allons fêter ça dignement ! Ce soir, c'est bourrage de gueule et fête jusqu'au bout de la nuuuiiit ! Finit Sirius en chantant, se détachant enfin de son filleul dont le sourire s'était peu à peu transformé en grimace sous le poids de son parrain.

- Et bien tu parles d'un bon exemple, fit une voix grinçante à l'écart.

- Sev ! s'exclama Harry en hésitant enter lui sauter dessus et une accolade… _Ok, accolade_. Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que si on avait du passé par le Veritaserum, on aurait vraiment été dans la mouise ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le « camps autour du feu » !

- Même avec le sérum, je ne t'aurais pas lâché, il faudra qu'on ajoute des séances de manipulation de cette potion à nos entraînements, répondit Snape avec un grand sourire.

- J'pige plus rien là, qu'est-ce que Snape aurait pu dire ? demanda Sirius, soudainement très intéressé. Ce sale Serpentard connaîtrait-il un secret intéressant ?

- Sirius, le gronda gentiment son filleul.

- Rien de bien important, éluda Severus en faisant un clin d'œil au plus jeune. On y va ? J'ai horreur de cet endroit.

- Allez attendre dans le hall, je vous rejoins après avoir signé tous les papiers. Tu l'as déjà fait, Sirius ?

- Ouais ouais, juste à signer deux ou trois trucs, c'est pas franchement long.

- En gros, tu n'as rien lu de ce que tu as signé ? Fais moi plaisir, mon cher tuteur, dorénavant ne signe rien sans m'en avoir déjà parlé avant, soupira Harry en se frottant l'arête du nez.

- Oh. Désolé Harry, je ferais plus attention dorénavant. A tout à l'heure alors ! Lança Black avant de partir dans le couloir sans attendre le professeur.

- Prend garde, Harry. Tu t'ais fait des ennemis cet après-midi, lui recommanda une dernière fois Snape.

- Merci Sev, je garderais ça en mémoire. A tout de suite », ajouta le jeune sorcier alors que le maître de potion disparaissait hors de la salle.

La secrétaire que Harry avait déjà rencontré lors de son intervention au ministère des mineurs pénétra alors dans la salle avec une large pochette.

« Mr Potter, j'espère que vous n'avez pas mal à la main car j'ai ici un grand nombre de papiers à vous faire signer et compléter ! »

_Et merde._

Ce n'est que vingt bonnes minutes et un poignet endolorit plus tard que le sorcier pu enfin échapper à la sorcière et à sa pochette magiquement aplatie.

_Elle a même usé d'un sortilège de fixation pour que je reste sur ma chaise !_

Suivant les indications pour rejoindre le hall principal, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, appréhendant les journalistes et leurs questions aussi inutiles que stupides. Il laissait ses pas le guider lorsqu'il sentit un bras le happer dans un couloir adjacent et le poussa dans une salle sombre. Il se débattit mais se rendit rapidement compte que l'homme lui avant lancé un sortilège pour l'immobiliser. Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration devenue irrégulière et de voir le visage de l'homme. Il sentit alors la pointe d'une baguette contre sa gorge.

« - Tu es bien imprudent, jeune sorcier, murmura doucereusement la voix. Il ne fallait pas se mêler de cette affaire, tu sais : il ne faut jamais s'opposer à l'Organisation, bien des morts ont commis cette erreur avant toi.

- Est-ce une menace ? demanda lentement Harry, ayant reprit le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'il testait la résistance du sort qu'il avait reçu.

- Pour sûr, petit Potter. Tu as peur, petit garçon ? Et bien tu devrais, parce qu'à présent, les Mangemorts sont tes ennemis, siffla l'homme.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes ridicules, vous me menacez de votre baguette, mais je sais pertinemment que vous ne ferez jamais rien ici. Vous êtes pitoyable, poursuivit Harry en lui crachant au visage.

L'homme se mit alors à lui balancer des coups de poings dans le ventre, lui crachant des insultes. Harry se laissa frapper, sentant le sort être dissipé en même temps que la concentration de son agresseur. Discrètement, alors que l'autre s'était mis en tête de le tenir à bout de bras en l'étranglant, il prit sa baguette en main.

Il frappa alors le bras tendu du sorcier, faisant retentir un crac sonore dans la sombre pièce puis, ignorant les gémissements de l'homme, il lui balança son pied dans le visage. Il lança un _lumos_ avec sa baguette mais pour une raison inconnue, le sort ne marcha pas. Il tenta un simple sort de lévitation mais celui-ci n'eu aucun effet. _Etrange_. Haussant les épaules, Potter se mit à la recherche de la baguette de l'inconnu qui continuait de gémir au sol. Une fois qu'il eu en main, le sorcier s'approcha de son oreille.

« - Alors, petite merde, on s'est fait avoir par le Serpent ? Siffla-t-il doucement. Tu sais, j'ai beau m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir vu venir, je ne peux pas franchement le regretter.

Potter prit les cheveux du sorcier et, tirant dessus, il rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Et le meilleur, tu sais c'est quoi ? C'est qu'à présent, je sais que la vermine qui a tué mes parents est encore en place. Alors écoute moi bien, sorcier à deux mornilles, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est une vraie menace : Va dire à tes maîtres que le fils Potter connaît leur existence, qu'il connaît des noms de leur membres et qu'il va venir vous tuer, un à un, jusqu'à égorger de ses propres mains le connard qui a ordonné le meurtre de ses parents.

Le Serpent lâcha la tête qui s'effondra sur le sol, provoquant une nouvelle série de gémissement.

- Ma… Ma baguette ! Couina alors la voix.

- Oh, tu voudrais que je te la rende ?

- Oui, s'il… s'il vous plait…

- Mais quelle petite merde, à me supplier de la sorte, cracha Potter. Tu as de la chance, je te le jure, parce que si j'étais sûr que le couloir était désert, je saurais déjà ton nom. Pour ma peine, je devrais aller jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander où je suis persuadé que tu l'as acheté, il parait que ce vieux fou conserve en mémoire tous ses clients ! Alors ta baguette, je la garde… Lis les journaux durant les semaines à venir, on ne sait jamais quels horribles crimes ta baguette va commettre », ricana Potter avant d'arracher quelques cheveux à l'inconnu et de quitter les lieux.

Potter marcha rapidement en direction du hall où il se fit proprement attaqué à la fois par les journalistes et par deux sorciers au front plissé d'inquiétude.

« - Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Murmura rapidement Severus en ignorant les interpellations. La secrétaire est revenue il y a plus de dix bonnes minutes !

- Plus tard, Sev, répondit-il brièvement avant de s'adresser aux journalistes : je n'ai rien à déclarer, et je me demande pourquoi vous faîtes autant de remous pour une simple tutelle !

- Que ressentez-vous d'avoir de nouveau une famille, neuf ans après la mort de la votre ?

_Très subtile, abruti_, songea Potter, blasé.

- Que pensez-vous faire à présent ? S'époumona un autre journaliste.

- Que répondez-vous aux personnes qui voudraient vous voir sous surveillance rapprochée ?

- Je ne répondrais à aucune question, répondit Potter d'une voix forte. Mais si vos questions ont un réel intérêt pour la communauté sorcière, ce dont je doute, vous pouvez toujours vous adresser à mon tuteur, Lord Black ici présent », poursuivit Harry alors que son parrain articulait un silencieux mais très clair « traître » et qu'une journaliste criait plus loin « Etes-vous célibataire ? »

Etouffé par l'air irrespirable et pour mettre fin à cette scène ridicule, Snape empoigna la main de Potter et lui fit quitter les lieux par cheminette après avoir fendu la horde sauvage. Ils arrivèrent directement dans le bureau du directeur d'où ce dernier était absent.

Harry respira enfin une vraie bouffée d'air avant de baisser les yeux.

« Euh… Sev, je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant », murmura Harry, gêné.

Severus sursauta à la remarque et, détournant rapidement le regard de Harry, lui relâcha la main d'un air embarrassé.

* * *

**c0rnii **: (…) OMFG ! *_* Oh non je… ah… han.. SO CUTE ! Mais.. et la suite ? *pleurniche * Moi ze veux savoir hein ? Pis pourquoi Snape et ben il est embarrassé ? hein ? Moi j'dis, faut pas avoir honte les garçons *_* Nous on veut de l'officiel :DD

Super chapitre Maud ! J'ai beaucoup aimé surtout la répartie (comme toujours) d'Harry. Et comme une conne, à chaque fois que je finis tes chapitres, j'ai comme une envie de sautiller sur ma chaise en me répétant « sont mignons tous les deux, sont mignons… » p J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Bisouuus ! (maud : bisous à toi aussi, ma belle :p)

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, comme je me doutais que vous seriez _un peu_ contrarié par l'attente, alors je mets mon petit blabla à la fin !

Alors trois remerciements majeurs à faire : déjà, une spéciale dédicace à ma marion d'amour qui m'a sauvé bien des fois depuis le début (et mm avant) la conception de cette fic (ma repriseuse de trous comme je l'appelle maintenant :p). Deuxièmement, un **gros** bisou à ma bêta C0rnii qui me corrige et m'encourage depuis mon arrivée sur ce site, et pour finir, un énorme remerciement à Lil'Am qui m'a envoyé la plus longue reviews/MP depuis le début de cette fic ! =^^=

Autrement, je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement, même si je ne promets rien (je tenterais de ne pas trop dépasser au-delà de un mois… j'ai honte T.T)

Alors maintenant, c'est le moment où vous me transmettez vos ressentiments sur ce chapitre ! **J'accepte toutes les critiques intelligentes et tous les compliments, même les plus fous! ^^**

**Petites questions : comment avez-vous trouvé les combats ? Et le procès ?**

Bye,

Maud.


	10. Solitude et Solutions

**Bonjour tout le monde!** Comme vous avez tous pu le constater, a d'énormes problèmes en ce moment, ce qui serait du à une maintenance plutôt conséquente. Alors vu que mon chapitre était prêt et que de toute façon, je le trouvais un peu vide, ce chapitre sera looooong ! So enjoy !

Et je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que comme ça me frustre à mort de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux **reviews anonymes**, je vais y répondre à **la fin de ce chapitre** !

A part ça, j'ai introduit un **petit bonus : Le Bocal, le Serpent et Moi**.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Solitude et Solution**

… _mais pas forcément dans cet ordre._

_.  
_

Harry se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. La main déjetée théâtralement sur son front, il regarda son voisin du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer de nouveau, ne provoquant toujours aucune réaction sur le blond qui continuait de lire une feuille de parchemin froissée.

_Réessayons_.

« - Potter, si tu soupires encore une fois je t'éviscère. (c0rnii : Gloupp's :p)

- Mais j'm'ennuie, gémit le sorcier.

- Et tu n'as rien à faire ? Comme faire ton travail scolaire, t'occuper de tes entraînements douteux ou emmerder mon parrain ?

- Naaaan, bougonna Harry. Rien, niet, nada, nieko, rud ar bith ! (1) J'ai fini les devoirs qu'on nous avait imposé, j'ai pris de l'avance sur le programme de Sortilège et Severus a encore cours. Je n'ai RIEN à faire ! Vu qu'il pleut à verse, je ne peux pas sortir, et le Club ne se tient pas avant six longues heures ! Attendre vingt-deux heures va être un supplice… Quelle idée a eu la prof de runes de ne pas faire cours cet après midi !

Un nouveau soupir retentit dans la chambre des Serpentards, signe de l'agacement grandissant de Potter. En effet, ce dernier avait pu rattraper tout son retard dû au procès, son seul cours du vendredi après midi ayant été annulé.

- Pourquoi tu ne bosses pas sur ton sort dont tu ne veux pas me dire le nom ?

- Trop fatiguant, j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir.

_Nouveau soupir_

- Et pourquoi ne pas prendre encore plus d'avance en sortilège ? Insista Draco qui voulait vraiment avoir la paix.

- Parce que je suis entrain de prendre de l'avance sur la septième année, et je crois que je vais le finir avant la fin du trimestre, si ça continue comme ça ! J'en ai maaaree, geignit le terrible Serpent.

- Alors sors et vas te balader dans les couloirs ! Je sais pas moi, enfonce toi dans les cachots et perds-toi y une bonne fois pour toute !

Harry se tourna sur le lit pour voir son ami plus facilement tout en caressant mécaniquement Esther.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de lire la dernière lettre envoyée par ton père, par hasard ?

- Si, soupira le fils Malfoy. Il est tellement…

- Hypocrite, hautain, menteur, manipulateur, vil et sournois? proposa Harry en mettant les formes… ou pas.

- Non ! Enfin si, mais pas tout le temps. Il reste mon père malgré tout. Je sais qu'il fait des trucs pas nets, que sa vision du monde est plutôt étriquée et qu'il m'a élevé pour suivre ses pas dans « l'honneur de la famille Malfoy », mais il reste mon père.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Le problème c'est que cet imbécile t'as pris en grippe, mais je m'en fous de ça, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point c'est que cet… _homme_, cracha Malfoy avec colère, veut me contrôler, me manipuler jusque dans la moindre de mes relations ! Je ne suis pas sa chose, Salazar ! Mais je ne peux pas m'opposer totalement à lui, c'est mon père !

- Je ne suis pas un fin psychomage Draco, mais tu devrais éclaircir tes sentiments à propos de tout ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre contre ceux qui m'attaquent.

- Ouais, je sais bien », soupira le blond en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.

Potter ne rajouta rien et sortit en silence. Oui, il savait se défendre, mais pour l'instant son objectif était l'attaque.

Et Malfoy Sr était un obstacle.

.

(c0rnii : Notons la rime, qui influe sur le suspens' :D)

[***]

Le fils Potter avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à imaginer la façon dont il s'y pendrait pour mettre à bas l'Organisation des Mangemorts et abattre leur maître, mais alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, il n'en avait plus aucune idée.

Secouant la tête en voulant recommencer du début, le Serpent reprit des réflexions plus terre à terre. Tout d'abord, l'Organisation était toujours en place, c'était un bon point puisqu'il n'aurait pas à courir à travers le pays à la recherche de rescapés éventuels, ou pire encore, que le commanditaire du meurtre de ses parents soit déjà mort.

Soit, si c'était le cas, il profanerait sa tombe et trouverait quelques sorts et potions pour lui rendre la vie afin de la lui ravir de nouveau… Ou laisser son âme errer entre deux mondes, oui c'était parfait.

Harry se maudit pour laisser voguer ses pensées de la sorte.

_Rationalisation, mon cher !_ Déjà, trouver un membre faible dont la disparition ou la mort accidentelle n'attirerait pas trop l'attention afin d'obtenir des informations sur le fonctionnement général des Mangemorts. Ensuite, déterminer les membres du cercle le plus haut gradé, les éventuels éléments spéciaux, et les éliminer après les avoir interrogé pour trouver son ennemi, ses soupons se portant définitivement sur Bellatrix Black. Et pour le grand final, il accomplirait la menace proférée à l'encontre de l'Organisation : il égorgerait la merde, la larve immonde et répugnante qui lui avait massacré sa famille et sa vie…

Des cris le sortirent de ses réflexions fort réjouissantes : tournant la tête pour regarder dans un couloir adjacent qu'il venait de dépasser, il y découvrit une jeune Gryffondor acculée contre un mur par ce qui lui semblait être cinq jeunes Serpentards, sûrement de troisième ou quatrième année, baguettes pointées férocement vers la gamine. Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il se demanda pourquoi la jeune fille qui tentait de repousser les sorciers avec beaucoup de vergne lui semblait familière.

Soudain, un souvenir s'imposa à son esprit : c'était la fille qui lui avait transmis auparavant des messages du directeur. Poussant un léger soupir de résignation, il s'approcha silencieusement du groupe, les mains dans les poches. Alors que tout ce petit monde ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il s'inclina en avant pour se mettre au niveau du visage de ses condisciples.

« - Alors, on s'amuse bien ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les jeunes sorciers poussèrent des cris forts peu masculins en sursautant avant de se rassurer un peu en voyant l'insigne sur la robe de Potter.

- On faisait payer à cette gryffy son insolence envers nous ! Se défendit un jeune garçon à la peau mate.

- Oh ? Et quel genre d'insolence ? Poursuivit Harry qui s'était redressé.

- Elle nous a bousculé et nous a traité de trouillard ! Répondit un petit brun à la laideur repoussante.

- En même temps, à cinq contre une plus jeune que vous, les circonstances parlent d'elles-mêmes, constata Potter en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu…Tu défends cette garce ?

- Et bien il faut dire que cette « garce » comme vous dites, fait honneur à la réputation de sa Maison en vous faisant face, alors que vous, vous me faites pitié ! Et on dit que les Serpentard sont rusés… je ne vois là que des crétins qui attaquent plus faible qu'eux sans aucun intérêt à la clé, sinon de tout faire pour voir une gamine pleurer parce que – je n'en doute pas un instant – c'est vous qui l'avez bousculé.

- Comment oses-tu ? Traître ! S'indigna l'un des Serpentard.

- Et bien un de ses livres est encore par terre à l'autre bout du couloir, alors il me semble tout à fait correct d'émettre cette possibilité.

- Peut importe ! Tu as peut-être deux ans de plus que nous mais on est cinq !

- Et moi je suis Harry Potter et je vais te botter le cul si tu continues ainsi », répliqua légèrement Harry avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Les cinq sorciers échangèrent un regard et filèrent en vitesse, non sans avoir crié un « tu nous le paieras ! »

« - Mais oui, c'est cela même, soupira Potter d'un air désabusé. Bon gamine, tu vas bien?

- Ou… Oui, acquiesça la Gryffondor. Et merci, même si j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule !

Harry rigola légèrement à ce relent de courage.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! S'ils t'embêtent encore inutilement, dit le moi, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci Potter, fit-elle d'une petite voix, mais ça ira.

- Si tu le dis, éluda le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Li…

- Monsieur Potter et Miss Gastkill, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici, demanda une voix que Potter définit comme appartenant au Directeur.

- Rien, monsieur, répondit tranquillement Potter en pivotant vers l'homme habillé d'une… robe verte à pois rose additionnée à une paire de babouches jaunes canari, apparemment Albus Dumbledore pouvait encore progresser dans la laideur vestimentaire : ça devait être un don. (c0rnii : So sex, so tendance, bref, so in… ^^)

- Si vous avez osé…, commença Dumbledore avant de se faire couper par une petite voix.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Des Serpentards m'ont attaqué et il m'a aidé, professeur !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, confirma Potter d'un air agacé. Bon, on se reverra peut-être plus tard…

- Lily Gastkill.

- Bonne journée Professeur, Lily », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil additionné à un petit sourire.

_Décidément, le monde est bien petit_, songea Harry en prenant la direction des cachots, avec une petite arrière pensée à l'homonyme de sa mère qui devait subir les questionnements d'un vieil homme excentrique et vicelard.

[…]

Il s'était aventuré dans les cachots il y a plus d'une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où il était. Il avait fini par suivre le conseil de Malfoy sans s'en rendre compte, finalement.

Sortant mécaniquement son petit carnet qui ne le quittait plus, il continua sa route en notant ses pensées, tentant malgré leurs instabilités de les organiser en quelque chose d'un peu plus logique. Alors qu'il finit par se retrouver face à un cul de sac, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la petite Lily.

La gamine avait l'air plutôt intelligente et ne semblait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, peut-être pourrait-elle lui être utile un jour. Il décida de se rapprocher d'elle, d'autant plus que ça ne sonnait pas franchement comme une obligation à ses oreilles.

Repoussant ses pensées, il retourna à sa situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire perdu au fond des cachots. Il remarqua des inscriptions étranges sur la pierre qu'il découvrit être du Fourchelang après quelques minutes d'observation : « Prends garde à toi, visiteur, car Serpentard règne en ce lieu. »

Harry regarda la carte des Maraudeurs pour y voir un peu plus clair, mais il était à présent en zone vierge. Tant pis. Il fixa la roche de plus près, lançant quelques sorts de détections. Il compléta la Carte à l'aide d'un sort que son père lui avait appris à l'époque de son vivant et la rangea avant de triturer la paroi encore quelques minutes.

Finalement, le sorcier se dit qu'il n'y avait là rien d'important et que si c'était le cas, il s'en occuperait bien un autre jour. Il haussa les épaules de résignation et rebroussa chemin en direction de ce qu'il espérait être la sortie.

[…]

Draco relisait pour la énième fois la lettre envoyée par son père. Le blond savait pertinemment que son père faisait parti d'un groupe politique sous terrain, et qu'Harry se l'était mise à dos lors du procès. Il se doutait que lorsqu'il sortirait diplômé de Poudlard, son paternel lui aurait déjà préparé une place de choix au Ministère grâce à ses sources et que sa loyauté devrait rejoindre celle de son père, où qu'elle se trouve. Mais le fils Malfoy ne voulait pas de cette vie, être au crochet de je ne sais quel supérieur, et pour quoi ? Pour un poste bien placé, un statut social préservé, et le lot de tout enfant de l'aristocratie sorcière : mariage organisé, travail important et emmerdes jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais Lucius Malfoy restait son père.

Il en parlait avec légèreté lors de la journée, mais il avait peur de se faire déshériter ou pire encore, de se faire renier par la famille. Devait-il se laisser diriger par son père, comme un vulgaire pantin, ou prendre la décision irrévocable de voler par ses propres ailes tout en sachant qu'il n'irait peut-être pas loin ?

Draco pesait le pour et le contre en cajolant distraitement la panthère de Potter.

Quelque soit sa décision, il devait assurer ses arrières.

[***]

Au même moment, dans une salle inutilisée des cachots, Théodore Nott réfléchissait également à sa situation. Il n'avait pas franchement eu le choix vis-à-vis de son père, mais il se doutait que cette considération n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour Potter. Le regard dur et froid qu'il lui avait réservé lors du procès lui glaçait toujours le sang. Depuis lors, il évitait au maximum le Serpentard : il n'allait manger qu'au dernier moment et ne prenait que quelques minutes, ne traînait plus dans la salle commune et même sa chambre. Il faisait bonne figure en public, mais ses muscles tressaillaient à chaque mouvement près de lui, se tenant prêt à recevoir le sort qu'il lui avait été réservé. Et pourtant, c'était vendredi après-midi, et toujours rien ne lui était arrivé.

Se redressant, il se dit que finalement le fils des Traîtres-qui-n'en-étaient-pas n'était peut-être pas aussi cruel qu'on le disait et que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque. Fort de cette conviction nouvelle il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

[…]

Harry avait finalement retrouvé son chemin et ses pensées étaient désormais tournées vers l'étrange salle où l'homme qui l'avait agressé au ministère l'avait acculé. Quel genre de salle avait besoin d'annuler la magie ?

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit à quelques pas de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sev ? Je croyais que tu avais cours.

- Annulé, un imbécile de Gryffondor a fait fondre son chaudron et plusieurs élèves ont été touchés. Résultat, j'ai annulé les cours, soupira le professeur de potion.

- Oh. Ca te dit une partie d'échec ? proposa Harry avant de se retourner en entendant des bruits de pas.

- Mr Nott, que faites-vous donc dans les couloirs, s'enquit Snape d'un air doucereux auprès de l'élève qui avait le regard d'une biche prit entre les phares de voiture moldue.

- Euh, je… rien de spécial, professeur. Et bien, hum… je vais vous laisser, finit-il avant de partir rapidement et de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Harry, quant à lui, fulminait littéralement. Le fumier s'opposait à lui, l'évitait et maintenant, il l'ignorait ! Ses yeux se voilèrent de fureur, obsédé par l'image de Théodore Nott gémissant de douleur à ses pieds.

- …ry ! Harry !

- Hum ? Ah oui, désolé Severus, grogna Potter. Ce bâtard commence sérieusement à me pousser à bout. Il a de la chance d'être encore entier, je te le jure. Je crois bien que mes capacités de contrôle se soient grandement améliorées.

- Dit celui qui ne m'entendait même plus », ironisa Snape en ignorant totalement le regard noir qui lui servit de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient face à face, un plateau d'échec sorcier étrangement calme entre eux. Il faut préciser que le maître de potion avait un jour cédé face à ses pièces et les avait rendue sourdes, las de toutes leurs jérémiades.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre la première tour de son adversaire, Potter repensa à Nott. Ce petit crétin se devait de recevoir une correction digne de ce nom. Il aurait toléré ce faux témoignage s'il venait de Patil ou d'une autre créature stupide d'une autre maison, mais venant d'un de ses confrères de Maison, Harry le prenait mal. Peut-être pas autant que si le coup de poignard venait d'un des membres du Club, mais tout de même.

Il fallait faire payer Nott, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Pas d'action à grande ampleur donc. Tout aurait été plus simple chez lui : on l'assomme, un bandeau sur les yeux et petit lynchage en règle une fois dans un endroit tranquille. Mais là il devait agir seul, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir à découvert. Il renonça donc tristement à l'idée de massacrer Théodore Nott, mais par pour autant à celle de lui balancer son pied dans la gueule.

Il ne fallait pas s'opposer au Serpent…

« - Harry ! Tu te décides à jouer ou tu comptes continuer de regarder l'angle de mon bureau toute la journée ?

- Oh, désolé », répondit Potter en déplaçant son fou.

_Oh oui, le fou._

_._

(c0rnii : Huumm ! Oh euh… pardon :B)

[***]

Loin de là, dans un salon sombre et lugubre, un homme entra lentement et s'agenouilla devant la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

« - Joulier, je t'ai fais venir pour que tu m'expliques tes actes après le procès au Ministère. Et tâche de ne pas me mentir, dit la voix monotone et froide, un accent de menace perçant quelque peu.

- Je… J'ai arrêté le fils Potter et je l'ai menacé pour qu'il ne s'oppose plus à nous, répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante sans oser relever la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis.

- Et par « nous », qu'entends-tu ?

- L'Organisation, Maît…

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ETRE AUSSI IDIOT ? Hurla la silhouette qui s'était détournée de la vue du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Lorsque Lucius m'a raconté ton exploit, je me suis dit qu'il s'était trompé : personne ne pourrait être assez _crétin_ pour annoncer à un homme à qui nous avons prit les parents, que leurs bourreaux sont toujours en vie ! Sombre petite larve, tu ne m'as jamais apporté que des ennuis, poursuivit-elle doucereusement. _Doloris_ ! »

Alors que Joulier se tordait de douleur à ses pieds depuis plusieurs minutes, son bourreau se détourna de sa vue pour regarder de nouveau les flammes.

« Lestrange ! Ramasse-moi ça et balance le dans un cachot. Occupe-t'en. _Définitivement_. »

L'homme ressortit en faisant léviter le corps toujours traversé de spasmes et sorti rapidement. Il ne fallait pas traîner lorsque leur supérieur était en colère.

La silhouette longiligne était de retour dans l'exacte position qu'elle occupait précédemment, ses yeux redevenus vitreux fixant d'un air absent les flammes qui s'agitaient dans l'âtre.

[***]

Les coups étaient plutôt épars mais les combattants mettaient toutes leurs forces à chaque fois. George avait clairement l'avantage mais Severus Snape n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre sans résister. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il vit le poing de George foncer vers lui. Il se baissa rapidement, évitant miraculeusement le crochet du droit. Il en profita pour saisir la tête du roux à deux mains et, utilisant ses dernières forces, projeta son genoux dans la face de macaque qui, il faut l'avouer, lui lattait un peu la gueule. Le choc laissa Weasley un peu chancelant.

« - Putain, j'ai de la chance d'avoir la tête dure, lança-t-il avec un sourire alors que sa vision devenait floue.

- Il faut bien que votre cerveau vous serve à quelque chose, pour une fois ! »

George émit un bruit de gorge étranglé qui devait être un rire avant de s'approcher du professeur chancelant. Il évita le coup que celui-ci voulait lui porter et mit fin au combat d'un coup à la tempe qui acheva le maître de potion.

Alors qu'il tombait à son tour à genoux, les membres du club criaient, l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines. Harry et Fred portèrent les deux sorciers hors du ring, lançant un nouveau combat pour les remettre sur pieds.

« - On est vraiment tordu de mener tous les combats jusqu'à l'inconscience, murmura Severus alors qu'il pouvait enfin se remettre en position assise.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait de sérieuses blessures, mais les chocs portés sur leur corps avaient épuisé leur résistance. Il faut dire que le combat avait un peu duré.

- Ce sont les règles, il faut qu'un des adversaires abandonne ou n'en puisse plus. Mais ça fait quand même du bien, non ? demanda Potter avec un sourire en coin.

- On peut dire ça, bien que je pense beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Au moins jusqu'à demain après midi. Minimum.

- Mais… tu n'as pas des heures de retenues demain matin ? Pour deux Gryffondor de troisième année, je crois, avança Harry.

- Alors professeur, on regrette d'avoir donné des heures de colle ? Ricana George en passant un baume made-in-Potter sur son épaule.

- Aucune chance, Weasley ! Et je vous attends toujours lundi soir avec votre sosie pour ce couloir bouché.

- Et merde… »

Harry rigola en voyant la tête d'enterrement du rouquin avant de se détourner pour voir la fin du combat entre Cho Chang et Terry Boot. Lorsqu'il reprit le fil de l'affrontement, la jeune fille tenait le Serdaigle par les cheveux, balançant son pied dans ses bijoux de famille… ou ce qu'il en restait.

L'asiatique se positionna à califourchon sur le pauvre sorcier et commença à lui balancer des coups à une fréquence qui, à cause de la fatigue accumulée, ralentissaient peu à peu. La main de Terry reprit finalement vie, se détachant du sol pour le frapper de nouveau en signe de reddition.

Alors que Zabini et Malfoy redressaient le pauvre malheureux, Cho criait, totalement euphorique, sous le regard emplit de fierté de Diggory.

_Vraiment violente_, cette fille, songea Harry avant de croiser le regard de Fred.

« - Volontaire, Fred ?

- Seulement autant que toi, vieux, répliqua le roux en avançant avec Potter au centre de la salle.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal ?

- Oh, si peu. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait, toi et moi. Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu te laisses aller en ce moment, je suis là pour me rendre compte des dégâts, ricana Fred.

- Tu te rends compte que du parle au Maître du Jeu, Weasley ? réplique Potter d'un air aristocratique qui ne sciait guère à la situation et au personnage.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas te faire laminer, Potter ? »

Harry eut un léger rire en entendant la réplique du rouquin.

Se concentrant réellement sur le combat, il oublia les cris qui l'entouraient et se fixa sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme devait être prit au sérieux, mais Potter doutait qu'il ne fût plus dangereux que lors que leur passage, à lui et son frère, dans sa ville natale.

Harry appliqua une respiration calme et profonde.

Le combat allait commencer.

Fred s'avança vers lui et lança un crochet du gauche qu'Harry évita tranquillement. Une fois accroupit, il balança sa jambe dans celles de son adversaire puis, alors qu'il vacillait, il enchaîna avec un coup de pied circulaire au niveau de ses côtes, propulsant le sorcier contre leurs spectateurs.

Aidé des rescapés de la chute, Fred se releva avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Il faut croire que mes coups lui manquaient, _songea Harry en ricanant.

De nouveau face à lui, Weasley se lança de nouveau mais, avant que le poing d'Harry ne l'atteigne, il pivota en s'avançant d'un pas vers le sorcier et lui flanqua son coude contre le sternum, lui faisant expulser tout l'air des poumons. Harry recula de quelques pas en reprenant de l'air calmement et analysant rapidement la situation

_Ne pas affoler sa respiration, mettre fin au combat rapidement, s'imposer en Maître du Jeu._

…_Désolé, Fred._

Harry se lança soudainement contre son adversaire qui se mit en position de défense. Alors que Fred se préparait à recevoir un coup de poing, Harry disparu soudain à sa vue.

Le jeune homme avait plongé la tête en avant, posa ses mains au sol et contrebalança ses jambes en direction du rouquin. Le choc de ses chevilles contre la tête du jumeau se fit immédiatement sentir, les pieds de Harry entourèrent rapidement son cou et, après avoir fait légèrement pivoter ses mains, il balança son adversaire au sol, prenant tout de même garde à ce que la tête ne percute pas la dalle de béton en première.

Le bruit du corps inerte de Weasley contre le sol se répercuta dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Potter se redressa d'un bon, fit craquer ses vertèbres cervicales tout en se permettant un petit rictus satisfait.

Tout le monde, excepté George qui s'approchait déjà du corps de son sosie le regardait avec un regard hébété.

« - C'est bon, Harry. Il respire. Putain, ça faisait combien de temps que tu ne nous l'avais pas sorti cette prise, ricana George en relâchant le pouls du jeune homme. Oh les gens, vous allez quand même pas rester la bouche ouverte comme des popul des lacs (2), Fred en a déjà prit des bien pires !

- Draco et Blaise, je compte sur vous pour nous offrir un beau combat pendant que je soigne Fred, reprit Potter.

- Yes Sir ! », Répondit Blaise avec un semblant de salut militaire.

Le début du combat fut assez faiblard, mais bientôt les deux amis se rendirent coup sur coup avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« - Dis moi Harry, c'était quand même pas un peu risqué cette prise, lui murmura George alors que le jeune homme faisait boire des potions à son frère.

- Un peu, mais je l'ai fait tomber le plus doucement possible. Il a juste été sonné et il a quelques bleus et contusions, rien de bien méchant je te le promets.

- Je te fais confiance Harry, vraiment, mais si un jour tu faisais du mal à ma famille tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur, murmura le sorcier en fixant Potter droit dans les yeux. Harry acquiesça doucement.

- Le contraire m'aurait déçu, George. »

Sans rien rajouter, il se tourna de nouveau vers son patient qui s'éveillait doucement, lui accordant un « bordel, t'y es allé de main forte ! » entre deux sourires tordus.

Une fois la séance finie et tout le monde partit, y compris Severus, Harry sortit dans le couloir et laissa la salle disparaître. Il redressa son sac sur son épaule et passa trois fois devant le tableau.

_Une salle pour être tranquille, une salle pour être tranquille, une salle pour être tranquille._

La porte apparue de nouveau, laissant place à un salon de taille plutôt réduite comprenant un large fauteuil et une simple table basse faisant face à une cheminée où le feu crépitait doucement.

Harry, satisfait du résultat, s'effondra dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux un instant. Craignant de s'endormir, il posa son sac sur la table basse et en sortit un large bocal en verre contenant quelques feuilles, quelques petits cailloux et un scarabée. Harry lança le plus puissant sort de fermeture qu'il connaissait sur la porte avec un _Silencio_ en prime et consentit enfin à dévisser le couvercle perforé de petits trous.

Le scarabée sortit immédiatement de sa prison de verre et reprit l'apparence d'une petite femme dont la taille s'était considérablement amincie et dont les traits s'étaient creusés depuis la dernière fois que Potter l'avait vu, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.

« - Potter, je te jure que tu vas me le payer, commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée qui se voulait forte.

- Mais oui, mon petit animagus non déclarée, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Tu veux une feuille de hêtre, peut-être ? Tu remarqueras que j'ai toujours pris soin de t'apporter les mêmes.

- Ca, je l'avais compris ! Tu peux te les garder, merci ! J'en vomirais !

- Donc, soupira Potter en faisant fi du regard noir de la sorcière. On en arrive au moment où toi, petite Rita, tu me supplies pour que je ne te dénonce pas au ministère.

- Et que feras-tu lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu m'as séquestré dans un bocal pendant un mois ? Cracha la journaliste.

- Oh, sûrement pas grand-chose lorsque je t'aurais lancé un _oubliette_ et que tu croupiras en prison avec tes amis les Détraqueurs ! …Nous disions donc, reprit Harry après un petit silence, que m'offres-tu en contrepartie de mon silence ?

- Tu es vraiment… commença Rita avant de pousser un soupire défaitiste. Une interview ?

- Nope.

- De l'argent ?

- Hun hun.

- Mais quoi ? Je ne peux rien offrir !

- Oh que si, ton silence ma petite Rita, répliqua Potter avec un grand sourire.

- Mon… silence ? Comment ça ?

- Pas un mot sur moi, à part de façon objective, et j'insiste sur ce point, plus de filature à mon encontre, plus de ragots stupides et ridicules. Compris ?

- Mais, c'est mon travail de…

- Non, la coupa Harry. Tu peux faire ça avec qui tu veux, mais certainement pas moi ! Sinon, le petit scarabée se retrouvera bien vite aux fers !

- Mais… !

- Et cela vaut également pour Severus Snape. Et Sirius Black. Et pas un mot sur tes petites vacances surtout.

- Je… d'accord, abdiqua la journaliste dont la vision vacillait sous la fatigue accumulée.

- Bien, tu vas rentrer de nouveaux dans ce bocal et je te libérerais demain soir. Entre temps, je t'aurais trouvé une excuse et des souvenirs pour ton absence. Maintenant transforme-toi et retourne là-dedans, dit-il en désignant d'un doigt le bocal, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

[***]

Harry Potter sortit de la réserve de Severus avec une fiole de Polynectar. Il espérait grandement que le maître des potions ne remarquerait pas la disparition de la fiole entre le moment où il l'avait subtilisé et le moment où sa propre concoction serait terminée. (Il avait commencé à en fabriquer quelques jours plus tôt). Il se rendit dans son laboratoire et, vérifiant une dernière fois que son sac contenait tout ce qu'il lui était nécessaire, il déposa les cheveux de son misérable agresseur à l'intérieur. Agitant un peu la fiole, il vérifia que la potion était toujours stable et la rangea dans son sac.

Il sortit des cachots et se rendit furtivement près de la statue de la sorcière borgne… il faut dire qu'à six heures et demie un samedi matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Il prit son temps pour traverser le passage secret, ayant largement le temps devant lui. Une fois arrivé dans l'arrière boutique de chez Honeyduke, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit silencieusement dans la rue. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il transplana dans un crack sonore.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur une petite ruelle du chemin de traverse qu'il avait repéré lors de sa première venue avec Severus. Ecartant du pied un chat qui tentait de lui faire peur en feulant, il déboucha sur la rue marchande. Un rapide Tempus lui apprit qu'il avait encore plus d'une bonne heure à tuer avant l'ouverture de la boutique d'Ollivander.

Il s'engouffra dans l'allée des Embrume, toujours sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, et ne la délaissa au profit de sa cape normale uniquement pour rentrer dans un bar sombre et lugubre, le visage masqué. La fréquentation de ce lieu était étrangement haute en couleurs. Il nota entre autres cinq gobelins qui prenaient, semblait-il, un dernier verre avant de retourner à Gringott, une sorcière, deux alcooliques (c'était une race à part entière dans la classification des êtres vivants de Potter), un lycan d'après ses yeux et sa fatigue évidente en cette veille de pleine lune et deux hommes étranges. D'une pâleur extrême, ils semblaient ne pas bouger ou très peu, économisant chaque geste.

_Vampires._

Harry, après avoir fini d'évaluer les autres clients, se laissa tomber élégamment dans un coin reculé de la salle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il commanda un whisky à une serveuse en jupe et bas résille à l'allure de putain et laissa courir son regard sur son environnement, en quête de divertissement. Aucun ne firent attention à lui à part les deux vampires qui finirent par se lever et se diriger vers lui. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer imperceptiblement alors qu'il vérifiait discrètement sa baguette et la présence de son poignard, masqué sur son flanc.

« - Bonjour sorcier, murmura celui qui semblait le plus vieux en inclinant légèrement la tête alors qu'ils prenaient place à sa table.

Plus âgé certes, mais pas en apparence, car même s'il semblait avoir la vingtaine, sa stature et sa prestance de meneur lui en donnait au moins le quintuple. Au moins. Ses cheveux blonds sales tombaient raide devant ses yeux noirs, sa bouche mince tirée en un sourire factice et ses sourcils se fronçaient imperceptiblement… il semblait contrarié, voir tendu. Son compère mesurait deux bonnes têtes de plus, soit un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, des cheveux bruns bouclés encadrant un visage carré, dur, figé.

- Bonjour vampires, répondit de la même manière Potter. Que me vaut une visite surprise à ma table ?

- Rien qui ne doit vous inquiéter, jeune homme. Frédérik et moi-même étions plutôt… intrigués par votre personne. Votre odeur, sans parler des traces d'odeur de félin et de reptile qui sont imprégnés sur vous, est suffocante, provocante et intoxicante.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda de nouveau Potter qui n'aimait pas cette fouille olfactive.

- Ce que veut dire Maître Klein, c'est que nous sentons votre parfum depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'elle nous attire en même temps qu'elle nous intrigue, murmura le dénommé Frédérik sans départir de son visage neutre.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Klein. Vous semblez… puissant, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage d'Harry, et tellement imprégné de douleur que les ténèbres enfouis en vous se ressentent.

- La vengeance.

- Parfaitement, mon ami. Ce jeune homme est vraiment…

- Enervé et embarrassé par votre attitude, compléta Harry en pointant sa dague qu'il venait de dégainer en direction du cou du blond qui s'était encore rapproché du sien. Si vous tenez à la vie, éloignez vous de moi.

- Ho ho, pouffa le blond. Et du caractère avec ça. Mignon, puissant et du caractère, on n'en fait plus des comme ça. M'accorderiez-vous votre compagnie pour un temps ? dit-il en laissant courir son doigt le long de la carotide du sorcier.

- Suffit, siffla Potter en appliquant sa lame sur la peau blanche du vampire.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut et s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme, crocs sortis, alors que son vis-à-vis en faisait de même.

- D'où vient cette lame, sorcier ! L'esprit qui la hante est pire que la mort, siffla-t-il en fixant furieusement le métal brillant.

- Elle m'appartient, corps et âme s'il on puit dire. J'ai dans l'idée que son contact ne vous plait pas, alors je veux bien la ranger si vous me jurez de ne plus m'approcher d'aussi près, et encore moins de me toucher.

- Maître Klein…

- Non, mon ami. Le petit sorcier n'a rien fait de mal si ce n'est porter une lame noire. Vous êtes plus que prometteur, mon cher, mais vous devriez faire attention avant de sortir une telle arme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- D'autres que moi auraient déjà décidé de vous tuer, et malgré le fait que vous soyez puissant, un vampire d'une centaine d'années l'est tout autant, sinon plus.

- J'y penserai la prochaine fois qu'un vampire me harcèlera, répliqua Harry en se permettant un ton sarcastique.

Klein s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un corps se colla soudainement contre Potter, provoquant un sursaut plutôt violent de sa part, et de pointer sa lame vers l'intrus.

- Adam, soupira Harry en découvrant la tête de l'envahisseur, blasé.

- Harry, mon petit sucre d'orge ! Je désespérais de ne plus vous voir ! s'exclama le vampire excentrique.

_Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, _songea le « sucre » en question tout en rangeant son arme.

- Et moi donc, grogna le Serpent en tentant d'éloigner la main vicieuse qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses.

- Klein, mon ami ! Et toujours accompagné de ce cher Frédérik ! Que faites vous donc ici ? S'enquit le vampire sans faire attention à l'irritation grandissante de Harry. Vous vous intéressez à mon Serpent ?

- Je m'excuse, Adam, j'ignorais qu'il vous appartenait. Je n'ai pas senti votre marque sur lui.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! répliqua Harry qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de la main pâle du vampire.

- Hum… Encore accroché à Severus ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Je ne suis pas avec Sev, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et autant vous le mettre dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je passe entre vos griffes, vieil excentrique dégénéré ! Je suis hétéro et certainement pas zoophile ! (maud : plus pour longtemps… Niark Niark Niark ! Hétéro, je veux dire ^^' /c0rnii : *yeux qui brillent*)

- Toujours autant d'humour, mon ami ! Klein, je te présente officiellement Harry James Potter, dit le Serpent.

- J'ignorais que c'était vous, mais votre réputation vous précède, murmura le blond en le détaillant de nouveau non sans avoir affiché une légère surprise. Vous semblez attirer la crainte de vos paires, jeune homme.

- Et la curiosité des vampires, enchérit Potter. Il faut croire que l'indifférence n'est pas un privilège à ma portée.

- En effet, pouffa Klein. Mais voilà que les rues s'animent et nous allons devoir nous éclipser. Je ne regrette pas notre rencontre, jeune Lord Potter, et je pense que nos routes se recroiseront un jour, considérez que vous avez gagné mon amitié.

- Merci bien, Monsieur. Et si un jour vous avez besoin d'une victime, je serais toujours à votre disposition pour vous fournir un rafraîchissement : j'ai un nombre assez impressionnant d'ennemis.

- Ha ha ha, je n'en doute pas un instant ! répondit le vampire hilare avant de partir avec son compère sur les talons.

- Vous collectionnez les vampires, mon ami. Votre sang les attire, votre esprit les éloigne mais votre cœur les retient.

- Je sais que je suis hypnotique, répliqua hautainement Harry, malgré la gêne suite à cette remarque. Bon, ce n'est pas que passer la journée avec vous ne me déplaise, mais j'ai à faire. » Soupira-t-il en se levant et laissant sur la table le prix de ses consommations.

Un regard noir ne suffit malheureusement pas au vampire pour cesser de le suivre, et ce n'est qu'avec la promesse d'une future rencontre que le sorcier réussit à s'en défaire. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle vide et, débouchant la fiole de polynectar, il en bu une grande rasade. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre, faisant craquer ses os, distordre le visage, tiraillant la chaire de toute part. Puis lorsque les changements finirent d'opérer, Harry conjura un miroir et entreprit de se détailler.

L'homme qui se tenait face à lui avait des cheveux noirs mi-long, des yeux bruns globuleux, les pommettes tombantes et la mâchoire distordue. Cet homme était laid. Potter poussa un soupir de lassitude en voyant ses chevilles apparentes et en sentant une douleur à ses pieds. Il avait oublié cet « effet indésirable ». D'un coup de baguette, il allongea son pantalon de quelques centimètres et fit de même pour ses chaussures. Il renvoya le miroir, réajusta sa cape, rangea sa baguette au profit de celle de l'inconnu qui ne le sera bientôt plus et quitta la ruelle sombre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Poussant doucement la porte, il entra dans l'antre du spécialiste de la baguette de Londres, faisant tinter une petite clochette. La boutique était plutôt sombre et exiguë, la petite salle étant éclairée par une ridicule et unique lampe à huile suspendue au plafond. Potter s'approcha du comptoir et fit sonner la sonnette posée là.

« - Ah ! Bonjour je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, j'étais dans l'arrière boutique.

- Bonjour, dit Potter avec la voix de son agresseur. Je suis venu pour faire vérifier ma baguette.

- Oui, bien sûr Mr. Joulier. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que certains sorciers prennent soin de leur baguette ! Douze centimètres, pommier et écaille de dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me semble, oui. »

Harry dû retenir un ricanement. D'après ses souvenirs du grimoire sur la confection des baguettes, celle-ci convenait à un sorcier plutôt minable. Enfin, il s'en doutait déjà mais en avoir la confirmation était toujours agréable.

Il tendit la baguette à Ollivander qui disparu quelques minutes avant de revenir et de la lui rendre avec la conclusion qu'elle était toujours en bon état. Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, il sortit de la boutique, ravi d'avoir enfin un nom.

Joulier. Ca devait être un lèche-botte. (maud : Joulier/Soulier… aller, on rigole s'il vous plait !/c0rnii : … Non j'suis pas méchante. Ah Ah Ah :D/ maud : merci *snif*)

Il se rendit rapidement dans une rue peu fréquentée où s'alignaient essentiellement des appartements pour sorciers peu à l'aise financièrement et, avisant un bâtiment particulièrement moche, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le petit vestibule où débouchaient des escaliers, Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et se posa à même le sol.

Il prit son sac et en sortit un bocal de verre qu'il ouvrit après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence. Rita Skeeter en sortit, un peu moins hagard que la veille au soir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. C'est toi, Potter ? Quel endroit misérable !

- Reviens sous la cape d'invisibilité, imbécile ! Siffla Potter. Bon, j'espère que tu es une bonne actrice, parce que je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de comédienne. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus, vu les articles plus oniriques les uns que les autres que tu arrives à pondre !

- Comment ose…

- Oh tais-toi ! Voilà ce qui va se passer : ce charmant sorcier auquel j'ai pris l'apparence t'as kidnappé il y a de cela quinze jours alors que tu étais en filature pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il tramait de louche – ne fais pas cette bouche de merlan frit, je sais que ça ne te serais même pas venu à l'idée de faire un reportage intéressant. Il t'a tenu endormie pendant qu'il t'emmenait et tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu as pu passer ton incarcération. Tu diras aux Aurors qui vont t'interroger que la salle était très petite, juste un matelas, un seau qui se vidait une fois par jour et une porte par laquelle il t'apportait parfois de la nourriture. Pas de fenêtre surtout. Ensuite, ton kidnappeur aurait eu l'intention de te tuer et de laisser ton corps en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse pour faire peur à la population sorcière. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il va avoir un moment d'inattention et là, tu t'es enfuie. Compris ?

- Euh… oui. Alors je vais devoir fuir vers le chemin de Traverse, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Moi je te poursuis avec l'identité de cet homme, il s'appelle Joulier et a sûrement un lien avec de nombreuses affaires louches au Ministère. Maintenant, avant de partir tu vas me signer ce papier, dit Harry en sortant un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Tu seras sous serment magique concernant ta réelle détention, ainsi que tout ce qui me concerne. Si tu le romps, de un je le saurais et de deux, une jolie petite dénonciation sur ton état d'animagus apparaîtra dans les papiers d'un employé non corrompu du Ministère.

- D'accord, soupira Skeeter en signant après avoir passé une main lasse sur ses yeux ternes.

Elle semblait complètement H.S.

- Bon, et bien c'est parti », lança Potter en reprenant une gorgée de Polynectar après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires.

Rita, après un dernier regard haineux manquant de force, sortit du bâtiment et se mit à courir en criant et pleurant.

_Plutôt_ _convainquant_, songea Harry.

Le sorcier sortit à son tour, baguette pointée devant lui. Courir avec un corps qui n'était pas vraiment le sien s'avéra difficile pour Harry qui tentait de garder la distance avec la journaliste qui finit par s'effondrer sur un passant. La reconnaissant, plusieurs sorciers se tournèrent vers Harry, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Celui-ci dû se répéter en force qu'ils en avaient après Joulier et non lui : il n'était pas à la recherche de popularité, mais quand même !

« - Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes tout seul et les aurors vont arriver. Lâcher votre baguette, s'écria un homme à quelques mètres de lui.

- Plutôt crever, cracha Potter avant de lancer un sortilège, produisant un nuage de fumée autour de lui. Profitant de cet instant d'invisibilité, il transplana à Pré-au-lard. Il jeta un Tempus tout en absorbant un contre-potion au Polynectar : dix heures, il devait faire vite. Il se cacha de nouveau sous sa cape et se mit à courir en direction de Honeyduke. Il y avait un peu de monde dans le village sorcier, forçant Harry à zigzaguer tant bien que mal entre les passants. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin dans l'arrière-boutique et, décalant une boite de Chocogrenouille, il dévoila la trappe du passage secret. Courant toujours, il croisa les doigts pour que l'illusion qu'il avait mit en place le matin même fût toujours en place. Il avait laissé un petit mot à l'attention de Draco, lui disant de le laisser dormir la matinée. On n'est jamais trop prudent, un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum est bien vite arrivé.

De retour derrière la sorcière Borgne, Harry vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à l'aide de la Carte avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre, toujours invisible. Alors qu'il traversait rapidement le couloir, il repéra la jeune Lily qui passait avec ses amis près du groupe de Serpentards qui l'avait agressé. Jurant tout bas de ne pas pouvoir venir l'aider, il espéra qu'elle s'en sorte et pivota vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Pendant qu'il traversait la salle commune des verts (pour la moisissure) et argents toujours aussi cosy, il repéra Draco penché au-dessus d'un parchemin qu'il remplissait méthodiquement de ses pattes de mouches.

_Parfait, la voie est libre._

Il se glissa contre un mur pour contourner un groupe de filles de quatrième année qui discutaient et deux minutes plus tard, il se glissait enfin dans sa chambre. Poussant un soupir de soulagement en voyant le renflement significatif sous la couette était toujours en place, il sentit une tension quitter son corps.

Il annula le sort d'un geste de la main et entreprit de prendre des affaires propres et de se rendre sous la douche avec un air las et fatigué.

Alors que l'eau brûlante s'écoulait sur lui, les pensées de Potter étaient tournées vers la journaliste. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, irrité de ne pas savoir comment le plan se déroulait.

Les journalistes, il l'avait appris à ses dépends, n'étaient pas fiables. A l'époque, il sortait avec une jeune fille de son âge, digne fille d'un journaliste du coin dont elle désirait suivre les pas. Tout se passait bien entre eux, autant au quotidien – Harry arrivant plutôt bien à lui cacher ses activités un peu douteuses – que sous la couette. Enfin couette, c'était vite dit, vu que le jeune sorcier refusait catégoriquement de la faire venir chez lui, malgré l'amour profond qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs cette raison qui avait conduit à leur première et dernière altercation. Veronica, malgré les refus successifs de son petit ami, en avait eu assez de se voir mise à l'écart, de ne voir leur instant intimes se dérouler qu'en catimini dans sa propre minuscule petite chambre et avait décidé de le suivre autant pour soulager sa curiosité insatiable héritée de son père que pour mettre Harry devant le fait accompli.

Potter s'en voulait encore de ne pas l'avoir senti le suivre, de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un pénétrait chez lui. Il venait de descendre de l'étage lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle était choquée, surtout après la découverte de la bibliothèque magiquement agrandie, mais plus encore de Cad qui s'était transformé devant elle, menaçant dangereusement l'intruse qui s'était aventurée sur son territoire sans l'accord de son maître. Harry avait été comme statufié durant un instant, alors que la jeune fille en pleures commençait à sangloter des « mais c'est quoi tout ça… j'ai peur… » à n'en plus finir.

_Ciel, qu'il avait été stupide. _

La rassurant, il avait renvoyé Cad qui avait reprit la forme d'un chat et avait commencé à lui expliquer. Le monde de la sorcellerie. Ses parents. Cad, Esther et Black. Tout. Quel imbécile, heureusement qu'il avait su tenir sa langue sur ses activités moldues ! A cette époque, le jeune Harry, du haut de ses quatorze ans, croyait encore à l'amour avec un grand A, cette chimère, cette chose risible et utopique.

La fille l'avait trahit, elle avait parlé à son père. Harry avait comprit à temps et avait lancé un _oubliette_ au père. Mais comme il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement le sort et étant toujours aussi faible d'esprit, il avait seulement prié Veronica de se taire. Et encore une fois, il avait eu tord, sauf que cette fois-ci, leur altercation se fit en présence d'un gang. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir sa bouche tordue par la rage pour lui cracher au visage ses quatre vérités ainsi que son secret, il dégaina.

Et il tira.

Un coup.

Sec.

Définitif.

Irrévocable.

Son premier amour passionnel et charnel, son premier meurtre.

Alors que l'eau brûlant coulait sur son corps, Harry laissa ses larmes coulées. Ces pitoyables larmes qu'il n'arrivait jamais à contenir lorsqu'il repensait à cette histoire, à cette époque, ce mois d'octobre maudit. Nous n'étions que le second du mois, et pourtant il le faisait déjà bien chier. Il arborait _ce_ jour, il arborait Halloween. Il arborait ce mois. Pitoyable vie.

Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux cessèrent cette misérable révolte, il coupa l'eau et, se séchant sommairement, il s'habilla de ses habits et de son masque.

_Tu n'es plus cette chose niaise, ni cette bête sauvage qui avait pris le relais, blessée dans son cœur et qui faisait pleuvoir les coups et le sang pour le bon vouloir de ces gens, cet animal blessé qui obéissait comme un petit chien au gang avant de se rebeller et de prendre le pouvoir._

_Quel idiot, ce chien._

Harry sortit de la salle en même temps que de ses pensées, pénétrant dans la chambre où l'attendait Cad et Esther, comme dans l'expectative de le voir de nouveau s'enrouler sous sa couette, leurs corps l'entourant autour de lui, transmettant cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

Il leur sourit doucement, prenant Esther autour de son cou et Cad lové dans ses bras. Il prit sa cape, un parchemin déposé dans son coffre et sortit.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant auprès de Draco pour le saluer et lui piquer des gâteaux qu'il mangea avec plaisir, avant de repartir hors des quartiers des Serpentards. Au lieu de prendre le chemin du parc, Harry monta les étages, un à un, avant de se retrouver face aux deux gargouilles qui fermaient l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Murmurant un « sorbet au citron » après une liste incongrue de friandises, il put enfin monter les escaliers. Il toqua rapidement deux petits coups secs avant de pénétrer dans le bureau directorial avec l'autorisation de l'occupant. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris du nombre et de l'identité des visiteurs.

« - Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Je dois vous parler mais si je vous dérange, je peux repasser.

- Non c'est bon, ces messieurs ont sûrement comprit qu'ils devaient cessez d'importuner Miss Gastkill, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement unanime lui répondit.

- Mes jeunes camarades de Maison ont sans doute la tête dure, vu que je les avais déjà mis en garde pas plus tard qu'hier, grogna Potter. Il est navrant de voir que des jeunes sorciers en sont encore à soulever les jupes des filles pour se faire remarquer d'elles, ricana-t-il.

- Et bien que me vouliez-vous, Mr Potter, demanda Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant, alors que les Serpentards rouges de honte quittaient la place sans oser répondre à leur aîné.

- Je voudrais votre permission pour retourner chez moi aujourd'hui, je serai de retour avant le dîner.

- Déjà le mal du pays ? demanda Albus, tentant de comprendre les motivations de son élève le plus mystérieux.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin d'y retourner un peu, vous pouvez appeler ça un coup de blues, si vous le voulez.

- Je n'ai rien contre, mais il faut demander à votre parrain et tuteur.

- Sirius m'a remis cette permission de sortie exceptionnelle où il m'autorise à rentrer chez moi en cas de nécessité, avec pour condition que vous soyez d'accord.

- Hum… Et bien dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucune objection, tant que vous soyez là pour le repas du soir.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry avant de sortir du bureau et de dévaler les nombreux escaliers jusque dans le parc.

A grandes enjambées, il quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard et, une fois franchie les portes de l'école, il transplana.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur sa clairière. Finalement Albus avait peut-être raison, c'était sûrement le mal du pays. Il déposa ses amis au sol, Cad partit courir partout alors qu'Esther se dirigeait vers le muret où elle se posait le temps du Club. Harry, dont un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, pénétra dans sa propriété et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur devant la « tombe » de ses parents, accomplissant ainsi le rituel qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de loin.

« Salut papa, maman. Je suis content de vous revoir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Le monde sorcier est encore pire que ce que je ne l'imaginais. Comment avez-vous pu vivre avec tant d'hypocrisie… Je me suis quand même fais des amis, enfin vous me connaissez trop bien, alors vous devez vous demander « encore combien de temps avant de les trahir ou de se faire trahir » ? Je l'espère le plus tard possible. Il y a Draco Malfoy, fils du crétin que vous n'aimiez déjà pas tellement à votre époque, mais lui est différent. J'espère qu'il souhaitera se séparer de son père, je ne veux pas en faire mon ennemi. C'est mon colocataire, il fait parti du Club que j'ai ouvert à Poudlard. Oui je sais, inutile de vous foutre de moi, j'en ai besoin autant qu'eux, je ne vais pas ressortir mon discours du « c'est pour aider tout ces jeunes en perdition ». En parlant de Draco, je suis à Serpentard. Bon, je ne marche pas dans vos pas, mais en même temps, ces pas me mèneraient à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, alors ne m'en voulez pas. Pour en revenir à mes amis, à part Draco et les jumeaux qui se sont révélés être des sorciers, il y a Severus. Je vous entends déjà, à critiquer cet homme acariâtre aux cheveux gras n'ayant aucun centre d'intérêt en dehors de ses potions, mais je l'aime bien. Il est un peu ma bouffée d'oxygène à l'école, un entracte entre les scènes. Et puis papa, tu étais tout de même un peu con à l'époque, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte », pouffa Harry en arrachant une mauvaise herbe d'un geste mécanique. » (c0rnii : Sev… Oooh Sev :D)

« Il faut que vous dises, Sirius est mon tuteur maintenant, il me laisse tranquille. Il faut dire que sans ça, je ne serais certainement pas entrain de vous parler. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée. Un peu de ménage ne serait pas de refus, je crois ! Il faut aussi que je mette définitivement fin à ma carrière dans les affaires douteuses, vu que je ne l'ai pas encore fais personnellement. Vous souriez, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà que votre fils se remet enfin dans le droit chemin ! Pas tant que ça, papa et maman, pas tant que ça. Je vais vous venger, et je vais tuer la pourriture qui vous a tué, je vais massacrer ce traître de Peter et tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. »

« Et peut-être qu'une fois tout cela terminé, je me calmerai. Je me trouverai un petit boulot tranquille, quelqu'un que j'aimerai et qui m'aimera en retour, et pourquoi pas un ou deux petits marmots. Je crois que je resterais dans le monde sorcier. La magie est trop ancrée en moi. Certainement pas au ministère, même si j'aimerais redresser cette communauté, mais je n'aime pas être sur le devant de la scène. Auror ? Pas moyen, je ne supporterais pas d'obéir à des supérieurs idiots et débiles. La médicomagie ne m'intéresse pas, vivre pour aider les autres, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je vois plus quelque chose en marge du beau monde. Comme un tatoueur, même si je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile d'en vivre dans le monde magique, ou un bar… ou une librairie. Ouais, c'est bon ça. Une petite librairie qui vendrait tout les livres, moldus comme sorcier, blancs comme noirs, vieux ou récents. Pas de patron, pas de responsabilité, pas d'emmerde. Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé », dit Harry avec un grand sourire, se rappelant que Severus, lors de leur première rencontre, lui avait demandé s'il exerçait ce métier.

« Vous devez me trouver ridicule à parler comme ça dans le vide, à vous parler, vous qui n'êtes plus que poussière, mais vous me manquez. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. J'en suis arrivé à apprécier une gamine parce qu'elle porte le même nom que toi, maman… Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très objectif, elle m'est sympathique, mais quand même ! …Je dois y aller, j'ai à faire. Je vous aime tellement… »

Harry resta encore une minute en silence et se releva. Lissant d'un revers de la main sa robe de sorcier, il pivota et rentra chez lui.

[***]

Draco venait de finir son devoir de sortilège, enfin ! Il avait passé sa matinée à rédiger ce devoir sur un sortilège de vision nocturne qu'ils allaient apprendre par la suite. Le blond aurait bien demandé l'aide de Potter pour aller plus vite mais le jeune homme, à peine levé, lui avait dit qu'il sortait faire un tour. Le problème c'est qu'il était bientôt midi et que le sorcier n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds dans la salle commune.

Se giflant mentalement pour se faire autant de mouron pour un chieur pareil, il rangea ses affaires et se décida à aller faire une visite de courtoisie chez son parrain. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le voyait jamais, mais en dehors des cours et du Club c'était assez rare, et toujours en présence de son colocataire. Hors là, il avait besoin de lui parler de son père.

Rangeant ses affaires dans son sac de cours, il sortit de la salle commune et s'enfonça dans les cachots. Cinq minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte des appartements de son parrain.

« - Oh, bonjour Draco ! Entre !

- T'es de bonne humeur, toi, constata le blond en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Hum hum, même si j'ai du me lever pour surveiller des abrutis en retenue, je me suis bien défoulé hier soir. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

- Père, soupira en acceptant une tasse de thé.

- Il n'a pas apprécié le coup au ministère. Je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part me disant que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait me répudier en tant que parrain qu'il pourrait encore supporter ma présence aux fêtes de famille.

- Le tout bourré de politesse glaciale, compléta Draco. J'ai reçue une lettre similaire, bien qu'il ne me menaçait pas de me renier. En fait, tout va dépendre de ce que je vais faire maintenant.

- Je pense que tu t'en rends bien compte, mais il va se tenir au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes, la fourberie malfoyenne ne te sera d'aucun recours ici.

- Je sais, soupira Draco. Je suis en face de deux choix : soit je me carapate de la maison familiale avec quelques précautions, comme transférer le maximum d'argent sur mon compte personnel et le bloquer, ou je reste sous l'influence de mon père et j'essaye tant bien que mal de garder mon intégrité mentale. Dans le premier cas, je me retrouve à la rue mais libre de mes choix, et dans le second, je suis mis sous surveillance et contrôle parental. La joie.

- Le problème du premier choix ce n'est pas de ce retrouver à la rue, Harry et moi avons au moins une maison chacun, le souci c'est que ton père pourrais très bien ne pas te renier, et tu serais toujours sous sa garde. Pour moi tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois suivre ton père, même si derrière tu le manipules. Comme on dit souvent, choisi tes batailles !

- C'est vrai que je comptais sur le fait qu'il me renie… Décidément, on a jamais le choix, soupira l'hérité Malfoy.

- Détrompe-toi, chaque jour nous avons le choix. Tu aurais très bien pu t'enfuir de Poudlard et vivre chez Harry – bien que je me demande quelle serait sa demande de compensation… murmura Severus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Moi ? Vivre au fond des bois ? Non merci !

- Ca se voit que tu n'y es jamais allé ! J'échangerais volontiers mon manoir familial vide et froid contre cette clairière où vit Harry !

- … Tu n'aurais pas envie de me parler, toi aussi ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit Severus en se demandant pourquoi une telle question. Alors je t'ai aidé ?

- Oui, merci. On se voit plus tard ? Et si tu croise Potter, dit lui que s'il daigne se montrer à moi aujourd'hui, il a intérêt à accorder un peu de son temps à son cher colocataire au lieu de toujours passer en coup de vent », grogna le blond en sortant alors que son parrain rigolait.

Severus se rendit par la suite dans la grande salle, cherchant inconsciemment Harry des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de son absence, vite confirmée par le regard interrogatif de son filleul. Alors que le dessert était servit, le professeur de potion céda à son inquiétude.

« - Albus ? Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Potter, par hasard ? La dernière fois qu'il a manqué un repas, nous nous étions fortement fâché, et je ne pense pas que vous ayez oublié les effets sur son état d'esprit, dit Snape en se tournant vers son employeur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je lui ai donné la permission de retourner chez lui jusqu'au dîner, il semblerait que le garçon en ait eu besoin. Naturellement, j'enverrais un professeur pour vérifier sa présence dans l'après-midi.

- Naturellement. Qui comptez-vous envoyer ? Ne pensez même pas à envoyer Minerva, Potter tirerait à vue !

- Vous commencez à bien connaître ce jeune homme, mon cher Severus, remarqua Albus avec une étincelle au fond des yeux.

- Et bien c'est un excellent élève et il a de la conversation, pas comme beaucoup dans ce château, grogna l'homme.

- Oui, bien sûr Severus, répondit le directeur d'un air absent en fixant étrangement un plat. Vous prendrez le dernier scones au citron ou…

- Allez y Albus, soupira Severus… Et étouffez-vous donc avec, compléta-t-il dans sa barbe.

(c0rnii : Mdrr ^^)

[***]

Harry finit de tondre la pelouse, s'essuyant la sueur du revers de sa manche. Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, mais en cette fin de septembre, il faisait extrêmement lourd, annonçant un probable orage pour la soirée.

Le sorcier avait profité de son retour inopiné pour faire la dernière tonte avant l'hiver, faire un grand ménage d'automne et avait cueillit les raisins précoces qui restaient après la très probable razzia des oiseaux environnants. Après avoir rangé la tondeuse dans la cabane au fond du jardin (maud : j'y vais quand j'ai besoin… désolée ^^'/c0rnii : Et les feuilles d'acacia ça irrite ^^), il se laissa tomber sous un noyé, profitant de la fraîche humidité que ses feuilles lui dispensaient. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il sentit les petites pattes de Cad monter sur son ventre, se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à se laisser choir sur son sternum.

La sensation de froid sur son bras qui allait de pair avec Esther fut la dernière chose qu'il nota avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le sorcier se réveilla sous les asseaux de son ventre qui ne cessait de grogner. Harry soupira avant de se relever brusquement, provoquant la mise en lambeau de sa chemise par les griffes d'un chat surprit.

_Génial_.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien à manger.

_Abruti_.

Faisant glisser sa main sur le tissu tout en murmurant une incantation, la chemise récupéra bien vite son intégrité physique. Laissant Esther prendre place sur ses épaules, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine où il fit les fonds de placard, découvrant quelques conserves non périmées.

« Au menu de ce midi : haricots sec et lentilles ! Remercions le chef pour son délicieux repas ! s'exclama le sorcier, cynique, avant de voir les regards atterrés de ses compagnons. Désolé… »

Une fois son repas de fortune terminé, il vérifia qu'il n'avait plus rien de magique sur lui, à part sa baguette qui était rendue invisible, fixée sur son avant bras et, après un instant d'hésitation, se rendit à l'étage. Il se changea rapidement afin d'être habillé pour sa « visite », mettant un jean noir, une chemise cintrée de la même couleur qu'il laissa entre-ouverte ainsi qu'une paire de mocassin. Une fois prêt, il alla dans son bureau, ouvrit son bureau, découvra un tiroir caché et en sorti un 16mm qu'il glissa dans l'arrière de son pantalon, protégé par un léger sortilège. Il dévala ensuite les escaliers et sortit de la maison.

Se fut avec un plaisir non feint qu'il traversa la forêt, avançant paisiblement sur la piste qu'il avait tracé à force de passage depuis sa tendre enfance. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la périphérie de la ville, son sourire ne le quitta pas mais ses sens se mirent en alerte : à partir de cette ligne, ce n'était plus un territoire protégé. Se rendant tranquillement à sa boutique, il croisa quelques membres du Club avec lesquels il discuta un peu, prenant des nouvelles des soirées, malgré le fait qu'il recevait depuis peu des notes de la part de Greg, le nouveau maître du Jeu.

Une fois arrivé à sa boutique, il pénétra à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'il n'avait subit aucune infraction. Se reposant quelques minutes à cette fraîcheur bien venue, il se posa dans son fauteuil habituel. Combien de choses s'étaient décidées et déroulées dans cette boutique, lui donnant ses directives depuis ce fauteuil de cuir, comme l'avait fait avant lui son mentor.

Se fustigeant d'avoir des pensées aussi futiles, il tata son flingue, toujours à l'arrière de son pantalon, et quitta sa paisible boutique pour aller dans l'antre des loups.

Marchant dans les rues dans cet air lourd et pesant, Harry sentait une goutte de sueur dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Il pénétra plus profondément au Sud de la ville, atteignant « _The Little Old City_ », comme _ils_ l'appelaient, au bout d'une petite demi-heure de marche.

La City était un enchevêtrement de vieux bâtiments en briques, tuiles sur les toits ou brisées au pied des immeubles, descendues par le vent ou par des enfants, labyrinthe tortueux et sombre, abandonné par les paisibles habitants qui avaient poursuivis l'expansion de la ville plus au Nord. The _Little Old City_ était plus ou moins habitée, plus ou moins squattée, plus ou moins une poubelle géante où la police était absente. Potter avança paisiblement, ignorant les regards peu amènes des quelques clochards, les bruits de poubelles se fracassant au sol après s'être vues visiter par un animal errant et l'odeur pestilentielle de certaines ruelles. Le jeune homme se dirigea sans hésiter vers une petite porte opaque de métal fatiguée mais pourtant solide, comme posée le long d'une vieille bâtisse. Il poussa la porte lentement, comme s'il craignait de faire peur à quelqu'un, découvrant ainsi un petit couloir sombre. Retroussant le nez à l'odeur d'urine omniprésente, il précipita quelque peu ses pas afin d'arriver plus rapidement au bout du conduit. Poussant la seconde porte avec force, il pénétra dans le bar.

L'air de la pièce rendue quasi opaque par des fumées diverses était étouffant, bien que l'on s'y habitue quelque peu à force de visites. D'après ce que Potter pouvait voir, les personnes présentent s'étaient retournées à son entrée.

D'une allure lente et contrôlée, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Le barman le salua d'un profond hochement de tête, lui servant son gin tonic habituel, avant de repartir un peu plus loin. Les murmures se firent plus prononcés, alors qu'un homme dans la quarantaine s'approcha d'Harry.

« - S'cusez moi, m'sieur, mais mes amis là-_hic_-bas, se d'mandaient si vous étiez pas m'sieur Harry, baragouina l'inconnu entre deux hoquets.

- En effet, et en quoi cela est-il si important ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rude et sèche.

- Par'c'qu'y a une rumeur com' quoi vous s'riez parti, alors on s'demandait avec les aut' si m'sieur Art aurait pas menti pour prend' vot' place !

- Art a raison. Maintenant dégage, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

- Oui, bien sur m'sieur ! S'empressa de répondre l'alcoolique anonyme avant de retourner se perdre dans le brouillard ambiant.

Harry souleva son verre à l'attention du barman qui s'approcha.

- Hugh, _ils_ sont là-haut ?

- Oui, monsieur Harry. Je pense que je peux vous le dire à vous, il y a Mr Art avec Carft, Red, Pulse et… de la compagnie.

- … je vois. Tout se déroule bien depuis mon départ ?

Un silence gêné et un regard fuyant lui répondirent.

- Mes règles sont-elles toujours de mises ou cela était trop encombrant ? précisa Harry pour aider l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Il fallait vous y attendre monsieur, sans vous les affaires ont quelque peu… évolué.

- … je le craignais mais je gardais encore espoir. Vous auriez une cigarette ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Potter prit dans le bec la cigarette issue du paquet que Hugh lui avait proposé, l'alluma et se dirigea nonchalamment jusqu'à une petite porte que peu de personnes pouvaient franchir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un escalier qu'il se mit à monter, tirant tranquillement sur sa clope. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas moyen que ça se passe mal, pas la peine d'être nerveux.

Il arriva enfin sur un palier où deux portes donnaient.

_Gauche_.

Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte et se retrouva dans un salon autrefois aéré et confortable. Harry haussa un sourcil. Quatre hommes étaient là entrain de s'occuper vaillamment de jeunes personnes. Il reconnu les jeunes Carft et Pulse qui semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie avec une gamine qui ne devait pas dépasser les quatorze ans, installée à quatre pattes à même le sol, se faisant pénétrer par les deux hommes. Détournant les yeux de cette scène répugnante, il posa son regard sur son ancien proche, Red, un homme atteignant presque la trentaine qui se faisait actuellement sucer par un garçon aux allures androgyne dont il écrasait la tête sur sa queue, alors que celle qui semblait être sa sœur chevauchait Art avec enthousiasme.

_Art._

_Son second, son successeur._

Alors qu'il laissait toujours traîner son regard de dégoût sur cette scène lamentable où s'exposaient des seringues, des résidus d'une ligne de coke déjà consommée, des bouteilles de vodka roulant sur la moquette bordeaux, un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre parmi les grognement sourd.

Tirant de nouveau une latte, Harry laissa couler son regard glacial vers la catin de Art qui le regardait avec crainte. Il l'avait déjà croisé, mais Harry ne se rappelait pas où et quand, bien que cela n'ai pas d'importance.

« - Harryyy ! s'exclama la voix incertaine de Art tandis qu'il exhortait la fille à poursuivre sa besogne.

- Art.

- Pas la peine d'être si froid, mon pote ! Vient prendre du bon temps avec nous, quoi !

- Ouais… elles sont trop bonnes ! Poursuivit Pulse avant de se libérer dans la bouche de la gamine.

_Pitoyable_.

- Est-ce donc là le résultat de mon absence ? demanda sèchement Harry, bien qu'il n'attendît point de réponse. Est-ce comme ça que vous avez reprit les affaires en mains ?

- Harry, fais pas ton rabat joie, tout va bien ! s'exclama Art en poussant la fille qui venait de recevoir sa semence.

- Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous, répliqua Harry. Faîtes sortir ces pauvres gosses et exposez moi la situation, que je parte définitivement avec votre médiocrité en tête.

- Rien de neuf, mec ! Y a juste les motards qui avancent un peu, mais rien de bien moche ! » Répondit un peu sèchement Art en shootant dans le gamin que venait de finir la fellation de Red.

Harry écouta d'un air de plus en plus sombre les dégâts qu'avaient faits ses anciens hommes tandis que les putains se rhabillaient. La perte du contrôle total de la ville, la nouvelle prostitution lancée par des macs venus d'une ville voisine, deux des associés les plus sûrs de Harry qui s'étaient fait la malle en même temps que lui, convaincus de l'évolution allait les faire tomber.

Ils n'avaient pas eu tord.

Potter regarda alors la pièce d'un œil neuf. Sans lui, ce monde avait perdu le peu de dignité que son mentor avait mit en place et qu'il avait fait perdurer. Ce monde était répugnant.

Sans un mot, alors que Art poursuivait ses déblatérations imbéciles, il balança sa clope nouvellement allumée au sol.

Tout le monde se tut. C'était un mauvais signe de la part d'Harry.

Ce dernier se leva en silence, prit le gamin recroquevillé dans un coin par le bras, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le tirant à moitié. Il venait de se rappeler où il avait vu sa sœur, elle se prostituant volontairement, tentant à moitié de vendre son frère alors qu'elle se faisait baiser contre le mur d'une ruelle. Visiblement, elle avait réussit.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, un cri le fit se retourner.

« - Harry, gémissait à présent Art. Reste, s'te plais ! On est entrain de se faire bouffer, les fournisseurs vont nous lâcher comme on a du mal à payer, ils resteraient si tu reprenais ton poste ! On a besoin de toi !

- Art, mon cher Art, répondit alors Potter d'une voix glaciale qui, il le sentit, fit trembler le gamin qu'il tenait. Je te savais un peu irresponsable, mais là tu as battu tous les records. Je t'ai laissé les affaires en étant sûr que tu saurais comment gérer, je t'avais formé de la même manière que mon prédécesseur l'avait fait. Cette incroyable merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré, je n'y ai plus rien à faire.

J'étais revenu pour vérifier que les fournisseurs ne posaient pas de problème, prêt à aller les voir pour les informer personnellement sur la nouvelle situation, mais qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Une bande de merde baisant au fond d'un salon devenu misérable, où le sperme et l'alcool imbibent la moquette, où les seringues sont éparpillées à même le sol, ou la blanche macule les meubles en faisant concurrence à la poussière ! Vous n'êtes que des larves, des misérables sous-merdes sans une once de bon sens. Vous me dégoûtez, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Que moi, du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai réussis à maintenir les affaires avec ordre et rigueur pendant plus de deux ans mais que vous, bande de crétin dépassant tous la vingtaine, vous n'arriviez pas à poursuivre le travail sans tout foutre en l'air en un mois ne vous choque pas ? Allez tous au diable. », conclu-t-il froidement avant de s'en aller.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait dans la rue après avoir traversé la salle du bas en traînant toujours le gamin, il pivota en entendant Art l'interpeller.

« - Mec, je t'aime bien, tu le sais, alors reste ! On a pas le choix ! On leur doit un paquet de fric ! Les russes nous ont déjà menacé de nous descendre ! Sans toi, on est foutu !

- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, Art.

- Ils vont me crever au fond une ruelle remplie de pisse ! Tu dois m'aider, mec, s'écria le brun d'une voix de plus en plus vacillante, ses pupilles encore dilatées par la drogue.

- Mais vas donc crever, Art. Pour moi, tu es déjà mort.

- Connard ! hurla l'homme, dégainant son arme. T'es qu'un lâche pour abandonner tes amis comme ça !

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? demanda calmement Harry en mettant le gamin derrière lui, alors que des curieux faisaient leur apparition.

- TA GUEULE ! »

Art enleva rapidement la sécurité de son arme et tira.

Harry agita légèrement sa main en murmurant doucement et attendit.

Art regarda lentement son flingue d'où aucune balle n'était sortie. Il était pourtant sur de l'avoir rechargé ! Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la drogue ne s'alarma pas quand, sous le regard goguenard de Potter, il dirigea le canon vers sa tête, le trifouillant pour connaître la raison du problème. Il ne s'alarma pas lorsqu'Harry agita de nouveau la main en murmurant. Il ne s'alarma pas lorsque le coup parti tout seul, alors même qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette. Il ne s'alarma pas lorsque son corps sans vie percuta le sol.

Le silence était aussi lourd que l'air ambiant alors qu'Harry se permettait un ricanement désabusé.

Un meurtre avait signé son entrée, un meurtre avait signé sa sortie.

_Parcours sanglant._

Ignorant tout les regards emplit d'interrogations il partit, le gamin fatigué sur ses talons.

[***] Remerciez ma bêta, je voulais arrêter le chapitre ici ^^ [***]

Le soleil était déjà bien avancé lorsque Severus transplana à distance du cottage des Potter.

_Seize heures trente, pile pour l'heure du thé_, songea Severus avec gaîté_. _

Alors qu'il arrivait au petit portique, la pluie jusque là encore légère s'intensifia pour devenir drue, trempant Snape jusqu'aux os. Il toqua quelques coups à la porte, mais vu que le tonnerre s'était mit à gronder, couvrant le bruit de son poing, il pénétra dans la maison sans plus attendre. Tout en appelant Potter, Severus se lança des sorts de séchage, lui permettant de rentrer un peu plus sans inonder le tapis d'Harry, ce dernier lui aurait très probablement fait payer.

« Potter ! Harry ! Tu es là ? C'est Severus ! »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Bon, pas de réponse… »

Severus avança jusqu'à se tenir devant la baie vitrée en ignorant Esther qui était roulée devant la cheminée de l'entrée et, baissant les yeux, il remarqua une sorte de boule de poils mouillée qui gémissait de l'autre côté de la porte tout en déposant ses délicieuses petites pattes partout sur la parois de verre.

« J'en connais un qui va être content de voir la manière dont tu toques aux portes, le chat. » ricana Severus en ouvrant la porte à l'animal.

Ledit chat prit soudain de l'ampleur et entreprit de se frotter avec amour contre les jambes de Severus - pardon, il entreprit de tremper un Snape très irrité.

« Foutu félin ! Dégage sale bête ! » S'écria le très posé maître de potion en s'enfuyant à l'étage.

Ce dernier se révélant tout aussi vide.

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre son ascension dans les escaliers, il entendit le battant de la porte d'entrée claquer violement contre le mur, précédant une vague de froid dans la maison. Severus dévala les marches, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Harry Potter trempé, portant une masse inerte dans les bras.

Le professeur leva un sourcil en voyant Harry monter à l'étage, ne lui lançant qu'un regard amer et fatigué. Prenant sa suite, il le regarda déshabiller sur son lit la forme inerte qui se révéla être un garçon mince aux cheveux noirs, n'ayant sûrement pas plus de dix ans, visiblement marqué par des coups et des cicatrices.

Cette histoire sentait mauvais.

Toujours en silence, Severus se dirigea vers la penderie d'Harry, prenant au hasard une grande chemise bleue nuit et retourna dans la chambre où il aida le jeune sorcier à passer le vêtement au gamin qu'ils glissèrent ensuite sous les draps.

Harry lança un léger sort de réchauffement à la masse tremblotante ainsi qu'une alarme magique et, d'un signe de tête, fit signe à Severus de le suivre.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Harry, un verre de bourbon à la main alors que le plus jeune se réchauffait à la chaleur du feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

Le silence s'éternisait lorsqu'Harry prit la parole. Et il raconta la rencontre, la scène qu'il avait surprise dans le salon qui était autrefois le sien, son havre de paix lorsqu'il traitait les affaires avec ses collaborateurs.

« - Alors j'ai débloqué le canon et le coup est parti. Je me suis cassé avec le gamin, je ne sais pas quel âge il a, mais certainement pas celui où doit sucer les bites de types répugnants pour pouvoir survivre, disait Harry d'une voix sourde. Il s'est vite mis à pleuvoir et il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes alors je l'ai porté. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour rentrer chez moi.

Severus garda le silence, il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Les deux autres filles étaient foutues de toute façon. Je les avais déjà rencontré avant, elles se sont misent dans cette merde toutes seules, mais c'est la sœur du gamin qui l'a amené à se vendre. Quelle honte, j'aurais du la buter elle aussi, et Red également! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- Pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose, soupira Severus. Surtout que vu la manière dont ces idiots se sont enlisés, ils ne risquent pas vivre encore trop longtemps. Oublie-les, il n'y a que ça à faire.

- Tu as raison. Frank – mon prédécesseur – doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Le pauvre gars, lui qui avait mit tant de temps à créer chaque réseau, à se lier à chaque fournisseur… Comme disent les idiots sentimentalistes, « c'est une page qui se tourne ». Et quelle page ! dit Harry en rigolant amèrement, sa voix faisant place à un lourd silence.

- Que vas-tu faire de lui ? demanda soudain Severus, cette question tournant en boucle dans son esprit depuis quelques minutes.

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est que sa pute de sœur et lui étaient des orphelins issus de parents ivrognes mais pas stupides, d'après ce que j'en avais vu. Ils leur avaient laissé un peu d'argent, suffisamment en tout cas pour aller dans la ville voisine où ils auraient pu être mis en orphelinat. Mais non, il avait fallu que cette andouille se foute dans les emmerdes en y entraînant son frère, tout ça pour ne pas quitter la ville.

- On avisera lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il est dix-sept heures, non ? On doit être de retour à Poudlard pour vingt, alors on a encore un peu de temps.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon, ajouta Harry tout en finissant son verre cul sec. Un second, Sev ?

- Non merci. »

Un silence paisible s'installa, plongeant les deux sorciers dans une paisible somnolence. Un son de clochette les réveilla soudainement de leur torpeur. Echangeant un regard rapide, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit davantage la porte et entra doucement dans la pièce. Les deux sorciers cherchèrent pendant deux secondes le garçon qui s'était prostré dans un coin, tremblant de tous ses membres, semblant vouloir disparaître dans le mur.

« - Hey petit, l'appela doucement Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Lai… Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, couina le gamin en serrant davantage ses jambes contre son torse.

Ses cheveux raides tombaient un peu devant son visage qui, même s'il devait être jeune, avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux étaient, après une observation plus attentive, d'un sombre bleu-vert stupéfiant, la lumière faisant des jeux de couleurs sublime dans ses iris.

- On ne va rien te faire, promis. Je suis Harry et voilà Sev, on est juste là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête du garçon.

- Tu te souviens de cette après-midi ? Tu étais dans le salon avec ta sœur et d'autres personnes et je suis parti avec toi, tu te souviens ? Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. On ne te fera rien, c'est juré.

A présent, les yeux du gamin étaient pleins de larmes, ses tremblements étaient épouvantables, sûrement encore sous le choc des événements. Harry s'approcha doucement, voulant prendre le gamin dans ses bras, mais alors qu'il était à un mètre de lui, ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et, sous le regard hébété des deux sorciers, les meubles en firent autant. Quelques affaires posées sur le secrétaire d'Harry se mirent à léviter dangereusement, vacillant dans les airs, s'entrechoquant entre eux dans un mouvement anarchique.

Harry recula jusqu'à Severus tandis que la lampe de chevet du sorcier s'écrasait lamentablement au sol. Le bruit fit sursauter le garçon qui avait alors les yeux fermés. Les ouvrant immédiatement et, comprenant ce qui s'était passé et découvrant les dégâts, il se mit à gémir des mots sans fin, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« - Désolé, je suis désolé, je voulais pas faire ça, s'il vous plait, je suis désolé, je…

Harry mit fin à ses déblatérations en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, alors qu'il regardait Severus qui était toujours surprit de la découverte. Se posant sur le lit, le gamin serré contre lui, il fut rapidement rejoint par Severus qui lui fit signe de parler.

- Ce n'est rien, petit. On ne te fera rien, c'est juste ta magie qui t'as échappé.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre alors que le corps du gamin se raidissait.

Severus lui fit les gros yeux en mimant un « abruti congénital » avec ses lèvres. Harry lui rendit son regard avant de le baisser vers l'enfant qu'il tenait. Il l'écarta lentement, permettant aux yeux du garçon de le fixer avec crainte et surprise.

Severus, irrité par le manque de tact d'Harry, prit soudain la parole.

- Tu connais la magie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement – un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. Et bien Harry et moi, nous sommes des sorciers, nous utilisons la magie, et toi aussi tu peux le faire visiblement, ajouta-t-il en regardant la lampe brisée d'un air amusé.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas la casser, gémit alors le garçon, visiblement perdu.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, rassure toi, répondit Harry. Regarde bien !

D'un petit mouvement du poignet, les morceaux de la lampe se recollèrent en un seul sous le regard halluciné du garçon. Severus grogna quelque chose comme « idiot qui faisait le malin avec sa magie sans baguette » tout en incendiant Harry du regard. Il montra alors sa baguette au gamin qui se dérida rapidement tandis que les deux autres gamins tentaient de faire léviter toujours plus de chose de l'autre.

Profitant de l'effet qu'avaient ces petits tours sur le gamin qui les enchantait par son petit rire cristallin, ils l'interrogèrent tranquillement, apprenant ainsi que ses parents étaient vraiment moldus, le plaçant ainsi au rang de né-moldu, qu'il aurait dix ans en janvier et que son nom – et là, les deux sorciers avaient grimacés – était Godefroy Jackettet.

_On a pas idée de donner à son gosse un nom pareil!_

« - Mais tout le monde m'appelle Jack, surtout les gens avec qui grande sœur parle, murmura le gamin d'un air absent. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle a commencé à vraiment vouloir que je fasse des… choses avec des hommes. Ils… me font faire des trucs pas bien et je… je voulais pas ! Mais quand je pleure ou que tout bouge autour de moi, on me frappe et j'ai mal et je… je suis désolé, gémit-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, petit. On va te trouver un nouveau nom, une nouvelle ville et tu vas pouvoir oublier tout ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à grande soeur? Tu vas pas l'aider elle aussi? demanda le gamin en s'essyant les joues avec ses manches trop longues.

- Non, je suis désolé mais non", répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Le gamin ne broncha pas.

Alors qu'Harry racontait au garçon que comme il était un sorcier, il irait un jour à l'école de Poudlard, Severus regardait la forêt qui était pliée par le vent de la tempête tout en se demandant à qui ils pourraient confier le gamin. Certainement pas dans un orphelinat où un gamin ayant subit des abus ne pourrait certainement pas évoluer sainement et où on demanderait à Harry et Severus dans quelles circonstances ils l'avaient découvert.

_Définitivement pas une bonne idée._

« - Monsieur ? fit soudain une petite voix.

- Appelle moi Severus, ou Sev puisque l'autre énergumène se l'ait déjà permis, grogna le Maître de Potion.

- Sev, pourquoi ton front il est tout plissé depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que je me demande à qui on va bien pouvoir te confier, soupira le professeur.

- Je… je pourrais pas rester ici ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je sais que Harry il est super fort et que tout le monde ici en a peur !

- Non, je suis encore étudiant à Poudlard et cette… chose, ajouta Harry en désignant Snape du doigt, y est professeur.

- C'est comme ça que vous êtes tombés amoureux ? » (c0rnii : C'est beau. C'est Bosh. Pardon… déformation professionnelle ^^)

Harry et Severus s'étouffèrent brusquement en entendant la question tout innocente du gamin. Le professeur baissa les yeux en voulant le détromper quand il rencontra deux yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec amusement.

_Innocence, mon cul !_

« - Heu… On n'est pas ensemble, répondit Harry d'un air gêné.

- Mais pourtant vous allez… insista le gamin avec une lueur d'espièglerie.

- Et si on réfléchissait à où tu pourrais aller, au lieu de nous lancer sur des inepties de ce genre ! Le coupa Severus.

- Oui, tu as raison Sev ! Il est… dix huit quarante cinq, on a pas toute la nuit ! D'ailleurs en parlant de nuit, elle est entrain de tomber et la tempête est de pire en pire. On ne pourra jamais transplaner pour sortir avec ce temps là, et ne parlons pas de balais ! Cette maison n'est pas reliée au réseau de cheminette… T'aurais pas une idée, Severus ? En tout cas, on peut rester ici, surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une rencontre du Club ce soir. (c0rnii : Un feu de bois, Harry, Sev, le gamin qui dort… :P)

- Et bien… Tu sais que je faisais parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la lutte contre l'Organisation ? Et bien on avait un moyen pour communiquer avec Dumbledore au cas où, et je le garde toujours sur moi, aujourd'hui encore.

- Et bien essayons ! »

Les trois sorciers descendirent à la cuisine où tandis que Harry préparait un chocolat au garçon qui était fasciné par ses compagnons, Severus sortit un pendentif de sous ses robes de professeur. L'objet était plutôt simple et discret, représentant un petit phénix d'argent pas plus gros qu'une pièce de deux euros (maud : … désolée). Prenant le bijou entre ses deux mains, il le frictionna légèrement en murmurant en une douce litanie « Albus Dumbledore aime les bonbons au citron, Albus Dumbledore aime les bonbons au citron, Albus Dumbledore aime les bonbons au citron… » sous les ricanements étouffés de son ami. (c0rnii : C'est genre…Une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je déteste le citron… / maud : de même pour le gout de synthèse, mais quand il s'agit de croquer directement dedans… miam ! )

Au bout de la dixième fois, un léger grésillement se fit entendre puis :

« - Severus ? Vous avez un problème ? demanda la voix du Directeur.

- Oui, une tempête s'est déclarée et comme la zone anti-transplanage couvre la totalité de la clairière, on ne peut se risquer à pénétrer dans la forêt, et on n'est pas relié au réseau de Cheminette.

- Je vois. La tempête devrait se calmer dans la nuit, alors essayer de revenir rapidement demain matin, Severus. Et je dois vous faire part de la demande de Pompom qui vous demande de faire un renouvellement de ses potions rapidement.

- D'accords, Albus.

- Et bien à demain ! Et Severus, je sais que le cottage des Potter est agréable, mais n'en faites tout de même pas une habitude ! »

Sev poussa un soupir désabusé en entendant la dernière réplique de son employeur… quel fouineur !

Le professeur tourna la tête et découvrit le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard de nouveau vague. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Et Harry qui venait d'aller aux toilettes… Se levant doucement, il se rapprocha lentement de Jack-plus-pour-longtemps et se mit accroupit devant lui.

« - Hey, petit. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Harry et moi on t'a déjà promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien ici, souffla le professeur en passant sa main dans les cheveux du gamin.

- Désolé, je voulais pas… Mais la voix du monsieur invisible m'a fait peur et je…

- Ce n'est rien, petit, c'est juste comme ce que vous appelez un phétélone et…

- Téléphone ? proposa le gamin avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et inutile de te moquer de moi, jeune homme, le sermonna gentiment le sorcier. Je disais donc que c'était la même chose que votre foutue machine et que la personne à qui je parlais était mon patron.

- D'accord ! Euh… Sev ? Tu sais que Harry il est pas toujours gentil ? Pas avec moi, mais avec les autres, murmura doucement le gamin.

- Je le sais bien, gamin, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, il m'a promis en même temps qu'à lui-même que toutes ces histoires seraient finies. Il ne retournera pas vers les méchants messieurs.

- Tu peux dire ces connards, je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! Se renfrogna le garçon.

- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jurer comme un charretier. Les personnes bien éduquées ont un langage correct, jeune homme ! Énonça Snape avant de se faire couper par Harry qui criait depuis l'étage.

- Bordel de merde ! Il fait un temps à pas foutre un Hippogriffe dehors, je te jure ! Putain, ça va foutre en l'air ma pelouse ! (c0rnii : Non non je ne glousse pas toute seule devant mon ordi ^^)

Lorsque le jeune homme retourna dans la cuisine, il y retrouva un gamin assit sur les genoux de Sev, ce dernier le fusillant du regard.

- Ben quoi ?

- Stupide sorcier », grommela Snape avant de retourner à son occupation première, faire taire les rires du gamin.

La fin de journée se passa calmement, Harry arpentant la maison pour trouver quelque chose à manger, Severus et le gamin dans la bibliothèque et les deux animaux les suivant. Ce ne fut qu'à vingt heures passées qu'un « Euréka » retentit dans la maisonnée.

« Sev ! J'ai retrouvé mes conserves de secours ! Elles sont périmées d'un mois, mais ça devrait aller ! » Annonça Harry depuis l'étage.

En effet, il avait toujours prit soin de faire des réserves de secours, mais il avait complètement oublié où il avait pu les mettre. Finalement, sa quête avait prit fin dans le bureau où il avait découvert une large boite en ferraille un peu bosselée derrière une rangée de livres de comptes. En l'ouvrant, il y découvrit une dizaine de boites de conserves, cinq litres d'eau et une lampe torche.

_Y a pas à dire, j'suis trop intelligent_, songea Harry avec allégresse.

« - Descend donc ! Le gamin commence à avoir sérieusement faim, et je préfère encore ta musique de moldu aux grognements de son ventre !

- Ok, j'arrive ! »

Le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur, Harry faisant un petit exposé sur le monde de la sorcellerie à grand renfort d'objets et de grimoires magiques, ponctué de temps à autre par des remarques de Severus. Le gamin se révéla plutôt vif d'esprit, bien que parfois un peu chamboulé lorsqu'il en venait à parler de sa vie, et surtout de cette brève semaine qui s'était révélée traumatisante pour lui.

Lorsque Severus émit l'idée de mettre le gamin au lit, ce dernier secoua vivement la tête, posant toujours plus de question pour retarder l'heure de retourner tout seul au fond du lit.

« - Inutile d'essayer de gagner du temps, jeune homme ! Il faudra se lever tôt demain matin, et je ne veux pas avoir une loque humaine sur les bras, gronda Snape en fusillant du regard le gamin qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

- Mais je… J'ai peur de l'orage, admit-il après une minute de regards échangés entre les trois sorciers.

- Si ce n'est que ça on peut rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, soupira Harry. A la seule condition que tu files tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le gamin hocha la tête lentement et se mit à monter les escaliers, bien que ramper serait le mot exact. (c0rnii : ça fait pas un peu… Harry et Sev jouent à Papa & Maman ? :'D/ maud : désolée, j'avoue j'ai un peu abusé… )

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire, soupira Severus en aidant Harry à tout ranger d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Sev. Surtout qu'on doit trouver une histoire plausible et surtout, un nom pour le gosse ! Lui laisser ce nom hideux qui lui rappellerait tout son enfance serait vraiment stupide, surtout que des petits curieux pourraient vite retrouver son histoire.

_Nouveau soupir de Severus_

- On monte ? On en discutera pendant qu'il s'endormira. Tu peux t'installer dans la deuxième chambre, je l'ai nettoyé cette après midi, indiqua Harry. Je prendrais celle en face du bureau. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à l'étage, Harry rejoignant le gamin tandis que Severus pénétrait dans la seconde chambre. Elle était dans les tons bleu-vert, un lit double collé contre le mur, faisant face à une longue armoire qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Le long meuble en chêne était finement ouvragé, présentant de nombreux miroirs ciselés disposés de façon aléatoire. Le sorcier ouvrit le premier battant, découvrant des étagères supportant ce qui semblait être le linge de la maison. Couvertures, draps, couettes et oreillers s'y entassaient de façon ordonnée, digne de la dictature d'un elfe de maison. Derrière des deux portes suivantes, Snape découvrit une longue penderie où était stocké ce qu'il pensait être les habits des défunts parents, peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu le courage de faire le tri.

_En même temps, il a lui-même enterré ses parents et a donner le corps d'un des agresseurs en pâture aux loups, alors… _

Peut-être avait-il tout simplement oublié.

Le dernier battant abritait les affaires d'hiver du fils Potter et les restes de chaussures usées jusqu'à la couenne, démontrant de l'incapacité chronique de l'habitant à se débarrasser des choses « périmées ».

Satisfait de sa petite fouille en règle, le Maître de Potions se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier en même temps que de ses chaussures, restant en chemise et pantalon. Plus à l'aise ainsi, il se rendit dans la chambre accolée. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre où il découvrit, après s'être habitué à l'absence de clarté, Harry debout qui lui tournait le dos, face à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, tandis qu'une forme bosselée prenait place sur le lit.

Avançant silencieusement sur le parquet, il se plaça aux côtés du jeune homme et prit la parole en chuchotant.

« - On va le confier à un ami, ou tout du moins à quelqu'un en qui nous avons confiance, hors de question de le mettre dans un quelconque établissement.

- Oui. Mais il faut un prénom, à défaut d'un nom. Il prendra le nom de son parrain, ou tout du moins de la personne qui le gardera.

- Harry ? L'interpella Severus après quelques secondes de silence.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Marc ?

- Horrible. Je pencherai plus pour Quentin, …ou Frederik, …pourquoi pas Jude ?

- Arrête les frais, s'il te plait, le pria Snape. (c0rnii : Ooh *_* ils choisissent le nom du bébé :p / maud: lapidez-moi pour avoir écrit une scène aussi niaise… en fait non, attendez plutôt la fin du chapitre pour le faire, j'attendrais)

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui regardaient la pluie battre les carreaux, le vent qui faisait ployer les arbres, transformant la forêt en un océan déchaîné.

- Je vais me coucher, je crois que le gamin s'est endormi. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna ses talons et sortit de la chambre après avoir apposé une alarme sur le gosse.

Severus savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne pourrait pas dormir, mais l'intention n'était pas mauvaise. Ils avaient après tout peu de temps, mais ce n'était pas en se privant de sommeil qu'ils y arriveraient. Il déposa à son tour une alarme et partit s'étendre sur son lit.

Etalé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait, Harry se faisait une liste mentale des gens en qui il avait confiance. Enfin, confiance, tout restait subjectif.

Déjà, il pouvait éliminer les moldus, pas moyen de confier un jeune sorcier blessé qui se découvrait aux mains d'ignorants. Restaient donc les sorciers. Snape ? Exclu. Sirius ? S'il avait sauvé le gamin, ce n'était pas pour le conduire à sa perte ! Albus&Co ? Pas moyen de le confier à des idiots à la solde d'un vieux sénile drogué au sucre. Les Weasley ? Il doutait pas mal que le père des rouquins voudrait bien accueillir un gamin supplémentaire, même s'il céderait sûrement à la fin, Gryffondor oblige ; l'option concernant sa femme étant abolie. Qui restait-il ? Une bande de vampire qui souhaitait le sucer et éventuellement le mettre dans leur lit… suivant ?

Et soudain, il se releva, droit comme un i. Mais quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Alors que l'idée s'installait doucement dans son cerveau, les habituelles clochettes se mirent à tinter doucement.

_Le gosse._

Il se précipita dans la chambre où Severus tenait déjà la forme tremblotante dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos pour l'aider à se rendormir. Prenant place sur le bord opposé, il se mit à caresser distraitement les cheveux noirs et raides du garçon tout en sentant un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Le petit sorcier se roula en boule entre les deux hommes qui se mirent à rire doucement en voyant leur petit protégé se mettre à sucer son pouce.

« - Sev ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé, fit doucement Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qui donc ?

- Beth, murmura le jeune sorcier, dans l'expectative de la réaction de son ami.

- Et bien… c'est vrai que ça me parait être une bonne solution.

- Vrai ? Je craignais un peu que tu refuses. Ce qui me rebute un peu c'est Adam, mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera de mal.

- De même. A part peut-être le fait qu'il ne va pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Pauvre gosse », soupira-t-il faussement inquiet.

La tempête sévissait toujours dehors, mais les soufflements du vent se firent berceuse, entraînant Harry et Severus dans une douce somnolence tandis qu'ils se lovaient autour du corps du frêle garçon.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, distinguant dans la pénombre son ami qui caressait distraitement les cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le cou.

« Erwin », souffla-t-il doucement.

Un doux regard émeraude, un merveilleux sourire et un hochement de tête imperceptible lui répondirent.

.

.

(c0rnii : Oooh comment t'as deviné ? Mon gosse s'appellera Erwin sans déc ! *_*/ maud : merci, merci ^^ j'avoue, les sites de prénoms sur internet, ça aide les futurs parents ET les auteurs de fanfiction en manque d'inspiration ! XD)

** Bonus! **

**Le Bocal, le Serpent et Moi**

_J-2_

Je mâchonnai courageusement la feuille qui se présentait à moi, me forçant à avaler quelque chose pour la première fois depuis mon enlèvement… qui datait de la veille. Ecoeurée par cette nourriture infâme juste bonne pour les véritables insectes, je collai ma tête contre la paroi de verre qui délimitait ma prison.

Mon bourreau était à quelques mètres de moi, plongé dans un livre de potion alors que cette immondice de serpent se déplaçait du lit à son cou.

Le Serpent et son serpent, quel tableau répugnant.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Et bien il se faut pour cela retourner à la veille, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors que je promenais en totale innocence - bon d'accord, j'attendais ma cible – j'aperçu enfin le fils Potter et le professeur de Potion de cette école de dégénéré, j'ai nommé Poudlard. Je rassemblais tout mon courage de scarabée animagus (ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup) et je voletais sur l'épaule de la chauve-souris de l'école de Sorcellerie. Je pris alors mon mal en patience et écoutais les déblatérations du fils des Traîtres lorsque mes oreilles-dont-la-localisation-sur-mon-corps-de-scarabée-m'est-inconnue se redressèrent à l'entente d'une information intéressante : l'Allée des Embrumes.

Alors que je me frottais mentalement les mains à l'idée de l'article dont je voyais déjà le gros titre « Snape et le Serpent complotent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, les mages noirs nous attaquent », une dispute éclata entre les deux énergumènes. Tournant de nouveau mon attention vers leur échange, je vis soudain Potter se jeter sur moi. Ne m'attendant pas à cette attaque sournoise, vil, Serpentarde, et tout le tralala, je me retrouvais rapidement dans ce putain de bocal de mes deux qui commence sérieusement à me les briser ! (Même si je ne suis pas pourvue desdits attributs anatomiques purement masculin sous entendus)

Tout ce que je vis avant d'être plongée dans ce qu'il me semblait être un sac fut les yeux verts de bordel-je-vais-le-laminer-dans-mon-journal-Potter. Et là, comble de l'horreur, le Serpent me lance des menaces ridicules, à moi, Rita Sketter, la plus honnête et intègre des journalistes de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière ! Mais quelle honte !

Pour en revenir au présent, je maudis actuellement Potter jusqu'à la cinquième génération… enfin, sans baguette et sans incantation c'est plutôt difficile mais le cœur y est.

Et merde, le serpent de Potter me fixe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! Noooon ! Ziou, va t-en sale bête, démon de l'enfer !

« Esther, ne mange pas cette bestiole, elle t'empoisonnerait »

Potter a parlé en anglais mais il semblerait que la créature l'ai comprit… Attends, comment ça je suis toxique ! Connard !

_J-3_

J'ai peur, le Serpent a été absent quasiment toute la journée et tant mieux vu son humeur noire. Je ressens ses mauvaises ondes même à travers le verre. Même l'affreux serpent et le chat noir ont désertés le lit du fils des traîtres.

_J-7_

Potter s'est enfin calmé et s'est un peu rappelé de ma présence. Heureusement parce que j'avais fini mes feuilles. Je crois qu'une fois sortie, je ne toucherais plus jamais une seule feuille. Je rêve de feuilles vertes la nuit, elles dansent autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je les mange entièrement. Je crois qu'un scarabée peut vomir.

Le serpent de Potter me regarde étrangement.

_J-9_

La chose rampante a passé la journée à me fixer. Même le fils Malfoy n'a rien fait, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait ça bizarre. Le soir il a (enfin) demandé à Potter pourquoi il gardait « une saloperie dég… » bref, pourquoi il gardait un magnifique insecte dans mon genre dans un putain de bocal que je vais éclater contre un mur ! … désolée, l'incarcération et l'inactivité me mettent sur les nerfs. Enfin bref, Potter lui a donné mon identité réelle et là, oh merlin j'en tremble encore de rage : le fils Malfoy m'a regardé, a rigolé et est allé se coucher ! Moi sortie du bocal, je détruis Draco Malfoy et sa putain de réputation ! Merdeeeeeee !

Potter a ri en me voyant m'énerver. Apparemment, « un scarabée qui s'énerve ça ne ressemble à rien ».

Connard.

_J- 10_

Le serpent de Potter me fixe encore. Je crois que je vais devenir folle. Pendant les cours, il a même tenté d'ouvrir le bocal ! Maman, il veut me bouffer !

_J-11_

Potter est arrivé juste à temps avant que sa bête ne fasse tomber ma prison au sol pour l'éclater et me manger. Apparemment, un scarabée peut pisser sur le coup de la peur.

_J- 13_

Même chose qu'il y a trois jours sauf que le chat s'y met aussi, mais moins longtemps. Une journée à m'observer cachée derrière ma dernière feuille restante devait lui paraître inintéressant.

Je me demande si la Gazette me recherche. Bien sûr, quelle question ! Tout le pays doit être à ma recherche !

Enfin, j'espère.

Je crois que je fais une overdose de feuille.

_J-15_

Je pense que Potter m'a oublié. Je n'ai plus de feuille depuis longtemps, j'ai faim et plus aucun rempart contre sa bestiole qui ne me délaisse que lorsque son maître rentre.

Je m'emmerde aussi. J'ai fini d'écrire mentalement une trentaine d'articles contre Potter, Malfoy et Snape. Et Dumbledore, parce que je ne l'aime pas même s'il doit ignorer ma présence en ces lieux.

_J-18_

Potter s'est enfin rappelé de ma présence sur un coin de son bureau. Il faut dire qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours un énorme serpent planter (ou tout du moins essayer) ses crocs suintant de poison dans un bocal de verre. J'ai eu droit à de nouvelles feuilles et même à un bout d'écorce. Je le garde pour les coups durs, j'ai trop peur que le salopard m'oublie de nouveau.

_J-21_

Je crois que ma stabilité mentale est entrain de régresser. Je m'explique : n'ayant rien à faire, mais alors rien à faire du tout (surtout que Potter oublie peut-être de me nourrir, mais jamais de me lancer un sortilège de silence lorsqu'il est là), j'ai commencé à pactiser avec le diable. Enfin, avec le serpent.

Et donc, me voilà entrain d'essayer de faire comprendre à la bête que je n'ai plus d'eau depuis longtemps et que je commence à crever de soif. (Les feuilles ça contient de l'eau, mais pas assez !)

_J- 22_

Les scarabées et les serpents ne sont vraiment pas fais pour s'entendre.

Il pleut des gouttes de poison dans mon bocal depuis ce matin.

_J- 23_

Enfin de l'eau, il était temps.

Plus tard : Je crois que c'était un piège, je suis rose et ma carapace forme des bulles qui s'envolent.

Je suis lasse de ce bocal.

_J-24_

Je passe mon temps entre chanter des comptines dans ma tête et compter les rainures d'une des feuilles. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une liste sur comment un scarabée peut trépasser volontairement.

Je ne crois pas que me briser le crâne contre la paroi fonctionne : j'ai essayé, sans succès.

_J-25_

Journée normale.

Potter s'approche de moi et de mon bocal, il me regarde étrangement. Je crois qu'il se rappelle que je ne suis pas censée crever au fond d'un bocal en verre dans une chambre miteuse de Poudlard.

Hé ! Pourquoi il me fourre dans son sac ! Il va me libérer?

I believe i can fly, i believe i can touch the sky !

Plus tard: ... ah ben non.

**.Fin.**

**.  
**

(c0rnii : Mouahahah I belive I can fly (8) pauv' Rita enfin non… meme pas ^^/ maud: sadique! .)

* * *

(1) je sais plus quoi en avant dernier et irlandais pour le dernier.

(2) Popul des lacs : créature magique ressemblant fortement à des carpes

**.**

**Cathy** : oui, Severus et Harry vont finir ensemble, mais pas tout de suite. Pour un éventuel combat entre Snape et Sirius, ce ne sera certainement pas le cas dans le cadre du Club et Severus est trop fier pour s'abaisser à toucher la peau d'un sale cabot XD

**Adenaide** : Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en sont-ils prit aux Potter ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient des étaient des membres actifs de l'Ordre en plus d'être des Aurors… ou parce qu'il y a une raison plus profonde mais que je ne dévoilerais pas ici :p Et quant à pourquoi donner cette information cruciale à Harry, tu auras normalement eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^

**Oorion** : Alors le couple HP/SS ne se fera pas avant un petit bout de temps, je suis désolée :p .

Ensuite, la vengeance de Harry sera étalée sur toute la fic, puisque c'est son nom. J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement sure de comment ça va se dérouler mais ça se concrétise de plus en plus. Et pour la baguette, tu auras eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre. ^^

.

**Petites questions entre amis : **

Combien de temps avant que Harry ne se fasse bouffer par un suceur de sang ?

Pour ou contre une petite amie pour notre Draco national ?

Votre avis sur la scène avec les anciens "collègues" de Harry ?

Quel est votre avis sur Erwin ?

Avez-vous aimé les mini aventures de Rita ?

Vous voulez d'autres bonus du genre ou pas ?

.

Quidditch, annonce du bal de Halloween et de l'élection des « héritiers » pour la rencontrer inter-écoles, Severus ouvrera-t-il les yeux sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Serpent ? Erwin acceptera-t-il d'être confié à Beth Bouth ?

**Pour le découvrir, rendez-vous bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

**Bisous les castors !**

**bye,**

**maud.  
**


	11. Intercepte et marque

**Bonsoir !** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre, certain plus court que les précédant, mais un nouveau chapitre quand même ! Je n'ai pas réussis à écrire depuis bien longtemps, mais je m'y remets petit à petit, alors _je ne vais peut-être pas reprendre un rythme de parution régulier mais je ferais tout pour._ J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre mes publications, malgré ma longue absence !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Intercepte et marque**

Lorsque Erwin ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra une touffe de cheveux noirs appartenant à un corps contre lequel il était agréablement lové. Lorsque l'inconnu bougea, il sursauta.

_Harry, il avait été recueillit par Mr Harry !_

Il se souvint alors des événements de la veille, Art et ses hommes, Red qui l'avait une fois de plus… Non, ne pas penser à ça. Définitivement pas. Harry l'avait emmené. Il s'était débarrassé de Art. Puis la maison et… Severus ! Et la magie ! Se retournant, il rencontra deux iris noirs qui le fixaient avec un amusement teinté d'inquiétude.

« - Bien dormit ? demanda Severus d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre douce.

- Euh… je oui.

- Tu dois être un peu déboussolé mais tout va bien se passer, avec Harry on a trouvé une solution. Je me prépare et toi tu essayes de réveiller la marmotte. Fais de ton mieux », ricana Severus en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Erwin se retourna vers Harry et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, se mit à lui tapoter l'épaule. Comme aucune réaction ne survint, il augmenta la force avec un peu d'appréhension ; on lui avait toujours dit de faire attention à ne pas contrarier Mr Harry ! Prenant son courage à deux mains et aidé dans sa décision par le fait que les deux hommes avaient été gentils avec lui la veille et que rien n'était arrivé durant la nuit, il se rapprocha du visage du jeune homme et pointa son index sur le nez qu'il écrasa gentiment.

_Pas de réponse. _

Au loin, il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Délaissant cette information, il reporta son attention sur sa tâche du jour : réveiller Harry.

S'enhardissant, il posa ses deux doigts sur les yeux de l'étrange être qui semblait être insensibilisé contre toute sorte de réveil. Comme il n'avait toujours pas de réaction, il se mit assit sur le lit, le dos droit, puis il fit glisser ses deux petites mains dans la chevelure dingue de Harry. Pendant quelques minutes, il oublia le but de la manœuvre, crêpant les mèches noires, les entortillant entre ses petits doigts, les faisant courir sur le cuir chevelu.

L'eau s'était depuis longtemps arrêtée et Severus avait descendu les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine, apercevant rapidement la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre.

Erwin sursauta vivement lorsqu'un petit rire se fit entendre de sous les cheveux. Il baissa ses yeux et rencontra ceux amusés du sorcier.

_Sorcier._

_SORCIER !_

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger ! Je… Je devais juste vous réveiller et... »

Harry fit taire ses excuses qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être en se jetant sur le gosse pétrifié et en l'achevant à coup de… chatouilles.

Ce fut donc un Harry échevelé poursuit d'un gosse, toujours habillé d'une chemise trop longue, désirant sa revanche qui déboula dans la cuisine en courant et riant à pleine gorge. Attendrit et amusé, Severus se contenta de s'installer devant le café fumant qu'il venait de préparer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry en fit de même, se brûlant à moitié avec sa tasse alors que Cad lui sautait sur les genoux, et le gosse grimpa sur une chaise tout en jetant à son chocolat chaud une lueur prédatrice.

_Pauvre chocolat_, songea Sev avec légèreté.

Lorsque Harry eu fini de boire sa dose de caféine, il poussa un petit soupir et prit la parole.

« - Ok, mes p'tit amis ! Au programme de ce matin, mise au point des nouvelles informations avec la nouvelle recrue et application du plan d'attaque ! Il est… Sept heures ! Sergent Severus, au rapport ! s'exclama avec entrain le sorcier avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Aïeuh !

- Ignorons cette intervention aussi stupide qu'inutile de la part de cet idiot.

- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour me garder ? demanda alors le garçon en éloignant le bol déjà vidé.

- Exact, Erwin ! Miss Bouth, nom de code Beth, couturière de talent, vivant actuellement dans un appartement au-dessus de la boutique de son patron située sur l'Allée des Embrume à Londres, son patron se nommant Adam Valdov, vampire de son état, excentrique et pervers attitré !

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite imitation d'une carpe, son cerveau mettant un peu de temps à assimiler toutes ces informations dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié.

- Tu vois, tu nous l'as mit hors service, reprocha Snape en désignant Erwin du menton. Pas une onde de délicatesse quand il faut annoncer des infos !

- Au moins c'est rapide, clair, concis… parfait, quoi !

- Sauf qu'il est un peu à côté de ses pompes là, le gamin.

- Je… Erwin ? Bouth ? Embrume ? Vampire ? C'est quoi ces histoires, demanda soudain le garçon d'un air halluciné.

- Je reprends, si tu le veux bien. Alors Beth, c'est son prénom, est une amie de cette andouille de Harry, et elle est couturière. La boutique où elle travaille est située dans une rue, l'Allée des Embrume, qui est une partie de la… rue marchande sorcière de Londres, si tu veux. Et son patron, Adam Valdov, est effectivement un vampire, mais il ne te fera rien. Quant à Erwin, c'est ton nom, acheva Sev avec un petit sourire. Sauf si bien sûr il ne te plait pas, ajouta-t-il inquiet en voyant le gamin retenir ses larmes.

- Nan je… c'est juste… merci beaucoup ! »

Severus regarda le petit renifler, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se retourna pour voir Harry qui avait un peu le même regard gêné, mais celui-ci se leva et se mit derrière Erwin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« - Allez, c'est rien du tout Erwin ! Maintenant, je vais te monter la salle de bain pour tu retrouve une odeur corporelle supportable, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Hé ! s'indigna alors le garçon. Tu sens tout pareil que moi d'abords !

- Langage. Et moi j'ai le droit, Répliqua Harry en le poussant à monter les escaliers.

- Stupide sorcier », marmonna Severus en entendant l'argument un peu bancal de Harry.

Le professeur rangea rapidement le petit déjeuner, donnant par la même occasion de l'eau à Cad et Esther qui revenaient de la chasse, le beau temps étant revenu au petit matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était revenu dans la chambre de Harry, il sorti sur le balcon et se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt.

Harry.

Le jeune homme l'avait toujours intrigué, parfois gêné par ses réflexions salaces qui se voulaient joueuses mais qui faisaient mouche à chaque fois. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Leurs discussions autour d'un verre, leurs parties d'échec, leurs moments de complicités… Il tenait à tout ça, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Mais hier soir, en voyant ce regard, ce sourire, il ne pensait plus à Harry comme à un ami, il avait voulu passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, caresser ses lèvres si tentantes, respirer son odeur si envoûtante… Il le voulait.

Il eu un sursaut.

Il désirait Harry James Potter.

Il désirait le Serpent de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut une petite main qui le réveilla de sa contemplation absente.

« - Sev ? Y a Harry qui m'a dit de te demander de mettre cette pommade sur mon dos. Il a dit quelque chose comme « ces connards je vais tous les buter, mais en attendant va demander à l'autre râleur de te tartiner ça sur le dos pendant que je me douche et que je me calme », alors je suis venu.

- Je préférais ta version, Erwin. Allez, enlève ce peignoir ridicule et assied toi sur le lit », répondit Severus en lançant un regard de dégoût au peignoir rouge et or qui avait sans doute appartenu à Harry, il y a de cela des années.

Severus du se mordre la langue pour ne pas sortir encore plus de jurons que Harry. Vraiment.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient déshabillé la veille, ils n'avaient pas bien regardé son dos dans la pénombre, et heureusement, parce qu'il aurait eu un carnage.

Le dos du gamin était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices, plus ou moins vieilles, plus ou moins profondes, mais Severus y reconnu sans peine les stigmates de coups portés par une ceinture.

_Bordel, il faut que je me calme, que je recouvre son dos de pommade et, avec de la chance, elles disparaîtront._

Erwin poussa un petit cri surprit lorsque la pommade glacée fut en contact avec sa peau, mais la surprise fut bientôt suivit d'une agréable sensation de bien être. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque à Severus, ce dernier lui répondit que Harry avait sans doute rajouté des ingrédients pour lui conférer une vertu calmante.

« - Pourquoi, c'est Harry qui l'a fait ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un produit magique. Tu sais que je suis professeur de Potion ? Et bien dans mon métier, on fait souvent des potions et des pommades de soins et elles sont souvent beaucoup plus efficaces que les produits moldu.

- Et pourquoi on appelle les gens qui ne font pas de magie des moldus ?

- Et pourquoi tu appelles ça un lit ? répliqua Severus en désignant le matelas. Tu as de ces question, franchement », ricana-t-il doucement tout en continuant sa tache.

Penaud, Erwin ne dit rien durant les minutes qui suivirent, avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole doucement.

« - Tu a conscience qu'on te laisse le choix de rester ici, j'entends par là que si tu désire rester avec ta sœur, on te laissera y retourner ?

- Vraiment ? Alors… commença Erwin avec enthousiasme avant de se taire. Non, Sarah a été méchante, si je la rejoins je devrais encore obéir aux… clients, et je veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Bien. »

Le silence perdura tout le reste de l'opération, jusqu'à ce que Harry déboule dans la chambre, tout sourire, un paquet de linge dans les bras, alors que Severus rhabillait le gamin.

« - J'ai retrouvé des affaires à moi ! C'est plus tellement à la mode, si ça l'a un jour été, mais ça devrait être à ta taille.

- Merci ! fit le garçon en enfilant rapidement le pantalon gris délavé par le temps et T-shirt bleu basique portant l'insigne « Culture » où le « tur » étaient un peu effacé…

Du grand art, quoi !

- Par contre pour les chaussures, tu vas devoir remettre les tiennes, les miennes sont depuis longtemps à la poubelle.

- Pourtant on dirait pas vu la quantité de chaussure dans ton placard de la chambre d'à côté, répliqua Severus.

- Hé ! Elles sont encore à ma taille !

- En même temps, leurs trous sont aussi à la taille des souris que mange Esther !

- Mais je… commença Harry avant de se faire couper par une petite voix.

- Vous aviez pas dit qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ? fit Erwin avec un petit sourire malicieux. Non parce qu'à ce moment là, je pourrais avoir un nouveau bol de chocolat pendant que vous discutez ? »

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

_Oh la crevure !_

[…]

Une demi heure plus tard et une centaine de cris plus tard, les trois sorciers et deux animaux se retrouvaient à l'orée du bois. Harry, Cad et Esther dans les bras, transplana en premier en laissant Severus transporter Erwin. Ce dernier avait regardé d'un air halluciné Harry disparaître dans un crack sonore.

« - Dis, je vais mourir ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde à Severus qui ne pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pas vraiment, non. Tu verras, c'est pas très agréable mais ce n'est pas douloureux… alors de là à mourir, je pense pas que se soit possible ! répondit le sorcier en omettant volontairement le risque de désartibulation qui était accru avec le transplanage d'escorte. Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en prenant Erwin contre lui.

- On va dire que oui. »

Erwin se senti tiraillé de toute part puis confiné dans un tuyau, retournant son ventre, le prenant aux tripes, le seul point d'ancrage étant le corps solide contre lequel il était appuyé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, Harry était à croupi devant lui, les yeux emplit d'inquiétude mais aussi d'amusement.

« - Toujours entier ? J'ai bien cru que vous vous étiez désartibulé le corps pendant le voyage ! Ca m'aurait pas mal ennuyé de rechercher différents bouts de ton corps à travers tout le pays ! »

Il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour que le petit se mette à vomir son maigre déjeuner au sol.

« - Mais ça t'arrive de fermer ta grande gueule ? s'époumonait Severus en regrettant une bonne potion contre la nausée. Regarde le, il est entrain de rendre l'âme sur les pavés !

- Oh, on dirait un ravioli de hier soir, commenta placidement Harry en faisant le sourd.

- Mais t'es inconscient ? Le pauvre gosse nous claque entre les doigts et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'il y a un ravioli dans son vomi !

- Ne stresse pas ! Tiens il a fini, dit Harry en montrant du doigt Erwin qui, effectivement, n'avait plus rien à régurgiter.

- Cette discussion n'est pas finie, Potter ! Un jour tu vas me laisser un cadavre sur les bras, et je n'en ai aucune, mais alors AUCUNE envie ! Je ne suis pas ton équarisseur personnel, merde !

- Alors, ça va mieux Erwin ? interrogea Harry en ignorant totalement son ami.

- Ouais, soupira le gamin en remerciant Severus d'un petit sourire contrit pour l'avoir défendu… enfin, façon de parler.

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Stupide sorcier, grommela Severus en se faisant mentalement la note que cette réflexion revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

- Et on est où là ? demanda Erwin en avançant sur le Chemin de Traverse en regardant partout autour de lui malgré que la quasi-totalité des boutiques soient fermées et que les rues étaient quasiment vides en ce dimanche matin.

- On est sur le Chemin de Traverse, Erwin. C'est une sorte de grande rue marchande pour sorcier, si tu veux. Mais nous on va aller dans une rue parallèle qui est un peu moins fréquentable.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné une cape avec une capuche ce matin, renchérit le fils Potter en lui désignant le vêtement. D'ailleurs, on va y être dans quelques minutes. Rabat le capuchon sur toi. »

Le tout jeune sorcier obéit et, placé entre Severus et Harry, ils pénétrèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il se demanda pourquoi on devait se cacher, mais lorsqu'il voulu demander, Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence, ignorant les regards des quelques passants soupçonneux ou intrigués par la présence d'un enfant dans l'Allée, avant d'arriver devant une porte située juste à côté d'une boutique de vêtement appelé au Poney Fringuant. Erwin, curieux, regarda Harry tapoter sa baguette sur une petite clochette en annonçant « Beth Bouth – Harry Potter ». Une petite minute passa avant que la clochette ne retentisse toute seule, donnant sans doute le signal que la porte était ouverte. Les trois sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée, montant à la queue leu leu les petits escaliers en colimaçons jusqu'au troisième étage, où Harry toqua à une petite porte rouge sombre.

Le battant s'ouvrit dans un mouvement rapide et sec, découvrant dans la même occasion une jeune fille, que Erwin pensa être Beth, à l'allure sympathique qui sauta dans les bras d'un Harry mi-blasé, mi-amusé. Un petit grognement fit relever les yeux du garçon qui regarda Severus fusiller des yeux la jeune fille.

_Ah ben finalement j'avais pas si tords que ça, on dirait que Sev aime beaucoup Harry,_ songea Erwin en regardant fixement les yeux de son aîné qui fini par le fixer à son tours.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Erwin ?

- Oh non, rien du tout, répondit-il en souriant.

- Mais qui c'est c'bout chou ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille en étranglant – euh… serrant le gamin dans ses bras. Il est trop mignon ! Par contre cette tenue laisse à désirée, sérieusement ! reprocha-t-elle en le laissant reprendre son souffle.

- C'est elle qui est sensée me garder ? demanda-t-il à Severus en pointant du doigt la personne en question.

- Garder ? Vous auriez pas quelque chose à me dire, vous deux ?

- Oui, effectivement. On peut rentrer, Beth ? Non pas que le couloir ne soit pas agréable, mais je doute que cette conversation ne concerne tes voisins, fit Harry en souriant.

- Bien sûr, Harry. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Erwin laissa courir son regard étonné sur cette pièce à l'allure surnaturelle tandis que les deux hommes exposaient la situation. Harry lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt que Beth était issue d'une petite famille sorcière qui l'avait rejetée quand elle s'était découverte Cracmol, c'est-à-dire sans réels pouvoirs magique malgré ses gènes de sorcier, et qu'elle avait vécue longtemps dans leur ville natale. La pièce principale où ils étaient actuellement était plutôt haute en couleur, de nombreuses affiches de modes moldues – fixes – ou sorcières – mobiles – étaient placardées sur les murs, de nombreux tissus jonchaient le sol, se mêlant à des patrons et autres trucs de coutures que le garçon ne connaissait pas. Il fallait l'avouer, il était un peu intimidé par cet étalage en plus de trucs sorciers qui dépassaient son entendement, comme ce tableau où un homme étrangement pâle l'interpellait depuis plusieurs minutes… Mais l'ensemble lui paru sympathique – plus sympathique que l'appartement mieux où il vivait avec sa sœur, en tout cas.

« - Et donc, on en est là, à te demander d'être la marraine de Erwin, au moins le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution, si c'est nécessaire. Naturellement, je t'enverrais une rente tout les mois pour t'aider financièrement. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Pas de soucis ! Alors, si j'ai bien compris, dans la version officielle j'ai découvert un gamin battu, abandonné dans une ville moldue quelconque – disons une ville proche de Preston, pour conserver l'accent du Sud-Ouest - et comme il a fait de la magie accidentelle en se réveillant et que ses parents décédés étaient moldus, j'ai préféré le prendre sous mon aile. Vu son passé douteux, je lui ai donné une nouvelle identité : Erwin … ?

- Erwin Jack Bouth, il va prendre ton nom pour l'instant. », l'informa Severus avant de se faire de nouveau couper par la jeune fille potelée.

Le dénommé se désintéressa de la conversation – enfin, monologue entrecoupé d'interjections – pour partir à la découverte de son nouvel environnement. L'appartement était composé d'un salon salle à manger où étaient installés les trois sorciers, une salle de bain d'une taille relativement ridicule mais toujours plus importante que celle de son ancien abris, d'une cuisine un peu plus spacieuse et deux chambre, dont une qui servait de débarras. Une dernière porte noire était située en bout du couloir mais, Erwin ne comprit pas pourquoi il le pressentait, la franchir était interdite.

Alors qu'il revenait dans le salon après un petit tour par les cabinets, il retrouva Severus et Harry debout devant la porte, prêts à partir.

« - Vous partez déjà ?

- En effet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Beth va bien s'occuper de toi, le rassura Harry. Et un petit conseil, apprends à arrêter de l'écouter quand elle commence à partir dans un monologue !

- Tu peux nous écrire si tu as envie, et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises quand vous irez au Ministère pour t'enregistrer, parce que sinon l'autre crétin et moi-même risquons d'avoir de sérieux problèmes, compris ?

- Pas de soucis Severus, acquiesça Erwin. Mais… Vous viendrez me voir de temps en temps, demanda-t-il timidement, loin de lui l'envie de rester seul avec cette femme inconnue ou presque dans un endroit si loin de chez lui.

- Bien sûr, gamin ! N'ai pas d'inquiétude, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Et remplume-toi un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal », rigola Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Sur ce, les deux sorciers sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers d'un air morose.

[…]

Albus Dumbledore était un homme qui aimait voir les gens autour de lui se lier de toutes les manières possible, qui aimait voir ses proches être heureux mais surtout, qui aimait savoir et contrôler toutes ces petites choses qui se révélaient puissantes en fin de compte. Le pouvoir de l'amour oui, mais avec choix ! Alors lorsque il vit enfin rentrer Severus Snape et Harry Potter dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ce dimanche là à dix heures du matin, il ne savait s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou non.

A sa fenêtre, le directeur de Poudlard goba un bonbon au citron avant de faire une liste d'observations sur les deux compères.

Ils s'entendaient bien – trop ? – mais semblaient particulièrement sombre en cette fraîche matinée. Cause ? Inconnue, mais ne semblait pas provenir d'un désaccord entre les deux hommes vu la distance amicale qu'ils appliquaient.

Severus était un homme loyal, un membre très actif de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la montée au pouvoir de l'Organisation. Motivation : Dernières volontés de Lily Evans Potter. A présent, il semblait vivre sa vie tranquillement, bien que toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même… mais nettement moins avec le jeune Potter et son filleul, Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter était mystérieux, tantôt sombre et rusé, tantôt spontané et plein de vie. Son enfance ? Solitaire ? Etat d'esprit : inconnu. Activité douteuse : soupçons. Attitude à surveiller : étrange capacité à rassembler les gens autour de lui. Motivation : inconnue.

Conséquences d'un éventuellement rapprochement entre ces deux hommes ? Inconnues.

Le facteur Potter était vraiment trop flou et instable pour que Dumbledore tranche.

Attitude à adopter : sympathique grand père aux yeux grands ouverts ; favorable à leur relation, surveillance du fils Potter et s'assurer une place de choix dans leurs cœur et les pousser aux confidences.

Albus Dumbledore enfourna un nouveau bonbon dans sa bouche avec un grand sourire.

On sous-estime toujours le pouvoir du sucre.

[…]

Harry rentra d'un pas lent et traînant dans sa chambre où une tête blonde l'attendait de pied ferme. Ignorant le regard furieux de son ami, Harry se jeta sur son lit où le rejoignirent bientôt Cad et Esther. Prenant son livre de chevet – livre de runes sur « Les mauvaises ondes qui vous entourent, les générer et les repousser » - il commença à feuilleter les pages sans grande conviction, sous les yeux incendièrent de son colocataire toujours debout avec les poings sur les hanches qu'il continua d'ignorer.

Vingt minutes, c'est le temps que dura cette situation. Si Harry n'était pas si déterminer à ne pas se lancer dans une conversation houleuse et stérile, il aurait applaudit le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Sérieusement, bravo.

« - Je vais dans mon labo, tu sais où me trouver si tu veux me parler, lança le fils Potter en se levant avec la ferme intention de fuir – pardon – de partir travailler.

- Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, Potter. La voix de Draco était tendue et menaçante.

_Normal après avoir passé autant de temps debout à rien faire_, songea Harry avec philosophie.

- Peut-être un tout petit peu, mais je pense que tu peux faire avec. Bon, on se retrouve dans la grande salle ?

- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit avant de disparaître je ne sais où – suivit un peu plus tard de mon parrain – et de réapparaître vingt-quatre heures plus tard comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

- Expression moldue ? Tu fais de sacré progrès, mon cher.

- Imbécile ! Je suis juste _un peu_ vexé d'apprendre ça dans les journaux, fit Draco en lançant la Gazette à Harry. Félicitation, vieux camarade, tu as réussis une fois de plus à berner le Ministère _et_ ton colocataire, poursuivit-il, amer.

Harry baissa les yeux et vit en première page : « Rita Skeeter : son enlèvement, son combat »

_Et bien elle ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, la bestiole._

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être devenir complice, Draco ? Ce sont mes affaires, plus tu t'en tiendras éloignés mieux tu te porteras.

- Est-ce une menace, Potter ?

- Non, mais le jour où tu te fera interroger sous Veritaserum tu te mordras les doigts de ne pas avoir fermer les yeux, Malfoy.

Ce dernier se laissa choir sur son lit, fixant son regard las dans des yeux verts brillants de frustration et d'énervement qui se fermèrent un instant.

- Désolé Draco, n'en parlons plus, d'accords ? J'ai mes secrets, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'en sache rien. Tu as décidé quoi pour ton père finalement ?

- Je le suis.

- … d'accords, je suppose que tu y as réfléchis et que cette décision est définitive, soupira Harry. Tu as besoin d'aide pour un devoir d'étude des moldus ? »

Alors que les deux sorciers se penchaient sur le parchemin en une tentative de faire diminuer la tension sous jacente, le Serpent jurait intérieurement.

_Draco qui rejoint son père, et merde._

[***]

Le dimanche s'était passé rapidement pour Harry, entre son cours de duel avec Severus, la concoction d'une potion extraite de l'ancien livre de Severus volé par son père (cf Changement de décors) et le travail sur un devoir supplémentaire de Lupin que le fils Potter avait oublié.

La semaine s'écoula lentement, les cours somnolents de Binns l'étaient toujours autant, les prises de bec avec Macgo qui valurent aux deux colocataires un récurage en règle de la salle des trophées, et les sourires plutôt inquiétant de Dumbledore. La semaine ne fut marquée que par un petit signe de tête de Severus à la fin d'un double cours de potion.

« - Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Erwin. Apparemment tout va bien, à part peut-être un léger malentendu avec Adam.

- Avec Adam ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ce vampire de malheur a encore fait ?

- Beth a du lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa « mort », lacha Severus, stupide suceur de sang !

- Mais tout c'est bien passé au ministère ? Pour l'enregistrement, je veux dire, continua Harry en occultant l'indésirable.

- Oui, pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Le Ministère des mineurs a juste effectué un test de contrôle, a interrogé le petit et a posé l'unique condition d'un entretient mensuel avec un psychomage pour veiller aux conditions de vie d'Erwin mais aussi pour suivre les conséquences du choc traumatique qu'il a vécu. Comme quoi, quand le facteur Potter ne rentre pas en compte, les affaires administratives ne posent pas de problèmes.

- Merci du soutient.

- A votre service, my Lord. »

Potter haussa un sourcil face à la réplique de son aîné, échangea encore quelques paroles, et parti en direction du bureau du professeur Bibine avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un mot pour lui demander de passer la voir, pour une raison inconnue à Harry, même si ce dernier se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la rencontre de Quidditch du samedi suivant, restait à savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« - M. Potter, le salua la femme en relevant la tête des feuilles étalées sur son bureau. Installez-vous.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Je vous ai convoqué pour connaître votre état d'esprit avant le grand saut.

- Le grand saut ?

- Et bien oui, quoi d'autre ? Je sais que présenter un match de Quidditch n'est pas à la portée de tous, et je peux comprendre que cela soit l'objet d'un grand stress. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas convoqué pour lui dire _ça_ ?

« - Je vous assure professeur, je prend ça avec tranquillité. N'ayez pas à craindre que je m'effondre en pleur durant le match.

- Avec tranquillité ? Mais ce sport est tout sauf « tranquille » ! C'est un… »

A partir de ce moment, Potter décrocha, se contentant de hocher la tête à une fréquence régulière, fixant le tableau représentant une scène qu'un match de Quidditch – quoi d'autre ? – situé derrière le professeur.

La fin de semaine fut des plus calme, jusqu'au samedi matin où la Grande Salle était animée d'une tension sous jacente, la majorité des élèves de l'école trépignant d'avance dans l'attente du premier match de l'année. Il est vrai que le Serpentard aimait le Quidditch, mais dans son esprit, ce jeu n'était qu'un amusement. Un hobby. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Pas comme cet article dans le journal du jour. Le corps d'un Auror plutôt bien placé, selon l'article, avait été retrouvé pendu dans sa cuisine.

A partir de là, deux détails semblant plutôt important ressortaient. Tout d'abord le fait qu'un sorcier, sauf à la limite un cracmol, ne penserait jamais à se pendre – la magie leur offrait de bien nombreuses manière de se tuer de façon moins douloureuse – mais surtout les nombreuses traces présentes sur le corps qui dénonçaient un acte de tortures. D'après l'analyse magicolégale du Ministère, la dépouille du membre de la brigade des Aurors avait subit de nombreux _doloris_, des coups de fouet et sans aucun doute des sorts de découpe. La Gazette du Sorcier reportait ensuite la conférence de presse du Chef des Aurors qui était en charge de l'affaire. Selon lui, son ex-employé avait été victime d'un certain Mike Froitcall qui avait été arrêté pour l'enlèvement d'une fillette quelques jours auparavant et qui, par un procédé encore inconnu, avait réussit à s'enfuir.

Potter suspectait plutôt une manœuvre de l'Organisation. En effet, le portrait de la victime que dressait la revue montrait un homme emprunt de droiture, de loyauté et de courage. Peut-être que le chef du groupe sous terrain avait voulu, par son assassinat, faire de l'avancement à un de ses membres.

Harry craignait un peu de devenir paranoïaque, bien qu'il le fut tout de même un peu à la base, mais pour infirmer totalement ses soupons, il devrait se renseigner sur l'homme – ou la femme, ne soyons pas misogyne – qui profiterait de ce funeste évènement.

Le Serpentard se contenta donc de se faire la note mentale de porter ses pensées sur le papier jauni de son carnet avant de se tourner vers son voisin, voisin qui le portait toujours un peu en froid depuis leur petite altercation du week-end précédant. Le sorcier se dit qu'à la prochaine séance du Club (celle de la veille ayant été raccourcie pour permettre aux membres – nombreux – qui jouaient aux Quidditch d'être en forme pour le match du lendemain) il proposerait un combat entre lui-même et Malfoy. Histoire de faire ressortir toute l'animosité et la rancoeur que le blond portait à son égard. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose mais se doutait quand même qu'il s'en prendrait plein la gueule.

Il discuta donc paisiblement avec Draco et Blaise durant le repas avant de partir, voulant précéder la foule qui ne tarderait pas à se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigeait du côté de la tribune des professeurs où il grimpa une volée de marches supplémentaires pour accéder à ce qu'il ne tarda pas à désigner comme son perchoir…

Avant de se faire la réflexion que ça menait à le comparer à un piaf.

Il haussa les épaules : Black était loin d'être stupide.

Il s'installa alors confortablement derrière son pupitre – après avoir rendu la chaise un peu plus confortable pour son auguste popotin – et observa le terrain pour se familiariser un peu avec la vue. De la hauteur où il était perché, il pouvait également regarder à loisir le troupeau d'élève qui rejoignait à présent le stade, grimpant les très longs escaliers menant vers leurs tribunes respectives, celles-ci étant divisées selon les Maisons.

Bientôt, les places vides se firent rares et Potter pu saluer les différents professeurs qui s'installaient non loin de lui. Mac Gonagall se contenta de lui lancer un regard méfiant lourd de menace, que le jeune homme préféra au sourire grand-père hypocrite et manipulateur que lui adressa le directeur. Les acclamations commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur et, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Severus lui adressa un petit salut additionné à un petit sourire discrêt en prenant sa place. Subitement une image se superposa à celle du visage impassible de son ami qui, à présent, scannait la foule.

L'image impromptue.

Celle qu'il avait vue lors de son… entretient avec une jeune auror.

L'image d'un Severus aux traits détendus, souriant, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Harry secoua la tête.

Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Il tourna son attention vers le stade et, après s'être lancé un sort d'amplification vocale, prit la parole pour son tout premier match de Quidditch en direct.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenu pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! »

Harry attendit quelques secondes que les cris et sifflement provenant de la foule se calme avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cette année, ce sont les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard qui ouvrent le bal – c'est une expression moldus stupides sorciers ! » hurla Potter en interceptant quelques regards d'incompréhension. « Je disais donc que les équipes de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle vont ouvrir la nouvelle saison qui, espérons-le, soit meilleure que l'année précédente. Je vous rappelle que l'année passée c'est faite remarquer par le nombre de but le plus bas depuis plus de deux cents ans – deux cents sept, pour être précis – alors espérons que les équipes ai préféré une tactique de match un peu plus incisive ! Pas que cela soit bien difficile… Et voilà que l'équipe des Poufsouffles rentre sur le terrain, mené par son nouveau capitaine Justin Mahleurdeplus qui, espérons le fortement pour sa maison, ne fasse pas honneur à son patronyme ! » Potter ignora dignement les sifflets des blaireaux, les cris outragés provenant de la tribune des professeurs et le doigt d'honneur que dressait le capitaine de l'équipe des jaune et noir. « L'équipe est extrêmement jeune et inexpérimentée, n'ayant conservé que leur gardien de capitaine ainsi que le monsieur de ces dames, le dénommé Cédric Diggory, au post de poursuiveur et la très plantureuse Cho Chang qui est au poste d'attrapeuse… Désolé de décevoir la gent masculine mais les jupes ne sont toujours pas admises dans l'uniforme des équipes, ce qui est toujours aussi intolérable ! Notons ensuite qu'Eleanor Branstone et Nate Butch complètent le trio de poursuiveur tandis que Kyle Husting et Stefen Gate prennent les places de batteurs. Croisons donc les doigts, les bras et tout ce qui pourrait vous venir sous la main pour que cette équipe de bizus nous fasse un beau spectacle ! » Nouveaux sifflets, nouveaux cris, nouveau doigts d'honneur, plus nombreux cette fois.

« Et alors que je vous parle, l'équipe des Serpentard rentrent _enfin_ sur le terrain ! Nous devrions leur demander qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer dans leur vestiaire, mais sachez tout de même mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, que l'intimité des joueurs ne nous regarde pas, même si leurs techniques de motivation peuvent être sanctionnées par les bonnes mœurs ! »

Harry bénit ses réflexes lorsqu'il évita ce qui ressemblait fort à un sort de mutisme et un _stupefix_.

« A la tête de l'équipe se trouve Blondie, alias Draco Malfoy, qui sert actuellement la main de son vis-à-vis, et qui occupe le poste d'attrapeur. Derrière lui se trouve Crabble et Goyle aux postes de batteurs – il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose -, suivit de Miles Bletchey, Lucien Bole et Jennifer Harper aux postes de poursuiveurs et pour finir de la vieille relique qui leur sert de gardien, la massive, la solide Sarah Stones ! Stones, il est temps de te sculpter une beauté, ma fille ! » (stones = pierre/cailloux en anglais)

Harry se permis un grand sourire lorsque le stade hurla au scandale ou de moquerie, selon les Maisons.

« En place tout le monde ! … Le professeur Bibine donne le signal d'envoi et… oooh ! La rencontre commence bien ! Diggory s'empare du souafle et se dirige à présent vers le but de Serpentard ! Il slalom et évite Bole, Harper… Il est ralenti par un Cognard envoyé par Crable et passe à Butch… Branstone… Branstone qui arrive prêt du but Serpentard, Branstone qui lance…eeeet… interceptée ! Stones a stoppé l'attaque mais l'équipe des blaireaux semble finalement avoir quelques ressources, même s'ils semblaient avoir non pas une épine dans le pied mais bien un caillou ! Ahaha ! Le jeu reprends. Bletchey… Bletchey à Harper… qui perd le souafle. Butch intersepte et.. Ooh ! Goyle vient visiblement de confondre – par mégarde bien sûr – le pied de Butch avec un Cognard ! Et tu crois qu'on va croire ça, abruti ? Faute sifflée par l'arbitre, avertissement pour le batteur et reprise du jeu à l'avantage des blaireaux. Branstone. Branstone à Diggory qui fonce… Harper qui intercepte… slalome… Harper à Bletchey qui fonce à travers le terrain… Bletchey à Harper… et Harper qui maaaaarque ! But pour Serpentard ! 10 à 0 en faveur des serpents ! »

Potter devait se l'avouer, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le match s'avérait haut en couleur, ponctué par les fautes des Serpentards – pas toujours sifflées malgré ses propres injures – et l'incapacité des Poufsouffle à marquer malgré un bon jeu de terrain, et ce toujours malgré ses injures.

Lorsqu'une pause fut demandée par l'équipe de sa maison, Harry annula le sort d'amplification d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette et s'effondra sur sa chaise d'où il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être levé. Il jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à Macgo qui hurlait une quelconque litanie de reproche à son égard avant de boire la bouteille de Bière au beurre qu'il avait pensé à apporter. Il eu à peine le temps de la finir qu'il repéra un mouvement du côté des équipes regroupées au sol, signalant le temps pour lui de reprendre les commentaires. La rencontre reprit avec une nouvelle vigueur durant de longues minutes.

Et puis le match tourna au vinaigre.

L'équipe verte et argent était devenue quelque peu… agressive depuis que les Poufsouffles s'étaient enfin décidé à marqué, ayant placé Diggory en fin de série plutôt qu'au début, faisant remonter le score à…

« 210 à 190 pour Serpentard suite à ce but, quoique un peu facile, de Diggory ! Les blaireaux ont repris du poil de la bête ! Les Serpentards se font rattraper malgré le fait que leurs batteurs semblent avoir décider de littéralement coller les balais de Butch et Branstone ! Stones renvoie le souafle… Harper intercepte et… Outch ! On dirait que la poursuiveuse des Serpentard vient de faire un joli vol plané grâce au Cognard envoyé par Gate ! Elle revient et… elle fait signe qu'elle continue ! Elle signale aussi… oui, c'est bien cela, elle réclame vengeance ! Enfin, si passer son pouce en travers de sa gorge veut bien dire cela… Bletchey relance… évite un cognard et ooh ! Joli roulé ! Bletchey à Bole. Bole à Bletchey… qui fonce dans Diggory qui faisait rampart eeet… maaarque ! 220 à 190 ! Toujours pas de nouvelles du côté des Attrapeur et… oh oh ! On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge sur le terrain ! Le monsieur de ses dames est en pleine altercation avec Bletchey ! Miles Bletchey aurait-il trop titillé nos petits mammifères préférés ? » Potter était à présent debout, un sort de longue vue lancé sur ses yeux, trépignant de ce qui n'allait bientôt plus tarder : Diggory allait craquer. Il ne savait pas si l'effet était le même pour tout le monde, mais Potter avait remarqué qu'après avoir participé au Club, les membres gardaient sensiblement plus la tête froide en cas de crise ou de combat mais, paradoxalement, lorsque leurs nerfs lâchaient, cela devenait nettement plus intéressant.

Ce qui se confirma.

« Il semblerait que Cédric Diggory se soit échauffé face à l'attitude peu fair-play de l'équipe adverse et… Oh ! Il l'a fait ! Cédric Diggory rentre dans les annales en tant que premier Poufsouffle à avoir frappé un adversaire pendant un match de Quidditch ! Magnifique crochet du droit, mec ! Que… ! Mais oui, Bletchey se rebiffe ! Il lance un coup de pied un peu faible, perdant l'équilibre. Aahah ! ! Cédric prend les choses en mains et les cheveux de Miles par la même occasion… outch ! Beau coup de tête ! Et… Quoi ? Oui Professeur, c'est indispensable ! Inutile de m'insulter, je ne fais que commenter et… mais éloignez-vous vieille folle ! » Harry éjecta Macgo hors de son perchoir et condamna l'entrée d'un sort bien placé avant de se tourner vers le terrain.

« Mme Bibine tente de séparer les deux belligérants mais peine perdue ! Les autres membres s'en mêlent et… Ahaha ! Ce qui devait arriver vient de se produire, Harper et Branstone viennent de se cracher au visage et… oui messieurs nous ne rêvez pas, vous avez peut-être la chance unique de voir la poitrine généreuse de Harper si la Poufsouffle continue de tirer ainsi et… Nooon ! Severus Snape vient de lancer un sort de ligotement aux membres des deux équipes ! Efficace mais dangereux, professeur ! Snape qui intercepte les corps des élèves par un très réussit lévicorpus ! Et Snape qui marque ! Chers spectateur, ce match est sans doute le meilleur de la saisoooon ! Mais on dirait que… Oui ! Blondie vient de s'emparer du Vif d'Or ! Le score final est donc de 370 à 190 pour les Serpentard, le T-shirt déchiré de Harper, et Bletchey mit dans les vaps par Diggory ! C'est malgré tout une victoire pour les Serpentards ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselle, Messieurs, c'est sur cette magnifique fin de match – qui a tout de même duré deux heures – que je vous quitte... Et n'oubliez pas, les manches à balais ne servent qu'à voler, petits pervers ! »

Harry évita de justesse une bouteille de Bière au beurre.

(1) Un équarisseur vient récupérer les dépouilles d'animaux morts dans les fermes, le long de la route (accidents) ou autre… ravissant, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

* * *

Bonus: Salle des profs

La salle des professeurs de Poudlard était, en cette fin d'après-midi d'octobre, d'un silence à tout épreuve. Pas un bruit, pas un seul murmure. Le feu était depuis longtemps éteins, seules quelques braises persistaient au cœur de l'âtre. Les chaises qui bordaient la longue table centrale étaient vides, et les quelques fauteuils et sofa qui était dispersés au petit bonheur la chance dans la pièce l'étaient tout autant. Par les fenêtre, on pouvait voir la forêt interdite, toujours interdite (ou pas) pour les élèves (sauf quelques exceptions auto-nommées), qui paraissait calme en cette fin de journée, bien que cet état soit toujours extrêmement précaire.

En effet, il aurait suffit d'une seule attaque d'un prédateur quelconque pour que cette paix précaire soit perturbée, tout comme la salle des professeurs de Poudlard. Sauf que dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un prédateur quelconque, c'est la sonnerie de fin de cours.

*DRIIIIIIIIIING*

Un elfe de maison apparu soudainement dans la salle dans un « pop » sonor, brisant quelque peu le silence. Il déposa sur la table un large plateau chargé de victuailles qui était en équilibre précaire entre ses mains avant de disparaître dans un bruit semblable.

Et l'enfer commença.

Des roulements se firent entendre au loin, se faisant de plus en plus pressent, de plus en plus fort. Des cris se firent distinct, des rires aussi.

Le roulement de tambour s'intensifia en crescendo jusqu'à ce que, au point culminant du brouhaha qui régnait en dehors de la salle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment.

« - C'est hors de question, Minerva ! Je ne cultiverais pas un parc d'herbe à chat juste pour votre bon plaisir !

- Voyons ma chère Pomona, c'est une occasion pour nos chers étudiants d'étudier une nouvelle plante !

- Etudier de l'herbe à chat ? Après les pissenlit, peut-être ! » répliqua la botaniste en tournant le dos à sa collègue et en mangeant d'un air rageur un pauvre gâteau sec qu'elle avait prit sur le plateau.

« - Ma chère Miss Vector, que faites vous donc, ce week-end ?

- Pas grand-chose, Filius. Une tasse de thé ?

- Merci bien. Et que diriez-vous d'en prendre une en ma compagnie ce même week-end à Pré-au-lard ?

- Je suis navrée mais je ne pense pas être de taille à sortir par ce temps.

Inutile de dire que le petit professeur rougit de gêne et parti rejoindre Chourave.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna Vector.

« - Un bonbon au citron, Rémus ?

- Avec plaisir, Albus. Comment va Fumseck ?

- Je me désespère, mon cher ami, cet oiseau de malheur cherche à me nuire ! Rien que ce matin, il a sauvagement agressé mon paquet de gâteaux au citron! Depuis, Pompom pense que c'est moi qui l'ai mangé, mais il n'en ai rien !

- Pensez vous vraiment que Fumseck aurait mangé un paquet de gâteaux en entier ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Il était fermé, Albus !

- … comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda suspicieusement le très respecté Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai parlé à personne de cette information… C'est vous qui avez commandité cette attaque ?

- Albus… » soupira son employé d'un air blasé.

« - C'est HORS DE QUESTION, MINERVA ! Je ne cultiverais pas d'herbe à chat pour votre animagus !

- Mais Pomona, mon amie de toujours je…

- NON ! »

« - Alors, quelles créatures montrez-vous à vos élèves en ce moment, Hagrid ?

- Une merveilleuse créature, Miss Sinistra ! La crockeuz ! C'est une merveilleuse petite bestiole de deux petits mètres de haut, des petites dents de requin et des griffes de loup, rien de bien dangereux si vous voulez mon avis, mais le ministère de la régulation des créatures magique refuse toujours de légaliser leur classification en créature domestique ! Incompréhensible, ma chère, soupira le demi-géant en finissant son bol de thé. Vous voulez en adopter un ? Vous verrez, c'est très affectueux après la première morsure !

- Hum… Euh, je… Je vais aller au petit coin, je reviens… »

Severus Snape, maître des cachots, pénétra dans la salle des professeurs avec l'air mi-blasé, mi-énervé qu'il arborait généralement lorsqu'il sortait de cours, ayant la simple intension de se poser au coin du feu avec une bonne tasse de thé. Ces gosses étaient d'un bruyant et d'une stupidité à toute épreuve !

« Remus Lupin ! Avez-vous oui ou non comploté avec mon phénix pour manger ma réserve de sucrerie ! »

Un tournoiement de cape et un claquement de porte coupèrent la parole au vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Un peu court pour une reprise, hein ? ^^"

Enfin bref, je vous laisse juge et sur ce, bonne nuit ! (enfin, pour moi)

Maud.

... Et review! (ça motive comme pas possible! et un petit merci à Constance qui m'a motivée à finir mon chapitre avec sa review! ^^)


	12. Désillusion, Perte et Trahison

**On se retrouve en bas?**

_(petit rappel des dernier chapitres pour ceux qui veulent: Erwin est un garçon qu'Harry a sauvé lors d'une visite à ses "amis" de son ancienne ville, il loge à présent chez Beth Bouth (une ancienne connaissance d'Harry) et Adam Valdov (vampire): ils tiennent tous les deux une boutique de fringues. Dans le dernier chapitre, Potter apprends la mort suspecte d'un Auror, et il pense que l'Organisation est derrière tout ça; il commente son premier match de Quidditch et petit rappel de la rencontre inter-école.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Désillusion, Perte et Trahison.**

La foule était compacte, et Harry ne s'aventura pas à sortir du local réservé au commentateur avant qu'elle ne se soit dispersée. Cela avait également un rapport avec le professeur de métamorphose qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte toujours verrouillée. Et peut-être aussi avec le regard d'excuse que lui avait lancé Severus, toujours occupé au sol par des joueurs bagarreurs. Honnêtement, Harry Potter n'avait aucune envie de quitter son siège si confortable, et la sécurité de la porte ensorcelée.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la salle commune des Serpentards – le professeur de métamorphose l'ayant finalement retenu pour lui faire une leçon de morale inutile sur sa prestation en tant que commentateur sportif – Harry se retrouva au milieu d'un rassemblement général de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Si les autres maisons affirmaient que les verts et argents ne savaient pas faire la fête, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils n'y étaient jamais convié**s**. Les majorités des élèves, d'habitude si calmes et si distants, sautaient en criant, chantant des slogans et des chansons pour fêter leur victoire. Potter repéra un Draco éméché qui riait en se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de Blaise qui venait de se prendre une gifle outragée d'une élève de dernière année. Profitant de l'ambiance délirante et chaotique qui régnait dans la salle commune, Potter se dépêcha d'aller chercher dans sa chambre une potion qu'il avait fabriquée quelques jours plus tôt à l'attention d'un certain Serpentard.

En effet, il n'avait pas oublié la traîtrise de Théodore Nott, l'immonde pourriture qui avait témoigné contre lui au procès de sa mise sous tutelle. Cette ordure devait payer. Il l'avait laissé mariner un certain temps, se délectant de sa peur, et maintenant que le fou avait baissé sa garde, le Serpent allait se venger.

Il se faufila parmi la foule et se glissa derrière sa cible qui riait à gorge déployée en regardant ses collègues imiter pour la énième fois un tir raté des Poufsouffles. Il ne remarqua rien, alors que Potter faisait couler la moitié de sa fiole dans le verre de Whisky pur feu. Sa cible bu alors son gobelet cul sec, sous les yeux horrifiés de Potter : il ne devait pas tout boire d'un coup ! Les effets de la potion étaient alors décuplés, bien au-delà des attentes de Harry, déjà qu'il l'avait pas mal gratiné, il risquait de s'en souvenir toute sa vie… s'il y survivait. Se mordant la lèvre en se retirant discrètement, Potter se dit qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que le Serpentard décède, en plus des probabilités que lui-même se fasse démasquer.

Qui vivra verra.

Il se retira prudemment et alla se coucher directement, caressant d'un air distrait Esther qui s'était faufilée sous sa couette durant son absence.

« Tiens, où est passé Nott ? Pas que ça m'importe mais c'est bizarre, lui qui ne rate jamais un repas…

- Probablement à l'infirmerie, Draco, lui répondit Blaise. Il avait l'air bizarre depuis trois quatre jours, il avait apparemment trop bu à la soirée mais je me demande s'il n'a pas fait une intoxication alimentaire, vu son teint. Il était extrêmement pâle et je crois qu'il a vomi plus d'une fois.

- En même temps, moi aussi je vomirais si je voyais cette face de rat à chaque fois que je croise un miroir.

- Potter, grogna Blaise. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton pote, mais il reste quand même un membre de ta Maison ! »

Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« - Son sort ne me concerne en rien, c'est tout. Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette annonce du Directeur?

- Tu veux dire l'élection des représentants, des épreuves et tout le bordel prévu pour le Millénaire de Poudlard ? Ça peut être intéressant… surtout ces dames de Beauxbatons, fit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. _(N/A : prévu depuis le chapitre 5 : Mise en marche)_

- Pour sûr, renchérit Draco, mon père m'a même dit qu'il y avait des Vélanes dans leur rang, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer, ça je peux te l'assurer !

Malfoy ignora le grognement de Potter à la mention de son père et continua sur sa lancée d'un air enjoué, alors que son colocataire repensait aux évènements de la veille.

Albus s'était levé lors du repas, faisait stopper toutes les conversations.

_« - Mes chers élèves, avait déclaré alors le directeur, je suis heureux de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Comme vous devez déjà tous le savoir, le Millénaire de Poudlard est pour cette année. Au banquet de la rentrée, je vous avais informé qu'un grand bal se tiendrait pour cet évènement, mais suite à de nombreuses rencontres et une idée issue de celles-ci, le bal accompagnera un grand tournoi inter école ! (cf. chapitre 4) Rassurez-vous chers élèves, nous n'organisons pas un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, notre rencontre sera somme toute dénuée de toute dangerosité. Une succession d'épreuves sera à relever pour chaque participant, ceux-ci étant désignés par le Choixpeau qui tâchera d'élire les dignes successeurs des Fondateurs. Miss Maxime, la directrice de l'école de Beauxbâton, M. Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstang et moi-même avons décidé que chaque école aurait quatre représentants, regroupés en duo. Quatre élus pour les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, deux couples représentant deux fois le couple fondateur de Durmstang et deux duos représentant les deux sœurs qui ont créé Beauxbâtons… Oui, Miss Granger ?_

_- Et si une personne devait être choisie par le Choixpeau contre sa volonté, une obligation de participer s'appliquerait ou est-ce qu'un remplaçant serait désigné ? _

_- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Miss Granger ! Et le Choixpeau prend la personnalité de l'élève en compte, il ne vous choisira pas s'il pense qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous acceptiez de vous prêter au jeu._

_- Et que remporte le couple vainqueur ? avait alors demandé Hermione d'un air intéressé._

_- La reconnaissance de toute son école et une superbe coupe ! avait répondu le directeur avec un grand sourire… avant de poursuivre sous l'œil déçu de la Serdaigle : ainsi que mille galions à se partager et de nombreuses réductions offertes par nos sponsors du Chemin de Traverse, dont la liste définitive sera affichée dans vos salles communes dans quelques jours. »_

_La jeune femme s'était assise à cette déclaration, satisfaite, tout comme le reste de la population de l'école._

« - Potter !

- Ouais ?

- On va être en retard pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça, lui indiqua Draco.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Oui, bougre d'andouille ! répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête de rêvasser sur les vélanes et bouge tes fesses. »

Harry le suivit en traînant les pieds, l'air d'avoir à partir à l'échafaud. Binns était sans doute le professeur le plus somnolent de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il aurait certainement une coupe à son effigie si une remise de récompenses était organisée. Cette absence était même étonnante si on tenait compte de la personnalité du directeur.

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber avec le peu d'entrain qu'il lui restait, Harry se décida à sortir un parchemin pour répondre à la missive que lui avait envoyé Erwin, il y a peu. Le garçon n'était pas toujours très lisible, mais son utilisation de la plume s'améliorait grandement.

Il décida donc de débuter sa réponse par cette remarque.

_Erwin,_

_Tu n'es pas toujours très lisible, mais ton utilisation de la plume s'améliore grandement._

Après un instant d'hésitation où il mordilla sa lèvre en pensant à modifier sa phrase, il reprit la rédaction de la lettre.

_Je te félicite donc pour cette avancée. _

_Je ne sais pas si Severus t'a déjà envoyé une réponse, mais comme nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous voir en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu lui demander s'il l'avait fait. A ce propos, évite de m'envoyer tes lettres dans des enveloppes roses parfumées, ça fait mauvais genre. N'écoute pas Beth si elle t'affirme le contraire, elle te ment. Non pas que ce genre d'attention ne me touche pas, mais… en fait non. Ça fait vraiment mauvais genre. Et je ne suis pas une fille._

_Peu importe. (En fait, si)_

Harry arrêta sa phrase, se demandant s'il n'insistait pas un peu de trop… Non, Draco s'était largement foutu de sa gueule, il ne méritait vraiment pas une seconde scène de ce genre.

_Comment va l'école ? Tu t'en sors ? N'hésite pas à demander à Beth si tu as des questions, et à Adam en dernier recourt. S'il refuse ou te demande des choses pas catholique en retour, dit lui de s'adresser à moi. En fait, envoie donc une lettre à Severus ou à moi-même, ce sera plus sûr. _

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, beaucoup plus sûr.

_J'espère que le monde magique te plait, même si je me doute que ce n'est pas toujours bien facile pour toi. Et demande à Beth de t'abonner à la bibliothèque du coin, s'il y en a une. (Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr sur ce point, je ne connais pas vraiment le chemin de traverse)_

_Parce que Erwin, le savoir est à la base du pouvoir._

Erwin se demanda si Harry était vraiment dans un état normal lorsqu'il avait écrit sa lettre : elle était totalement décousue ! Il reprit sa lecture, confortablement installé sur le canapé de l'appartement où il vivait avec Beth et – il avait toujours un doute sur ce fait – avec Adam.

_Ne te laisse pas abattre si tu rencontres des difficultés pour comprendre quelque chose, et demande aux personnes autour de toi, elles ne se moqueront pas. Et si elles le font, donne-moi leurnom. J'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop d'ennemis et que tu te fais quelques copains. Mais pas trop tout de même, il faut se méfier de ses amis, ils ne sont pas toujours fiables, ne l'oublie jamais. _

_Non, jamais. _

Erwin ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Beth avait raison, Harry avait vraiment besoin d'un psychomage parfois.

_J'y pense, Dumbledore (le directeur de l'école où je suis), nous a annoncé l'organisation d'un tournoi (…et d'un bal), je pense que je pourrais t'y inviter, tu serais partant ? (Et si je n'ai pas le droit, Sev y arrivera sûrement… de toute manière, on trouvera un moyen). Des sorts, des balais volants et tout le bordel (…et de la danse), ça t'intéresserait sûrement Erwin !_

« - Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Une lettre d'Harry.

- Il te raconte quoi de beau ?

- Qu'il veut m'inviter à participer à un tournoi.

- Participer à un tournoi ? Il est complètement fou ! Je te promets que je vais le…

- Il m'invite, Beth. Il me demande pas de le faire et tout et tout. J'arrive même pas à soulever une plume plus de trois minutes !

- Et je te répète une fois de plus que c'est déjà impressionnant pour ton âge Erwin ! Surtout avec l'ancienne baguette de l'autre vieux timbré qui ne te convient pas du tout et… »

Erwin haussa les épaules et poursuivit. Il avait tôt fait de suivre les conseils de ses deux sorciers préférés et d'ignorer ses monologues.

_A ce propos, je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de venir te voir avant le tournoi (l'ouverture sera pour le bal d'Halloween), mais je ferais tout pour. _

Erwin était un peu déçu, mais Severus lui avait déjà promis un passage courant de semaine.

_Dis à Beth de ne pas hésiter à me demander si elle a besoin d'aide financièreou que les virements que j'ai faitne sont pas suffisant, je lui avais promis de prendre à charge la totalité des dépenses, et je le pensais vraiment._

« - Beth ? Harry te fais savoir que si tu veux du pognon il te le donne sans problème !

- ok ! » Répondit la jeune fille depuis la cuisine.

_Sur ce je te laisse. Prend soin de toi, écoute Beth mais pas trop, dresse bien Adam et ne fais pas trop de bêtises ! (mais quelques-unes tout de même, ne me fais déshonneur !)_

_Affection,_

_Harry_.

Erwin replia la lettre avec attention et, après être retourné dans sa chambre, la plaça avec les quelques précédentes dans un tiroir. Il prit un nouveau parchemin dans l'établit de sa marraine, sa plume, un pot d'encre et s'assit en face de la jeune fille qui cuisinait.

Cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres, le regarda écrire une réponse, les sourcils froncés, et tirant la langue sous l'effort.

[…]

« - Des nouvelles de Nott ?

- Ouais, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. J'ai traîné du côté de l'infirmerie hier soir, et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et voir il est dans un mauvais état », chuchota Blaise à Draco qui lui était tout ouïe. « Il était pâle comme la mort, le souffle erratique, murmurant des phrases incohérentes.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre « non ! Pas moi ! Ne me tuez pas ! ». Puis dans la seconde qui suivait « pas le placard, l'armoire mais pas le placard » ou encore « bleu c'est bien, mais le jaune ça fait mal. Je préfère encore le rose, mademoiselle. ».

- Tu as pu entendre ce qu'il avait réellement ?

- J'ai entendu Pomfresh dire qu'il souffrait de délire, des hausses de température qui succédaient à des chutes très violentes et visiblement, il a un rythme cardiaque bordélique… Je l'ai entendu dire à Snape que son cœur ne résisterait peut-être pas à ça… »

Potter écoutait d'une oreille attentive la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui, faisant semblant de lire un article de la Gazette sur une nouvelle loi gobeline. Nott venait visiblement d'entrer en phase deux, et vu elle semblait vraiment mauvaise, la phase trois lui serait sans doute fatale.

Et là il avait un dilemme. Il avait bien un antidote, mais il ne serait peut-être pas utile à cette dose. Et s'il le testait quand même et que Nott décédait, le risque qu'il se fasse démasquer serait nettement plus grand.

Que faire, tester la potion au risque d'augmenter les preuves si elle ne fonctionnait pas, ou faire le mort et laisser Pomfresh se démerder, toujours au risque que Nott passe l'arme à gauche.

Que faire…

« - Et là j'ai entendu Pomfresh parler d'une visite de médicomage de St Mangouste.

- Alors là, on est fixé. Il est dans la merde. Tu crois que c'est quoi ? Un nouveau virus ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Potter ? Toi qui es toujours au courant des trucs improbables, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'a Théodore Nott ?

- Non… répondit le Serpent d'un ton faussement distrait. Nan mais ce n'est pas possible ! Regardez-moi ça : « _la taxe de transfère d'un coffre à un autre sera augmentée de 5% à partir du mois prochain_. » Si ce n'est pas de l'arnaque ! »

Potter releva les yeux, remarquant leur absence de réaction.

« - Ben quoi ?

- Un de nos compatriotes est entrain de crever, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que la hausse des taxes gobelines ne te plait pas.

- Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage, Blondie. Severus, Pomfresh, Dumbledore ou je ne sais quel médicomage va le remettre sur pied et voilà ! A part les dommages neurologiques, il n'y a pas grand-chose que la médecine sorcière ne sache soigner. Et il était déjà bien atteint au départ de ce côté-là. Alors arrête de te faire du mourront !

- Ouais, t'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais il n'empêche que ça craint. Tout comme ce nouveau surnom, d'ailleurs.

Harry afficha un petit rictus moqueur et se leva alors que Blaise prenait la parole en grognant :

- Moi c'est plutôt le fait que tu appelles notre directeur de maison par son petit nom qui me fait flipper, si tu veux mon avis.

- Bon les mecs, je dois passer en vitesse à la bibliothèque avant le cours de sortilège, on se rejoint là-bas où vous avez aussi des recherches à faire ?

- A tout à l'heure ! S'empressa de répondre Draco.

- D'accord j'ai compris », ricana le jeune homme.

« Dégage de là, p'tit chaton, tu risquerais de te casser une griffe.

- De même, sale vers vicelard ! »

Harry, qui revenait de la bibliothèque, s'approcha des voix qui lui parvenaient d'un couloir adjacent, lui semblant familières. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez tandis qu'il s'imaginait la jeune Lily aux prises de ces sous merdes de Serpentards de 4ème année.

« - Holà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Jerk, vire ton cul de là ! Parce que justement, celui-là m'est tout désigné, lança un étudiant portant le blason vert et argent en plaquant sa main aux fesses de la jeune Gryffondor.

Harry découvrit la scène, éberlué, alors que Blaise portait secours à Brown… à sa manière certes, mais tout de même.

« - T'as respiré trop longtemps les vapeurs de Trewetley, mec ? De quel cul tu parles, là ? Et vire-moi ta sale paluche de mes fesses ! S'époumona la jeune fille en frappant son épaule.

- Mais du tien, chérie, ronronna le métisse. Bon, les mecs, vous ne voyez pas qu'on est en pleine romance, là ? Alors allez voir à Gringott si j'y suis, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de ses aînés de septième année qui, après avoir longuement rigolés, finirent par partir à l'opposé de Potter.

- Pauvre naze, de quoi tu te mêles sérieusement ! S'énerva Lavande en fusillant Zabini du regard.

- Un simple « merci et à vendredi prochain » aurait suffi, très chère.

- T'es pas sérieux là ! Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ton espèce de rôle de chevalier servant à la manque ?

- Ah, et je requière un match, poursuivit le sorcier sans l'écouter, ça vaut bien ça vu que maintenant cette rumeur va se propager dans ma maison, dit-il en les désignant alternativement de son index. Subir des railleries sur mes soit disant vues sur ton cul, ça va me coûter.

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est le cas, répliqua la Gryffondor.

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'ai quand même de meilleur goût que ça. Bye !

- Mais quel… ! »

Alors que la jeune fille partait en direction de la tour Gryffondor, passant en trombe devant Potter sans le voir, ce dernier prenait conscience de toutes les implications que cette scène allait avoir.

« Je prends note », murmura le Serpent pour lui-même avant de se rendre en sortilège.

La fin de semaine arriva très rapidement, et le week-end suivant plus encore : sans compter une avalanche exceptionnelle de devoirs imposés par la totalité du corps professoral, l'annonce des « heureux » élus de la rencontre inter-école se rapprochait de jour en jour, et pour certain, le mercredi suivant n'arriveraitjamais assez vite. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les professeurs leur avait occupé le week-end, songea le Serpent en voyant un nombre anormalement élevé d'élèves dans la salle commune des verts et argents et dans la bibliothèque qu'il venait de quitter. Dimanche soir, déjà.

… _et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Sev plus de dix minutes, juste le temps de boire une tasse de thé._

La nuit fut trop courte et le réveil difficile. Potter grogna en voyant l'heure : il n'avait plus le temps de déjeuner. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se rendit en cours de potion où Draco et Blaise attendaient en discutant, appuyés contre les murs froids et humides.

« - Prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours ? On a Macgo après, non ?

- La question devrait être : prêt pour être en retenu ce soir, Potter, répliqua le métisse. Depuis la rentrée, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'à une paire de cours avec elle où tu as réchappé à une colle !

- Lui fermer sa grande gueule est tellement jouissif que ça vaut bien de cirer encore et encore ces foutus trophées, grogna Potter.

- T'es vraiment un tordu, mec. Et si t'avais le… Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Les p'tits Griffy ! Hé Parvati, toujours pas morte ? Le suicide parait judicieux dans ton cas, ricana Draco.

- En parlant de mort, il parait que votre petit copain est entrain de crever à l'infirmerie, tes conseils ont enfin porté leurs fruits, répliqua Lavande.

- Toujours complexée par ton cul, Brown ? Un coup de main peut-être, la charia Blaise, ravit de pouvoir lui rappeler sa défaite durant leur combat de la dernière séance du Club, avant de s'interrompre, la porte venant d'être ouverte par le maître des cachots.

- Je ne sais pas sur quel arrière train vous débâter, mais je souhaiterais qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse franchir cette porte. Comme quoi, on n'a pas tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie, grogna Snape. Dépêchez-vous… Et en silence !

Les élèves pénétrèrent en silence dans la salle de cours, ne s'étonnant plus de la mauvaise humeur de leur professeur.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours sur les condensés. Quelqu'un pour donner une explication ? Non ? Quelle surprise, personne du côté des Gryffondor. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que l'arrière train de Miss Parvati qui soit à la traîne dans votre Maison. Mr Malfoy ? demanda le professeur en ignorant la main levée de Potter.

- Les condensés sont le résultat d'un processus long et extrêmement difficile qui a pour but de réduire une potion liquide sous la forme solide en concentrant sa matière afin de la condenser, d'où le nom de cette technique.

- Exact. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page cinq cent soixante-deux et lisez le chapitre associé. »

Après avoir dispensé ses instructions, Severus passa entre les rangs en faisant claquer sa cape, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir cette lopette de Longdubat. Il passa rapidement derrière Harry, lui glissant subtilement une petite note.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et déplia discrètement le petit bout de parchemin vierge. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait – pas même Draco, assit à ses côtés – il le tapota de l'index, murmurant « _Erwin _». Les lettres se formèrent peu à peu, découvrant le texte concis de son ami.

« _Nous avons un problème. L'état de Nott empire et A.D. te suspecte. Coupable ou non : solution ? Je t'ai défendu et ça se retourne contre moi. Interdiction de te côtoyer hors cours. Sous surveillance, participation Fight Club compromis. Anneau si pb. Entraînement w.e. annulé. Visite à Erwin ce soir. Brûle la note. S._ »

Potter se retint fortement de lever les yeux vers Severus, ne sachant pas si Dumbledore avait un moyen d'observer ce qui se passait dans la salle. Il tourna la page de son manuel et détruisit discrètement le message durant la manœuvre, se mordillant violement la lèvre.

_Merde _!

Deux heures plus tard, il était sérieusement énervé. Macgonagal avait profité du fait qu'il était quelque peu distrait pour l'insulter insidieusement et glisser quelques allusions sur le soutient douteux de son collègue.

_« On se demande bien pourquoi un certain membre du personnel de cette école vous soutient, avait ricané la mégère. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez… offert, mais venant de vous c'est sans doute quelque chose de pervers et de malsain ! »_

Harry n'avait que pu lui répondre « merde » et retourner à sa copie, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faired'esclandres. Il écopa ainsi d'une retenue le soir même avec cet amoureux des coins sombres et humides qu'était le concierge, Rusard. Deux heures de plus à frotter des coupes. Ca ou courir après des bêtes qui infestaient un couloir à l'abandon.

Le pied.

[…]

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon, pensant et repensant encore à l'entretient qu'il avait eu avec le directeur. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué de bon matin pour l'interroger sur ses avancées concernant le cas Nott. Dumbledore avait semblé ne l'écouter que d'une seule oreille, acquiesçant à chacune des informations qu'il donnait, jusqu'à la conclusion finale : il ne savait pas à quoi était dû l'état de son élève et encore moins comment le guérir ou stopper l'évolution de la pathologie ou du poison. Et ce fut justement ce dernier point que le vieil homme avait relevé.

_« - Vous pensez donc que son état pourrait être dû à un poison, Severus._

_- En effet._

_- Mais pas un poison basique, en tant que maître des potions, vous le connaîtriez._

_- On… peut dire ça, oui, avait dit Severus en se demandant où voulait en venir Dumbledore._

_- Et donc, ce poison rare et peut être même unique, n'aurait pu être fait que par une personne possédant un livre de même rareté, ou en tout cas un don certain pour les potions. Vous confirmez, Severus ?_

_- C'est une théorie, en effet._

_- Et donc qui, parmi nos élèves et nos collègues, posséderait l'un et l'autre ? Une très petite liste me vient à l'esprit, mon ami, mais un seul avait un mobil : Harry Potter._

_- Voyons Albus, ne commencez pas à donner du crédit à sa réputation populaire de mage noir, se moqua faussement Severus après une seconde de silence, pas vous ! _

_- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le retirer de la liste des suspects, si vous croyez en ce jeune homme._

_- Harry ne se vengerait pas d'un élève de sa propre Maison pour un petit témoignage qui n'a eu aucune répercussion, voyons !_

_- Mr Potter semble avoir des valeurs bien à lui, Severus, commença à s'énerver le sorcier. J'ai fermé les yeux sur bien des points à son sujet : sa petite crise de morosité qui avait pris une ampleur inacceptable, ses contournements aux règlements, ses petites manigances extra-scolaire et surtout son passé plus que douteux. Alors je répète ma question, Severus, avez-vous une seule bonne raison valable d'innocenter _cet homme_ ! » S'écria Dumbledore en se relevant de son fauteuil, les poings sur le bureau. _

_Severus, jusqu'à lors, pouvait se vanter de n'avoir jamais paniqué, de n'avoir jamais perdu son sens de la logique, de la raison. Mais face à Albus Dumbledore, les yeux éclairés d'une lueur de colère, il ne put retenir ses mots, sans suivre sa raison qui le poussait à se taire._

_« - Harry ne l'a pas empoisonné, j'en suis persuadé ! Et je continuerai de le défendre jusqu'à ce que vous, vous ayez une preuve de sa culpabilité, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire puisque vous ne savez même pas où, quand et comment l'empoisonnement a eu lieu, si empoisonnement il y a ! Harry a toute ma confiance, monsieur le directeur ! »_

_A la fin de sa tirade, et ce malgré la rage qui coulait dans ses veines, tous les sens de l'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau eurent un sursaut face au regard que lui avait alors jeté son interlocuteur. _

_« - Je vois. Vous semblez tenir à Mr. Potter bien plus que je ne l'imaginais, murmura Dumbledore. Et dans cette affaire, cela ne peut interférer. La vie d'un de mes élèves est menacée, ainsi que la réputation de mon école, et je ne laisserai pas vos sentiments interférer dans le jugement de son agresseur. Je vous interdis de le voir en dehors des cours ! Pas un regard. Pas un message. Et vous savez que j'ai les moyens de me tenir informé de tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur des murs de ce château… Avez-vous compris ?_

_- Harry. Est. Innocent, martela Severus alors qu'une rage froide prenait possession de son corps. _

_- Et je vous dis que vous n'avez plus l'autorisation de vous occuper du cas du jeune Nott, répliqua le directeur, de contacter Potter par quelques moyens que ce soit, et il vous est tout naturellement déconseillé d'innocenter votre... ami, en utilisant les ruses qui vous caractérisent si bien. A moins bien sûr que vous ne vous refusiez à enseigner. Ou même aux droits que vous confèrent votre doctorat de potion, mon cher ami », menaça Albus Dumbledore, plissant les yeux en fixant Severus. _

Le sorcier, resté sans réaction, comme vidé, s'était contenté de tourner les talons d'une démarche raide et de se rendre dans ses appartements où il avait prisun verre de whisky-pur-feu, - _premier verre à huit heure, tu t'enfonces Snape_ – avant de partir pour sa salle de classe où les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard l'attendaient. Il avait réussi à glisser une petite note d'avertissement à Harry, mais l'avoir prévenu ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de l'avoir menacé, d'avoir accusé Harry et surtout de l'empêcher de le voir, comme s'il était un enfant récalcitrant il s'en voulait également de n'avoir pas su gérer la situation, de ne pas avoir su détourner les doutes de son employeur, mais aussi d'avoir réagi aussi promptement à la mention de Harry. Certes, il avait réalisé son attraction pour le jeune homme, mais il ne se pensait pas atteint à ce point. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Mais il en voulait également à son ami.

Ses désirs de vengeance concernant ses parents, il les comprenait. Il savait que le fils Potter était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour parvenir à ses fins. Il savait même qu'il faisait pâle figure en comparaison, dans sa liste des priorités. Mais il le comprenait et l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, qu'il agisse de la sorte et empoisonne le fils Nott, tout ça pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu de conséquences, Severus ne l'acceptait pas. Or, maintenant que l'erreur était commise, le sorcier n'avait plus le loisir de se prendre la tête avec l'homme dont il s'était épris : il devrait juste s'estimer heureux s'il arrivait à lui transmettre quelques mots d'avertissement.

Il passa une fin de journée médiocre, entre une irritabilité grandissante, une peur constante et une sensation d'étouffement qui ne le quittait plus. Il se permit de souffler lorsqu'il franchit enfin la grande porte de l'école, respirant l'air frais qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Il n'avait pas croisé Harry depuis son cours du matin, y compris au repas de midi qu'il avait boycotté. Severus était morose. Son seul réconfort était qu'il allait dîner chez Beth et Adam et donc, qu'il allait pouvoir revoir le petit Erwin. Il avait hâte de voir comment il allait, ses progrès à l'école magique du Chemin de Traverse, son adaptation au monde magique… Les lettres lui permettaient de prendre des nouvelles, mais aux yeux de Severus, rien ne remplaçait un échange réel.

Lorsque qu'il sonna à la petite cloche qui faisait office de sonnette à l'appartement de l'amie d'enfance de Harry, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, faisant sonner magique la clochette en retour. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêta au premier où la porte était déjà ouverte, un garçon dans son ouverture.

« - Bonsoir sev'rus ! s'exclama le gosse en le voyant arriver.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Erwin. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, j'suis déçu que Harry soit pas là, mais il m'a expliqué dans sa lettre que c'était pas possible, alors bon, répondit le garçon en le laissant rentrer dans l'antre de la Beth.

- Hum oui… murmura Severus en se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il en touche un mot à Beth. Où est Beth ?

- A la boutique avec Adam, apparemment elle voulait le surveiller dès son réveil pour ne pas qu'il aille chasser de la chair fraiche et loupe notre repas.

- Je vois que tu es plutôt à l'aise avec la condition de cette énergumène, fit Severus en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Mouais. Mais c'est pas pour se nourrir qu'il va chasser le matin. Il appelle ça une « promenade coïtale », l'informa Erwin en haussant les épaules. Beth refuse de me dire pourquoi il trouve ce nom si drôle.

Le professeur s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant sa réponse et tentait de se remettre de cette information lorsque la maîtresse des lieux franchit la porte.

- Hé p'tit monstre ! Tu sais quand Snape le chnoque est censé arriver ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Il est déjà là, susurra la personne susnommée en la fusillant du regard.

- Ah.

- Comme tu dis. Mais passons, que vas-tu pouvoir m'offrir pour te faire pardonner ?

- Pas grand-chose. Mais dépêchons-nous de nous mettre à table, Adam ne va pas tarder à venir. C'est fou ce que ce crétin peut m'apporter comme ennui. Entre la cliente de ce matin qui s'est fait croquer et qui veut porter plainte, le mec qu'il a coursé sur presque un kilomètre avant que je ne le stoppe dans son élan amoureux et je ne parle pas de… »

Severus se désintéressa très vite du monologue de la jeune femme et suivit Erwin qui voulait lui montrer sa chambre. La pièce, bien que réduite, était assez agréable et respirait le calme. Outre une grande fenêtre qui donnait en contrebas sur une petite cours intérieure verdoyante et lumineuse, la pièce comprenait un secrétaire, un lit, une armoire et un fauteuil en cuir. Le garçon entrepris de lui montrer ses manuels d'école, les livres du monde magique qu'il lisait – parfois difficilement – mais surtout sa plume porte bonheur.

« - Un plume porte bonheur ? Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- C'est la première plume qui a survécu, répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire, alors je trouve qu'elle est plutôt chanceuse.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? demanda le sorcier.

- Une mort tragique, bien que très rapide et sans douleur… enfin, j'crois, ajouta Erwin en se mordillant le bout du pouce. Je ne sais pas si elles ressentent quelque chose, les plumes. Et il faut dire que c'est Harry qui m'a dit : « il faut prendre soin de ces p'tites bébêtes. » Alors je sais pas.

- Eeeeerwin ! Seeeev ! Venez donc mes p'tits fous ! Cria une voix depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- Ah, on dirait que Adam est là », s'exclama le gosse en rigolant avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

Severus prit sa suite et pénétra dans la cuisine où Adam l'accueilli, un verre à la main.

« - Bien le bon jour, vieil ami ! Je te sers un verre ?

Tant que ce n'est pas ton truc sanguinolent, avec plaisir. »

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, faisant un peu oublier à Severus ses ennuis. Erwin se fit un plaisir de lui montrer les quelques progrès qu'il avait fait en matière de magie et finit par s'enfuir dans sa chambre pour retrouver un certain livre.

« - Tu as lâché ton mec pour la soirée ?

Harry n'a pas pu venir, et pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas mon mec, Adam, soupira Severus.

Il est resté à l'école ?

Oui. Nous avons quelques… détails à régler.

C'est plutôt mauvais ? demanda Beth, soudainement silencieuse.

On peut dire ça, oui.

Sev ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'écria Erwin en déboulant dans la cuisine, coupant court à la conversation. Je savais bien que je l'avais rangé quelque part. Tiens, c'est les parents d'Harry sur cette photo, non ? Parce que le monsieur il lui ressemble vachement et-

Langage.

Enormément, et c'est marqué en dessous : _le couple Potter, Traitres au monde magique, condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur et à Azkaban à perpétuité. _

Erwin, range-moi ça, je te prie, demanda doucement Beth en voyant l'expression de Severus.

Mais non Beth ! Regarde, le monsieur il a la même bague qu'Harry en plus ! C'est forcément eux. Mais par contre je me demande qu'est-ce que c'est les détra-quelque chose…

C'est eux. Je peux s'assurer que c'est eux, alors range ce livre tout de suite, lança Severus d'une voix froide. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Le sorcier se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main glaciale sur son épaule le stoppa.

« Viens, je crois qu'on doit discuter »

Le professeur de potion suivit son ami dans ses appartements, derrière une porte noire au fond du couloir de l'appartement, coupant les voix d'Erwin et Beth. Il y découvrit un large salon sans fenêtre avec un lit au fond de la pièce, séparé des fauteuils par un paravent. Une atmosphère assez lourde régnait sur la pièce sombre, mais l'homme aux cheveux sombre n'y fit même pas attention, tant le poids de ses inquiétudes et de sa colère était pesant sur son cœur.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face, le sorcier soupira puis prit la parole tandis que le vampire lui servait un verre de bourbon.

« - Tu sais, vivre seul n'était qu'une demi décision de ma part. J'ai toujours pensé que se lier à quelqu'un, lui faire confiance, dépendre de lui, c'était s'enfermer, tuer sa liberté d'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Mais je l'avoue, il y a aussi le fait que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus attractif, ni le plus agréable du monde. Et encore moins du monde sorcier.

- Tu as tout juste trente ans Severus, c'est ridicule de dire ça à ton âge.

- Si tu le dis. Mais peu importe. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que rien ne me poussait à me lier à quelqu'un. Or, un jour le directeur de l'école où je travaille m'a emmené de force pour aller porter une bonne nouvelle à un couple d'anciens étudiants chers à son cœur – et certainement pas au mien – qui avaient été blanchit des accusations judiciaires. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours donné bien trop d'importance aux décisions de cet homme qui, enfin je le croyais, se souciait un tant soit peu à moi. Je l'ai donc suivis jusqu'à ce petit cottage au fond des bois de la campagne anglaise, et je suis tombé sur un jeune homme étrange, mystérieux. Tout d'abord, je l'avais perçu comme un petit crétin, un jeune fou, mais au cours de cette journée je me suis aperçu qu'il était non seulement réellement fou, mais également extrêmement intelligent, fort et mystérieux. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble, et plus ce temps passait, plus je le découvrais, et plus il y en avait à découvrir. Du statut de jeune fils de mes ennemis d'autrefois, il était devenu un jeune homme séduisant. »

Adam ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque la voix de son ami devint rauque, se contentant de lui servir une nouvelle rasade de bourbon.

« - Et donc, ce jeune homme était devenu un ami très cher à mon cœur, mais je voyais bien qu'il me faisait réagir bien plus, je ne comprenais pas. Et puis, au lendemain de notre rencontre avec Erwin, alors que j'avais rêvé toute la nuit d'un sourire, d'un regard, d'une silhouette, je sus. Je sus qu'Harry Potter s'était fait une place bien ancrée dans mon cœur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je me forçais à ne pas le regarder comme tel, me disant qu'il était bien trop jeune, qu'il ne me voyait que comme un simple ami, que son attirance pour les hommes était inexistante. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai été convoqué : un de mes élèves était à l'infirmerie avec un très mauvais pronostic. Mon cœur a alors fait un bond : était-ce Harry ? Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. C'était une des personnes dont il voulait se venger depuis son procès – je pense que tu en as entendu parler -, et il devint donc le suspect numéro un. Ce matin, j'ai tenu tête face à Dumbledore, et j'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ce que je pensais ne jamais avoir et ce que je n'ai sans doute jamais eu. Je sais que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, mais je peux t'assurer que mon esprit est torturé depuis que je n'ai même plus de droit de le voir, de lui parler. Je sais que s'il est condamné pour l'empoisonnement de Nott, mon cœur ne résistera pas à le voir partir à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours. Et encore moins de voir partir cette étincelle de folie qui hante son regard lorsque le Détraqueur lui aspirera son âme.

- Je savais que ce regard que tu lui portais n'était pas celui destiné à un ami. Ton corps se tendait inconsciemment lorsque quelqu'un se rapprochait trop de lui, que cesoit moi ou Beth.

- J'ai mis bien du temps pour m'en apercevoir, j'ai bien peur que Dumbledore s'en soit rendu compte avant moi, soupira le sorcier.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est Harry ?

- A 100%. Il avait un mobil, et il n'y a que lui pour utiliser un poison aussi complexe et dont j'ignorais l'existence, répondit le potionniste d'une voix lointaine, un léger sourire flottant à ses lèvres.

- N'y a-t-il aucune échappatoire ? Quelles sont les preuves contre lui ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aitde preuve, mais ce que Dumbledore veut, il l'obtient. Harry n'est déjà pas bien haut dans l'estime de la population magique, alors si une rumeur court comme quoi il aurait empoisonné un de ses camarades appartenant à une riche et influente famille de sang pur, il ne s'en sortira pas. Et moi non plus. »

Lorsque Draco Malfoy pénétra dans sa chambre, il ne se doutait pas des états d'âme de son parrain, et encore moins de ce qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de son colocataire. Ce dernier était assis à même le sol en position de méditation, Cad le surveillant de son regard perçant, balançant sa longue queue noire tel un métronome.

« - Oh Potter ! T'es au courant qu'il est minuit et que t'es assis avec une peau de serpent sur tes genoux ?

Pas de réponse. Draco soupira de désespoir et le secoua.

- Harry ! Allez mec, éteins ta lumière et va te coucher ! J'ai passé une journée horrible alors bouge tes fesses ! »

Le blond continua quelques secondes avant de réellement s'inquiéter. Il allait partir chercher Blaise quand le Serpent ouvrit enfin les yeux, faisant crier le blond. Draco resta quelques instants pétrifié par la vue de son ami, assis en tailleur, une main tenant une peau de serpent, l'autre sa baguette de sorcier, les yeux ouverts fixant le mur opposé.

Les yeux jaunes.

Pupilles rétractée, ne formant plus qu'une mince fente.

Tel un reptile.

Le Serpent émit un sifflement qui fit ronronner le félin qui le fixait toujours, sa main eu un soubresaut et, une minute plus tard, laissa rudement tomber sa tête.

Le sorcier sembla alors revenir enfin à lui, soupirant, se décontractant ses muscles endoloris, les massant, et fini par lever la tête en direction de son colocataire toujours figé.

« - Bonsoir, Draco.

- Pu…Putain ! Mais c'était quoi là ? Tes yeux étaient jaunes, au nom de Serpentard !

- T'as bu ? lui demanda Harry après une seconde de silence, glissant la peau qu'il tenait encore sous un livre qui traînait ses côtés.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? T'avais des putains d'yeux de serpent ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel ! Alors tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, tu avais des yeux de serpent !

- Non, et même si c'était le cas, tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

- Hein ? » S'exclama le jeune sorcier, alors qu'une étincelle de compréhension et d'horreur s'alluma dans son regard.

Le Serpent sortit sa baguette en un éclair, et lança un Oubliette à son ami qui se figea immédiatement. Potter reprit sa position initiale et ferma de nouveau les paupières.

« - Hum…, grogna Malfoy en se frottant la tête. J'en étais où ? Ahoui, Harry qui FAIT ENCORE LE CON !

- Moins fort, Draco ! Grogna à son tour Potter en papillonnant des yeux. J'étais en plein exercice de méditation, il me fallait bien ça après ma retenue avec Rusard. »

Le fils des Traitres rangea tranquillement les objets nécessaires à son opération, pendant que le blond lui racontait sa journée, oh ! Combien éprouvante, inconscient que son ami venait de lui effacer la mémoire sans un remord.

Quelques étages plus haut, un serpent se glissait dans l'interstice de l'un des murs blancs de l'infirmerie laissée sans surveillance, rejoignant son maître après la réussite de sa mission.

.

.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, une fenêtre s'ouvrit, des alarmes retentirent, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Serpent.

.

.

Dans les appartements d'Adam Valdov, Severus faisait toujours face à son ami de longue date, mais cette fois-ci le silence régnait, seul le bruit des verres posés plus ou moins abruptement sur la table basse le brisant.

Le maître des potions était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, entre le maigre espoir de voir la situation s'arranger et les implications que provoquerait la condamnation de l'homme qui, tôt tout tard, provoquerait sa perte.

Après un temps qui parut des heures au sorcier, Adam se leva et quitta ses appartements, laissant les voix de Beth et d'Erwin parvenir à lui durant une seconde.

Severus Snape vida son verre d'une traite, se leva, lissa des plis invisibles sur sa lourde robe et sorti. La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement, bien que le jeune Erwin lui jeta quelques regards tristes. Lorsque le jeune garçon présenta des signes de fatigue, les adultes l'envoyèrent se coucher. Le professeur laissa les deux commerçants seuls, et lorsqu'il sorti du salon, la jeune fille avait les yeux humides, la main portée à la bouche, alors que le vampire chuchotait à son oreille.

« - Severus ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas de ta faute, j'ai justes quelques soucis.

- Je… Je suis désolé si j'ai ditquelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas sur les parents d'Harry, murmura Erwin. Et tu as beaucoup d'ennui ? C'est à cause d'Harry ?

- Rien de bien grave, mon garçon, rien de bien grave. Çafinira par s'arranger.

- D'accords. Severus ? demanda alors le jeune sorcier alors que son aîné allait partir. Tu… Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire Akban et détracteur et si c'est des gros mots je veux pas les redire alors…

- Ce ne sont pas des gros mots, enfin, pas exactement. Azkaban est la prison pour sorcier, c'est un lieu horrible, où les prisonniers sont surveillés par des êtres appelés Détraqueurs. Ces créatures font ressurgirent en toi tes plus sombres peurs, tes plus horribles souvenirs et, lorsque cette sentence est ordonnée, ils donnent un Baiser aux victimes qui perdent alors leur âme. Ils deviennent alors des humains sans esprit, vide. C'est la peine la plus lourde du monde sorcier.

- C'est… C'est ce qu'ont dû avoir les parents d'Harry ? Mais c'est horrible, murmura le garçon, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et l'horreur.

- Non, ils se sont enfuit. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire, et je ne suis pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour te la conter. Tu peux la demander à Harry dans ta prochaine lettre, mais je crois qu'il préfèrera te la raconter de vive voix. _S'il en a l'occasion_, rajouta le sorcier mentalement. Mais ne pense plus à tout cela, tu vas finir par ne plus en dormir.

- Trop tard, grogna le gosse. Mais si tu ne veux pas me raconter cette histoire, tu veux bien me raconter la tienne ?

- Et si je te racontais plutôt celle de Poudlard ? Après tout, tu iras dans cette école l'année prochaine, et je me dois, en ma qualité de professeur honnis - _et presque licencié_, songea l'homme-, de te raconter tous les secrets et petits détails qui ne doivent pas sortir du cercle des enseignants, et encore moins de l'école », murmura-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice alors que le gamin se redressait dans son lit, frémissant d'impatience.

Le lendemain matin trouva le fils Potter penché au-dessus d'un parchemin, une plume à la main, son sempiternel corbeau accroché à son épaule. Son camarade blond lui grogna un bonjour ensommeillé et se dirigea à pas lent vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressorti, après une douche revigorante, son air d'aristocrate était de nouveau en place et Potter venait de quitter la place. L'attitude d'Harry commençait sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, mais il se rasséréna en se remémorant la date de la prochaine rencontre du club qui aurait lieu pas plus tard que le soir même. Mais avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande salle, il entreprit de gratter une note rapide à l'intention de son père, lui faisant son petit rapport officieux. Merlin qu'il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son père le lui avait rappelé plus d'une fois.

Harry, de son côté, venait de renvoyer un message de remerciement à son parrain, Sirius Black, et à son « contact », au ministère. En effet, il leur avait envoyé un message la semaine précédente, suite à l'article de la Gazette où il avait appris le meurtre d'un Auror (cf chapitre 9). Le jeune homme suspectait que l'assassin fût à la solde de l'Organisation, et l'obtention du nom du remplaçant devait lui donner, en toute logique, un membre actif du groupe. Cette question, il l'avait posée à Tonk, la jeune Auror avait qui il avait eu une très petite histoire – un plan cul, oui ! Ricana intérieurement le Serpent – et avait demandé l'avis à son parrain. Ce dernier l'était pas forcément la personne la plus au courant des faits politiques actuels, mais il avait tout de même été espion dans l'Organisation pour le compte de l'Ordre durant plusieurs années.

Black lui avait donc confirmé ses suppositions, avançant que ce type de manœuvre ressemblait assez aux agissements du groupe, mais il avait rajouté alors que cet étalage public, lui, y ressemblait moins. Quant au nom, il ne lui dit rien, mais il comptait bien se renseigner discrètement. _Très_ discrètement, compte tenue de la situation actuelle. Mais lorsque que le Serpent pénétra dans la Grand Salle, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il avait … réglé son propre problème la veille au soir. Enfin, il l'espérait. Et l'absence très remarquée de la moitié du staff de l'école – Snape étant présent - au petit déjeuné allait également dans ce sens.

Il s'assit au bout de la table des Serpentards et n'eut que le temps de finir son premier café -après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui gardait tête baissé sur son assiette– que son colocataireprenait place en face de lui, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

« - Potter, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ce comportement, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Et d'ailleurs ce soir, c'est toi et moi.

- D'jà prévu », murmura Harry qui avait remarqué l'entrée des professeurs… et surtout d'Albus qui le fixait déjà d'un regard glacial.

Oups !

« - Harry ? T'as fait quoi à Dum-dum pour qu'il te regarde comme ça ?

- Il faut croire que j'ai fait une bêtise, pour que Papi citron soit fâché comme ça, ricana Potter en détournant le regard, interceptant au passage une lueur interrogative et suspicieuse chez son maître de potion.

- Méfie-toi quand même. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans cette tête farfelue.

- Oh, mais je le sais déjà, répliqua le Serpent avec une lueur dangereuse. Mais il faut que tu saches, mon petit Draco, que lorsqu'on attaque un serpent, même blessé il mort encore.

- Harry… Qu'as-tu fais ? murmura Draco.

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons. _Je_ n'ai rien fais du tout », susurra Potter.

Draco crispa ses mâchoires, pas impatient de savoir ce qui créait tant d'agitation au sein du corps professoral et, plus encore, de comprendre les dires de son voisins de table.

- Mes chers élèves, je ne suis pas là pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, bien au contraire. Certains d'entre vous ne sont pas sans savoir que l'un de vos camarades, Théodore Nott, était sous surveillance accru à l'infirmerie. Il devait aujourd'hui être transféré à Sainte Mangouste, mais un regrettable incidentaeu lieu hier soir à minuit quinze : votre ami, sujet à des hallucinations, a vraisemblablement sauté depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas survécu à la chute de plus de quinze mètres.

La salle arrêta, pendant quelques minutes, de respirer. Les élèves étaient semble-t-il, tous sous le choc de l'annonce.

- Je tiens à vous faire savoir que si vous désirez en parler, toute l'équipe professorale, Mrs Pomfresh et moi-même sommes à votre entière disposition. Nous devons être solidaire dans cette épreuve, vous serrez les coudes, et oubliez au moins pour aujourd'hui vos rivalités inter Maison. Un formidable sorcier, amis, collègue, nous a quittés aujourd'hui, mais cet incident doit nous forcer à nous lier, à nous entraider, pour chasser le mal qui rôde autour de nous. »

Draco intercepta le regard sans équivoque que le directeur de Poudlard donna à Potter, ce dernier se contentant de serrer sa mâchoire par intermittence.

« Potter… dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi, murmura-t-il dangereusement. Parce que je peux te jurer que _ça_, je ne le pardonnerai pas.

- Malfoy, dis-moi où j'étais hier entre minuit et ce matin ? Lui demanda tranquillement le Serpent.

- Dans notre chambre, grinça l'aristocrate.

- Exactement. Et je peux te jurer sur mon honneur, sur ma magie, que je ne l'ai pas quitté entre la fin de ma colle avec Rusard et le petit déjeuné de ce matin.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'un alibi ne veut rien dire quand on parle d'Harry Potter.

- Pense ce que tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu es bouleversé par la nouvelle, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Je crois qu'il est tout de même bon d'annuler la séance du Club de ce soir, je ne pense pas que nous serons nombreux, Severus manquera déjà à l'appel. »

Malfoy junior retint sa question sur cette dernière nouvelle, toujours méfiant et en colère après le fils des Traitres.

« Je suis extrêmement peiné par cette nouvelle, mais je dois tout de même vous informer de choses plus terre-à-terre : l'infirmerie et la zone au pied de sa fenêtre son occupé par les Aurors, l'accès à ses zones vous sont donc interdites, et je me dois de vous informer que les obsèques de votre ami se dérouleront à une date ultérieure qui dépendra des vœux de la famille et de l'avancement de l'enquête. »

_Autrement dit, de l'autopsie_, songea Potter.

Harry quitta la table assez rapidement, non pas que son appétit soit coupé, mais il se doutait bien qu'il serait convoqué assez rapidement : autant profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait. Il avait déjà fait évacuer tous les objets suspects par l'intermédiaire de son corbeau, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, c'est pourquoi il s'était également rendu la veille dans son labo de potion et y avait retiré toute potion interdite ou tout simplement inconnue du grand public, tel que le poison qu'il avait utilisé contre Nott, à l'exception tout de même d'une potion qu'il avala quelques minutes après être sorti de la grande salle, à l'écarts des regards indiscret. Cette potion, qu'il avait minutieusement préparée il y a de cela quelques mois, était tirée d'un livre de potion particulièrement sombre et illicite, hérité de ses parents. A son achèvement, soit deux cycles lunaires complet, Potter était ainsi en possession d'une potion lui permettant de détourner les effets du Veritaserum de façon indétectable et, avouons-le, rapide, et ce pour un durée de 48 heures. En effet, même si Snape lui avait promis d'inclure des séances concernant le contrôle de la fameuse potion à leurs entrainements, ces derniers étaient compromis pour l'instant et ils n'en avaient finalement pas eu le temps. C'est pourquoi Harry Potter était enfermé dans les toilettes du troisième étage à boire une potion particulièrement ignoble, espérant qu'elle tienne ses promesses, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de la tester dans le passé – et il aurait aimé qu'il en soit ainsi encore une bonne paire d'année.

Une fois la potion absorbée, il sortit et se rendit tranquillement dans sa chambre où, il sembla alors le réaliser, se tenait son seul « ami » parmi les Serpentard, bien qu'il ne le serait peut-être plus pour très longtemps. Draco lui jeta un regard accusateur avant de grogner et de placer le plateau d'échec sorcier sur une table.

« - Une dernière partie d'échec ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi dernière, répliqua Potter avec un sourire en coin.

- Juste une idée comme ça, ricana le fils Malfoy. Je prends les noirs.

- Comme tu veux. Dis-moi, ajouta le fils Potter après avoir bougé son cavalier, tu sembles plus intégré à notre Maison depuis quelques temps. Je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet. Je t'avais dit que je suivais mon père, je pensais que tu avais compris.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de… Oh et puis, ce n'est pas important, soupira-t-il en agitant vaguement sa main.

- Crache le morceau, Potter », grogna Draco.

Le sorcier se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, retenant ces mots qu'il ne devait jamais prononcer. _« J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que cette partie d'échec est réellement la dernière »._ Mais Harry ne devait pas prononcer ces mot, tout simplement parce qu'il les savait véridique. Le fils Malfoy avait fait le choix de suivre son père, et même si cette décision était prévue pour sauvegarder les apparences, sa dernière action lui aura fait définitivement changer de camp.

Il se gifla mentalement.

_Tu n'es pas là pour te faire des amis, Potter ! Reprend toi, bon sang ! La vengeance, c'est la seule raison de ta présence entre ces murs._

« Tu es ailleurs, Potter, fit le blond en face de lui. Tu vas finir par perdre. »

_Oh non, petit sorcier, le Serpent ne perd jamais à ce petit jeu là, _songea le sorcier alors qu'un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

_Jamais_.

C'est silencieux qu'il suivit quelques minutes plus tard les Aurors venu le chercher. C'est silencieux qu'il passa parmi la foule d'élèves curieux venu voir le transfert du Serpent, mains menottées, vers le quartier général des Aurors. C'est silencieux, qu'il jeta un regard à Dumbledore avant de se détourner et de franchir les grandes portes de l'école de Poudlard.

_Et le sorcier frémit. _

_.  
_

* * *

_Bonjour amis lecteurs! Désolée pour cette année écoulée: deux chapitres en un an, c'est plutôt mauvais :s mais sachez que je suis à peu près repartie, le prochain chapitre est écrit aux trois quarts ^^  
_

_Alors trois annonces:  
_

_- premièrement: je ne ferais pas de résumé complet en début de chapitre parce que... j'ai la flemme. Mais par contre, j'essaye de mettre les points qui peuvent s'oublier facilement :p  
_

_- deuxièmement: ****__L'attrapeuse de poufsoufle n'est pas Cho Chang !_Mille excuses, Jenny Mousty prendra désormais sa place, et Chang restera dans la maison de Serdaigle où elle occupe effectivement ce poste. Promis, j'arrête de boire en écrivant. Si si ! A ce propos, si vous savez comment modifier le chapitre sans effacer les reviews, merci de m'aider ^^"  


_-troisièmement: merci de me suivre, malgré les délais! 3  
_

_**Une p'tite reviews?** Histoire d'insulter mon incompétence à respecter un minimum un quelconque délais? (ou tout autre incompétence, j'en découvre tous les jours :p)  
_

_Et toujours un gros bisous à ma Bêta: C0rnii ^^  
_


	13. A en perdre le souffle

**Bonsoir**. Inutile de dire que j'ai mis un temps fous, surtout que je n'ai que très peu écrit depuis le dernier chapitre où celui-ci était quasi fini. Désolé pour le délai, bla bla bla…

**Bonne lecture et bon courage** car la quasi-totalité d'entre vous va surement se dire… « mais bordel, de quoi elle parle sa fic déjà ?! »

**Alors en quelques mots** : Couple Potter = traitres, Harry solitaire au fond des bois (ou presque), Fight Club, Cad le chat pantère, Black le corbeau, Esther le serpent (et Harry le Serpent), Sirius black parrain ancien espion de l'Organisation et ancien comateux, Erwin l'adopté vivant avec Beth Bouth bavarde et Adam Valdov vampire, Severus in love de Potter, et Albus en coup de pute.

A oui, Harry assassine Nott et les Aurors sont venu l'arrêter.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : A en perdre le souffle.**

La main de l'Auror s'abattit avec force sur la table. Son teint avait viré au cramoisi depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et ses narines, retroussées, étaient désormais blanches. Ses sourcils, devenus une seule ligne noire et poilue, étaient contractés et tressautaient par intermittence. Un postillon de plus atterrit sur sa joue. Potter se contenta de l'ignorer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'essuyer avec ses mains, vues qu'elles étaient à présent attachées l'une à l'autre dans son dos, et laisser filtrer une grimace aurait perturbé son masque d'indifférence.

Le Serpent resta donc muet, aucun son n'étant sorti depuis qu'ils étaient venus le chercher dans sa chambre. C'était là la principale cause de la rage que lui crachait au visage l'homme en face de lui. L'Auror n'était qu'un sous-fifre, un homme qui devait tout juste de quitter les bancs de l'école. Aucun intérêt. Bien trop facile à manipuler.

_Guère plus jeune que moi_, songea le Serpent. Il n'aurait jamais pété un plomb comme ça, s'il avait fait parti du Club.

A cette pensée, un fin sourire lui échappa.

« Regarde-le ! hurla l'Auror à son collègue qui était vraisemblablement juste là pour prendre des notes sur l'interrogatoire. Regarde-le se foutre de ma gueule ! Tu te marres, salopard, mais je te préviens que je vais te liquider la gueule ! On va vite te mettre derrière les barreaux, et tu peux être sûr que tu vas avoir droit à ce à quoi tes pourris de parents ont réchappés! »

Intérieurement hors de lui, le fils Potter se contenta de glisser un regard froid, vide, en direction du fonctionnaire. S'il croyait le faire réagir aussi facilement, il se fourrait la baguette dans le cul. Et à sec.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un Auror d'environs quarante ans entra, l'air agacé.

« - Bordel Danson, qu'est-ce que tu as à brailler comme ça ? On t'entend dans tout le bâtiment !

- Ce salopard de Potter refuse de parler ! Pas un mot ! Ce criminel est vraiment…

- Criminel ? releva ce qui semblait être son supérieur. Tu es juge ce coup-ci ? Bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes. Potter, je vous informe que votre tuteur à été contacté par hiboux, et que nous attendons toujours la réponse.

- Je vous en remercie. »

Le crétin se contenta de fixer le fils Potter, la bouche pendante, le regard incrédule, et de murmurer une fois la porte refermée sur son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Je vais me le faire… je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire… »

Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif à ces grommellements : comme s'il en était capable… Alors que son interlocuteur reprenait ses déblatérations inutiles, Potter examina de nouveau son environnement : la pièce était extrêmement simple, d'une surface d'environs dix mètres carré, les murs blancs immaculés rendant la pièce intemporelle. Les quatre murs n'étaient interrompus que par une petite porte à côté de laquelle était installée une chaise, supportant actuellement le poids du « secrétaire ». Deux autres chaises prenaient place dans la pièce, l'une toujours fixée au sol, des chaînes liant ses pieds à ceux de Potter, et l'autre renversée à l'autre bout de la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 114G3.

Laissant s'échapper un autre soupir, Potter profita du calme dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il avait fait le grand vide dans sa tête, tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'y trônait plus qu'une pensée. Se débarrasser de ces chaînes qui retenaient ses quatre membres et massacrer l'Organisation.

_Premièrement, je trouve le remplaçant de l'Auror assassiné, et je… l'interroge. _

_Je retrouve son intermédiaire, puis le suivant, puis le suivant… Je garde Malfoy pour un peu plus tard. C'est un met exquis, et ce genre de plat, cela ce déguste lentement. Doucement. Pour en savourer chaque arôme, chaque senteur…_

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant en grand l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

_Le même type que tout à l'heure._

« - Danson, sortez je vous prie.

- Mais patron, je !

- Maintenant.

- Bien », grinça l'Auror en se résignant.

Le nouveau venur semblait d'un autre calibre que l'autre zigotto. Il posa doucement sur la table le dossier qu'il tenait, ramassa la chaise et s'y installa. Il sorti un paquet de cigarettes et le tendit en direction de Potter.

« - Une cigarette ?

- Non merci, j'ai les mains occupées. Les cigarettes moldues sont mauvaises pour votre santé, vous le savez ? rajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Vous faites dans le médico-social maintenant, Potter ? répliqua l'Auror en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

- Et vous dans la charité? Vous offrez des clopes à tous ceux qui passent dans cette salle, ou je suis vraiment important à vos yeux ? Je ne veux pas être un simple interrogatoire parmi d'autre, chéri.

- Faites attention, Potter, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, gronda l'Auror.

- Quel jeu ?

- Celui où vous déstabilisez puis manipulez les gens, les contrôlez, pour les mettre à votre botte ou pour les écraser avec.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Je crois que si, au contraire. Vous savez comment j'appelle les hommes de votre acabit, Mr Potter ? Des anomalies. »

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée. Harry pensa qu'il faisait ça pour l'effet.

« - Vous autres anomalies, vous n'êtes pas humain. Un humain, il a des remords, il a une conscience. Il a des sentiments. Vous êtes des anomalies de la nature. Et comme toutes les anomalies, vous êtes peu nombreux, mais vous annihiler le monde autour de vous.

- Je suis la maladie, et vous le vaccin ? C'est ça que vous me dites ? ricana le Serpent, arrêtant de feindre une quelconque ignorance. Alors laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, _Docteur_, ces virus n'atteignent que les personnes malades, profondément atteintes, et jamais un organisme sain. Je peux vous assurer que les personnes qui succomberont à l'épidémie ne méritaient que de trépasser, murmura dangereusement le sorcier, fixant son vis-à-vis.

- Vous êtes conscient que tous ces propos sont enregistrés, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua l'Auror sur le même ton en faisant référence à l'employé dont la plume à papote tressautait sur le parchemin.

- Mais nous n'échangeons que sur une hypothèse médicale, mon cher ! Commençons donc mon véritable interrogatoire… je n'attends que ça ! », répliqua le sorcier enchaîné, dévoilant ses dents en un sourire cruel, étirant son corps en avant, autant que le lui permettait ses chaînes.

[***]

Severus Snape faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements, ses lourdes robes de professeur de potion claquant à chaque demi-tour nerveux.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde !_

Le sorcier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se servit un verre de la bouteille de whisky qui semblait se vider plus vite que jamais ces temps dernier, le vida d'un mouvement sec du poignet et se prit la tête entre ses main.

« Calme toi, Severus, bon sang !, se sermonna-t-il mentalement. Reprenons tout : Il n'est pas forcément coupable, et même s'il l'est, il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui, à part son absence d'alibi due à une heure d'empoisonnement indéterminée. Et j'espère qu'il a le bon sens d'en avoir un pour le soir du décès, sinon le prochain rendez-vous public que j'aurais sera pour le voir recevoir le Baiser ! Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Premièrement, il n'est pas homme à se laisser accuser sans essayer de tourner la situation à son avantage. Secondo, même s'ils lui prennent ou brisent sa baguette, il pourra toujours les battre à plein couture avec justes ses poings et ses coups de pieds, ou e ne sais quoi qu'il ira inventer. Tertio, dans le pire des cas, je pourrai toujours essayer de le faire s'évader et… le suivre dans sa vie de fugitif. Après tout, ça n'avait pas si mal réussit pour les parents, pourquoi pas pour le fils ? »

Severus soupira de frustration, mais aussi de soulagement, à la fin de sa réflexion. Enfin, juste un instant, car bientôt un visage s'afficha à lui : Erwin. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec eux en cavale, ce ne serait pas juste pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, Severus ne savait pas s'il serait alors capable de partir en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus le revoir. Et, étrangement, cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Se servant un autre verre, l'homme se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Il lâcha le verre qui s'écrasa misérablement à ses pieds, mit sa main devant sa bouche et se précipita au dessus des toilettes, où il vomit misérablement ses tripes.

_Pitoyable_.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire… ? » murmura Severus, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur en réalisant son état et sa situation.

_Harry._

[***]

Potter se pencha de côté et détourna la tête pour cracher parterre le liquide qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Du sang.

Il se redressa et adressa un sourire tordu à l'Auror.

« Pour un sorcier, ton coup se défend, fillette. »

Un rictus de haine lui répondit.

« - Mais il en faut bien plus de ça pour me faire craquer.

- Nous allons bientôt le savoir. »

Le Serpent ne ferma pas les yeux alors qu'un nouveau coup arriva.

[***]

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner brusquement, le corps tout entier tendu, le visage fier et hautain.

« - Père.

- Draco, répondit tranquillement l'homme avant de faire un léger signe de la main. Sortons donc quelques minutes dehors, histoire de prendre un peu l'air : l'atmosphère de cette école est viciée.

- Tout à fait, père, acquiesça le jeune sorcier.

- Tu seras sans doute ravis d'apprendre que j'ai réussis à te négocier des appartements privé avec Dumbledore, commença Malfoy une fois dans le parc. Le vieux fou était coopératif, pour une fois. Il faut dire qu'il m'aurait tout accordé en échange de ce que j'avais à lui proposer.

- Et quelle est donc cette contrepartie, père ? demanda poliment Draco.

- L'assurance que la totalité de mes… contacts privés seraient dans la même optique que lui.

- Potter ?

- Exactement Draco, je vois que tu progresses, finalement.

Le fils Malfoy fit une petite moue contrariée, mais la fit rapidement disparaître.

- Dumbledore est si obnubilé par le fils Potter qu'il en oublie qui sont mes associés, ricana l'homme. N'est-ce pas délicieusement ironique ? Si, bien sûr que si, susurra-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Il m'aurait mangé dans la main quand je lui ai dis que Black, le parrain de Potter, avait été envoyé en déplacement professionnel à l'autre bout du monde quelques heures avant l'arrestation de son filleul. Il ne se doute même pas que même s'il ne m'avait rien offert, Potter sera tout de même resté dans notre liste des personnes à abattre.

- Le vieux fou n'est qu'un misérable déchet, si faible.

- Exactement, murmura Malfoy d'une voix étrange en dévisageant son fils. Il sera peut-être bientôt temps que je te présente à une personne très spéciale, mais il faut que tu me montres que tu en es réellement digne.

- Vous voulez parler du Maître, père ? L'homme que vous couvrez d'honneur depuis de si nombreuses années ?

- Oui, fils. Mais son existence est inconnue du monde. Si le Maître t'accorde une entrevue, considère toi comme un élu.

- Le fait de connaître sa présence est déjà un honneur, père. Je vous en remercie profondément, ajouta Draco en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Envoie une lettre à ta mère, elle s'inquiète. Je te verrai dans quelques temps. Tu seras le représentant de Salasard à la rencontre inter-école, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus », lui demanda son père d'une voix doucereuse, lui tournant déjà le dos.

Draco acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre. Il hésita un instant puis commença à rassembler ses affaires : si son père lui avait assuré des appartements privé, il pouvait considérer qu'il y serait avant la fin de la semaine. Alors qu'il triait ses papiers de ceux de Potter, son esprit divagua vers ce dernier. Il était plus faible qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Plus tordu, aussi. S'en prendre à Nott avait été une erreur de débutant, surtout de provoquer sa mort. A cette pensée, la colère coula de nouveau dans ses veines. Il avait osé. Il avait osé s'en prendre à un membre de la Maison de Salazard Serpentard. C'était inadmissible. Inconcevable.

Depuis l'empoisonnement de Nott, il s'était peu à peu éloigné de son colocataire, mais la rupture s'était agrandie lorsqu'il avait été intimement convaincu de sa culpabilité. Alors lorsque Dumbledore annonça le décès de son camarade, il avait vu rouge.

Et il avait embrassé la voie que lui tenait ouverte son père.

Potter n'était pas son ami, s'était un homme tordu et profondément malade. Aucun sens commun. Ce n'était pas le remord qu'il ressentait après l'assassinat d'un homme, c'était une jouissance malsaine. Draco savait que son paternel était un meurtrier, mais il avait des raisons politiques, des raisons de pouvoir… des raisons que son esprit Serpentard comprenait parfaitement.

_Rien à voir avec la vengeance d'un fils pour ses parents assassinés devant ses yeux_, lui chuchota une petite voix nasillarde.

Le fils Malfoy grogna. Non, Potter, son Fight Club, ses animaux – qui étaient passé on-ne-savait-où -, ses petites manigances… ils pouvaient tous allez se faire foutre ! Draco pensa alors à son parrain, honorable sorcier qui, lui aussi, s'était fait avoir par le Serpent.

Il plissa les yeux.

Il devait le remettre sur le droit chemin, et la condamnation à mort, ou tout du moins l'emprisonnement, de Potter allait l'y aider.

[***]

Il était avachit sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, coincé entre la cuvette des toilettes et la baignoire, le cerveau en bouillit, le front en sueur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il avait une vie tranquille, pas de réels problèmes, mais voilà qu'il l'avait rencontré. Qu'il l'avait apprécié. Puis aimé. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans une situation aussi improbable que tordue.

Le sujet de ses pensées était à présent au QG des Aurors pour accusation d'empoisonnement et assassinat volontaire avec préméditation, il faisait parti d'un club de combat clandestin composé d'élève et d'un unique professeur (lui-même), le directeur de l'école où il travaillait voulait détruire l'élu de son cœur – et lui-même s'il s'interposait – tandis que parallèlement, il organisait une rencontre inter-école qui risquait, elle aussi, d'apporter son lot d'ennuis. Sans compter le mystère toujours présent sur les parents Potter. Et Erwin.

Et la vengeance du Serpent.

Et sa nausée qui revenait.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré d'avoir régurgité la totalité de l'alcool ingéré ainsi que tout ce qui avait pu un jour passer par son œsophage, Severus se releva lentement et se traina jusqu'à son lit.

Oui, il n'était pas encore midi.

Oui, il n'avait assuré aucun cours de la matinée.

Et oui, il comptait bien poursuivre sa grève.

Peu à peu, il commença à entrevoir des échappatoires que son esprit lui dictait. Pourquoi ne pas partir de nouveau en Europe, à la découverte de nouvelles avancées magique, ou tout simplement en excursion aventurière, comme la répétition de sa fuite post-étude. Ou pourquoi pas carrément les Etats-Unis. Ou le Pérou. C'était, d'après un articule sur les plantes carnivore sauvage utilisable en potion, un pays particulièrement riche en tranquillité et en plantes rares.

Le Pérou.

Le sorcier fini par s'endormir et c'est un coup sec frappé à sa porte qui le réveilla. L'espace d'un instant, il voulu l'ignorer, mais il n'était pas homme à fuir.

Enfin, sauf au Pérou.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la version plus jeune de Malfoy en face de lui, le visage froid et hautain - la cane en moins – il soupira, fit rouler ses yeux et se retourna d'un coup sec, claquant en même temps la porte.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter son imbécile de neveu à sa liste.

[***]

« - Pourquoi t'acharner au silence ?

- Quel silence ? Je parle, non ?

- Inutile de jouer au con, Potter ! Je sais que c'est toi qui la tué ! Avoue une bonne fois pour toute et on te laissera tranquille !

- Il faut que vous m'expliquiez là, parce que franchement je ne vous comprends pas. Vous m'avez mit sous Veritaserum, tabassé, insulté, le tout alors que j'étais enchaîné à une putain de chaise. Alors franchement, quand je vous dis que je ne suis pas coupable, j'aimerai que vous me preniez un tant soit peu au sérieux ! Et par ailleurs, j'attends toujours mon parrain.

- Mais c'est qu'il joue au con, en plus ! Tu crois franchement que tu ne finiras par craquer et par tout avouer ? Et ton petit parrain n'est pas près d'arriver », le menaça l'Auror.

Le Serpent resta une seconde comme statufié avant de partir dans un fou rire hystérique, tout son corps secoué par des spasmes nerveux.

« - Hu hu hu… Vous pensez vraiment que quelques coups vont me faire cracher les paroles que vous attendez tous ? Je ne suis pas aussi con, messieurs, murmura-t-il en dévisageant les personnes présentes. Monsieur l'Auror, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de vous : attiré par le pouvoir, croyant diriger les autres, alors que vous n'êtes qu'une petite marionnette malléable. Et sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que la présence du petit caniche de Jedusort puisse me faire peur ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil d'incrédulité relevé. Comme si Ombrage, le crapaud rose, pouvait me faire ressentir autre chose de du dégout. Et sérieusement, vous essayez réellement de me faire croire que le secrétaire n'est qu'un sous-fifre ? Avant de prendre chaque décision, vous le questionnez du regard ! Alors, reprit Potter après quelques seconde de calme, je crois que c'est mon tour de vous poser une petite question, mais sachez que peu importe votre volonté, je serais dehors, libre et sans entrave, dans moins d'une heure, susurra le Serpent avec un sourire carnassier.

[***]

« Severus ! Ouvre cette porte ! » hurla Draco en frappant à la porte de son parrain.

Le sorcier s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Qu'on le laisse tranquille.

[***]

Dumbledore feuilleta le dossier que lui avait remit il y a quelques heures l'enquêteur responsable.

Il tourna de nouveau les pages une à une, relisant certains passages, survolant les mots écrits à la main. Il reposa brutalement les parchemins sur son bureau.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

[***]

Le jeune Malfoy avait fini par convaincre la porte des appartements du maître de potion et se trouvait à présent face aux sorts de blocage du propriétaire qui, il en était parfaitement conscient, seraient impossibles à défaire.

« Severus ! Potter nous a manipulés ! Ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour cet homme, par Salazar ! Il a tué un de tes élèves, bon sang ! Secoue-toi un peu ! »

[***]

« Potter, gronda l'Auror. Je vous préviens qu'on ne joue pas ici. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu, voyez-vous. »

Le Serpent se contenta de sourire. Il était temps d'achever cette mascarade, tout devrait être en place à présent.

[***]

« Ici Albus Dumbledore, je demande à parler au responsable de l'affaire Nott en cours ! Immédiatement, cria le si calme directeur en direction de la petite secrétaire qui, à présent, était terrorisée.

- Je vous le mets en lien direct, Professeur Dumbledore »

[***]

« Severus ! Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Ne tombe pas avec lui, tu n'es pas aussi stupide ! cria le fils Malfoy, désespéré, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'un coup sec.

- Stupide ? Stupide ?! C'est mon imbécile de neveu qui me dit cela ? Qui OSE dire ça ! Misérable insecte, vermine, abruti ! C'est toi qui me dis que je me fais contrôler, que je suis stupide, mais c'est TOI qui viens de rallier la cause de ton connard de père ! Ce monstre est bien plus horrible, plus immonde que ne le sera jamais Harry ! Ose dire encore qu'il…

- Mais écoute-toi ! Tu es devenu sa marionnette !

- TAIS-TOI ! Sors de chez moi ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla le sorcier. Et que je ne t'entende plus JAMAIS m'appeler _parrain_ ! JAMAIS ! cria-t-il une dernière fois en menaçant le jeune blond de sa baguette.

[***]

« Oui, Albus ! Qui a-t-il ?

- Je viens de lire le rapport que m'a donné votre enquêteur, et je ne vois rien de bon là dedans. Nous nous sommes fait avoir, ça va tourner au vinaigre, je le sens…

- Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, le fils Potter est toujours dans notre salle d'interrogatoire.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Depuis combien de temps exactement est-il sous votre surveillance ?

- Et bien c'est…

- Exactement !

- Pour être exact, cela fait à présent vingt-quatre heures et quinze minutes. Mais pourquoi tant d'affolement ?

- Mais parce que la loi sorcière autorise la mise en garde à vue d'un suspect pour une journée seulement, soit vingt quatre heures, au-delà de quoi il est libre de partir !

- A condition qu'il n'y ait aucunes preuves Albus ! Respirez donc un peu, vous tournez au violet, pouffa le responsable de la section de la criminelle.

[***]

Severus souffla. Ce petit con l'avait mit en rogne. Il regarda l'heure. Il était resté cloitré dans ses appartements plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

_Harry._

[***]

« Potter, gronda l'Auror. Je vous préviens qu'on ne joue pas ici. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu, voyez-vous. »

Le Serpent se contenta de sourire. Il était temps d'achever cette mascarade, tout devrait être en place à présent.

Il se racla la gorge et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il regarda l'heure affiché au mur. Il savait son importance. Il y a avait pensé toute la nuit, couché sur une planche de bois. Il y avait pensé toute la journée de la veille, alors qu'il se faisait tabassé par les Aurors.

Il était temps.

« Miss Ombrage, connaissez-vous l'heure ?

- Pardon ?

- Quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plait ? demanda de nouveau le Serpent en articulant exagérément.

- Il est passé sept heure de dix minutes, et alors ?! » cracha le crapaud.

Potter ne répondit pas, contentant de faire tinter ses chaînes.

[***]

« - A condition qu'il n'y ait aucunes preuves Albus ! Respirez donc un peu, vous tournez au violet, pouffa le responsable de la section de la criminelle.

- MAIS IL N'Y A RIEN, Stan ! RIEN ! AUCUNES PREUVES CONTRE LUI !

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Il n'y a aucunes preuves ! Pas de trace de magie le soir du décès, pas d'empreinte manuelle, pas de témoignage et, comble de tout : il a un putain d'alibi ! »

[***]

« - Et bien, vous me libérez ou je dois porter plainte pour ça aussi ?

- Rester en garde à vue vous a fait plus de ravage que je ne le pensais, ricana la sorcière.

- Vingt-quatre heure, fit le fils Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis resté exactement vingt-quatre heures entre vos mains, vingt-quatre heures pendant lesquelles vous m'avez « interrogé », vingt quatre heures durant lesquelles vos enquêteurs devaient rassembler des preuves.

- Non… souffla Ombrage. Nous avons…

- Rien. Vous n'avez strictement rien… Et vous le savez parfaitement », ricana le Serpent.

[***]

« - Ombrage m'avait dit qu'on avait tout sous contrôle, alors je n'ai pas lu le rapport !

- Mais stupide sorcier ! On parle de Potter ! Bien sûr qu'il allait nous provoquer ! Il nous a nargués et vous, vous avez plongé tête la première ! On a jamais vu l'arrestation d'un suspect avant le début de l'enquête de terrain, encore moins s'il n'a pas été prit sur le fait, ou qu'il fuyait ! A cause du temps de captivité !

- Je…

- Vous avez agit comme un imbécile, Stan ! Contactez celui qui peut stopper ça !

- Impossible.

- Pardon ?

- Cette loi fait partie des droits fondamentaux, à moins que le suspect n'es tenté quelque chose durant la captivité, qu'il ait eu un geste de violence, même le ministre Jedusort a les mains liées.

- Vous plaisantez !

- Pas le moins du monde, et… Je connais l'Auror responsable de son interrogatoire, et je peux vous assurer, et Merlin les mots m'écorchent la bouche, que Potter ne sera pas celui qui a eu des gestes violents. Il en aura plutôt été la cible.

- Mais alors… » murmura Dumbledore avant de se taire. _Mais alors, même se lier avec Lord Malfoy n'aura servit à rien ?_

[***]

« - Je vous demande donc de me libérer et, puisque que vous ne semblez pas faire grands cas de mes droits, je vais vous les énoncer, soupira Potter avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Passé un délai de vingt-quatre heures de garde à vue, le suspect, s'il n'est compromis par aucune preuve effective, ne peut être retenu au-delà de ce laps de temps. De plus, si le suspect a été victime de préjudice physique et moral, celui-ci peut, à travers un dépôt de plainte auprès du tribunal, exiger un droit de non implication sauf preuve. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne pourra en aucun cas être tenu en garde à vue, excepté si de nouvelles preuves recevables sont apportées à sa charge.

Potter les laissa emmagasiner les informations.

- Je vais vous abréger ça : vous me libérez et, comme j'ai du supporter votre violence physique, vous ne pourrez plus me retenir captif dans vos petites geôles pour votre seul bon plaisir.

- Dolores, murmura l'Auror, rassurez-moi, nous avons bien des preuves contre lui !

- Et bien…

Potter eu un petit rire.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, _darling_ »

[***]

« - Professeur ? Voulez-vous me rejoindre pour …

- Pour quoi ? Autant le convoquer à Poudlard, se sera plus rapide », répliqua Dumbledore, amer.

[***]

Alors qu'Harry attendait « l'adulte responsable » qui devait venir le chercher, il patientait dans le Hall, jouant du bout des doigts avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pu contacter Sirius, et il n'avait osé se tourner vers Severus, alors il attendait nerveusement son dernier choix. Ennuyé, il prêta enfin attention aux journalistes qui l'entouraient.

« - Mr Potter ! Un commentaire sur vos accusations !

- J'étais simplement suspect dans une enquête de suicide. Vous comprendrez par vous-même l'illogisme de la situation, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- Que répondez-vous aux personnes qui vous accusent !

- Rien, soupira Harry en regardant sa montre nouvellement retrouvée.

- Et à vos fans !

- Oh, pitié ! Changez un peu de registre, grogna Potter en se levant. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Mon rencard m'attends », ricana-t-il en se dirigeant vers une ombre.

L'ombre en question se retourna, provoquant la panique dans le grand Hall du Ministère.

« - Adam, merci d'être venu si vite.

- De rien, petit Serpent, sourit le vampire. Mais ne traînons pas, le soleil ne tardera pas à se lever complètement, et je ne dois ce répit qu'au mois d'octobre.

- Tu as raison. »

Les deux sorciers allèrent signer rapidement le registre de sortie des mineurs et s'engouffrèrent dans une des Cheminées, annonçant leur destination une fois entourés de flammes bleues.

Ils atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard dans la cheminée de l'appartement que le vampire partageait avec Beth, et depuis quelques temps avec Erwin.

Le bruit sec d'une plume qui se casse brisa le silence qui régnait dans le bureau du professeur de potion. Ronchonnant sur l'élève de Gryffondor qui l'avait suffisamment énervé pour que sa main se fasse trop lourde en rayant l'entièreté de la page.

Il en chercha une des yeux, avant de se rappeler qu'il en était à court, conscient que désormais, outre relire une fois de plus les livres présents dans ses appartements, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Sauf s'il sortait. En même temps, s'il restait cloitré dans ses quartiers au lieu d'aller faire cours, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas sortir. Il soupira une fois de plus et regarda l'heure : sept heures. Il se demanda un instant où était Harry.

_Non, oublie Harry deux minutes bon sang ! Merlin, je suis pitoyable… _

Harry accepta avec plaisir un verre de vin rouge français de la part d'Adam. Le vampire sirotait lui aussi sa boisson, bien quelle soit plus sombre. Après quelques gorgées bienfaitrices, le vampire reposa son verre sur la table de la cuisine. Il fixa un instant les volets fermés avant de porter son regard dans les deux orbes vertes qui n'exprimaient nulle émotion.

« - Tu penses que cette affaire ne t'apportera plus d'ennui ? Ou dois-je m'attendre à être de nouveau appelé pour venir chercher tes petites fesses, Serpent ?

Ce dernier éluda la question d'un vague geste de la main.

- Ton agenda est vierge de toute obligation me concernant. Je te remercie encore pour ton aide, je ne savais qui appeler. A présent, je vais te laisser. Il est temps que je retourne à Poudlard. Tu passeras le bonjour à Erwin de ma part, je te prie.

- Harry.

Le sorcier, déjà sur le pas de la porte, se retourna.

- Tu sais que tu as mon soutient pour acquis, mais sache que cette faveur te sera retirée dès l'instant où tu blesseras Severus. Et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretterais amèrement…

- Erwin et Severus sont intouchables, Valdov », grogna Potter avant de quitter l'appartement.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la ruelle sombre au bas du bâtiment, Harry avait prit sa décision. Désormais, il était seul. Fini l'amusement insolent et volatil. Il passait aux choses sérieuses.

Il transplana sans un regard en arrière.

La grille fermée de Poudlard l'accueillit. Il força l'ouverture d'un mouvement sec du poignet et s'avança sur le terrain de jeu de Dumbledore… mais également le sien, à présent. Le vent balayait la pelouse du parc, ébouriffant l'épaisse chevelure noire corbeau du sorcier. Ce dernier arriva rapidement devant les grandes portes qu'il ouvrit de la même manière que la grille, dévoilant une scène qui lui arracha un long et fin sourire. Tous les élèves qui se dirigeaient à présent vers la Grande salle pour le déjeuner de midi s'étaient arrêtés en le voyant entrer, comme stupéfiés. Alors qu'il pénétrait silencieusement dans le Hall, il croisa le regard du directeur, présent en haut du grand escalier. L'homme le dévisagea un instant, puis descendit les marches, l'air grave.

Le Serpent eu un ricanement amusé puis monta les marches, allant à sa rencontre. Mais alors que le mage blanc s'était arrêté, visiblement prêt à engager la conversation devant la centaine d'élève toujours présente, Potter se contenta de le dépasser, l'ignorant insolemment, se dirigeant vers la volière où, il n'en doutait point, Black l'attendait.

[***]

Une fois la missive envoyée, Potter se rendit dans sa chambre désormais bien vide. Les affaires de son ancien colocataire avaient déjà disparues, laissant ainsi un grand espace inoccupé. Détournant le regard, Harry entreprit d'inspecter sa chambre pour voir d'éventuels changements ou signes de fouille des Aurors, mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de visiter ses affaires.

S'allongeant sur le matelas, il senti plus qu'il ne vit Esther se glisser sous sa chemise, lui réchauffant l'épiderme.

[***]

Les rumeurs, toujours les rumeurs. Elles s'amplifiaient et se multipliaient comme un microbe virulent qui dévorait les entrailles de Poudlard. L'arrestation de Potter, menottes aux poings, le regard cruel, assassin et froid, traversant le grand hall, avait été le début de cette vague de frénésie. Son retour n'avait fait qu'attiser les flammes. Albus Dumbledore n'en était pas surprit. Après tout, « tout ce qui ce passe à Poudlard est un secret, et donc tout le monde le sait ». Aucun secret ne le restait bien longtemps. En revanche, ce qui surprit le directeur, fut ce mélange inter-maison. La curiosité, cet instinct malsain qui poussait chaque être à savoir ce qu'il ne savait pas, à comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas… Si seulement tous ses élèves pouvaient ressentir ce même besoin avec les cours dispensés ! Alors qu'usuellement, les couleurs ne se mélangeaient guère entre les murs du château, cette envie les poussait à discuter, à murmurer les rumeurs les plus saugrenues dans les recoins sombre des couloirs. Mais il y avait un groupe qui ne faisait pas qu'échanger des rumeurs. Il y avait un groupe qui semblait en savoir plus, et qui le dardait de leurs regards tantôt interrogateur, tantôt moqueurs.

Et ils pouvaient l'être, moqueur. Il s'était fait avoir stupidement par un homme dangereux certes, mais de l'âge d'être son petit fils. Il l'avait fait arrêté, juste ça. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il n'y aurait aucune preuve. Que Potter aurait un alibi. Et qu'il aurait l'audace de faire appliquer cette loi vieillotte.

Oh oui, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir de le regarder ainsi. Les jumeaux Weasley, Miss Brown, Miss Chang, Miss Weasley, et .

Mais deux regards le dérangeaient tout particulièrement. Celui du jeune Malfoy qui, jusqu'à lors, avait accordé une amitié sans faille au Serpent, et celui de Severus Snape. Il ne le regardait pas avec haine, ou avec du reproche. Son regard, autrefois vif, intelligent, vous sondant au plus profond de son être… Ce regard était terne. Eteins. Souvent emprint de l'alcool qu'il semblait consommer plus que de raison depuis quelques jours. Il se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'homme qui ne s'était pas rendu dans la grande salle depuis son arrestation, qui n'avait pas prit contact avec son ancien… ami ? - Albus n'était plus sûr de la relation que le serpent entretenait avec son petit protégé – et qui se faisait extrêmement discret, ce soir ne faisant pas exception.

Se fut avec un soupir d'appréhension qu'il se leva en affichant un sourire qu'il espérait naturel.

« - Mes chers élèves, je sais que nos cœurs sont encore touché par le départ de l'un des notre, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser sombrer dans la mélancolie. Ce soir, j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que les écoles de Durmstang et Beauxbâton ont effectué le choix de leurs représentants pour la rencontre inter-école, visant à fêter le millénaire de notre belle école. Et ce soir, nous allons en faire de même. Le Choixpeau, ici présent, ajouta le directeur en désignant le vieux chapeau décrépi qui reposait sur un pupitre, va sonder vos esprits. N'ayez crainte, rien de plus que ce que vous avez déjà vécu en première année, ajouta-il avec un petit rire. _Puisque tous les élèves sont là_, dit Dumbledore en laissant errer son regard à la table de Serpentard où Potter brillait par son absence, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mais avant ça, Filius je vous en prie »

Le professeur de sortilège prit quatre petites figurines qui reposaient sous le Choixpeau toujours inanimé, et les déposa sur chacune des tables. Ceci fait, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, récoltant un petit signe de remerciement de Dumbledore.

Alors que ce dernier allait prendre la parole, une voix se fit soudainement entendre.

_« Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_ .  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.

_ ._

_Mais quatre maisons_

_Ce ne sont que de raisons_

_Pour provoquer en son sein_

_Des affrontements malsains._

_ ._

_Alors en ce moment historique_

_Il faudra compter qu'au moment fatidique_

_Votre esprit de compétition_

_Fasse gagner Poudlard, votre Maison._

_ ._

_Votre esprit, votre âme et votre loyauté_

_Seront sondés et décortiqués,_

_Pour qu'à chacun de ces illustres sorciers _

_Un digne héritier soit désigné._

_ ._

_Trève de bavardages_

_Et de commérages,_

_Le vieux chapeau moisit que je suis_

_Va donner son avis !_

_ ._

_A Poudlard, souhaitons bon anniversaire !_

_Sourires et joie pour cette belle affaire_

_Car il est fort probable_

_Qu'elle soit pour nous tous, mémorable. »_

_(quatre premiers paragraphes issu de je ne sais plus quel tome de HP, pas à moi, bla bla bla)  
_

Alors que les élèves et la tables professorale applaudissaient le Choixpeau pour son discours, ce dernier redevint immobile, laissant la population de Poudlard dans l'expectative, faisant perdurer un silence assourdissant pendant de longues minutes.

Le totem de Serdaigle fut le premier à bouger, il se mit à vibrer doucement, puis de plus en plus fortement. L'aigle agita alors ses ailes et poussa un cri déchirant, tel celui du petit cherchant sa mère. Puis, après quelques minutes, alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur, il lança un dernier cri plus joyeux et fonça à travers la table des bleu et bronze. Certain des plus jeunes élèves glapirent de surprise en voyant l'objet animé passant ainsi sous leur nez, mais tous ce demandait qui allait être choisit. Tout le monde se tus puis éclata en applaudissement et sifflements lorsqu'Hermione Granger récupéra le totem au vol, affichant un petit air surpris avant de se ressaisir et de choyer le petit animal.

Le brouhaha ambiant se tu soudainement lorsque ce fut au lion de Gryffondor de rugir. La même attente fit monter l'adrénaline des sorciers, jusqu'à ce que le totem se mette à courir, s'élançant jusqu'à atterrir sur la poitrine de Lavande Brown qui leva son poing en un cri vainqueur. La maison des rouges et or fit trembler leur table, frappant de leur main et criant en une ovation bruyante.

De la même façon que pour Granger, les applaudissements se firent épars alors que le blaireau de Poufsouffles prenait vie. Il se dandina quelques temps et, laissant les élèves le caresser sur son chemin, il alla se reposer paisiblement dans la main d'un Cédric Diggory ému.

L'ambiance était à son comble dans la grande salle, la tension des derniers jours s'était dissipée face au plaisir de découvrir leurs représentants. Mais alors que tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur le serpent des vert et argent, un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la grande salle. Le totem de Serpentard venait de quitter sa table pour se diriger lentement mais surement vers un coin sombre de la salle de réception.

Dumbledore échangea quelques regards surprit avec plusieurs de ses employer avant de retenir son souffle.

_Il était maudis._

Une main venait d'apparaître en face du serpent qui ondula dessus rapidement, se sentant alors remonter à hauteur d'homme et rencontrant deux yeux vert brillants d'excitation.

« Alors, on s'était perdu mon petit ? »


End file.
